Son of Fire
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: Marcus had moved from Texas to New York to open his pizza store. He was making an decent living for himself and the quiet life was a nice change of pace for him. Until the day a woman with warm brown eyes walked into his store. Little did he know that he caught the eyes of a goddess who ever knew true love before. Now his son has two worlds he has to deal with.
1. Prologue

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"Hello reader. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Slim A Lou Prime. And I would welcome you to the Archives of The Slims, and that over there is my Editor, R.O.W." Slim Prime said pointing at a man sitting at a computer typing away at it.

"Feel free to call him that."

"You know I would react to you calling me that but I'm still pissed at you."

"Don't mind him he is still recovering from a when he got dropped into a cave full of dragoness." Slim Prime chuckled.

R.O.W. Say's nothing only flipping Slim the bird before going back to typing on the computer.

"Anyways this is the first ever For Honor and Percy Jackson crossover so I hope you guys enjoy this little world I put together. I don't have much to say right now so let's get into it."

* * *

Wardens, Peacekeepers, Conquers, Lawbringers, Gladiators, and Centurions the Knights, there history of old lost to the revenges of time. There ways for ever lost and their stories told to be nothing more than legends of men in shining armor saving a princess, riding white horses, slaying dragons, and monsters.

Orochis, Kenseis, Nobushis, Shugokis, Shinobis, and Aramushas the Samurai, their ways turned to dust and replaced with technology. The once proud warriors no more, there people trying fruitlessly to capture the same warrior spirit they once had. And like the knights are nothing more than legends now.

Riders, Berserkers, Warlords, Valkyries, Highlanders, and Shamans the Vikings, the lands in which they took for their people nothing more than forest with no trace of human life. The people they used to raid now flourish and spread unhindered. They too have become nothing more than legends.

The Knights, The Samurai, and The Vikings were heroes to their people, now the same people have moved on without them.

Or so they like to think.

"What are you doing?" a women asked as a man was cleaning a stone pizza oven.

The man paid little attention to the women leaning against the table behind him, being too busy with his current task. The man stood at six foot four, his hair was short, and his muscles well defined. He was using a rag to clean out burnt bread that had fallen off the pizzas that had been cocked there earlier in the day.

"You have a Masters in law and here you are starting your own pizza restaurant." The Woman scoffed. "You should be in a courtroom presiding over a case not in here… Markus will you please stop ignoring me?"

Markus finished cleaning the brick pizza oven after she had finished talking. Markus backed up from the oven and turned to face the women talking to him.

"I was not ignoring you. I simply wished to finish cleaning my oven before we started talking." Markus said to his old friend.

"Fine." The women said waving off the mater. "Now will you tell me why it is that your here and not sitting in a office?"

"I never wanted to be a judge, Mira, I just did it to have a Masters in something and given what I am, I felt that law would come naturally to me."

Mira sighed. "You could be making a lot more money then you are now. I'm just saying."

"No you want me to be a judge so when you get into trouble with the law I can bust you out. You Conquerors can never go a year without breaking the law."

Mira smirked. "I prefer the term bending the law, but seriously though why open a pizza place?"

"I always liked to cook, to wield the fire to heat ingredients into the best thing since… Pole-axes." The Lawbringer said smiling at the female Conqueror.

"I can't argue against that." Mira said pushing herself of the table and walking over to the brick oven. "Kind of odd for you to move all the way to New York just to start a pizza business, I mean there is plenty of places you could have set up in Texas."

"I could have but I have lived all my life in Texas, don't get me wrong I loved it there, I just wanted a change of scenery." Markus said starting the oven. "I'm surprised you came all the way up just to see me."

Mira laughed. "Oh, give me a little more credit than that big guy, we were in the same class after all and you were my husband's best man at our wedding."

"How is that Warden? Have you driven him insane yet?"

She laughed again hitting the Lawbringers shoulder playfully. "Nope, he still has all of his brain cells. In fact we got one on the way." She said holding her stomach.

Markus head shot up. "You mean you're going to have a kid soon?"

"That's what happens when you get pregnant." Mira said smirking.

Markus turned to face her. "Wow, you came all the way up here just to tell me that?"

"Yea, and we were seeing the sights so I thought I stop by." Mira said walking over to the exit. "Well I need to go meet William now, I'll be in touch."

Mira was soon out of Markus' sight soon his store was quite once again. It was the end of the day so he wasn't expecting any more customers today. This last pizza that was going in was for him, and any monster that left like coming after him today.

Since he moved here Markus has been attacked a total of twenty times by monsters, all of them thinking him to be a demigod. Even after all this time these monsters still can't tell the difference between a demigod and a human with an abnormal soul. However it wasn't like he was always being attacked by them. Thanks to his holy steel cross he, and other Knights like him, wore around his neck making it hard for monster to smelling him. However it didn't really work if they were nearby, but killing a monster was a walk in the park for someone of his stature.

Markus had just pulled out his pizza when the bell he had set up to ring whenever the door opened sounded. He looked at his watch 6:52 someone had actually came around here this late. Markus slid the pizza he just pulled out of the oven on to a pizza platter before he went to go check just who had entered his store so late.

As he moved over to the main dining room, he used his rag that was over his shoulder to clean his hands.

"Sorry but I'm clos-" Markus started but found his voice leave him when he spotted the beauty that just entered his store.

Beautiful brown eyes looked back at him, making Markus wish he could summon his helmet to hide his stupid looking face. However he could not let a normal know of the supernatural world so he was forced to let the stupid look on his face remain.

The woman before him had warm brown eyes and beautiful black hair. She was perfectly proportioned like she was made by God Himself. That smile that she had on would melt the coldest of hearts, and that she had that scent of wood smoke.

"I'm sorry I thought you were open, I will leave." She turned to leave but stopped when he called to her.

"No, no I just don't get customers this late. Please come in sit down wherever you like." He said before he began moving back into the kitchen bumping into a table as he backpedaled.

The mystery women let out a slight chuckle when Markus backed into the table. She made her way over to one of the tables by the fireplace. Markus came over to her with a notepad and pencil moments later.

"So what can I get you?" Markus asked with the most radiant smile he has ever had on his face.

"I Would like a cheese pizza." She said not even bothering to look at the menu, she knew what she wanted and the pizza he just so happen to make was a normal cheese pizza.

"Well I just so happen to have pulled one just out of the oven." He said be he turned and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the pizza.

As he prepared the pizza for serving his mind drifted to the beautiful lady sitting in his restaurant, and the things he would like to do to her. He caught himself before he went to far down that path but he could feel himself slipping.

Markus summand his pole-arm in its invisible form then rammed his face into the metal pole just below the head. Blood started to trickle down his for head, but his head was clean of those perverted thoughts. He activated one of his feats to heal his wound so his customer would not be alarmed by the blood that would be trickling down his forehead. His wound started to disappear as a green aura surrounded his body for a few moments before it fated.

Once his wound was gone he dismissed his pole-axe and went to deliver the pizza to his customer. When he came into the room where she was sitting he had almost dropped the pizza he was carrying. The beautiful lady was looking into the fireplace, her eyes reflecting the fire making it looking like fire was dancing in her eyes.

Markus recovered himself and walked up to her table to place her order in front of her.

"My lady." He said letting his knight self out without noticing it.

She smiled and returned in a knightly fashion. "Why thank you Sir Chef."

Markus smiled and returned to the kitchen to hit himself a few more times as the perverted thoughts returned tenfold. By the time he had finished cleaning himself off those thoughts he went back to cleaning his workplace as looking at the beautiful women proved too much for even his knightly mind.

The mystery lady soon finished and payed for her food in cash, saying that it was delicious and it was good to see people still cooking using the old ways. Markus was surprised by the old ways comment but let it slide saying his thanks before she left.

After she left he closed up his restaurant and headed to his truck. Once he got to his two door pickup he headed home. Markus lived in a house up in the country away from the city, allowing him to practice with his powers without having to worry about people seeing him. Since Markus lived "out of the way" from anything on the map anyone that turned up uninvited was either a lost hiker or a monster that felt like dying.

Markus' house was a two story house with five bathrooms, eight bedrooms, and a pool big enough to fit fifty people and still have plenty of room to move around in. The reason for the big house was he acted as a sort of unofficial checkpoint for any Knight, Viking, or Samurai passing though the area.

He thought since he was all the way out here he might as well own a place he could help out his fellow warriors, even if they were of a different faction. Sure back in the day heroes from different factions would rarely spend anytime together that did not include crossing swords, but when the United States became a thing the whole faction war thing died out. Sure the Knights claimed United States as a Knight Country but with all the immigrants coming in from all over the world the United States quickly turned into the first Uni-Faction Country to exist.

Sure the Knights and the Samurai had a big war during WW2 in the Pacific but they soon moved passed that and continued to live together in the same Country. Hell even Japan had become a Uni-faction courtly soon after WW2.

After Markus got settled in he turned on the TV and started to surf the channels looking for something to watch. Markus decorated his home with the mindset that people from different factions maybe staying in his home at some point. So he had a mixture of Knight, Viking and Samurai decorations around the house, from paintings, to books, and even food. Anything to make his guest feel at home no matter what faction he or she was from.

Markus went to bed around 9:45 after he took his shower and got into his pajamas. He woke up around 5:26 in the morning, and started his daily routine. Get up take another shower, pray, eat, train, another shower, and then head off to work.

The day was slow only a total of one hundred and twenty people came today. However like before the same mystery lady returned at the same time to order another pizza. However this time she invited him to join her, and with that smile how could he refuse.

The two made small talk as the moon came up over the city that never sleeps. The two asked each other basic questions like where they were born, hobs, likes, dislikes, ect. They spent two hours together before she had to leave, she went to pay but Markus refused saying "A gift to my lady." That earned him a chuckle and a medieval style bow.

But before she left Markus asked one question.

"May I have your name?"

She turned to him and smiled. "My name is Helen."

* * *

It had been a whole year since Helen first came to Markus' Pizza restaurant, since then they had become close. She even helped around in the kitchen sometimes, when she came over in during the work hours. Sometimes Markus found himself lost in her eyes and finding his face in a wall, which she promptly laughed at then helped him sit down.

They soon started dating and going out together to other restaurants to eat something. She had come to his home a few times to tell stories and hang out. However he never did tell her about what he was and what he was a part of, she would never believe him.

It wasn't like he could come out and say, "Hey babe I have the soul of a knight and I have monsters that come after me from time to time. But I kick their ass so you don't have to worry about it." What would she say, would she leave him?

He could not run that risk. He could not bring himself to tell her who he was. However turns out she had a bombshell to drop on him first.

"I can't have sex with you." Helen said somewhat hesitantly.

That hit him harder than a Shugoki's Kanabo. Markus was drinking at the time she dropped that bombshell, causing him to spit out the contents of his mouth and cough heavily.

"Where did this come from?" He got out between coughs.

"I thought I should tell you, if we are to continue in our relationship I can't have sex with you at any point."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. That kind of sucks, can you tell me why?" Markus asked a little baffled.

Helen was quite for a little bit before she faintly spoke. "Because I am not what you think I am."

Markus instantly became alert. 'Is she a monster that has been scouting me out?' he thought to himself.

In the years that he knew Helen, if that was even her real name, he was not being attacked by monsters anymore. Something was either hiding him or something was scaring them away. And the only person he could point a finger at now was Helen as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Markus got ready to fully summon his gear as he opened his mouth to ask the overdue question. "What do you mean?"

"My real name is Hestia goddess of the heath, Home, and Family." The goddess said looking like she was a puppy that was about to be kicked.

Markus knew of the gods of the Greek pantheon, granted he never knew anybody that has ever crossed paths with one. However that's the thing he just knew about them. He knew that they existed but apart from anything that was not written down in history and mythology he was clueless about them.

Markus hardened his face. "Why are you here?"

Hestia struggled to answer; she knew if she did not choose her carefully she could lose Markus forever. "I was attracted to you because you have a strong devotion to your family and because you have a fire within you that made everyone around you feel safe."

Markus was surprised by her answer. The fire bit not so much because Knights had an affiliation with fire, Like the Vikings had one with Lightning, and the Samurai with nature. The bit that got him was the family part. His parents passed away twenty years ago while protecting a group of young heroes that were trying to get to Texas so they would be safe. He had no blood sisters or brothers… but he did have his battle brothers and sisters of the Knight Faction in a way they were his family.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked his voice softening.

"I would like to stay with you. I have never felt this way before about someone and I would like to continue it… but only if you are ok with it." She said preparing herself for his answerer.

"Sure." Markus said standing up taking his empty plate with him to the kitchen.

Now it was Hestia's turn to be surprised. She expected Markus to turn her down because she had been lying to him all this time, and he would not be able to have sex with her. But he just said sure like she just asked him if she could help in the kitchen at his restaurant. Maybe she had been listening to Artemis a little too much.

She stood up and wordlessly walked up to the Lawbringer washing his dish in the sink and pulled him into a hug.

Markus was a little surprised by the sudden hug but it felt nice. 'So this is what true love feels like, well I'll be damned this does feel better then punishing a criminal.'

But one thing was in his mind. Now that he knew her secret, should he tell her his?

* * *

Markus was at home after a long day at work. Hestia had been teaching him some tricks to cooking, which made his rating shoot through the roof. That brought in even more customers to a point where he had a line going out his door on some days.

Oddly enough he had not heard from Hestia for the past week. It had been nine months since she told him her true identity. Come to think of it she had been acting differently since a month after she told him. She was so much more happy then she was originally and she had a smile that would put the sun to shame in its brightness.

But that was not the only thing; Markus noticed she had been stringing herself more often than normal. And she would frequently take brakes, and hold her back like she had been doing back weights to strengthen her back. She also kind of looked like she was putting on a few pounds in the stomach region, but whenever he looked at her she looked normal.

'Oh, if Gabriel could see me now… will I guess he can given that he's an angel and all.' Markus thought to himself.

Today was December so it was snowing pretty hard out. He had to clear his driveway a few times this week due to all the snow. Sometimes he wished he had someone to help him around the house. Sure Hestia was always willing to help but he missed the complay of people like him.

Speaking of people like him.

Markus got up and moved over to his computer and switched it on. The screen came on minutes later allowing him to open up Skype and call one of his friends from his class a Peacekeeper named Jessica. However she did not pick up his call.

Markus sighed and went for his phone and went to text her. However he stopped when he heard his doorbell go off. He wasn't expecting anyone and Hestia never just showed up at his house, so either this was a hiker or a monster that just came after the wrong Lawbringer.

Markus stood up from his chair and summoned his Pole-axe, in its invisible form, to his side. Markus also summoned his armor, also in its invisible form as well, just in case this person at his door was ready to attack him.

When Markus got to the door he looked through the viewport to see Hestia standing there with something in her arms, he could also make out the faint sound of a crying baby. Markus quickly dismissed his gear, unlocked the door, and swung it open allowing Hestia to rush in. Markus did a quick scan of the area surrounding his home to make sure she was not running away from something. As soon as he saw the area was clear he closed the door and locked it again.

When he turned back around he saw Hestia standing by the fireplace warming herself up as well as the baby in her arms, which he could clearly hear now. Markus quickly walked over to her to find out just what the hell was going on.

"Hestia what's going on, why do you have a baby in your arms?" Markus asked baffled.

Hestia turned to him. "This is your son."

Markus' eyes shot wide. "Hestia did you ado-"

"No! This is your biological son!" she yelled out cutting him off mid sentence, but she quickly recomposed herself. "Sorry but I am in a hurry I don't have much time."

"Hestia how can this kid be my son we never had sex." Markus said completely ignoring Hestia's last sentence.

"Yes I was surprised too when I started to show signs of being pregnant. Yes we did not have sex but our love was enough that yours and my essence combined in my womb to great a child." A tear fell from her eye. "I never thought I would have a child."

It took Markus a minute to come to terms with this reality. "I guess I should show you to your room."

"I can't." Hestia said like her heart was being ripped out.

"Why?" Markus asked surprised.

"There is a law that prevents me from taking an active role in my children's' life I can't help you raise him."

"That's the dumbest law I have ever heard." Markus said almost yelling. 'And that's coming from a Lawbringer.'

"I know but if I stay here will be dire consequences for both you and our child. I cannot let that happen to either of you." Hestia said tears freely flowing from her eyes. "There are a few things you should know before I go. When he turns twelve he will need to go to a plaice at 3.141 Farm Road on Long Island he will be safe there. He will tell you "it's time for me to go to summer camp" when he is ready but you will not be able to go with him."

She stopped when the house shook like something big was moving around outside. Fear overtook Hestia's face when the tremor passed.

"I am out of time; I will try and lead it away." Hestia said handing the baby off to Markus.

"Wait Hestia what is out there?" Markus said urgently.

"A giant, but I will take care of him." Hestia said as she ran over to the front door.

"No let me handle him." Markus declared.

Hestia looked back at him. "No you are a mortal you can't-"

"Hestia let me handle this go I will be fine!" Markus ordered the goddess who was taken aback by the Lawbringer's declaration. She was about to speak but Markus beat her to the punch. "Go now I will not say it again!"

Hestia hesitated but Markus' voice sounded so sure that he could handle it that she nodded then disappeared in a flash of fire.

The house shook again as the giant came into the clearing. Markus walked up to the window his son still in his hands crying. He then got down on one knee.

"Gabriel I am in need of your presence." Markus said closing his eyes.

The giant raised his club prepared to smash Markus' home but stopped when thunder cracked in the sky, the giant looked toward the sky confused. Suddenly a figure shot towards the giant head, a moment later the giants head separated from his body then turned to golden dust in the next moment.

Behind the where the giant once stood was a man in his early thirties he wore blue jeans and a dark green jacket with a black t-shirt underneath that. His hair was black and short and his eyes a dark green. A burring longsword was in his hands and four white wings came out of his back. The man stood and dismissed his weapon in a flash of fire and his wings faded from existence as he turned to face Markus' house.

Markus went to open the door while he attempted to claim his son down. By the time the man got to the Markus managed to stop his son's crying. Markus opened the door then dropped to one knee.

"Lord Gabriel." Markus said respectively.

Gabriel smiled. "Rise Sir Markus we are not on trial, speak to me plainly."

Markus raised and gestured for him to sit in the living room. The two made their way over to the living room and sat opposite of one another.

"I assume you did not call me here just to slay a giant." Gabriel said humorously.

"Yes and no, you have noticed the child I care in my arms?" Markus asked the Angle.

Gabriel nodded not losing his smile. "Yes I have, I can feel the little one's power from outside, but I can also sense the soul of a knight within him as well." The Angel was silent for a little bit before speaking again. "He is your son."

Markus nodded. "He is the son of Hestia and myself, through… odd processes."

Gabriel's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Hestia you say, she is not known for having children due to the trauma she suffered when she was eaten by her father. I must say I am surprised that she had a child now let alone with a Lawbringer."

"She does not know that I am a Lawbringer." Markus said a little bit regretfully.

"I see… will you be returning to Texas?" Gabriel asked.

Markus was silent for a little bit before he made his decision. "No, I will raise him here. I have a feeling Hestia will be keeping an eye on us from affair, and while I do not think she would do anything about it I can't risk the Greek gods finding out about us."

Gabriel nodded. "Wise words and I must agree, He has spent much time keeping the knights hidden from the claws of Zeus. If he found out about them he would send his demigods to try and take us by force or he will send his daughters and sons and their daughters and sons to woo them."

"I will not allow that to happen." Gabriel said darkly hitting the armrest with his hand. He then looked to the child sleeping in Markus' arms. Gabriel sighed "Raise him well Sir Markus, love him and guide him like He does for us."

"I can only raise the best I can… but he will he need a mother." Markus said looking at his son.

"Indeed, but I do believe you were about to call her." Gabriel said looking at Markus' computer.

"Jessica? But she'll never agree."

"Oh ye of little faith." Gabriel said smiling.

Markus sighed defeated. "I will call her."

Gabriel nodded. "Good, I will take my leave now." he said before he teleported away.

Markus got up from his seat and walked over to his computer and tried to call Jessica over the phone. Jessica was a good friend but that was it she was just a friend. Here he was about to ask her to help him raise a child that isn't even hers. How could he asked that of her and expect her to agree.

After the second tone a female voice came through the phones speaker. "Hello?"

"Jessica it me Markus."

"Oh, haven't heard from you for a while. So what are you up to?" Jessica said sounding like she had her attention somewhere else.

"I have a favor to call in." Markus said looking at his son who had just woken up but was not crying. He had his eyes.

"How many?" she asked her voice getting serious.

"All of them, but even then I am still willing to beg."

Jessica was quite for a little bit. "What is it?"

"I need you to come over to my house in New York this is something that cannot be discussed over the phone." Markus said grimly.

"Markus I am not coming all the way over to New York just to-"

"I have a son." He cut her off.

"…"

"…"

"I will be over there within the week. You are paying for the plane ticket." She said before she hung up.

True to her word Jessica showed up showed up at his front door, two days later. Jessica had jet black hair and steely eyes that could strike fear in the souls of many brave warriors. She stood at five foot five; she was also one of those women that would look sexy even when she was in full body armor. The way she moved was enchanting and like every Peacekeeper she could kill someone before they even knew she was there.

"Where is he?" Jessica order pushing passed the man that towered over her.

Markus led her to the guest room he converted into his son's room, which burned a large hole in his wallet. His son's room was your typical baby room crib, baby bag in the corner, swords and shields on the walls… the normal.

Jessica walked up to him and picked him up rousing him from his sleep causing him to cry. Markus was about to intervene when crying turned to giggling as Jessica started to lightly tickle his belly. He really seemed to like her.

"Who is the mother?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

Markus did not answer right away. "Hestia the Greek goddess of hearth."

Now she turned to look at him. "So he's a demigod and knight."

Markus nodded.

"So you need me to be his mother because Hestia can't for whatever reason."

Markus nodded again.

She sighed. "I guess I will be his mother then. Now its best you leave so I can breastfeed him."

"Wait what!?" Markus said surprised to his knowledge she did not have any kids so then how could she.

"Yea my breast started producing milk the day after you told me you had a son. Guess it's God's way telling me of what I need to do. Now shoo." She said flicking him away.

Markus could only smile and leave.

"Before you leave what's his name?" Jessica asked.

"His name his John, John Cross."

* * *

And I am done. Now go do your homework.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and Deus Vult!


	2. The Young Flame

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Oh hey guys welcome back. Good to see you guys are enjoying this. I won't keep you long because there isn't anything you guys really need to know so let's get into it.

* * *

'God above save me from this hell.' I prayed in my mind as I stared at the demon before me, its name Math Test.

I have been doing battle with the demon for the past hour and thanks to my ADHD It was damn near impossible not to get distracted by that smug on the wall. Couple that with my opinion of math and well... lets just say that I only got to question number 10.

My hand drifted to my lighter in my pocket, I started to open and close it as I waited out the class.

Yea I had a problem with fire. I just loved being around the stuff, I liked the warm feeling on my skin, and the large variety of things I could do with it. In fact one of the reasons I got kicked out of one of my older schools was because I was caught with a box of matches. My dad, however, was not mad at me when he was called in about it. He seemed to understand my love for fire, heck after that event he took me and bought me a lighter the very same one I had with me now.

My lighter was made of metal, it had a lid that I had to pop off to get to the igniter but It made a satisfying clicking noise whenever I opened or closed it. I also enjoyed the grinding sound it made whenever I moved the igniter. My father also had engraved a Knight's shield on it with a sword going into a hill on the shield. The blade turned into tree roots as it went into the hill. There were two towers on either side of the hill, there also was a sun on the left and a crown on the right.

Like an answer to my prayers the bell sounded signaling the period was over and I could go to lunch. After handing in my test I ran to my locker to get my lunch that my father made for me. Once I opened my locker I quickly made my way over to the mess hall. I had to weave my way through the crowd of students, who had exited their own classes and were now on their way to the mess hall.

Upon my arrival I spotted my best friend Aithne sitting alone at our table. I ran over to her, dodging the other kids that got in my way, and sat down beside her.

"Hey Aithne." I said happily plopping my lunch box in front of me.

"Oh hey John." She said forcing a smile to her face then went back to eating her food.

I frowned, she was hiding something from me again. Aithne was the shy type and she often found herself alone all the time. She also had ADHD and Dyslexia like me so her grades weren't the best, but who am I to talk my grades are just as bad. However she was killer with her hands, one time she made a toy soldier out of paper clips.

Aithne had dark brown eyes and smooth black hair that she kept in a pony tail but she sometimes let it down. She stood at four foot nine, she was also skinny and had a bit of muscle to her but not a lot.

I poked her in the side.

She shifted a little bit from my touch.

I poked her again.

She turned her head to try and hide her face.

I went to poke her again but she batted away my finger.

"Stop it." She said trying to hide her blush.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said poking her again. "Or do I have to tickle you to get you to talk?"

She did not reply. I got an evil smile on my face and raised both my arms like I was about to grab her. My finger shot fourth delivering rapid pokes the side of her stomach making her sequel as she tried to guard against my attacks. However her guard was poor and my attacks easily got by her defenses.

"Ok OK! I give I give!" She pleaded in-between giggles.

I stopped and smiled triumphantly. "Let it be known that John Cross is the best tickle warrior the world has ever seen."

Aithne laughed. "Yes I bow before the great tickle warrior."

"Now make with the Intel." I said giving her my full attention.

Her smile dropped as she remembered what happened to her today. "Everyone in my class has been calling me the teacher's pet and some of the other girls have been shoving me into lockers when they walk by."

My anger flared.

"Where are the bullies I will show them what happens when anyone tries to bully my friend." I declared standing up looking around the mess hall for the culprits.

Aithne pulled me back down. "No! I don't want you to hurt anyone, remembered what happened last time."

The "last time" Aithne was referring to was when I beat up four boys that were bullying her at our old school. Much like the kids at this school it started with calling her teacher's pet and pushing, then it turned into stealing her lunch. The last straw for me was when they tried to jump her as she was making her way to her next class. However I was passing by them when they backed her up into a corner.

As soon as I saw that I sprung into action. I used a mop to beat the hell out of the four kids that were bullying her. In the end the kids left with an exceptional amount of bruises. Of course my parents got called to the principal's office and I was expelled but my dad was not mad at me in the slightest. In fact he was proud of me saying that "there is no shame in defending your friends, those kids choose to break the laws of that school and you punished them for it. Never forget that".

Aithne's mom, who was an Army combat engineer, pulled her out of the school soon after she found out about what happened. She then put her into the same school my parents put me into. Boy I was surprised when I saw Aithne walked into my homeroom and sat down in the desk next to me.

"I will not let these people bully you." I declared looking her in the eyes.

"I don't want you to move schools again just because you want to protect me." Aithne said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I grumbled and took a bite out of my food. "At least let me talk to them."

"Oh since you can't physically beat them, then you will verbally beat them." She said shaking her head.

"I didn't hear a no." I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She signed. "Four tables up two to the left."

I nodded and stood up. It only took me a few seconds to walk over to the table Aithne directed me to. The table was inhabited by five girls all of them your "I'm popular love me types".

"Excuse me." I said to get their attention.

They all looked to me like I was some peasant that came to the queen to ask for scraps. The one to my immediate left spoke first a blonde with brown eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked me like I was some guy she reject one too many times and was getting tired of him asking.

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Aithne Carter." I asked politely.

She laughed. "You mean little miss know it all in computer APs? She is always running her mouth on how the dumb machines work, she is such a-"

It was at that point I slammed my hands down on the table making a loud bang noise and making the other side of the table jump from the sheer force I put behind my fist.

"Listen to me you stuck up brats." I said low and dangerous. "If I hear one of you girls so much as lays a finger on her, or even look at her the wrong way you will find out first hand why I was expelled from the other school."

After I said that I pushed away from the table and headed back to my table. No doubt I was going to get flagged as a potential danger to the students at this school if I wasn't already. I sat back down next to Aithne smiling like an idiot.

"What did you say to them?" She asked me after I sat down.

"I told them not to mess with you, and if they did what would happen to them." I said digging into my food.

Aithne's mood seemed to perk up a little but she remained silent for the rest of the lunch period. After the bell went off we went off to our classes. I had science next and she had English but they did have the last class together. Our last class together was History, a class I enjoyed, we always sat together so we could help each other out.

When school was over we walked to my father's pizza restaurant. I would help around the restaurant while Aithne would fix anything that was broken, if my dad didn't get to it first, she would then get picked up by her mother. I would go home after the day was out to do my homework then workout with my dad. After that I could play video games then head off to bed.

The next day what pretty much normally until we got to History class.

"Good evening class, my name is Mrs. Nora I will be your substitute teacher until Mr. Anderson recovers from a recent accident." The Now named Mrs. Nora said to us.

I leaned into Aithne. "Something about her rubs me the wrong way."

"Yea me too." She agreed.

During class she seemed to pick on me and Aithne when asking questions. I made sure to keep along in the book so I could help Aithne whenever she stumbled; since Aithne had dyslexia worse than me. For me the words sometimes jumped out but it was rare for that to happen.

After class Mrs. Nora told both of us to stay after class, probably because she saw me helping Aithne with the questions she asked.

"John Cross and Aithne Carter you two seem to be quite the pair. giving each other answers to the quotations I ask you. I want you two to stop sitting next to one another." Mrs. Nora ordered giving me a death glare.

However her's was like the face of a pouting child compared to the death glare that my mother gave me a few times. The threat of seeing that face of death is enough to get me to do just about anything.

"Mrs. Nora, Aithne has Dyslexia it's difficult for her to follow along when we are reading." I defended.

Mrs. Nora looked at Aithne inquisitively, causing her to drift closer to me. After she gave Aithne a stare down she turn her gaze to me. If this was one of those anime shows then there would lightning shooting out of our foreheads and doing that clashing thing right now.

She broke off her stare down and wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of her. After that she said we could only sit together if I was helping Aithne then she dismissed us and we left Aithne clutching on to my arm.

"She scares me." Aithne whispered to me as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry I got your back." I reassured her while giving her a smile.

Her face seemed to brighten up from my encouragement, and she leaned into me affectionately. I wouldn't say we are in love with each other but we known each other since kindergarten. She would be by herself during free time building things with legos, catapults and other things of the like. It took awhile for her to open up to me but once she did we became the best of friends.

Once we had our stuff we started to make our way to my dad's restaurant. To get to my dad's Restaurant we had to cross Central Park then move up the street on the other side for three lights then go four blocks down another street. It was kind of far off but there were plenty of people around so we wouldn't need to worry about being attacked.

"So John you still have both your parents right?" Aithne suddenly asked me as we walked through Central Park.

I was bit taken back by the sudden question. "Where did this come from?" I asked a little bewildered.

"My mom says that my dad left her before I was born, he said it was something about work. But my mother never heard from him again." A tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "Your dad is the closest thing I have had to a father."

We did not talk about Aithne's father very often, it being a touchy subject we tried to avoid it the best we could. However sometimes the subject of Aithne's father would come up, like it did just now, and I would need to comfort her. Part of me wanted to hunt down her father and drag him back to Ms. Carter to order him to make up for the time he missed with them, but the other part of me told me that I wouldn't get very far.

"Well I will always be there for you, I promise."

"You Promise?" She asked a little shyly.

"I Promise."

She held out her pinky finger then said. "Pinky swear?"

I smiled then wrapped my pinky finger around Aithne's. "Pinky swear."

I could have sworn I heard a female sounding voice snort. When I turned to see who it was I only saw a faint flash of silver, but other than that no one was in the immediate area.

"What is it?" Aithne asked me when I stopped to look for the person that snorted at me.

"Nothing." I said after she asked me and continued on our way to my father's restaurant.

During our walk I could have sworn I saw a tall man, almost as tall as my father, watching us in the distance. But that wasn't the odd thing; I could have sworn that guy had only one eye. There also was a shorter person wearing a hat, long baggy pants and a blue baseball cap, odd given that it was summertime and it was hot as hell.

Luckily we got to my father's restaurant before they tried anything.

I smiled at the name of my dad's store _Holden Pizza_ _TM_. Apparently my dad named if after one of my ancestors, and like normal there was a line going out the door and down a good block. As we walked by some of the people gave us looks like the one you give someone when they cut in front of you, but none of them said anything.

"Hey dad I'm back from school!" I called when Aithne and I walked into the store.

"Hey son going need your help today!" My father called back. "Aithne, John's mother punched the pipe again I need to replace it!"

Aithne face lit up when she heard there was something to fix causing her to dash into the kitchen, with me following behind her sometime later. The day was a busy one people just kept coming ordering pizza after pizza; by the time Aithne's mom showed up to pick her up my arms were tired as hell from all the pizzas I pulled out of the oven. By the time my dad closed up shop, I felt like my arms were going to fall off any moment.

"So how was school today?" My father asked me as we pulled away from the store.

"Same old same old, Mr. Anderson did get a substitute teacher because he got in an accident." I said while I was looking out the back window.

My parents looked at each other, almost like they were having a mental conversation.

"Just keeper your eyes out son." My father said before he turned on the radio.

We road in silence for the rest of the trip home, baring the radio, by the time we got home the sun had set and darkness blanketed the land. After I got ready for bed I couldn't help but think that my parents were hiding something from me. Sometimes I could hear them talking about something in the kitchen when I was walking by on my way to the bathroom.

Whenever I tried to listen in my mother would change the subject, it was almost like she knew I was there. From the few times I was able to make out that they were saying, something about Texas and some kind of camp. But one thing I knew for certain was that they were keeping something from me and I intended to find out what.

But my parents did not talk about anything tonight so I went off to bed. Maybe I would talk to them after school tomorrow.

* * *

I stood on a hill overlooking a large army of teenagers and a few adults. They all looked like they were waiting for someone to give the signal to attack. I could see the fear in their eyes; some of them were trembling in their gear. I looked around me to see a larger army of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai all of them were looking to me. I saw some of the Knights on the backs of griffins, a few of the Vikings were on horse sized rams, and the some of the Samurai were on the back of large foxes.

I looked forward back to the army that we were about to engage in combat. They would be wiped out as it stood now. The sound of clanking metal came up behind me, I looked back to see who it was.

Before me was a female in Knight Armor, I could tell it was a she because she had her helmet under her arm. She had black hair and evil orange eyes and her aura screamed leader. Her armor was blackened and had spikes on her left shoulder plate. She nodded to me as she passed me to look at the enemy army.

She laughed when she looked upon them. "Sheep."

She then looked to me and smiled then placed her helmet on her head. She then drew her longsword, the blade igniting as it left her hand. She then pointed it at them and roared a battle cry which was taken up by the army behind me.

The ground then shook behind me and a great shadow loomed over me. I turned to see an enormous red dragon land behind me and lend out roar of its own. The ground shook again and another dragon just as large joined the first, this one was black and had red blood thirsty eyes.

It was then the battle began.

* * *

'Board.' The only word repeating in my mind as I stood with the tour group.

The museum's air was dry and my nose was being assaulted by the smell of old junk. My legs were on auto-pilot to follow the group of kids that were listening to the teacher who was going over Greek mythology as we were passing thought the Greek mythology part of the museum.

Turn out that our History teacher combined our field trip with Yancy Academy's field trip.

The teacher, I think his name was Mr. Brunner, seemed to taking his time here while he glossed over the others. Even the medieval knight exhibits, the nerve. This Teacher from the other school had a love for Greek mythology that was second only to my love of fire. This guy could go on for hours if someone one let him.

Aithne was beside me, as usual, taking a lot more interest in the crash course in Greek Mythology then I was. Her brown eyes were fixated on the teacher like he was giving her the secrets of the universe. She even repeated some of her favorites to me, most of them being about Hephaestus and some of the things he made.

A loud splash brought me out of my daydreaming. I turned to see who that had made the splashing noise to see a girl from the other school climbing out of the fountain. Almost instantly one of the teachers from the other school was on a kid with jet black hair, swept to one side as if he has been getting a little too much wind, and bright sea green eyes. She took him away to another room in the museum.

'Why is she taking him away it's not like he pushed her into the water?' I though as I watched the teacher drag him away.

It was at this time the teacher that was giving us all a lecture in Greek Mythology stopped his lecture saying he need to step, well roll away since he is in a while chair, for a moment.

Not a few moments after I could have sworn I heard the sound of battle coming from the same room that the other schools teacher dragged that one student. I was about to go investigate when our History teacher called to me.

"John we are moving on please keep up with the group." Ms. Nora called while the rest of the kids walked passed her.

I looked over to where the sound of battle was coming from. I wanted to see what was going on so badly, this was the most interesting thing that has happened all day. Despite myself I turned away from the sound of battle and followed the other kids.

The Greek exhibit was the last exhibit we had before well all filed back to the two buses, one for us and one for them. I joined Aithne in the back of the bus. We sat at the back so were as far away from Ms. Nora as possible. She just had this area about her that screamed, I'm going to beat you senseless and eat all your food while you watch.

"So what did you think of the Greek exhibit?" Aithne asked me a tad bit happy.

"I guess it was all right, I was really looking forward to knight exhibit in all honesty." I answered her a little board out of my mind.

"Oh." She replied disappointed that I did not share her enthusiasm on the topic.

"I'm mean sure it's interesting stuff but in the end it's all made up." Thunder cracked when I said those words, despite it being a clear day. "But the Knights of the medieval ages, there is proof what happened that's so much more interesting then some god getting angry at humans and making a big fuss about it."

Again thunder cracked but this time it was closer. I looked out the window to try and spot some kind of rain cloud but saw none. Something is up I could feel it in my gut.

"Well I for one think that Greek Mythology is cool and those people were challenging the gods." She said uncharacteristically assertive, which was kind of cool for her.

Aithne was also the in the back kind of person, so was I but not to the same extent as her. She needs to stand up for herself more often. As my father would say "strength in a woman is attractive" and I would have to agree.

"Sorry but killing someone just to satisfy your ego is not cool in my book." I defended crossing my arms.

"That's rich coming from a guy who beat up four people." She countered.

"That hurts coming from the girl who I was protecting from those four people." I shot back giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Touché." She said defeated.

I leaned back in my set to take in my victory. The rest of the ride was uneventful by the time we got back school was over and it was time to head over to Holden Pizza. Along the way I spotted that guy with the one eye again but this time he was on the same sidewalk that we were on.

I stopped and put my arm out to stop Aithne who ran into my arm as soon as I stopped. She looked at me as to say "What's the matter?" but my attention was on the one eyed guy staring us down. I stared back at him trying to do my best impersonation of my mother's death glare, but I must have failed because the guy snorted then started walking towards us.

"Aithne run this guy is trouble." I ordered her gently pushing her away.

"What about you?"

"Just go I will be fine."

She stood still for a little bit before she turned and started to run. I turned to look back at the one eyed guy who was almost on top of me. I looked to my right to see an alleyway leading to the other side block of buildings. I turned and ran down the alleyway the guy was hot on my tail.

The guy that was running after me was clumsily and wasn't very fast so I was able to outpace him. I was making regular glances back at him causing me to run into some boxes and fall to the ground. I tried to get to my feet but the guy made it to me and kicked me in the gut with the force of a truck. I was sent flying into the wall of the alleyway gasping for air, however I was still able to get back to my feet and pull out my lighter. Not having a better weapon.

"You smell tasty demigod." The man said hungrily.

'Demigod?' I thought to myself as I tried to focus on the one eyed man in front of me.

The man charged at me. I was still dazed from the kick he gave me so I only managed to dive out of the way. The man slammed into the wall cracking it, and then turned to me. I instinctively put up my hand to try and block the next attack when suddenly another guy dropped from above landing on the head of the guy who was attacking me and started to stab him in the neck with a bronze knife.

The one eyed man cried out in pain at the guy with the knife stabbed him repeatedly in the neck, until he moved it to his throat and cut the front of his neck. Then the one eyed guy turned into a golden dust. The next guy dropped to the floor and sheathed his knife. He then turned to me, causing me to crawl backwards.

He put up his hands like someone would do when trying to calm someone down.

"Easy now I'm not going to hurt you but you are in extreme danger if you stay here." He said calmly staying where he was.

Now that I got a good look at him he looked just like they guy that was watching me a few days ago. Now that he was in front of me I got a good look at him. He his ears were pointed and his hair was bushy.

"How can I trust you?" I said getting to my feet.

"You don't have to but your friend does." He then looked behind him and waived someone over.

To my surprise Aithne came running down the alley and crashed into my giving me a hug that cracked my spine.

"I thought you were going to die!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I hate to spoil the reunion but we need to go before more monsters show up." He said walking back the way I just came.

Aithne stopped hugging me then grabbed my arm and started to pull me along.

"Wait what about my parents?" I protested as Aithne pulled me along.

"My mom will tell them, we need to get out of here."

I wanted to protest more but it was at this time she threw me into the back of a taxi cab, she then joined me in the back. The guy that saved me jumped into the driver's seat and took off into traffic. I sat up and looked around; we were already on the edge of the city moving towards the bridge to long island.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

"To a safe place." The man answered but was clearly concentrating on getting through traffic as fast as possible.

Where ever I was going, I had a feeling my life would never be the same again.

* * *

And that's done with. You guys might of noticed this chapter came out quick. I would just like you to know that I do not update this fast I just had this one ready to go, but I just wanted to hold off on it for a little bit so I could get a feel for that you guys like. Anyways that's the end of the chapter, let me know that you guys think.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and try not to drive your parents insane.


	3. Head Injuries And Exploding Lighters

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Hello again and welcome back I'm glade you guys like this story I did have a height time writing this. This early chapter relase is brought to you by Shocknawe 425 for putting me in a good mood.

Guest reviews:

Austin: Well first of I will say that you brake into the top five for the longest reviews that I have ever received.

Its not a big spoiler so I can tell you that the Iron Legion, Warborn, and the Dawn Empire will not become, as you would say, the Olympians lap dogs. And I will think of some way to add new heroes should they come up.

You know I did plain on making up a few factions, that I will not name because surplice, but I will say they know the Vikings pretty well. And I might throw in some of your suggestion because you took the time to write this review.

Now you kind of need to know this but John does not know much about the Olympians other then there names and a few facts about them. As seen in chapter two he is not really interested in them like a normal demigod would be. And this might come as a shock to some of you but I have not seen Black Panther as I have been to busy with life to go watch it.

Well lets get one thing out of the way first Catholic, Christian and Jews all Worship the same God, they just go about it differently. That same God is not a vengeful God so He is not the type of... Guy that would do something like that. Besides when the Knight faction fought in the war and lets just say a Lawbringer delivered retribution to him.

Yes the effects will have a part in the story you will get a hint at it in chapter four.

Oh he is not the only one getting pashed, I have plenty of hammers for everyone.

Well that covers the guest reviews, lets get to the story now.

* * *

"How did I get myself into this?" I asked myself as I waited for our driver to take us this "Safe place".

My dad would notice I did not show up today and he would look for me, despite whatever Aithne's mom said. Even if my dad had to close the store to look for me he would, him and mom both. They would be able to find me, right?

Speaking of Aithne, she was acting more assertive, she sounded so sure that everything was going to turn out ok. If I didn't know any better I would say she was replaced by a double. She had to know something I didn't.

"Aithne what's going on?" I asked turning to look at her.

"It all makes sense now, all those hints!" She said like she had just figured out the meaning of life.

"Care to fill me in?"

She looked at me glee written all over her smooth skin. "John we are demigods."

That was the same thing that the one eyed man said. Demigod. But for that to be true then that would mean that one of my parents was a god. But that was just impossible there is only one God and I'm pretty sure He does not run a pizza shop.

I scooched over to Aithne then leaned into her ear. "And who told you, this guy? News flash this guy is shady like you wouldn't believe… did he offer you candy?"

"No john listen to me, we are both demigods. That man that was chasing you was a Cyclops."

Cyclops right.

"And who told you that? Him?" I whispered gesturing to our driver.

"You saw when that guy turned to dust, is that normal? And no he did not tell me my mom did."

My eyes went wide Aithne's mom, was in on this. If she told Aithne that she was a demigod, which I still don't believe, then did my parents know as well?

"So you mom was like "hey Aithne love you by the way you're the daughter of a god" do you see how far fetched this is?"

"No my mom did not tell me out of the blue, she left me subtle hints. Like she was giving me pieces of a puzzle and now she has given me the last piece."

"Ok then who is your so called godly parent?" I asked crossing my arms and looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't know my mom never got around to that before we had to come and rescue you." she returned meeting my gaze with no fear. She knew full well that with her I was all bark and no bite.

I growled in defeated and returned to my side of the cab. Wherever we were off to I had a feeling that my life just changed forever, and things are never going to go back to normal.

Our driver soon exited highway 495 then went off road into a forest. The cab started to shake as we went over the unpaved road, and given the fact that our driver was not even slowing down we hit our head on the roof more times than not. Luckily there was one of those hands on the roof so it wasn't so bad.

"Mind slowing down?" I grunted to our driver.

"Can't we already have a monster chasing after us." Our driver said taking a glance at his rear view mirror.

I looked back to see a large lion chasing after us a good fifty yards behind us. The strange thing is that its face was more human than lion and it also looked like it had a scorpion tail with spikes coming out the end of it.

My heart started to speed up as I looked at the monster that was chasing after us. I knew for a fact that monster wanted nothing more than to eat us. I could see, no feel, its hunger for us in its eyes. Sure my dad trained me on how to fight using wooden poles, but he did not train me to fight monsters that were five times my sizes. I could fight other kids off no problem, heck even adults if I needed to, but this thing out of fantasy I could never take something like that down. If this thing caught up to us what would I do? How would I react? Could I even bring my legs to move?

I looked over to Aithne to see her looking back at the monster as well, except, she looked more terrified than I was. Her dark brown eyes that were once filled with glee were now riddled with fear, it was as if all the bravery she had work up over the years just drained out of her body like a water bottle with a large hole in the bottom of it.

My heart rate started to go faster but not from fear but from my rising determination to protect her. It was like a fire was lit in my soul and it was only getting hotter. My hand drifted to my lighter,that was still in my pocket, and I began to open and close the lid.

The car then came to a screeching halt. I looked forward to see there was still more road, but still our driver stopped. Our driver jumped out of the car then ran over to Aithne's side and opened the door.

"Run to that hill and don't stop until you pass that Pine tree!" He ordered pointing at the large tree that sat alone on top of a hill.

I did not reply rather I decided to open my door and got out, and started sprinting towards the tree, our driver got Aithne running towards the pine soon after. The tree was a good six blocks away uphill, so It would be one hell of a sprint to get to that tree in one go. Luckily my father had me running all over the place during our training, so I could do it with not much of a problem but Aithne on the other hand. Well that's up for debate. The three of us raced towards the pine tree, no doubt that lion scorpion thing would be upon us any second.

The sun was already starting to set making it somewhat hard to see where I was running but not to the point where I would be tripping over things. We were making good progress but I could tell Aithne was slowing down, she was fit but she was not built for running up hill.

A roar went up from behind us I looked back to see the lion scorpion thing sliding to a stop just before it started charging up the hill at us. My heart was hammering in my heart as my adrenaline started to kick in giving me an extra burst of speed, but that monster was still gaining on us fast.

I looked back towards the tree now about four blocks away. Then I heard something that made my world stop. I turned to see that Aithne had tripped over a downed branch and was now on the ground with the monster closing in on her fast. I came to a stop and turned around and ran over to her to help her to her feet.

"Come on Aithne now is not the time to be contributing to the poor running posture when running away from bad things cliche." I said while picking her up.

She nodded her head in thanks as he both took off running again.

I risked a glance behind me to see were the monster was at to see it was almost on top of us. In a split moment I remembered what my dad had said, "Defend your friends".

"Ah to heck with it." I growled as I split off from my group to run in another direction.

"John what are you doing?!" Aithne called when she saw me running in a different direction.

"Save your breath and run to that God damn tree!" I yelled back as I stopped and looked at the monster chasing us. "Hey you ugly piece of garbage your slow butt couldn't catch a turtle much less a human!"

The monster fixed its eyes on me and turned to chase after me, buying time for Aithne and our driver. I then turned and ran into the forest hoping that Aithne would make it to that tree and would be safe there with whoever was waiting there for her.

I could hear the sound of the monster's feet right behind me as I ran into the forest; I could not look back as I had to keep my eyes forward so I could doge the trees that were flying at me. Luckily the monster also had to doge the trees as well so that kept him just behind me.

The monster then decided to run about fifteen feet from my right before it jumped at me. I saw it coming however and was able to roll out of the way before I got back to my feet and took off again. The Monster resumed the chase after its failed attempt to knock me down.

I was now starting to get tired and I was starting to slow down. My brain was telling my legs to keep going but my legs were yelling back telling it to go to hell. It was then the monster appeared in front of me and used its claw to hit me.

With the sudden force to my upper body and with the forward momentum in my lower causing me to do a few flips before my back slammed into a tree. I looked up to see the Monster stalking over to me a smile on its human face. I was able to get back to my feet when it opened its mouth to bite me but I had a trick in my hand.

My lighter.

I could feel the same fire in my body grow and grow, it was like a raging inferno that was looking for a way to get out. whatever I was feeling it felt good.

I lit the lighter before I threw it into the monster's mouth I was expecting the thing to just burn him a little bit and allow me time to start running again. Imagine my surprise when my lighter detonated in a fire explosion completely engulfing the monster in front of me.

However the force of the explosion sent me flying backwards. The next thing I saw was a tree flying at my face and a few moments later said tree hitting me square in the head, I hit the ground next hard rolling a few feet before coming to a stop.

I could feel something wet running down my face. I managed to move my hand up and wipe whatever it was off. I looked at my hand to see what I had wiped off to see a red liquid dripping from my hand.

Blood.

My own blood.

My body started to feel cold and my strength was starting to leave me. The world started to dim, but the sun had not set yet. I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name but I could not make out who it was.

I was always thought that dying would be painful but I didn't feel any pain it was just really cold. My thoughts drifted to my parents, they had no idea where I was they would have no idea their son was dying somewhere in a forest by a monster that was straight out of fantasy.

'Well Lord,' I thought because I could not speak. 'I guess this is it. If it wouldn't be too much of an issue could you tell my parents that I died saving my friend?'

I could hear footsteps running toward me and a few more voices followed after that, the darkness was closing in and with it my sight was fading. But just before the darkness overtook me I could of sworn I saw a pair of familiar brown eyes looking down at me.

* * *

Hestia felt a sigh of relief when she saw her son being carried away by the other demigods of camp half-blood. She had paused from tending the hearth in the Olympian council room to watch her son's progress to camp half-blood; In all honesty she was on the verge of going down their herself to kill that Manticore. But luckily her son's power seemed to kick in at the right moment to save him, despite him flying face first into a tree.

In the end that lighter that his father gave him saved his life. Since Hestia never had a child before that also meant that she did not have anything to give him to help him in battle. He would have to make use of the "normal" weapons that the other half-bloods used. She did not want that for her first, and most likely only son she will ever have.

Her mind drifted back to the lighter that Markus gave him. No doubt pieces of it would be scattered around the blast sight. She made a plan to go retrieve the pieces once she was done here but she was not the only one looking at her son's progress.

"I guess big things do come in little packages." Ares said humorously from his throne. "Who knew the little twerp was carrying a grenade in his pocket."

"That wasn't a grenade it was a lighter." Athena pointed out, the goddess taking a bit more interest in Hestia's son then she would with any other demigod.

Most likely because Hestia's son only shared her hair color his eyes were like his father's. John was also more bulky than his mother, even though he was only twelve years old. No doubt he would come into conflict with Ares' kids.

"He must have some form of pyrokinesis." Athena went on. "He must have caused the lighter fluid in the lighter to combust to create an explosion powerful enough to tear that Manticore apart. Smart thinking."

"Pyrokinesis eh," Apollo said from his throne pausing his music. "One of yours Ares?"

"No, I don't have kids with pyrokinesis." Ares replied before he looked over to Hephaestus. "If it's anyone's its Hephaestus', though didn't your last kid with pyrokinesis burn down a bit of London?"

Hephaestus wasn't paying attention to him, his eyes were more fixed on the girl beside John as he was carried into camp half-blood.

"Hephaestus?" Ares repeated a bit more aggressively obviously not liking being ignored.

Hephaestus merely pulled out a small memory card and brought it up so Ares could see it plain as day. Ares expression fell as he looked at the small memory card; he had a feeling what was on the memory card. A silent threat from one god to another.

Once Ares went back to observing the demigods, Hephaestus spoke. "No, he is not mine."

"Then who does he belong to." Zeus spoke scanning the faces of the gods and goddess in the room.

"Does it really matter?" Apollo said breaking the silence. "I mean he is obviously not the child of the prophecy. He looks nothing like dad, Poseidon, or Hades and fire isn't one of the powers that would make him a son of any of them. Sure Hades has hell fire but that was not hellfire that was normal fire so I don't see why we are so up in arms about it."

He then looked to Athena. "I mean you have to agree that he doesn't show any signs of being the child of Prophecy."

"He is correct this boy is clearly not the child of Prophecy." Athena admitted. "But if he is not Hephaestus' or Ares', who are the only ones who have pyrokinesis, then who does he belong to if not them."

The room went silent again as the gods started to think about it themselves. However they all were overlooking the goddess tending to the hearth a bit nervously, all except for one.

"Hestia." Hera said looking to the goddess of to the side.

Hestia jumped a little at the sound of someone calling out her name, she could not being herself to turn around to face the Olympian council. Normal she ignored the meetings as they would just argue about the same thing or all the gods would just give an update on things that had happen. Now they were talking about her son and they seemed determined to find out who his godly parents was. If they found out that she was his son they would then want to know who his mortal parent was, and she did not want one of the other gods to go knocking on his door, especially Aphrodite.

She would not allow Aphrodite to bed Markus, he was special to her and she would not let another god take him away from her. Aphrodite would want to take him just because he was able to capture Hestia's heart.

"You have pyrokinesis don't you." Hera said more as a statement then a question.

Hestia nodded still refusing to look at them.

"Is that demigod your son?" Hera asked causing all the gods in the room to look at Hestia, all except for Hephaestus who was still looking at the demigods who just got John to the Big House for medical treatment.

Hestia could not answer yes or no. If she said no she would be lying, which wasn't that much of a problem for her, but she would be disowning her one and only son. She could never bring herself to look at him again knowing that she said that he wasn't her son. If she said yes then she would be putting him in danger, as they would think that she broke her oath. They might kill him then Markus, all she had for a defense was that he was born like Athena's children. Would that even sway them? She had no proof and she was not about to let them check. And in the end it would be called to a vote.

She would not let her son's fate be decided by some vote.

Even if they did vote to kill him she could take him away to hide him, consequences be damned.

"Hestia is that demigod your son?" Hera repeated standing from her throne.

"Mother," Hephaestus spoke before Hestia could move. "It really doesn't matter who his godly parent is. Most likely he is a son to one of the minor gods."

"I would have to agree, it doesn't matter we will know if their godly parent claims him and if not then so be it." Hermes added being the god of travelers the kid deserves some space after going through a near death experience.

"I also agree with Hephaestus." Apollo added. "If he was important we would have gotten a prophecy about him."

"I kind of want to know." Aphrodite chimed in. "I want to know where he got his looks from; he doesn't look like any of the gods I know. And when he stopped to save his friend from that Manticore was so heroic."

"Let's call it to a vote; a tie will go to the defender." Zeus ordered. "All in favor of the godly parent of this demigod revealing themselves raise your hand."

Hera's hand was the first to go up then closely followed by Aphrodite's, Ares' hand soon came up, after him Artemis' hand went up, then Dionysus', and finalyZeus'.

"Opposed."

Hephaestus' hand was the first to go up followed by Hermes, then Apollo, Poseidon's hand went up as well, and then Demeter's hand soon came up. After a few tense moments Athena's hand went up.

"It is a tie; the godly parent will remain a mystery until he is claimed." Zeus said. "Is there any other topics that need to be discussed?"

No one said anything.

"Then I bring this meeting to an end." Zeus said before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

The rest of the gods left after, only Hephaestus and Hestia remained. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Hephaestus spoke.

"Hestia is that demigod your son?" Hephaestus asked not even looking at her.

Hestia did not move for a moment before she nodded.

"I see." Hephaestus said. "Did you break your oath?"

He was not judging her; Hephaestus wasn't the judging type he was just asking because he was curious. Hestia shook her head.

"No he was born from true love, something like how Athena has her kids."

"Your son saved my daughter from that Manticore you know."

Hestia smiled.

"If there is anything I can do to show my appreciation I will do it."

Hestia thought about it for a moment before a thought appeared into her head. "The lighter my son used to kill the Manticore, can you rebuild it? It was a gift from his father."

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and all the pieces of her son's lighter appeared in his hand. There was only a few large pieces but most of them were almost as small as sand.

"Should be an easy fix but I feel it's a little small thing to do… how about I turn it into a weapon? I have found some strange metal that I have been wanting to test out. Is there a particular weapon you wanted for your son?"

Hestia turned to look at Hephaestus. "I was thinking a two-handed war axe."

* * *

I brought up my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light in the room. I was standing in a bright box room with no doors or windows, just two chairs and a table in the center of the room. One of the chairs was a wooden rocking chair with white cushions and the other looked like a lazy boy that was made from black fabric.

Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness I let my arm fall to my side. I looked around the room again before I came to one conclusion.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked myself.

"Not really." A new voice answered me.

I looked over to the rocking chair to see a man looking to be in his thirties, rocking back and forth. The man looked to be around six foot with brown hair and a full beard. He was wearing a jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Would you like to join me?" he said gesturing to the lazy boy next to him.

I wordlessly made my way over to the lazy boy and took a seat. The man had his eyes closed so I could not see his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"Umm… am I dead?" I asked the man next to me.

"No you are very much alive, but your soul is here in this room." He answered happily. "You did good, saved your friend and you killed the Manticore."

Despite the oddness of my current situation I did not feel afraid in the least, sure I was confused but not afraid. I actually felt… at peace, calm, relaxed like the past few hours never happened. Heck I could totally go to sleep right now.

"So why am I here?" I asked respectfully. I had a feeling that the man sitting next to me was no ordinary person.

"I brought you here to tell you that your parents send their love and hope that you are safe."

"My parents?" I whispered then It dawned on me on just who this person was.

I jumped out of my seat and got to one knee bowing almost to my knee.

The man's smile widened. It wasn't a smile of superiority, it was more of a smile that a teacher would get when their student made a breakthrough in a subject they were struggling with.

"Come John no need to bow to me when we are not on ceremony, we are just talking please sit speak normally." The Archangel Michael said softly.

I slowly rose from my bow and sat back down, but still ready to throw myself back down to a kneeling position any moment. I could not believe it I was sitting next to Michael the general of God's armies, the Angel who fought Satan in the battle, and argued with him on a regular basis. I was quite literally sitting next to the first badass in the history of… ever.

Michael laughed. "I am glad you think so highly of me."

"Whoa, did you just read my mind?" I asked in wonder.

"I didn't need to it was written all over your face." Michael said humorously.

"Sorry. I'm being a fanboy right now." I said embarrassed.

"No no your fine, you reaction is common. In fact sometimes people lock up from fear, or refuse to get off the ground. So you did good." Michael said this time looking at me but his eyes were still closed.

"Oh." I said feeling slightly better with myself then I thought about the one question that was in the back of my mind.

"Um Sir with all due respect why am I here?" I asked nervously.

Michael's smile faded a bit. "As you know you were attack by a monster called a Manticore, it attacked you because you are the son of a Greek god."

My exposition dropped. "So Aithne was right I am a demigod, does that mean I can't get into Heaven?"

Michael looked at me and opened his eyes; it was like I was looking into a galaxy the middle of his eye was the center of the galaxy while a uncountable amount of stars slowly swirl around it. I could feel all my troubles wash away, like everything I had ever worried about was gone now.

"Of course you can get into Heaven, all you have to do is believe. I will not keep you out of Heaven just because of who your parents are." Michael said looking me in the eyes.

I never felt so reassured by someone's words to this degree.

"Then who is my godly parent then?" I asked.

Michael was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You have not met her, but know this she loves you dearly."

Michael then looked off to his right before he looked back to me. "Our time together is at an end, if you are ever thrown out of Camp Half-Blood. Then return to your father and he will direct you to a place where you will be accepted."

My body started to fade.

"And remember your are not just a demigod, you are a knight."

* * *

And that's a wrap this assault ship is clean. Hope you guys/girls are enjoying this.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and watch out for that tree.


	4. Knights and Half-Bloods

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Ok your guys have caught up with myself now, that means that updates might come out slower now.

Guest reviews:

Austin: Oh boy to for two you are starting to compete with Sairen Ray, and he reviews every chapter. Now let's get answer your questions.

I think I should be the one apologizing I did not mean to come off as aggressive and I Apologize for that. Yes we do have evidence that God does have a braking point when it comes to anger management, but normally he acts through people to show his displeasure with someone or country.

And I don't know do you people want God to look like Morgan Freeman? I mean I got nothing against it and if that's what you guys want then so be it.

Let me put it to you like this. "VALHALLA!" *ran at the enemy*

You are correct. Yes that is also correct. I don't think Poseidon raped medusa in Athena's temple, yea they smashed but in the fluff he did not rape her. Yes is not right that Athena punished medusa they way she did but Olympians be that way.

Yes indeed yes indeed. Hestia is one of the few Greek gods that don't kill people over pride and the such. In all honesty if someone challenge Hestia to a cook off and she won she would probable just show who ever challenged her how to cook better. If someone insulated her she would probably not care or cry and who ever made her cry would feel real bad about themselves.

You will just have to wait and see that happens… but Knights do listen to rock in roll a lot and they are not afraid to let people around them know that good music is. "WOO linkin Knights. Tasteful."

TY: Here is your more

John092: Sorry friend but I think by his last name and what is father is I think is obvious that he will be.

* * *

My vision slowly returned to me, but the world was spinning and my body ached. I tried to sit up but I went back down when my stomach started to hurt. It was almost like a pool of hot liquid was poured on my stomach. My head ached, I raised my hand to feel my head to see if the bleeding had stop, to find a piece of cloth wrapped around my head. I decided not to mess with it as I might cause it to bleed again.

My hand fell to my side as I layed there, unable to move my torso without it hurting. I looked around to see I was in a bedroom, the walls where wooden as well as much of the furniture.

My throat started to feel dry since there was no one around and I couldn't get up I had to deal with the feeling until someone would come and check on me. After the five minutes past I tried to get up again but my torso hurt too much to move.

'Wish I could get a glass of water.' I thought to myself.

Not having anything better to do I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. After I got myself relaxed I feel asleep. Thankfully I didn't have any weird dreams or visits from powerful beings but I wouldn't mind taking to Michael again.

I wanted to ask him want he meant by I was a Knight. Did he mean that literally or figuratively? I mean sure I saved Aithne so I guess I was her knight in shining armor, but I don't think Michael would call me a knight just for that.

When I woke I saw that someone had left me a glass of water by my bed. I reached over and started to drink from it. I felt the cool life giving water run down my throat curing my dry throat in a few gulps. I did go a little too fast thou causing some of the water to enter my lungs causing me to cough.

My coughing drew the attention of someone in the build I was in, because I soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching my door. However the footsteps sound more like hooves, it was like a house was walking around in the building. The sound passed my door, much to my relief, before another set of normal footsteps started toward my door.

The door burst open and in ran Aithne who jumped onto my bed and pulled me into a hug. Luckily my stomach did not hurt as much so when she pulled me up I didn't start yelling out in pain. Her hug lasted for a good minute before she let go of me. There was a single tear running down her right eye but she must of felt it because she brushed it away soon after.

"I thought you died." She said with a pained exertion on her face. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again. You could have died."

"And miss out on saving the princess in distress?" I said weakly as I had not recovered all the way. "You can't be series."

She smiled and shook her head before she buried her head in my shoulder. "Guess that makes you my knight in shining armor."

I gave a weak chuckle. "Not so shiny anymore."

"So where are we?" I asked her trying to peer out the window but not seeing much of anything.

Aithne pulled her head off of my shoulder, she then let go of me and sat on the edge of my bed. "We are at Camp Half-Blood, it's a place where Demigods go so that they can be safe from monster because of a barrier the surrounds the entire camp. This place is the safest place for demigods like you and me. Right now, we are in a house they call the Big House it's a place where they treat the injured as well as some other things."

"Sounds a little too good to be true." I commented after her short description of this place.

"I know but this place is for real we are safe here. We don't have to worry about being attacked in here." She said standing to her feet, her hand taking something from the night stand that I did not notice before now. It was at this time I noticed that Aithne was wearing an orange t-shirt that spelt out the words Camp Half-blood upon them. Under it looked to be a horse with wings on it, some kind of mythical animal that lived here possible.

She took a small vale that contained a yellow liquid; in all honesty it looked like pee. Aithne brought the small battle over to me, undid the top, and gestured for me take the bottle.

"What is in that bottle?" I said looking at her a little winded eyed.

"It's called Nectar, it will heal you." She said gesturing for me to take it again.

I looked the concoction with a wary eye, before I consciously took it from Aithne's outstretched hand. If I knew anything about wonder drinks is that they normally tasted horrible and left a foul taste in your mouth for the next hour. How did I know this was going to taste bad? Well my mother was no stranger to herbal remedies, and would often throw something together whenever I got sick. However she would often put her concoctions into something with a strong taste to help me down it.

When I complained about the taste and pushed the remaining of the liquid away. She would push it back towards me and say something along the lines of "When I'm out in the field I don't have the luxury of having something to go with this". When I refused again my dear sweet mother would sigh, walk away, and come back with a funnel and stick it into my mouth, and poured the rest of the concoction down my throat.

Naturally I would try and spit it out, but she would pull the funnel out and force my mouth shut. Since I could not force it out there was only one last place to go so I had to swallow the rest to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. After I swallowed all of it she would let me go and I would dash off to my father to cry into his arms.

Unfortunately I drank all the water that was left for me so were was no way for me to wash it down. I looked at the small bottle before I gave Aithne a glance that said "are you sure about this"?

"Just take it you big baby, it's not going to hurt you. It will probably taste like one of your dad's pizzas." She said getting a little impatient.

I looked at the bottle one more time before I quickly downed the thing. I didn't get much on my tongue so I barely got any taste but It did kinda did taste like one of my dad's pizza-

My stomach started to twist and turn, causing me to groan and clutch my stomach. Aithne was over me in a instant asking me what was wrong, but I wasn't really paying any attention to her as I was too busy with my stomach throwing a fit. The next thing I felt was my stomach rumbling something fierce.

Having a good feeling on what I was about to do I threw my head over the side of my bed.

"BBBLLLAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The flooring by my bed was covered by the contents of my stomach as well as yellow liquid mixed into it. My stomach rebellion left a bad taste in my mouth alone with a few pits of my undigested lunch. Not wanting to swallow what was once in my stomach I spat it out onto the floor.

Once I was sure that nothing else was coming out I pulled myself from the side of the bed and looked at Aithne, who was looking at the puke on the ground. Surprise was written all over her face.

I pointed at her. "I told you."

I let my hand drop to the bed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. They told me it would heal you." She did not look at me while she shook. She seemed to be questioning everything "They" told in her mind.

"Well let's not feed me anything else that has a bunch of unknown ingredients in them, hmmm."

Aithne smiled "I will be sure to consult your stomach the next time I feed you something."

"After that you're going to have to butter him up before he even considers talking to you." I joked.

I started to pull myself up and eventually I was able to throw my feet over the side of the bed, on the opposite side of my puke, and Aithne helped me stand. She pulled my arm over her shoulder and we began our way out of the room.

Aithne pushed open the door when we got close enough. The door offered no resistance and swung open revealing the living room. The room was devoid of people other than the two of us, the room was furnished with similar furniture to the one in the room I woke up in. Aithne led me to the front door and opened it.

I had to raise my hand to block out the sunlight that was beating down on my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the light I let my arm drop, my mouth soon followed after that.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Aithne said smirking at me.

She stepped to the side revealing a plateau lined with 12 cabins, each with varying architectural themes, surrounding a humongous bonfire. North of the fire were two large cabins. There were 10 more cabins to east and west of the bonfire, five on each side. Each was probably large enough to only house two or three rooms.

To the right a little ways was an amphitheater that had many rows made from stone. Can't imagine it would be comfortable to sit on those hard stone sets for hours on end. To the left of the cabins where what appeared to be some kind of arena, along with a house stable a bit further away. In-between that was a large metal shed, its purpose unknown to me but I would probably find out what it was for in the future. There was also a large strawberry field that looked to have a few people working in it.

Further away was a large forest that look to be devoid of any buildings, but I assumed that the buildings would be in the forest and out of view. There was a lake off to the right of the cabins and I could spot a few small boats on the shore.

A horn went off in the distance and, what I assumed to be the other campers started flock to a pavilion overlooking the beach. The pavilion looked to be wall-less, side from some pillars, and roofless but from here I could not really get a good look at it.

Aithne pulled at me saying. "Come on it's time for breakfast."

We started toward the pavilion, we had to cross the river and pass all the cabins before we got to the pavilion. The pavilion had twelve tables, each table has a white cloth with purple trim over it, all of them arranged summary to the cabins outside. In the center was a large bronze brazier, it was about the size of a bathtub, the fire looked to be on the verge of breaking out of its bronze container.

I noticed that some of the tables were empty; odd considering one table looked over crowded with campers. My guess was that they were seated by cabin but why were their empty cabins? We were the last ones to get to the pavilion so I doubt their were people still on their way here.

Eyes turned to us as we entered the pavilion. I had Aithne stop assisting me once we got halfway to the pavilion, as my strength had returned to me. All of the campers started to whisper amongst themselves, while their eyes would look at me for a moment before they went back to whoever they were talking to.

"Ah, Aithne I see you brought him take him to sit with the other members of cabin 11." A man at one a table called to use. Said man was in a wheelchair but looked familiar.

Beside him was a guy that looked like a surfer dude, he had blonde hair and a bazillion eyes on his body… I chose to ignore them. There was also a guy in a tiger-striped, or leopard-spot I had no idea which, he also had a can of soda in his hands, but I could not tell that brand it was. He had black hair and a full beard; he also had a scowl on his face. There were a few other people sitting there as well, some of them being beautiful women and a few guys… with goat legs.

'Note to self, look for sanity.' I said to myself as I looked at the creatures that shouldn't exist.

Aithne nodded and led me over to the crowded table, the campers kindly made room for us as we got close. Aithne sat me down next to her, and I went back to looking around not noticing the plate that was set down in front of me before Aithne nudged me.

I looked down at the food in front of me, all of them being vegetables. I wasn't hungry but I suspected there would be no snacks. I was about to take a bite out of it when the camper next to me elbowed me. I looked at him and he gestured, with his head, to the brazier in the center of the pavilion.

"You need to give a portion of your food to the gods." He said then got up to dump some of his food into the fire.

"While in Rome I guess." I whispered to myself.

I stood up with my plate and got in the line to dump some of my food into the fire. After that was done I walked back over to my spot and took a seat. I loomed over my food then closed my eyes. I spoke a prayer to God, thanking him for my recovery and for making it to this place in one piece. I also asked him to bless the food I was about to eat while I was at it.

When I finished my prayer I started to eat my food in silence while Aithne was talking with the other people at our table. After everyone finished eating the guy in the wheelchair spoke up.

"As you all knew we had two campers join us yesterday, Aithne has already introduced herself. Now that the other has recovered he will now introduced himself." Wheelchair guy said then nodded to me to take it away.

I stood up waited as all eyes went to me. "My name is John Cross, and apparently one of my parents is a god… who knew."

A few snickers went up, before they quieted themselves back down. As I looked around the room I noticed one table that held a majority of girls who were eyeing me. All of the girls at the table seemed to have makeup on, and the guys but to a less extent. There was a gleam in the eyes of the girls that made my spine tingle and my gut instincts to yell out warnings.

The wheelchair guy nodded then spoke. "You are all dismissed prepare for your next activity."

With that all of the kids started to get up and headed out towards the cabins. I stayed with Aithne as she pointed out everything along with a short description. Apparently the cabins were there to house the demigod children of the gods, one cabin for each "major" god. Guess that explains why some of the tables at the mess hall were empty.

"So where is the undetermined cabin?" I asked a bit jokingly.

"There isn't one." Aithne answered me. "Demigods that aren't claimed stay in cabin 11 because Hermes is the god of the travelers so we all stay there until we are claimed."

That would explain why our table was full of campers, most of them were probably the children of different gods. I started to think of which god was my parent. Michael said that "She loved me" so that meant my godly parent was a female so based on the cabins here I might be able to find it out. And if I had to guess since I have a bit of my mother in me then more than likely I would share some qualities with her.

'Whoa, step aside Sherlock make room there is a new ace detective in the house.' I thought to myself.

Aithne led me to cabin 11 to get settled in, all I had were the cloths on my back so all I had to do was plop my butt down and I was as good as settled.

Cabin 11 looked the oldest and the most worn looking of the cabins, its dull brown paint was also chipped off. I guess the word maintenance is nonexistent in this camp.

We made our way into the cabin to see a bunch of campers getting ready for whatever was going on next. Aithne led me to the back of the cabin where a few bunk beds layed, most of them were occupied but one of the top beds was not.

Aithne walked over to that bunk. "This one is yours; I already put the bed sheets on for you."

"Thanks Aithne I appreciate it." I gave her one of my trademark smiles.

She blushed slightly. "No problem, I'm on the other side of the cabin so if you ever need to talk."

Aithne walked away a little quickly. Once she was gone I climbed up to my bed and sat myself down on it. There was no one else in the room so I just sat there playing with my thumbs. After a little bit of waiting I decided to lay back on my bed to find something soft pushing against my lower back.

I pulled out that ever I was lying to see the same orange shirt that Aithne was wearing.

My face fell.

I was so busy looking at the sights that I did not notice what the people were wearing the same orange t-shirt, and since everyone was wearing it no doubt they wanted me to wear it too. There was no doubt in my mind that this shirt would look ugly on me.

I sighed and tossed it on the bed.

"Yea it's not the most stylish but you learn to like it." A male voice said to me.

I turned to see a tall college-aged guy with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a muscular build, and sneaky look like my mother had. He was probably the guy who caused girls to squeal as he walked by. The only thing unsettling about this guy's appearance was a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. This meant one thing to me, this guy had seen combat and had a close call with a sharp object.

I jumped down from the loft before I spoke. "I guess you're in charge of this cabin?"

The unnamed camper walked up to me, he had a few inches on me but he stopped at arm's reach in front of me.

He brought out his hand for a hand shake and said smiling. "Luke, Luck Castellan counselor of cabin 11."

I took his hand and shook it. "John, John Cross… the new guy."

Luke let a short laugh out. "Well New Guy, I hope you find out who your godly parent is."

With that Luke turned and walked away.

'Seems like a nice guy.' I thought.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the wind shook the trees. A boy no older than twelve stood underneath a lone tree on top of a hill. He was looking out into the distance, where a good sized town stood just beyond the forest.

The kid had black hair that was kept short and flat, his eyes were unnatural orange filled with hate and suffering. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans along with black boots. His arms were muscular and scared with the signs of damage and abuse.

He had come here often to clear his mind, and get away from all the women in the valley. Some of them had made it into a game to try and get him to fall for one of them. But he would not let go of his hate so easily, not after everything the women he called "mother" did to him. He would never leave himself in a position of weakness again, he would never give let that happen again.

Never again.

Footsteps came from behind him. He spared a glace back to see who it was. Upon seeing the familiar face of Sir Connor Meridius, Lord Commander of The Centurions and The First Line of Defense for their secret home.

Connor stood at six foot one a whole foot over the boy standing under the lone tree. He had his armor on and his helmet breath his right arm. Connor's face was hard and strong, with little fat on his face, he was an imposing sight. His eyes were a steel gray and his hair was brown and kept short, to a point where one could see his scalp.

"Atol." Sir Connor said. His voice was guttural rumble, rendered harsh from yelling orders and battle cries from numerous battles. "I see you are loging in a few hours of watch."

"It allows me to clear my mind, Sir Connor." Atol said not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"So it does for all of us." Connor replied standing beside the orange eyed boy. "However I bring a mission for you... It comes from the top."

Atol's eyes winded.

In all intensive purposes Connor was among the top, for him to say that meant that one of God's Officers had a mission for him. Normally such mission was border line unheard off. When one of God's Officers wanted something done they would have one of the guardian angels do it. But when one did give a mission to a knight, one could not refuse it. Not because they would face harsh punishment if they did but because it was such a high honor, one would be a fool not to take it.

Even if the chosen innovation failed his mission the mere honor of being chosen outweighed the dishonor of failing.

In all honesty, with the things he had done Atol thought that his soul would be damned to the third resurrection. After all he was the one who killed his mother, after what she had done to him. Now he was chosen by one of God's Officers to do something. Maybe this was his chances at redemption.

Connor looked to him. "Do you accept?"

"Of course." Atol replied like he didn't need to be asked.

"Hmmm, I see you still feel like you soul is damned." Connor said looking into the boys eyes. "The only thing that is wrong with you soul is that you still hold on to so much hate."

Atol did not reply.

Connor sighed. "But I did not come here to give you a sermon."

Connor paused for a moment to let the thought process fade. The subject of Atol's hate was always a touchy subject for him but Connor knew that the Lord was working on him and he would soon let his hate go.

"You are familiar with the Greek gods, yes?"

Atol nodded. He had read up on them during supernormal class, and so far he would be 100% happy with never running into them. Less he start his own crusade against them.

"It would appear that our secrecy from them will be ending soon." Connor said grimly.

"What? Has a rouge sold information to them for a bit of coin?!" Atol said angry.

"Not quite. You see there is a Lawbringer that lives in New York, at one point one of the Greek gods found interest in him. I do not know the specifics but apparently they had a child, making him one of the few knight demigod hybrids to exist. They think that once he is discovered to have knight powers he will either be killed or banished."

Connor turned to face Atol. "Or they will breed him off to the other gods so that their children will have the power of the knights."

Atol face darkened and his temperature started to rise.

"As you can imagine our Lord will not allow him to suffer such a fate." Connor paused for a moment. "This is your mission you and three others are too make your way to New York City. There you will meet with his father and his acting mother; they will provide you with a place to rest as well as food. Then you will find the precise location of their base infiltrate it and watch over the young knight."

"And when he is found out?" Atol asked.

"Do what you need to get him out of their and bring him back to his parents." Connor answered him. "Most likely they will have you escort him back here."

"I see... Who will be leading the team?"

"You will as you are a warden. You will be leading a peacekeeper, shinobi, and raider."

Atol gridded his teeth. He knew for certain that at least one of team members would be female and it would interfere in his leadership. Connor noticed this.

"The raider is a female, so you know." Connor said knowing that this would displease him even further.

Atol let go of a heavy sigh. "I will put my feelings aside for the sake of the mission and the life that could be on the line."

Connor nodded with approval as this is should be. Connor had the power to take Atol off this mission if he needed to, but he felt the sincerity in Atol's words. It would be difficult but he will be better for it.

"Good now go to mission deployment to meet your squad. I will take over your watch." Connor said adorning his helmet.

Atol saluted and started back into the forest. Atol returned to the town twenty minutes later, and went straight for mission deployment. Many of the other Knights, Samurai, and Vikings looked upon him with a wary eye. For they knew what he had done, the evidence was on his body, in his attitude... on his blade.

Atol soon entered the mission deployment ward and made his way to the Operator. It did not take him long for the Operator was near the entrance to mission deployment. Once he got the room number of his team he proceeded to it. Once he found the right door he opened it and step in.

Three heads turned to me his gaze.

The room itself wasn't very large only being big enough to comfortably hold seven people and still have enough room to move around in. In the center of the room was a oval table for four people to sit at, the table was covered by a map of the United States with outposts, safe-houses, and supply zones marked with colored pins. There was a weapon rack on one side of the room that was almost empty cept for a few throwing knives and pistols.

Two people were sitting at the table while one was leaning against the wall.

"So you're our leader for this mission." The muscle bound female scoffed at him.

Atol turned to look at her. She had piercing green eyes that meet his like a wolf; her hair was black and was messy like she rarely groomed it. She wore blue jeans and a torn gray t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it. It was obvious that she was the raider of that would be joining the mission.

"Lay off Tola, he is an Inferno Knight he could put you down in thirty seconds flat." The only other guy in the room said.

The guy who had spoken was the one leaning up against the wall with a kunai spinning in his hand. He was wearing a black jacket, which was zipped up, and black cargo pants. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes a lighter brown then his hair. From his appearance Atol guess that he was the shinobi.

The last person in the room sat silent just stared at Atol. The peacekeeper had blond hair and blue eyes. Her face was devoid of emotion. She wore blue jeans, but they were un-ripped unlike the raider's, and a leather jacket over a white shirt, that showed a little bit of her breasts.

"Oh Piss off Malik, just wanted to know." The female raider growled back.

"Listen up." Atol ordered before the shinobi could reply. "Our mission is a multi-face Operation that will consist of Scouting, Infiltration, VIP Extraction, and VIP Escort."

"That explains the two spooks here." Tola said glazing at the two assassin types.

The two assassins glared back at her, before they looked back to Atol.

"Who are we going up against?" The Shinobi asked pushing himself off the wall and joining the other two warriors in the center of the room.

"Greeks." Atol growled out.

It was then the peacekeeper spoke for the first time. "Why are we moving against the Greeks we have no reason to reveal ourselves to them after all this time?"

Atol's orange eyes dug into the peacekeepers, but he diverted them to the group to keep his anger in check.

"A lawbringer was discovered by one of their gods, luckily they did not find out what he is but they did have a child. Our mission is to find him and bring him to his parents when he discovers his powers."

"What, the Greek gods took this Lawbringer's son and now we have to find him. They better not be expecting us to run all the way to New York." The raider said crossing her arms.

Atol walked over to the head chair and sat down. There was a data pad in front of him on the table, after he entered his ID number and mission code the data pad started to show him a list of things he, and his squad, would be provided for this mission.

"We are being provided with a Tier one mobile base for transport there and it will serve as our base then we find their base, standard viewing equipment, fake IDs, civilian clothes, and firearms will be provided. Any questions?"

The peacekeeper raised her hand.

Atol nodded to her.

"What are we up against?" She asked more for the enemy units rather than the faction.

"Most likely demigods, so expect elemental powers with good basic sword fighting but no form, and the common monster from both of our factions." Atol answered her.

"How long is this mission?" Malik asked.

"Until the knight we are looking for discovers his powers as a knight."

"What type of knight is he?" The raider asked somewhat interested.

"Based on his father we believe him to be a lawbringer."

None of the other warriors said anything thing after that.

"Now that the questions are out of the way we will move on to deployment." Atol said putting the data pad down beside him. "We will take the standard routes throw the states until we arrive at New York. Once there we will meet up with our targets parents from there our plan will develop further."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Tola said impatiently standing up and moving toward the exit.

The rest of the team soon followed suit and were on their way to the vehicle hanger.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me that you think I will try to get back to you as soon as possible, guest reviews are answered in the next chapter.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't drink and drive.


	5. The One Who Travels In Darkness

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Hello people welcome back, I would like to thank you guys for reviewing. You guys do it more than everyone else in my other stories, bar my most popular one they get around 8 per chapter… anyways. I was thinking about putting in a very small Star Wars add in the form of Delta Squad they will not take a major role in the story but they will be doing things in the story purely for comedic effect. So let me know if you guys are ok with this.

Guest reviews:

Austin: Go look up Sabaton he says, Bro I listening to Sabaton when I write these things don't worry I got you covered. I Hate to burst your bubble but Atol is not the son of Apollyon, his dad was a knight not his mom, his back-story comes later though. However there is a descendent of Apollyon in this story so you will met her sometime down the line.

You don't have to worry about John's parents, especially Markus, I dough Hestia would let anything bad happen to them. Always watch of for the quiet ones.

TY: I regret to inform you that while I have played a little bit of Assassin's Creed at a friend's house, I am not too well versed in the lore. So I don't think I could make a good one sorry.

John092: This fast enough for you?

Goldfish: She might and she might not. And I think I need to remind you that they both are only twelve years old, there will be no unauthorized child intercourse in this story proud. However is fare game in the future.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Yes King Arthur was a warden in the universe but he has already "died". Sorry to kill your fantasies but (For Honor) Slim is a Lawbringer so he would make better use of a Pole-axe than a longsword.

Guest: Yes the Samurai are in the story

* * *

I stepped out of the cabin and took a quick look around. We just finished cabin inspection and it was free time until the next activity, which was in about twenty minutes. I was wearing the camp shirt and I thought I looked ugly in it.

I sighed in defeat.

Since there was nothing to do, I walked over to the fire in the middle of the cabin ground and sat down near one of the stone slabs. The fire felt nice against my skin, it was warming and comforting like a warm blanket. My hand drifted to my pocket to grab my lighter, but my lighter wasn't there. I started to franticly search for it. A few moments later I realized that it exploded in that monster's mouth.

"Guess I need to ask dad for another-"

"Change of dippers." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the broad, lean, and muscular body of a large football player, who so happens to be a girl. I could tell right away that she was taller than me, but not by much. She had large hands, dark beady pig eyes, and pale brown hair that came down to her chest. She wore a vest over her camper shirt, which was ripped sleeveless, and camo paints

There were a few other campers behind her who looked similar to her, my only guess was that they were from the same cabin as her.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at the muscular girl before me.

"You are that new kid John Cross right?" She said more as a statement then a question.

I stood up and faced her. "Yea I'm John-"

"You're new around here," She said cutting me off and cracking her fingers, and giving me an evil smile. "That means you need initiation."

She grabbed my left shoulder her hand tightening her grip on my shoulder. I brought up my left arm and knocked her arm away from my shoulder, then I used my left hand to push her away from me. She stumbled back in surprise, but her surprise soon turned to rage as she threw her right fist at me.

I dodged out of the way, brought up my hands in a boxing stance and delivered a right hook to her face. She stumbled away from me her back towards me. She stood up to her full height, fumes partially coming off her body.

"You got some balls kid," She growled angrily. "I'll give you that." She turned to face me, her face red with anger.

She charged at me fists raised, ready to tear into me. I braced myself and got ready to block her next attack. She threw her right fist into my arm, the force of the hit knocked me back a little bit and my arms were hurting. She did not let up, though she started to throw more punches into my guard, most likely waiting for me to drop my arms in pain before she really started to hit me. I grunted from each attack she threw my way, but I held my ground. I could feel something rising within me. I had no idea what it was, but it felt like a boiling anger that was getting stronger with each punch this girl threw at me.

"Hey what are you doing?!" A voice I recognized as Aithne's yelled out.

I turned to look at Aithne running towards us. The other campers that were with the girl were wailing at my arm, grabbed her hand and held her back when she got close.

"Hey-" I yelled at them, but was cut off when the girl sent an uppercut into my jaw.

I fell back, hitting the ground hard while the girl smirked at me. She leapt forward to continue her assault but I rolled to my feet and got back into my boxing stance. I decided to go on the offensive and start delivering some punishment of my own. I started to throw quick punches into her guard, but it didn't look like she really felt it.

I speared a quick glance at Aithne, who was trying to get out of her combatants grasp but she was having no luck.

A sharp pain to my gut brought my attention back to my own opponent, who scored a jab into my stomach. I tightened my stomach muscles and powered through it throwing stronger punches at my opponent, but she was not backing off. Instead she threw her body into mine knocking me back a few steps, before she followed up with a punch throwing all of her weight into it.

I was not able to bring my arms up in time to block it, so her fist connected with my face sending my spinning to face first into the ground.

"John!" Aithne called out when she began to go down.

The pig nosed girl ran up to me and flipped me over with her foot. She then sat on me then she started to throw punches into my face. I had my arms up over my face so she was pounding on my arms. It was at that moment I felt something activate inside of me; it came from the same feeling of rage that was building in the center of my body.

All I could describe it as was the burning need for.

Revenge.

However, before I could act on my need for revenge I felt the air around me warm up.

"GET OFF MY JOHN!" Aithne commanded.

Fire exploded all around her knocking down the other campers that were holding her, but it did not stop there. The wave of fire rushed out in every direction causing the campers, who had gathered around to watch the fight, to back away quickly less they get burned. Pig noise was not so fortunate however. The fire washed over her knocking off me and sending her tumbling away from me.

The odd thing was that the fire that shot out of Aithne did not hurt me in the slightest, sure my clothes were bit singed, but other than that I felt fine, heck better then fine, I felt like I just took a warm bath.

The feeling of revenge I had faded as the battle ended, I could literally feel the need for revenge drain out of me like water out of a cup. It was kind of odd because I had not carried it out yet, it was almost like I got it by being hit.

I was soon impacted by Aithne as she rushed into me.

"John are you ok?!" Aithne asked touching my cheek.

"Yea, yea I'm fine but what about you?" I said having to squint my eyes because it got kind of bright all of a sudden. "You shot out fire from your body."

Aithne looked at her hand and snapped her fingers, most like expecting that to cause a flame to appear on her finger but nothing happened. She then brought he hand up to her face.

"I don't know how I did it, but I just did." She said trying to get the fire to appear.

The sound of hooves galloping against the ground brought me out of conversation with Aithne. I turn to see the same guy that was in the wheelchair now running towards us, the lower half of his body being a horse. The first question that came to mind was, "How the hell did he sit down in that wheelchair?"

"It is determined!" He called out. "All hail Aithne Carter, daughter of Hephaestus god of the forge, fire, and Volcanoes!"

Other campers started to take a knee a around us, even the half horse guy did something equivalent of kneeling. It was also at that point the two of use looked up to see a large fiery hammer hanging over Aithne.

"Well… that's a thing." I said humorously.

Some of the buffer guys and a few girls ran over use and started to greet her as a sibling, while the girls were saying things along the lines of being glad that there was going to be another girl in their cabin.

The horse guy then came over. "Alright everyone you can help Aithne mover her stuff over to cabin 9 during free time, everyone else head off to your next activity."

Aithne let go of me and she gestured for me to follow her but the horse guy came up to me.

"I am sorry Aithne, but I need to give John the proper introduction, and have someone in cabin 11 help Clarisse to the big house." The horse guy said to her before waving to me to follow him.

Wordlessly I followed after the horse guy up to the "Big house" as they call it. Once we got inside we were meet by the guy with the yellow shirt, he was also drinking from a can of Diet Coke. The man in question took one look at me before he scowled and took a long drink from his Coke.

"Here to give the new brat an introduction?" He asked the horse man after he finished taking his swig.

"Yes Mr. D I have and Aithne was just claimed by her father-" The horse man started before the, now named, Mr. D cut him off.

"Yea I saw it from here." He scoffed waving the matter of. "Just get the new brat's introduction done with and send him back out there."

"Of course Mr. D." The house guy said gently pushing me to get me moving.

The two of us when into a office room, there were two chairs in front of a wooden desk there was a record-player, TV, computer that was face away from me, and boom-box oddly enough but other than that it was a normal looking office. The Horse guy then walked around the table and sat down in the same wheelchair I saw him in a few times, after he was properly seated he wheeled himself over to the desk and pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"I do believe that you have not been given my name." He said once we are both seated. "My name is Chiron, I am a Centaur if you haven't don't know already, I train all the demigods that live here as well as help run the camp."

"It's good to meet you Mr.-"

"Just Chiron is fine." Chiron corrected me.

"Chiron, I guess I'm here because I am a demigod." I said forcing a smile to my face, in all honestly I rather be back home with my dad and mother.

"Yes, the camp is surrounded by a protective barrier that stops monsters and mortals from entering. Normally there is a introductory video that you watch, but I think we can skip and move to the questions."

"I don't test well." I commented.

Chiron smiled. "Oh don't worry there are no wrong answers."

After clipping a piece of paper to his clipboard he looked at me.

"First name?"

'Damn this will be easy.' I thought to myself before I told him my first name.

He wrote down my name on the paper. "Last name?"

"Cross." I said proudly. I always thought one should take pride in their family name.

"Age?"

"12."

"father?"

"Markus Cross."

"Mother?" He asked not expecting an answer but I gave him one.

"Jessica Jaeger."

"Wait you were not raised by one parent." Chiron said surprised. "How long was she present in your life?"

"For as long as I can remember, it was the main reason I didn't believe that I was a demigod when Aithne told me I was one." One of them anyways.

"I see." He said before he became silent for a moment. "Judging from your last name I would assume that your father is your biological father making your godly parent female. Well, that's all I really need to know from you the rest I can write in myself. Go ahead and join the rest of the campers with their activities, you have mythology with the counselor of cabin 6."

Nodding I stood up and exited Chiron's office. However, I really didn't feel like listening to someone go on and on about Greek mythology and how it was the coolest thing since pole-axes.

I stopped.

Wait pole-axes?

Why would I say pole-axes? I meant to say sliced bread but pole-axes just came to mind so much easier instead of bread. Come to think of it my dad would often say the same phrases whenever he was making a simpler comparison. Not only that, when we trained we always used wooden pole weapons. Sure it felt right, but we never used wooden swords to train.

Come to think about it, my mom would often twirl a knife in her hand whenever she was cutting something in the kitchen, and whenever they would train together she would use a wooden dagger and sword. There was that one time a really fat guy stayed at our house for a few day before he went on his way.

What were my parents hiding from me? I decided to ditch Greek class and I ran off into the woods, I had some things I need to figure out.

* * *

"Ad mortem, inimīcus!"

"Markus you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" He said almost yelling as he brought his pole-axe down on another piece of firewood.

"You have been chopping wood for the past three hours, at this rate you're going to chop down the forest." Jessica said pointed to the very large pile of firewood gathering next to the lawbringer.

"Would you rather me rotate the tires on the truck?" He growled cutting another log in two.

"No, you have already done that twenty times." She sighed.

"Then let me cut this wood!" He growled cutting another piece of wood.

"Well if you don't come inside now you won't be able to send him anything." Jessica said walking back towards the house.

Markus' pole-axe came to a stop just as it was about to spit another log. "He's here?"

"Yes he is, you are not the only one who is worried about him. I raised him too." She said glancing at him.

Markus dismissed his weapon and ran into the house like his life depended on it.

"Hey Ras." Markus said running by the being that was sitting in his living room.

"Hello Markus." The being said as he took a sip of his tea.

Markus barged into his son's room and started to collect a few things a small camo blanket with a soft blue material on the edging, his son's favorite lego clone trooper, and black sunglasses that he bought him then he turned seven.

The Lego clone trooper was not normal however. It was a red clone commando that had a special magic applied to it, as did the rest of the Legos in Johns room. Markus knew that once he got to John he would watch over him.

Once Markus got everything we need he ran back out of his son's room and into the living room where Ras was sitting.

Ras was a strange man, he wore a dark drifter's jacket and a hood over his head that kept his face hidden in darkness, even when looking at light, dark mist seeped out of his hood but it soon faded as it left his food. The only thing one could see coming out of his hood were his two faded yellow eyes, infact that was the only body feature one could see of him the rest was cover by clothing.

Ras was a type of messenger/vender for the knight faction, no one even knew if he was a knight himself, but he has been around much longer than anyone else. He could get anywhere but only God knows how he did it, the only real explaination was that he could travel the shadows. This was assumed because when he met someone that had not meet him before he would often say "I may travel in the darkness but I serve the light" then asked what his affiliation was based on his appearance.

When he would visit the knights in their main keep on Saturday nights and we would stay their selling powerful gear until Sunday night before reappearing the following Saturday. When Ras was not taking all of their special coins, which were sometimes left behind when a knight killed a monster, he would deliver messages for knights over long distance if they could not be reached through normal means. Of course he charged for that too.

Markus stood next to Jessica, who was giving Ras a small book with the Iron Legion heraldry. Markus recognized the book as the Iron Legion lexicon. The book itself was about the size of a bible, the cover materiel was black leather. There was a lock keeping someone from opening the book, that could only be opened by a knight by placing their hand over the lock and summing a small part of his/her power to their hand.

Jessica handed him her coins to pay for his services. Marks gave Ras the three things he got from John's room then gave him his own coins for his services. Ras nodded and placed the items in his coat, then closed it again.

"Where is the receiver's location?" Ras asked Markus once he was ready to go.

"Hestia said he would be safe at this place at 3.141 Farm Road on Long Island. John is probably somewhere around there."

"I shall search that area, and I shall return when I have given him his gifts." Ras said before disappearing into the shadows.

Markus turned to look at Jessica. "Why did you give him the lexicon?"

"He is going to learn about his powers soon. I rather him not be in the dark when he adorns his armor for the first time. He's going to have questions and we will not be there to answer them."

Markus nodded but a part of him wanted to see him when he first summoned his armor and weapon. He wanted to see the look on his face when he learned to dismiss it and summon it at will. He wanted to teach his son the way of a knight, and more than likely, the way of a Lawbringer.

But he would not be able to do that, his son was off somewhere on Long Island doing God knows what. For all he knew they could be teaching him things that go against what the Knights stand for, or even worse.

Markus stopped himself.

No he raised his son better than to think he would fall that easily. They would have to torture him before he would even think about turning to their side completely. But even then Markus would be rushing to save him and he would bring down his pole-axe on anyone that would get in his way. Even if it was Zeus himself.

* * *

"Ok that does it." I said angrily taking a step back to look at my work.

I had made one of those picture and line connection things that the cops used to draw connections between things, but I did not have pictures so I just drew the names in the dirt alone with a short description.

So far I had my father connected to my mother as well as to a question mark, representing my birth mother. Under that was me and a few facts about me like how I liked fire and my physical appearance. To the side of that was a list of all the female Greek gods, which I got from this book that I grabbed on my way here, but all of them were crossed out.

No matter how far I dove into this book I could not seem to find any link between me and any other goddess, Hestia was the only one that came close but once the book said she was one of the virgin goddess I had to cross her out too. I did not even look at the male gods because I refused to think that one of them changed into a female and did it with my dad.

I growled in anger and plopped down on the ground, using one of my hands to keep my head up. It made no sense there was no more clues to follow, all the ones that I had lead to a dead end. I could not figure it out and it infuriated me.

All this thinking was getting me thirsty and I was a good ways away from the cabins.

"Wish I had some water." I said out loud without thinking.

I sighed stood up and started back to the camp.

*clink*

I stopped when my foot hit something. Looking down I found a glass of water on the ground just sitting there. I stared at the glass for a good minute before I reached down and picked it up. I inspected the class with a worry eye, did someone sneak up behind me and put the class down? I gave it a quick sniff before I put the glass to my lips and took a small sip.

It was cold, pure, and made my body demand more to quench its thirst.

Not seeing anything wrong with it I drank the entire thing, but the craziest thing happened when I finished it because when I finished it because as soon as I did it disappeared in a ball of fire. I jumped back in surprise looking at the area where I once stood to see if anything else would happen. After waiting a good minute I approached the area where I once stood.

"Did I do that?" I questioned myself.

I held out my and will for another glass of water to appear, to my surprise another glass of water appeared in my hand in a flash of fire. I stared opened mouth at the glass cup in my hand. I willed it to disappear and it did in the same way it came in, when I willed it back it came back.

Apparently I can summon water, but then I wondered if I could summon more than just water. I dismissed the water and willed a pancake to appeared and it did plate and all.

"Well I don't have to worry about going hungry anymore." I said humorously to myself.

I dismissed the plate of pancakes and went back over to the book to see if it had any information of food summoning powers, and it did. Apparently it's called Food Conjuration and it allowed anyone who possessed it to summon up any food that the user ordered, I guess it extended to water but it probably ended there. To test my theory I held out my arm and will a can of soda to appear, but nothing happened proving my theory.

After my short test I went back to the book to see if I could make another connection. But the only goddess to have this ability was Hera and Hestia, again a clue left me at a dead end. There had to be something that pointed me to the answer because at this point I could not rely on clues.

I walked over to the diagram I had in the ground and I redrew Hestia's and Hera's short profiles next to the question mark that was next to my father. They were the only two that the book said had Food Conjuration powers like me, however Hestia was a virgin goddess and the book said Hera did not have any demigod children because she was loyal to Zeus.

"One would think she would get a divorce after all the time he's cheated on her." I thought out loud.

Thunder cracked in the distance once I said that. I looked up at the clear sky, and gave it a puzzled look. There were no clouds in slight but for some reason there was thunder. I shook my head and went back to searching any more clues.

Time flew by as I did my research but still I could not find any solid evidence on who my godly parent was. Yes I did hear the horn a few hours ago signifying it was lunch time but I was too busy to care about it, besides with my food summoning ability I did not have to worry about going hungry. A few hours later the sun had set and the horn went off. It was getting a little hard to see but my eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and I was able to continue working.

It was not until around nine-ish did I start to hear people calling out my name. It was pretty dark out and I could see the flashlights' light shining through the forest. I sighed and closed the book. I started to jog towards them and I came upon the small search party a bit later.

"John were the Hades have you been?" A camper I have yet to meet called to me.

"Would you kill the lights you're blinding me." I said while walking towards them.

They turned off the lights and told me that they had been searching for me since lunch, and that they had searched the forest a few times since then and that the only reason they found me was because Mr. D told them were I was.

I followed the group back to the cabins where everyone was gathered around the fire. Aithne waved me down once we got close and I sat down beside her. She asked where I was all day to which I said I was looking around. There was no need for them to know what I was doing. The camps from Apollo's cabin started to sing and the other campers started to join, except the campers from the ugly red cabin who just glared at me and Aithne.

Things were going well until Chiron called out into the darkness just beyond the fires light.

"Who are you?"

Every stop to look at the direction Chiron was looking at, a few moments later a guy in black clothing and yellow eyes came into the light.

"I am neither friend nor foe." He spoke in a wispy tone.

"How did you even get in here? Monsters can't get in." One of the campers from the red cabin called.

"You assume me to be a monster based on my appearance, you share your father's naiveitivity."

The camper was get ready to charge at him when Chiron stepped in front of him. "Why are you here then?"

"I come bearing items for someone among you." He said looking over the assembled campers before his eyes fixed on me.

"You are the one I was sent to find, approach me."

Despite my better judgment I started to walk towards him.

"John that are you doing?" Aithne said to me as I walked out.

Chiron got in front of me, he was about to say something before he disappeared and I found myself standing next to the creepy guy in the dark jacket. It turns out that Chiron wasn't the one who moved it was me.

I stumbled back and brought up my fist. The man saw them and shook his head. "I did not come to fight you, your father has sent me to this place to give you these." He said pulling out my favorite Lego clone commando, my comfort blanket, and my sunglasses that my dad bought for me a while back. "And your mother has given you this." He then pulled out a bible sized book that had a lock on it, but what caught my attention was the symbol on the front of the book. It was the same one my dad carved into my lighter, a sword that turned into roots, two towers, a sun, and a crown.

I looked back at the campers to see they had gone still, like they were all frozen in place.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"They are simply frozen so they may not interfere, no harm has come to them." He answered me still holding out the things be brought to me.

I took them from him and looked them over. It was then the man in the black coat then reached back into his coat and brought out a strange looking coin. The coin had a green gem in the center of it, and a grey metal surrounding it.

"This is the first time we have met, I give you a coin, the only form of currency I accept. You may find more from slaying monsters." He said putting the coin into my hand.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

"I have long forgotten my original name, but the Knights call me Ras." The newly named Ras said to me.

"Who are the Knights?"

"A question I cannot answer for you. I must go now, may He watch over you." He said before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Let me ha- John how did you get over there and where did that man go?" Chiron asked wide eye.

"Uh he gave me somethings from my house and this book I have never seen before."

As soon as I said "Book I have never seen before" a dozen campers, who had similar looks took the book from my hands and started to study it. They tried to open it but the lock prevented them from even opening an inch of it.

Chiron came up to me. "John do you know who that was?"

"No we just met but he said his name was Ras, or that's what people called him, he also gave me this coin saying it was the only form of currency he accepted." I gave him the coin that Ras gave to me.

He studied the coin for a few moments before he gave it back to me and spoke again. "I don't recognize it, but I would advise you stay away from him if he comes back." He then turned and headed to the Big House.

Aithne came up to me next. "Why did he give you those things?"

Aithne had been to my house before so she knew what these things were but even I did not know why he brought them to me other then when Ras said my dad gave them to him to give to me.

"He said my dad gave them to him to give to me." I said to her while throwing my blanket over my shoulder, I always did sleep better when I had it with me.

I would have my clone trooper on my bed frame to watch over me while I slept. It was a pleasant feeling to have and for some reason I'd find him in a different spot then I had put him in that night. Odd I know but I just chalked it up to the wind moving him a little bit.

The counselor of cabin 6 said that they would be taking the book to try and get it open. I was about to protest but they were already halfway to their cabin with my book in tow. With the campfire sing along cut short, much to the dismay of the Apollo cabin, everyone went back to their own cabins to sleep.

Aithne went to the cabin 9 since she was claimed, and I was stuck into the Hermes cabin. Probably for good since I could not figure out who my godly parent was, but even if I did what would happen? Who would I tell? Chiron? What could he do, tell my godly parent I found out who they were. Would they claim me?

I sighed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I would probably ditch the normal activates again to go and try to figure out who my godly parent was again. I placed my Lego clone Commando on my bedpost and went to sleep.

* * *

The room was quite. John slept peacefully in his bed with one of his fingers in his mouth while he clutched onto his comfort blanket. The Lego clone commando stood unmoving in the same spot where John has stationed him.

The commandos helmet looked like it had blood splattered across his face and other parts of its body, making the commando look like a hunter who used his preys blood to decorate his armor.

The camper sleeping underneath started to shift in his sleep causing the enter bed to shake. The commando started to wobble back in forth to a point were it was about to fall over. The lego commando started to fall over before it's leg shot out to stabilize itself.

The commandos head started to turn by itself until it was looking at John, then he scanned his surroundings, he was somewhere new. The clone commando started to walk towards the wall were there was an electric wire he could slide down. He needed to familiarize himself with his new surroundings, he would would be back before John would even know he was gone.

* * *

Alright now that's done let me know that you guys think, and if you guy want to asked one of the characters a question leave it your review, all questions To Characters will be answered in the next chapter.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315, and my dad.

God bless and watch out for the large crack in the ground one of the other readers did that and I need to fix it.


	6. Master Crafted

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Guest reviews:

John092: I aim to please here is the next one.

Austin: Well female descendent of Apollyon can't leave out her kids if I put in Holden's kids you know. Don't worry about Markus he's got it covered. Yea shugoki reference but it was a reference just to show that John has been surrounded by his father's world and he doesn't even know it. Yes Ras is a very straight forward guy so he really doesn't give a damn if someone saw him.

Yea Athena cabin be like that, see something no one has seen before must study given no craps about anyone who gets in way. You will see the lexicons' scarcity measures in this chapter, and there is a message for him he just don't get to see it yet.

Maybe you will have to wait and see wink wink. But you want to see something like this.

He threw his master bolt at me. My mother screamed my name as the bolt flew at me; not being able to move I could do was watch as the powerful weapon raced for my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the bolt to it but it never did. A bright light filled the room.

"Who dares intruded!" The sky god demanded.

A brown skin man walked out of the light and into the room. He walked with a wooden cane but he did not look like he needs it. He had a full beard and he wore an all white suit, side for his black shoes. He looked back at me and smiled.

I leaned to the right to see the master bolt was suspended mid air.

My face then hit the floor because I had a good feeling who this man was.

Ok there is your little treat now you have to wait for the rest. Thanks for reviewing.

ZILLAFAN: you mean the game? well I would have to say no because then the knights would be out of the job given that doomguy already beat hell.

Goldfish: I watch all the cutscenes for that game but you see the thing is Damocles was a Greek creation so that disqualifies him but if you copy past Connor's last name you will see who the centurion original is.

Don't worry that's coming up.

Guest: I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

My eyes slowly open to the sound of the other Campers moving around the cabin. I jumped down from my bed and started to stretch.

"Morning sleeping beauty." One of the campers jeered.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Dude you slept through all last night, there was a new kid that came here in the middle of the night. We tried to wake you up but you just growled and rolled away from us."

'Guess I failed to tell them I'm a heavy sleeper.' I thought to myself.

By the time everyone was up and showered, the breakfast horn went off and we started toward the mess. I met Aithne half way there and she told me about the new kid that came here last night, apparently he killed a Minotaur on the way here then he dragged one of those goat people the rest of the way before passing out.

He was currently recovering in the big house probably in the same room I was recovering in. No telling how long it would take him to recover, I had no idea how strong a Minotaur was but from the gossip I was starting to hear it must be strong.

Once we got to the mess hall Aithne went to sit with her cabin and I went to set with mine. Sucks that I would not be able to sit with her anymore but I guess there was the activity time we could spend together.

Before I sat down I noticed the campers over at the Athena table were all huddled around the book that Ras gave to me. They had still yet to open it and I could see that a few of the campers had bags underneath their eyes. I walked over to their table and knocked on the table surface to get their attention. They all looked at me with annoyance.

"Can I have my book back." I said more as an order then a question.

A girl with long curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes spoke first. "We could not get this thing open all night, we tried everything, what makes you think you can open it."

"I don't know but it's my book and I want it back." I said coldly narrowing my eyes on the blond haired girl.

She was about to say something when one of the boys at the table put his hand on the book and slid it over it me. Blondie looked at said boy with anger to which he looked back at her with neutral eyes.

"You said it yourself we can't open it no point in holding on to it." He said to his blond cabin member.

I took the book off the table and headed back for my table. The food was already on the table when I got back and it was pretty much the same thing as yesterday. I set the book down by my plate and took my plate to dump some of the food in the fire.

As I got close a thought occurred to me. I smiled as I dumped all of my food into the fire, the campers around me looked at me like I was crazy and I think some of those women that were waiting the tables gave me an evil glare.

I walked back to my table, sat down, and placed my plate in front of me.

"Dude I know we're supposed to give a little bit to the gods but you might make the Dryads mad at you." the guy next to me said.

I smiled at him, and put my hand on the plate. In a flash of fire a stack of pancakes appeared on my plate, maple syrup and all. My little stunt caught the eyes off all the other campers at my table, even Luke looked at me with an eye of interest. The smell of pancakes started to fill their noises and some of them started to drool a little.

"Can-can I have some too?" The kid next to me asked partially begging.

I looked over to the fire and gestured for him to dump the rest of his food in it. Everyone from my table got up went over to the fire and dumped the rest of their food in it and came back. I then put my hand on their plates and started to summon pancakes to their plates.

They started to dig into their food smiles coming to their faces as they took a bite. A few started to cry saying it was just like their mother's cooking. The campers next to them put their hand on their shoulders to help ease the sadness. It hit me that a few of the demigods here may have lost their parents to a monster when they came here, and they would never see them again.

My appetite faded as I thought about it, causing me to dismiss my food went no one was looking. But this lead to another thought appearing in my mind. Why didn't there godly parents save them, no doubt they had the power to do it but why didn't they?

I stood up, making sure to take my book with me, and left the mess hall. I wanted to find out who my godly parent was and why they did not stay behind to help raise me.

As I passed the main fire I noticed a girl, who was about nine years old, poking the coals of the main fire with a stick. She had brown eyes and hair and I could get the faint small of marshmallow off of her. She was not wearing the normal orange t-shirt but wore a brown shirt instead with skin colored pants.

She looked so familiar to me, like I should know her from somewhere but I could not put my finger on it. I walked up to the girl, she was too busing working with the fire to notice me, when I got up behind her I spoke.

"Excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked politely.

The girl jumped a little at the sound of my voice and she slowly turned to face me. Her face paled when she saw me, like she had just seen a ghost. Strange enough the fire she was once pointing at started to dim almost unnoticeable.

"Uh-uh, n-no we haven't." She stammered.

I narrowed my eyes at her, I could swear before God that I knew her from somewhere but I could not put my finger on it. As I gazed into her eyes I could swear I saw a fire in her eyes, not a metaphorical one, a for real full on fire.

"Hmmm, I swear I should know you." I said inquisitively she was starting to sweat but I waved that off to her being next to the fire. Whoever this was he felt like he needed to find out who this was.

* * *

Hestia could feel the nervous sweat running down the side of her face, never mind the tears she was trying to hold back. Her son was standing in front of her, and he looked so much like his father it made her yearn to be in Markus' company again.

She wanted to tell her son who she was, she wanted to claim him as her son as soon as he entered Camp Half-Blood, she wanted to reveal her true self to him and hold him in her arms for the entire day. But she knew she couldn't, and with her son standing before her saying that he should knew her made it all the harder for her to resist.

The only reason Hestia had came down from Olympus was to tend to the camp's hearth, she had timed here arrival with the camp schedule so her son would be off eating while she tended to the fire. Evidently she had not accounted for her son to leave early.

Hestia then noticed something was off about him, his scent was… different. Were he once smelt like she did, being a wood smoke and marshmallow smell, he now had a smell of iron and brimstone mixed in. However it was very faint, to a point to only a god could sense it.

'What happened to you John?' She thought worried for her son's well being.

Hestia pulled on the mist to try to get her son to move along. "I don't think we have met before, you must be confusing me with someone else."

"No," Her son said surprising her, the mist did not work. "I am sure I have seen you before."

Seeing no other option to escape her son, Hestia summoned a ball of fire behind her son. She knew that no amount of fire would hurt him but the force would be great enough to buy her time to teleport away. The fireball shot at her son and struck him in his back, causing him to stumbled forwarder before he turned around to see what hit him.

In that moment Hestia teleported back to Olympus, before her son turned back around. She let out a sigh of relief; she nearly gave into her urge to reveal herself to her son. Hades she should have gone to fair already, for she knew the Fates could be causing something bad to happen to her son already.

After Hestia recomposed herself she started towards Hephaestus' workshop to see if he had finished her son's weapon. Even since Hestia had asked him to make the war axe he had not left his workshop, he had been working none stop for the past three days.

Hestia arrived at Hephaestus' forge a few minutes later. The forge god was standing at one of his many workbenches, arms crossed and looking down at something on the table. Hestia walked over to Hephaestus.

"Hello Hestia, come to check on my work?" Hephaestus asked plainly as he did not get many visitors.

"I did not plain on it, but my son spotted me when I was tending to the camp's hearth." Hestia said walking up beside Hephaestus.

As soon as Hestia got beside Hephaestus she immediately started to feel an intense heat, however since she possessed pyrokinesis the heat felt nice against her skin. Hestia's eyes drifted to the source of the heat.

On the workbench lay a large black war axe, being a bit over six feet long. At the end of the axe was a small mace head to be used as a soundly offensive weapon. There was a place to hold the massive weapon in the middle of the weapon, that area being covered with a dark leather for grip. The head was double bladed and there was a chain warped around the pole just below the head, but two chains went up and over the head then came back down into the chain. The head also had an engraving on the upper portion of a tree. A branch with leaves, engraved around it but not attached to it, reach to the edge of the two blades.

But the strange thing about was that it was on fire, but it was much more intense at the head of the weapon. The two blades of the weapon were on fire and it looked like there was a fire inside of the weapon, the internal inferno only being visible through the tree engravings at the head. (Its basically the Iron Lord Axe from destiny)

"Pardon me of my negligence, but I don't think it should be on fire." Hestia said observing the burning weapon.

Despite the weapons intimidating look, it did look beautiful. The tree engraving brought a feel of life to the weapon, and the fire only complemented this. It looked like there was a living tree of fire in the head of the weapon.

"No you are right it shouldn't be burning right now." Hephaestus said taking no offence from the goddess' comment in a field she had little understanding off. "When I first heated the strange metal to mold I had to heat it to 1,026,092 degrees Fahrenheit just to get the thing to melt."

Hestia looked at the forge god with wide eyes. That was two times the temperature of the sun's surface, for this metal to only start to metal at that temperature meant that this metal was inaudible strong and heat resistant.

"How did you get it that hot?" Hestia asked amazed.

Hephaestus looked at Hestia letting a rare smile appear on his face. "Trade secret." He then looked back to the weapon sitting on his table. "When I finally got the metal into its cast and the damned thing finally cooled back into a sold I had to sharpen it with a laser I had lying around. But even with that it still took me an entire day shaping the thing."

He then walked over to another workbench that had the drawing for the weapon, but it did not have the tree drawn into it. Near the drawing of the weapon was a drawing of John's destroyed lighter. Hephaestus loomed over the drawing before he spoke again.

"But I did not carve out the tree you now see on that weapon. The weapon carved that in itself."

Hestia's eyebrows went up in surprise. The weapon carved the tree in itself? How was that even possible?

"I dropped your son's lighter into the metal when it was a liquid, after it returned back into a solid, I was done shaping it, and buffing the metal lines started to form in the head and it soon took the shape you see now."

Hestia was amazed just where did this metal come from. Never in her life had she heard of a weapon shaping itself but she had to admit it turned out nicely.

"Oh and you know when I said it cooled, I meant cool for me. That weapon has been burning ever since it became a solid again, well mostly." Hephaestus came back to the weapon with a bucket full of water and poured it on the weapon.

As soon as the water came into contact with the metal it hissed and evaporated.

"I can't cool it no matter what I used." Hephaestus looked Hestia dead in the eye. "When I dropped this weapon in the River Lethe, the water level in the river started to fall."

Hestia's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. This weapon held its heat even in the waters of the River Lethe but not only that it made the water level fall, but that was impossible.

"The River threw the weapon back at me, and I tried the other rivers in the underworld only to have the same thing happen with each of them. Hestia this weapon may very well be stronger than Zeus's Master Bolt." Hephaestus said dangerously.

Hestia was now scared. If this weapon was potentially that powerful then she could not give this weapon to her son, it would be like giving him a death sentence. As soon as Zeus found out about it he would kill him and take it for himself. She could not give this weapon to her son, it would kill him.

"However." Hephaestus said seeing Hestia's face riddled with fear. "That chain you see around the head. Is a seal, probably the most powerful seal I have ever made I doubt it will ever come off."

Hestia relaxed; she would just have to keep it a secret. She kept her son's existence a secret from the other gods for twelve years, how hard could it be to keep a weapon's true power from them.

Hephaestus picked up the weapon in his hands and the fire dimmed until it was extinguished, even the head from the weapon faded to.

"It only started doing this a few hours ago. I started to test it to see if I could get the fire to reappear, but no matter what I did it would not reignite." Hephaestus went quiet for a few moments. "Until I got a visit from Ares."

"Does he know about the weapon?" Hestia asked concerned.

Ares could not be trusted with a secret. He would tell Aphrodite in a heart beat then she would have to worry about her going after Markus. No doubt she had already put her daughters up to finding more information about John, or even try to get him to date one of them. John was way too young to be dating anyone and she did not approve of those girls in Aphrodite's cabin.

"No, he came in here to get one of his weapons repaired." Hephaestus went silent for a moment and closing his eyes.

The weapon in his hands started to light up, the fire faintly turning to its exterior. Hephaestus lets out a long sigh and the weapon returned to its idle self.

"It always pisses me off when he comes in here, because every time he does I get reminded of my cheating "Wife". I had the weapon in my hands when he came in and as soon as my anger started to flare and so did the weapon's flames. This Weapon responds to the wilder's emotions, the stronger they are the hotter it will burn. Because of this only beings with a complete resistance to fire can wield it" He said putting his hand on the weapon's head.

Fire surrounded the weapon completely and when It disappeared all that was left was John's lighter like it was never destroyed in the first place. Even the strange symbol on the lighter was still there.

"This weapon is definitely one of my master works." Hephaestus said looking at the lighter in his hand before he extended his hand towards Hestia. "It will make a fine companion for your son."

Hestia took the lighter form Hephaestus' hard hands. "Thank you Hephaestus."

Hephaestus shook his head. "Think nothing of it; I was just repaying a debt."

Hestia looked at the powerful weapon, now lighter, in her hand. Her son had his weapon, now the trick was… how to get it to him without giving herself away.

* * *

The ocean wind blew in my hair as I worked on the beach. Since my original area was discovered I went to the beach to continue my research. I had a pizza in one hand and the Greek mythology book in the other, as well as the book that Ras gave me on the ground next to me.

I was currently going through Hephaestus' backstory, kind of depressing really. First the guy is born then his mother threw him off Mount Olympus just because he was ugly.

'No motherly love in that woman.' I thought to myself.

Then he lived with something called a Nereid, with her he lived under the sea for nine years before he rode back to Mount Olympus on the back of a donkey. That donkey, he rode in on, must have been one hell of a donkey because he brought new thrones for all the gods on the council at the time. His mom however got a special surprise when she sat down on hers.

As soon as she sat down on it she was bound to the chair by invisible and unbreakable chains. The chains grasped Hera so tightly that she could not breathe and all of the divine ichor, whatever the hell that was, in her veins flowed to her hands and feet.

She was only let go after Dionysus introduced Hephaestus to wine, and finally convinced the intoxicated guy to forgive Hera. Hephaestus went back to Olympus and There, He declared his forgiveness of Hera's act of cruelty, releases her. After that he became the master forger on Olympus, making all the stuff and what not.

"Eh, despite what he does Hephaestus is the chilliest god on Olympus." I said out loud.

I closed the book I was on and put it beside me, and then I grabbed the book my mother gave to Ras to give to me. I tried to open it but the lock on the side held firm not even giving me an inch. I took a closer look at the lock on the side of the book, Ras did not give me a key so how was I supposed to open this.

However upon closer inspection of the lock I found that there was no keyhole, just a distorted engraving of a sword. I ran my finger over the lock trying to feel for anything that would give me a clue on how this thing opened.

I felt a strange tingly sensation move up my arm like electricity moving through wiring, but a strange thing happened when it got to my finger, that was on the lock, I lost the feeling. I pulled back my hand and looked at my finger that was on the lock to see if anything had happened to it.

Suddenly the locks engraving started to shift and move like it was a puzzle solving itself. The distorted picture of the sword corrected itself and now looked like the sword on the symbol on the front book. The lock growled a fiery orange for a moment before the leather that kept the book closed separated from the leather strap the lock was on.

I opened to the book expecting to find all the answers to my answers, but I found that all of the pages were blank. There weren't even any line pages and knowing my handwriting I would be all over the place. I growled in frustration and drew the book back down beside me, the book sending sand in every which way.

"Apparently my mother sent me a very secure diary." I sighed.

I concluded my little investigation a few hours later and headed back to the main campus. Aithne got mad at me for ditching the activities again and going off on my own, and the blond girl, that used to have my book got mad at me for ditching her "class" again. The next activity was archery with the guys from the Apollo cabin.

"You guys should really modernize." I said as a shot another arrow down range missing my target completely.

Will, who was helping me with my archery skills, took a shot and hit the target dead center. "It would be a waste of resource. Celestial bronze is extremely rare to the point that using it in for bullets or grenades is wasteful. You can recover and reuse melee weapons and arrows. You can't recover the million fragments of a Celestial bronze bullet or grenade."

"Still from the looks of it these monster don't have any armor other then what they naturally got, one well placed shot to the head." I said making a finger gun and pointing at the target. "And boom. Problem solved."

"I hear what your saying but only a few of us are good a archery, and most other demigods are better at swordplay then they are at shooting." Will countered looking into my eyes with his blue eyes kind of oddly.

That look unsettled me and I looked away and took another shot at the target, again missing the damned thing completely. I growled in frustration, if I had a gun I could be nailing that bullseye with every shot.

"Try again." Will said putting his arms over mind to guide me through the shoot process.

"Dude if you don't get your arms off of me, I'm going to castrate you." I threatened.

He immediately took his arms off me and backed away scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I took aim with another arrow and let loss. The arrow shot down range and missed the target again.

"Filius canis!" I yelled out after I saw the arrow fly by the target.

"Dude what did you just say?" Will asked me surprised.

"I don't know it just came out." I said surprised myself I was just so angry it came out.

"That sounded like Latin but you shouldn't know how to speak Latin if you're a Greek demigod."

I looked at him for a moment before I looked back to the targets. Something was happening to me I was changing, and I suspected that my father knows that's happening to me.

* * *

"We are going to be there in ten minutes so you get best get ready." Malik said from the cockpit.

Turns out the Shinobi was the only one certified to drive a mobile base so he was the only one at the helm. Atol was sitting in the living room of the mobile base, his eyes closed given his morning prayer to God for guidance with the mission. The living was class room size, in the middle of the room was the couch that was lower than the floor making. The couch was all one piece and it was circler so all one would have to do was jumped down into the lowered level and sit down.

Behind him were two doors leading into the bed rooms for the inhabitants of the mobile base, both rooms have two bunk beds to accommodate two squads. To the right was the fully stocked kitchen and to the left were all the gun racks to store their firearms. They had pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and even a few LMGs for good measure. They also had plenty of ammo too so they did not need to worry about counting each shot.

The normal monsters the factions fought could be killed by normal bullets, the problem was that most monsters had a way to avoid getting shot by staying in cover, using magic to stop the bullets, or tank grade armor. Greek monsters on the other hand were a bit tricky as they had an ability that only made them vulnerable to special metals but at the same time they could be crushed by any rock or metal. Apparently this little tick they had only applied when their skin was being punctured in some way.

The factions did have special metal of their own in the form of holy steel. In practice holly steel was easy to make all one had to do was take some steel, form it into whatever, take said product and bless it which was once just getting on their knees and praying to God to bless said product.

But in this day in age mass production was a thing and monster numbers have been on the rise. Mainly because the damned things breed like bunnies and there went nearly as many heroes as there was back then. So God provided the knights, as the other factions had their own special metals, with an angel to make the holly steel himself.

But the heroes did not really need to worry about what ability that the Greek monsters possessed because their soul weapons still cut them like any other evil creature. so when bullets don't work a well placed blade did.

However the Knights did have one metal that God told the knights of. It was called roclite, or black steel as roclite was a little difficult to use in conversion, it was a powerful metal and very rare. The weapons made from black steel were extremely deadly and could make a nuclear bomb look like a firecracker when fully unleashed. There were only a few Knights who possessed a weapon made from black steel and those who did put very strong seals on their weapons to stop themselves from kick starting the apocalypse.

Atol opened his eyes and stood. It was about time they had arrived he could only suffer the company of those women so long. Atol got up from the couch's level and headed for the cockpit, he wanted to see the progress they were making for himself.

"It's about time spooky number two!" The team's raider called out. "I don't see how you guys can stand being in these metal boxes on wheels for this long!"

Atol sat down in the co-pilot seat, strapped himself in, and put on a headset as the sound of engine was much more apparent in the cockpit then in the main cabin.

"Where are we?" Atol asked plainly as he looked out of the front window.

"A few miles up from New York City, in the more county region." Malik said not taking his eyes off the road.

The mobile base came to a stop some time later and the team of heroes came out moments later. The group came out of a forest moments later into an opening with a large house in the middle. The squad made their way to the house, they made it half way before the front door to the house opened and out stepped a very tall and well built man.

The man spotted the group approaching. "What are you kids doing out here?"

Atol did not respond and instead held up a badge that held the Iron Legion heraldry. The man's eyes widened as he looked upon the badge, then he gestured for them to come inside. The squad followed him into his home and joined the man in the living room.

"So your four are from Texas, what are you doing here?" Markus asked looking at Atol.

"Sir, we sent on a mission by one of God's officers to retrieve your son should he activate his powers as a Knight." Atol responded respectfully.

"Hugh, I wonder why this officer did not send me instead." Markus said looking out the window and into the sky.

"I do not know Sir, but we are here and we hoping you would give us a lead."

Markus looked back to them. "I do know where he is now, Ras told me of his location last night. My son, John, is in a camp sounded by a invisible field that stops monsters and mortals from entering but he was able to get through with no problem. The address is 3.141 Farm Road on Long Island look for a lone pine tree on top of a hill past that is the camp."

Atol looked at the shinobi.

"Since we can't get their by going through the city it will take us a few days to get there." Malik said looking at his phone planning out a way to get there. "By my easement we should get their by Friday."

Atol nodded then looked back at Markus. "We will bring him back here as soon as we have him."

Markus shook his head. "No, take him directly back to Texas, Ras went directly to him when he found the camp and he spoke to him right in front of the entire camp, no doubt the Greek gods are suspicious of something."

Atol nodded and the rest of the team stood and returned to the mobile base. They had a mission to do and not a lot of time to do it.

* * *

That's another chapter down… on to the next. Thanks for reading see you guys later.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and try not to get spotted this is a stealth OP.


	7. Rise Lawbringer of The Iron Legion

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

Hey guys another chapter lets go.

John092: thank you my friend same to you as well.

Austin: Yes let's hope she does Lawbringers tend to be very intimidating. I have something planned for that axe that I think you will like. And Atol's team is on their way, but they are going to be sneaky about it.

Yes I did see that and in all honesty I have no idea that I'm going to do with it… I will figure something out.

Oh man that Is a lot of story ideas… but I am but one man if I were to do them then that means less time I spend on this story are you sure you want this?

Goldfish: Yes to both but a small part of me thinks they're just going to throw in a few new Heros and put them in one of the existing factions you know.

* * *

It's been a few days since I spoke Latin and people have started to look at me differently, with the exception of Aithne and Chiron. They would give me evil glares aimed at me to a point where I just stop going to the mess to eat. I just sat at the fire in the center of the camp and ate my food. Chiron had tried a few times to get me to come to the mess and join them but he came to find out just how stubborn I am.

Another odd thing about the fire was that I notice that a part of it was not the same color. A bit to the side from the center of the fire was this blackness that burned their like it was a flame of its own.

I never did find out who that girl I recognize as someone and when I asked Chiron about it he said he did not know of any nine year old girl who maintained the fire in the center of the camp. Aithne also learned how to control her fire and she was now able to summon it at will. She also made her own weapon, a mace, made from this Celestial bronzes stuff. She tried to use it on me once when we were having a "friendly" spar.

That kid that came here in the middle of the night three days ago also woke up and started walking around. The pig nosed girl already tried to give him his "initiation", which I found out when she take said new camper and dunk their head in the girl's restroom toilets, but a busted pipe must have saved him because she came flying out of the bathroom all wet.

That was not the only thing that has been happening these days. Yesterday I notice that I was starting to feel weighed down, I could not run for as long, and some of the other older campers seemed to be unsettled by my presence but the younger camps were always asking if I could play with them. My muscles were starting to become more apparent, they weren't showing unless I was flexing but I was definitely getting stronger.

I was not allowed to shoot arrows anymore because I nailed one of the kids in the Ares cabin in the knee. I was also forbid, by Chiron, to spar with anyone other than a camper from Ares cabin. This came to pass when I nearly broke one my cabin mates collar bones, and when I punched one of Aithne's cabin mate's lights out. Needless to say Aithne was not too pleased with me for knocking out one of her siblings and she attempted to punch me in the gut.

The key world being attempted, because as soon as Aithne's fist had made contact with my torso she hissed in pain and held her hand in her arms. When I asked her what happened she said it felt like she just punched a steel wall. Come to think of it I did not feel the blow from her punch; It was like I was wearing a suit of armor or something.

Today we were supposed to play a game of capture the flag, and from what I heard it was not your average game of capture the flag. That was supposed to take place later today in the forest, but for now we were having free time.

"Come on John It will be fun." Aithne said enthusiastically from the back of a winged horse.

"Yea I am not getting on that... Horse. Rather not ride something that can throw me off whenever it pleased." I replied firmly a good ten feet away from her, my arms crossed.

"You've got nothing to fear." One of the female campers from the Aphrodite cabin said. "Demigods rarely fall off and they won't throw you off unless you give them a reason too."

I looked at the winged horse that was looking at me, waiting for me to get on. But there was a sort of mischievousness in its eyes, like it was telling me nothing wrong was going to happen but had a plan to scare me a little bit.

I looked back to the camper looked her in the eyes. "I will stay on the ground."

I then sat down on the ground as to say that my mind was made up and that it was not going to change. The horse that I was supposed to get on huffed and I glared back at it. The girl shook her head and told Aithne some commands that she could use to direct the horse. She was up in the air and flying around only five minutes later letting out heart filled laughs and yells of excitement.

I rolled my eyes and let go of a sigh. She was doing that on purpose to get me to come join her, and because she was starting to become more confident of herself since we came here. Aithne was no longer in the back as often as she used to be, it was like being around other demigods gave her a confidence boost.

However I was not the same. I really didn't care for it here, sure it was nice and all but I felt out of place here. I just felt like I belonged somewhere else like something was calling me somewhere else. Somewhere I would belong.

I stood up while Aithne was flying around and started back towards the campfire. For some reason I did feel better there, if only slightly. Once I got back to the fire I sat down and stared into the fire, my eyes quickly tracking the black fire near the center.

I folded my fingers and let my head rest of my hands while I stared into the fire. Something was happening to me and I had no idea what and I had a feeling my dad knew exactly what was happening to me. The sound of hooves came up behind me as I sat wallowing in my own thoughts.

"John I thought I might find you here." Chiron said coming up next to me. "Thought you were with Aithne."

"I was until she decided we should go winged horse riding." I said not taking my eyes off the fire.

"I see well as long as you are here I have something for you." He said pulling something out of one of his shirt pockets.

My eyes widen when I turned to look at him. In his hand was my lighter that my father had gotten me. I took it from him and inspected it closely. It looked like just like it did when my father gave it to me, but it also felt warm in my hand as if a heart of fire was beating in my hand.

"How did you get this?" I asked looking at the centaur.

"Found it in my office this morning with a note saying it was for you." Chiron said with a smug expression on his face. "Guess Hephaestus is thinking you for saving Aithne."

I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on but I let it slide because at the moment I really don't care. I thanked Chiron before I went back to inspecting my fixed lighter. Once I was done I slipped it back into my pocket and went back to sitting and looking at the fire happier than I was before. To my surprise the black fire had vanished like it had just changed colors to match the fire around it.

The campers that were around the area started to head towards the armory, most likely getting ready for the flag game , I was about to join them when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see a girl with blue eyes and blond hair that flowed down her back. She had a stare that was oddly similar to my mother's.

She was wearing the camp t-shirt and blue jeans. Her face was devoid of any blemishes but her skin was a little pale. She had a gorgeous figure but she also had a bit of muscle to her, I could feel the blood rushing to my face as she stared at me.

"Come with me we need to talk." She ordered gesturing with her head in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going.

Despite my instincts I nodded and followed her towards the cliffs. She kept her hand on my arm as she led me away. It kinda felt weird being pulled somewhere by a girl I just met but I didn't feel any hostile intent coming from her so I let her pull me along.

We came to the cliff overlooking the beach where she let go of me and checked behind us for a moment before starting down the road that went down the cliff. I followed her on instinct checking my surroundings as we went, not because I was expecting an ambush but because it felt right while moving with her.

Once we came to the beach she started to head down the beach away from the forest area above. She glanced back at me to see if I was still following before she went back to checking her surroundings. She came to a stop in front of a small cave before she turned and slapped me hard enough to send me to the ground.

Anger started to flow into me as I got back up I was about to say something when I saw she had the same face my mother had whenever she got mad. She also had that book that Ras gave to me.

"You know where I found this?" She asked clearly angry. I was going to reply before she started to talk again. "Next to your stuff out in the open, do you have any idea what this is and how much info you could have gave to the Greeks?!"

"What info? It's just a blank book." I said defensibly.

She sighed and shook her head muttering something in Latin underneath her breath. "This is not a blank book it's our fucking lexicon you idiot!"

"Our lexicon what are you talking about?"

"This is our history, our heritage, a detailed record of who we are and all we stand for. And you just left it on the floor of that overcrowded cabin. Someone could of stole it and used it against us."

"It's just a blank book there is nothing in it!" I repeated yelling now.

"Yea because all new lexicons have a seal on it to stop new knights from showing it off to anyone and everyone. What if they found a way to break the seal?" She said opening the book like the lock wasn't even there. She placed her hand on the book and it soon started to shine.

"Their now read that message." She ordered me shoving the book into my arms.

I looked at the first page to see my mother's handwriting.

 _Dear John._

 _If you are reading this it means that you have broken the seal on this book, or at least a little bit of it. The book in your hands is the lexicon of our people, The Knight Faction;_ _ **NO**_ _one must know of this books existence let alone read it. I don't know how much of your powers you have awakened but know that they will come soon, if they haven't already. I took a risk in giving this book to Ras to give to you but I know you will safeguard it's secrets._

 _The next page will described how our faction came to be. How God chose a select few to be his elite guard on this planet. After that it will describe our knight class and everything we stand for as Knights of the Iron Legion._

 _You may have not been my blood, but I love you as if you were my own. Oh and if I find out you got a girl pregnant there is no place you can go that I will not_ _ **find you**_ _not even your birth mother will be able to hide you from me._

 _Love you and stay safe._

 _Jessica Jaeger_

I was speechless. My parents were hiding something from me and what's worse was that they knew who my birth mother was. Now here I was in a camp meant for demigods but here I am now being told that there are people out there that are also like me.

I looked back at the girl in front of me. "I'm a Knight?"

"Yes you are." She said her voice softening. "Now it's time to leave."

"Wait I can't leave what about Aithne and my stuff?"

"I already got all you stuff loaded onto the transport and your friend is where she belongs. She is a demigod, you have seen her she is happy here. Will you take her away from here just to be with you?"

I was quite for a moment. "No I wouldn't but I'm not ready to leave just yet." I said turning around and running back to the camp.

* * *

The peacekeeper watched as John ran back to the camp. Atol came out of the cave and stood next to the peacekeeper.

"How close is he?" Atol asked coldly.

"Today and very soon no doubt about it." She replied.

* * *

I made it back just in time for them to call out teams. Turns out it that two teams were Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins VS Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins. That means I would be up against Aithne, guess I could get back at her for all the times she has been punching me.

The rules of the game were pretty simple. Every camper who is not injured has to play, the creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is considered fair game, all magic items are allowed, the flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, killing or maiming is NOT allowed, and guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag.

The teams were already spreading out and I was not armed. I ran over to one of my teammates and asked where I could find a weapon. He looked around for a moment before he gave me his dagger and said to try my best.

I looked at the dagger in my hand and sighed. This was not my type of weapon. I was assigned to flag guarding by the counselor of the Athena cabin with Will. Once we were all in position a horn was sounded the game began. Campers rushed out into the forest while Will and I stayed behind.

Will suggested I take a forward position while he shot at them while I fought them off. I nodded and took up a position a good ten yards in front of him. Nothing was happening for a while so Will sat down on a nearby stump, while I remained on watch.

"So John there a reason you don't have any armor on?" Will asked me trying to strike up a conversation.

I thought about my answer for a second before replying. "I was busy with something; I only got here when Chiron was giving the rules."

"Dude you really need to stop wondering off no telling what might happen to you."

I looked at the ground in thought. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"If you found out that you were a part of something else, other than being a demigod, would you leave here to join it?"

Will bought his hand to his chin as he thought out the question. "I guess I depends. If I didn't really like it here I guess I might, but I do like it here so I think I would try to learn more about it while remaining here."

'But I only loosely feel like I belong here.' I thought.

Suddenly another camper from the other team came out of the bushes and spotted us. I drew my dagger and got in a battle stance going back handed with my knife. Will got up from his stump and fired at the camper.

He rolled out of the way and charged at us being up his sword and shield, along with a battle cry. He slammed into me with his shield knocking me back but I recovered and planted my feet in the ground. He brought his sword down on me but a quick side step rendered the attack harmless. I responded with a quick slash of my dagger but his shield stopped it with ease. I could feel the same feeling that I got when I fought pig nose building up in me.

Will was moving around to get a shot at this guy's back while I engaged him directly. He was about to take a shot at him when another camper from the other team came out of the bushes with a dagger in her hand. Will drew his dagger and tossed his bow to meet the new opponent in battle.

Left with no support I was forced to fight a guy with better equipment, and armor, by myself. I could not get a good hit in with that shield in the way and I did not have anything to disarm him with. I tried to take a few swings at him but he just blocked everything with that damn shield.

The fight became a slug out that I could not win as we tried to take shots at one another. I was dodging his attacks while I could not land any of mine. That was when another camper from the enemy team came out of the bushes and joined the fight. I rolled out of the way just as their weapon was about to hit me.

When I came back up I came face to face with the smiling exploration of a childhood friend. Aithne had her two-handed mace in her hands and she was armored.

"John why are you not wearing armor?" She said teasing me.

"Because I am that good." I growled back.

There was no way I was going to win with a dagger against two opponents, never mind one of them having a shield and body armor. I took a step back as I brought my knife back up ready for their next attack.

'Draw your lighter.' An unknown male voice said in my head.

Not having the time to argue with the voice, I did as it told me and drew my lighter. I was just about to flick it open when my body started to burn up from the inside out. I dropped both my dagger and lighter as my body temperature soared.

Aithne dropped her battle stance as soon as she saw something was wrong with me.

"John what happening?!" She said her voice full of concern.

However the other camper did not care what was happening to me and went in to attack me.

It when then I felt it. The need, it was back and it wanted.

Revenge.

I let out a battle cry as I raised my right fist up to the sky. Suddenly I felt a power surge through me restoring my stamina, empowering my strength, and the pain from the few scrapes I got faded. I felt like I could take on anyone.

A golden light shot out from my body knocking my attack to the ground and Aithne was pushed back a few steps. My hands took hold of a weapon that I could not see but I knew it was there and I had a good feeling what type of weapon it was.

I flipped around my weapon to its blunt end and brought it down on the camper on the ground, it hitting him square in the head putting a large dent in his helmet and knocking him out cold. But it didn't stop there; I still felt the need for revenge.

I turned my sights to Aithne who was looking at me wide eyed, like someone appeared out of nowhere. I dashed into her and used my weapon to push her back before spinning and sending the butt of my weapon into her head.

Aithne's helmet was knocked of her head and she fell back hitting the ground hard, letting go of her weapon. I looked at her and felt no remorse in my actions, no I felt that she was not even worth my time. However that did not stop me from bring my weapon around to hit her with a heavy attack from the side.

"John!" Aithne cried out looking at me with something I never expected to see from her while she was looking at me.

Fear.

She was scared of me. Me, her childhood friend and the person who swore to protect her.

I pulled back on my attack bringing it to a stop just as it was coming around. I could see it now. My weapon. It was a black pole-axe. The head had a carving of a golden dragon that wrapped around it. Its eyes were a red gem that seemed to contain a fire; its head was facing towards the axe part of my pole-axe. The axe itself was made out of a black metal with three claw like cuts in it, the blade was a grey metal that reflected the sun's light perfectly.

The blunt end of my pole-axe was made out of the same black metal that the axe was made out of. It was flat but it was about the size of my fist. The spear was also made out of the same black material that the rest of the head was made out of but it was spiraled into a point.

The pole part of my weapon was made out of a dark grey material, except for the center that had a leather area allowing me to grip it better. The butt was rounded but it did have a bit of a point to it so I would imagine it would cut into someone a little bit.

(Think of it as the linebeck pole-axe just different colors.)

But that was not the only thing I saw. My arms were now armored with large plates that traveled up my arm but did not restrict my movements. I also found I was wearing a helmet now, I could see just fine so I assumed whatever I was wearing was not covering my eyes in anyway.

(John is wearing the Haldus armor set minus the helm which is the darosh helmet but he has no helmet attachment)

I looked down at Aithne breathing heavily as I was coming out of my revenge state.

"Oh God no." I whispered as I took a step back while slowly shaking my head. I almost hurt Aithne, my childhood friend and the girl I protected for all those years. I could have killed her.

Aithne seemed to realize she was looking at me with fear and changed it. But I knew that she was still scared of me.

"John wait!" Aithne said, trying to get up.

I shook my head turned and ran, picking up my lighter as I ran, not noticing the bright light above my head.

* * *

Hestia was standing on the edge of a street in front of Markus' Pizza store. She could see him working in the shop with the one who help him raise her son. Hestia wanted to go into the store, to run into Markus's arms and have him hold her again. Oh what she wouldn't give to be in his embrace again, to have those strong, but gentle, arms wrapped around her again.

Markus was right the law that forbade her from being with him was an awful law that separated lovers from one another and children with one of their parents. If she could she would burn this law and scatter the ashes in the deepest parts of the underworld.

Markus' brick oven shot out fire causing Markus to duck just as the fire neared his face, but some of his hair caught fire causing Jessica to run over and throw water over him. He felt his head and said something to Jessica causing her to smirk before helping him up. Hestia couldn't help but laugh a little at the accident she caused, even when Markus hurt himself he was always funny about it.

Suddenly lighting cracked in the clear sky Zeus was calling a meeting. Hestia sighed and took one good look at Markus before she teleported in a flash of fire.

Markus looked up and out of the window of his store. He could have sworn he smelled the familiar smell of marshmallows.

Hestia arrived in the Olympian council chamber just as Zeus brought the meeting to order, however the normal twelve members were not the only ones here. Standing in front of the council were the minor gods Hebe, Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, Nike, and Tyche all wondering why they were called. Even Hades was standing in the corner of the council chamber looking royally pissed off. Hestia took up her position in front of the chamber's hearth just as Zeus started to speak.

"I have called you all here today because something has happened in Camp Half-blood." Zeus said grimly his eyes scanning the faces of every god present, except Hestia's. "During the Camps weekly capture the flag game the demigod that arrived five days prior, was claimed."

Hestia's eyes shot wide from surprise then narrowed in anger, something Hestia almost never did. She had a feeling her brother was talking about her son again but now come to find out that someone had claimed him as their own. That was unacceptable John was her son not someone else's, who was it Ares, Apollo, Hermes?

Whoever it may have been they would know just how unpleased she was with their actions. Claiming another god's child as your own was a major offence to the demigod's true godly parent. Never in the history of the Olympian pantheon did a god ever claim another god's child as their own.

"It was come to my attention that an unknown creature entered the camp three days ago, and gave the same demigod five items." Zeus went on. "But I did not call you all here just to tell you this. No, I called you all here because this demigod summoned a suit of armor that I have never seen before and called upon a golden energy to knock down his opponents before attacking them."

"No demigod has ever shown to have such a power until now, this can make him a threat to if he has more hidden powers. So the godly parent of this demigod will reveal themselves here in now or I will banish all likely suspects into Tartarus until you give me an answer."

"But father." Apollo said his voice wavy. "It was voted that his godly parent would not be revealed until he was claimed."

"He has been claimed!" Zeus retorted. "And his godly parent is still unknown! So, whoever you are, you will claim your son before us all here and now." He finished looking around the room.

The room was quite; all the gods looking at one another looking for any sign that would give them away. But no one said a thing.

"No one then?" Zeus finally said. "Fine! Ares, Hephaestus, and Apollo by my authority as king of Olympus I banished you to-"

"Wait!" A female voice called cutting Zeus off.

All eyes shot to the origin of the voice that was now facing them. Hestia stood in there all eyes fixed on her but she had no fear. It was time, she would claim her son here and now. She would fight for his right to live if she had to and she would not let others go to Tartarus because of her brother's insecurity.

"What is it Sister?" Zeus said staring at the goddess of the hearth.

"He is mine." All eyes went wide. "I am John Cross' mother." The brown eyed goddess declared with no fear.

Everyone stared at the goddess with wide eyes, even Hara, who had originally suspected her in the first place, was surprised by the goddess' declaration. Some of the gods started to whisper to each other while others continued to stare.

"He can't be yours you took an oath of maidenhood." Zeus said looking at Hestia seriously.

"He is mine!" Hestia repeated loudly causing the hearth to explode, fire shooting upward causing the temperature in the room to increase. "I swear on the River Styx that John Cross is my son!"

Thunder clacked in the distance as soon as Hestia finished her sentience. All the gods watched and waited for something to happen but when nothing did Zeus stood up from his throne.

"Then you have broken your oath." Zeus stated looking rather pissed. "Who did it, who took your maidenhood?"

"I have not broken my oath, I am still a maiden." Hestia said back not intimidated by the King of Olympians in the slightest. "John was conceived out of true love."

Zeus was about to say something when Aphrodite, now at Hestia's height, crashed into her.

"Oh you must tell me who captured your heart!" Aphrodite said overjoyed. "You must tell me everything about him! Details girl details!"

"I must say I am also interested in who this person is." Athena said looking at the hearth goddess. "You have never been one to look for romance and never mind conceiving a child from said romance."

"Well if Hestia can do it then maybe there is hope for you yet little sister." Apollo said looking at the goddess of the hunt, who was glaring daggers at him.

However Hestia was not having any of it, she was not the type to flaunt anything over other people. Least of all the first lover she ever had. Hestia lightly pushed Aphrodite off of her and recomposed herself, clearing her throat for good measure. The hearth's fire returned to normal after Hestia calmed herself down.

"No." Hestia said finally. "None of you need to know who John's father is OR where he currently is."

"Hestia Your son has a power never before seen until now he could be a threat." Zeus said seriously putting one foot forward. "He could have more powers he is hiding."

"My son is no threat to you brother." Hestia said while getting a look from Hephaestus. "And as for this power you say he has I will speak with his father about it."

"No you will bring his father here to explain it to all of us should he know something about it." Zeus ordered thunder cracking in the distance.

"I do not interfere with your love _lifes_. You will not interfere with mine." Hestia declared at her younger brother, causing the sky god to go wide eye and back off bit.

The room went dead quite. Hestia had just called out her little brother on his cheating habits, something she had never done before with anyone. For the first time since Hestia was rescued from her father's stomach she was acting like a big sister and scolding her younger brother.

Suddenly someone started to laugh. All eyes turned to the source to see the king of the underworld laughing his butt off. After a few moments he stopped and walked over from his dark corner.

"I have to say Hestia you told him, but I have had enough of this little drama show and I'm going back to the underworld." He said putting his hands on Hestia's shoulders and giving an extremely rare smile before heading for the exit. Just has he put his hands on the door Hades stopped. "And if Zeus does end up killing your lover I will give him a special room in my own palace so you can visit him whenever you want." He then pushed the door open and left.

The room was silent for a moment before Zeus spoke again. "Apollo I order you to look into Hestia's son's future."

Hestia was about to protest but Apollo, not feeling like being the center of his father's anger, did as he was told. He closed his eyes and opened them moments later looking shocked.

"I can't." He said shocked.

"What do you mean you can't?" Zeus said angrily.

"I mean I can't see into his future something is stopping me." Apollo said a little bit fearful.

Zeus looked at Dionysus his eyes full of electricity. "Go get him from Camp Half-Blood and bring him here NOW!"

Dionysius disappeared from his throne back to the camp, clearly in a hurry, not wanting to be the target of his father's anger either.

Hestia was to busy to object to Zeus' orders as she was busy with her own mind. Apollo was not able to see her son's future that could only mean the Fates themselves were stopping him or… Prometheus but he has kept to himself for a long time. Starting to fear for her son Hestia looking into the hearth to see if she could see John but to her horror nothing appeared.

Hestia's heart started to race. Something was hiding her son and if it had this range of cover on him then just how powerful was the being that was hiding her son from the view of Olympus. She had to find him, she could not lose her only son but she had no leads… other than his father.

Dionysius then came back sweat coming down from his head. "I could not find him, I only found his friend crying on the cliff."

Thunder boomed outside and Zeus turned to look at Artemis. "Hunt him down and bring him here by the Summer Solstice!" Zeus bellowed. "I don't care how you do it just get him here alive."

Artemis could only nodded before disappearing in a flash of silver.

"THIS MEETING IS OVER!" Zeus ordered before disappearing in a large flash of lightning.

* * *

(Soon after John ran away from the camp.)

Atol stood on the beach watching the sun go down. He had seen the sun set many times when he spent hours on end on lookout. He had grown used to the sight and didn't find any beauty in it, in all honesty there wasn't anything he found beauty in. That part of him died at a young age. He was the perfect warrior now and he hated it. He hated that woman for turning him into a robot in human skin.

The rest of his team was sitting around the rock face Malik was meditating, the peacekeeper was on look out, and Tola was mucking about.

"He approaches." Malik said opening his eyes.

Atol turned to look down the beach to see an armored figure running towards them. Soon the figure turned into the form of a fully armored lawbringer running at them. If Atol wasn't the man he was he might of felt some fear creeping up in him from the sight of a lawbringer running towards him.

The lawbringer soon made it to them taking a second to rest before speaking. "Take me away from here I can't say here any longer."

Atol nodded and gestured for the Lawbringer to follow him. They were heading home and with one lost Knight.

* * *

There it is another chapter done. Also I am moving so don't expect anything from me for a while it will be a good mouth or so before I am back up maybe less. Anyways see you guys later.

Anyways special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and remember we party hard when one lost soul comes back.


	8. Is A Crusade

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"Hey Everybody, this is ZoDiAcKiLlEr315, or more commonly known as R.O.W., my OC I created when I agreed to be Slim's Editor. I May not be a Beta Reader but I still do my best when it comes to editing these for Slim. I been doing this for three months and it's been great to help work on these stories especially since I started out as just another follower to Slim's Stories. But enough about me, it's on to the reviews."

Guest Reviews:

Goldfish: "While that would be an Interesting idea, the fight would kinda be one sided considering Robin Hood was a mortal and Artemis is a god who's had centuries of experience. As for being a descendant that would be stretching it considering Robin Hood is of English Folklore and Artemis is part of Greek Culture. Despite that it wouldn't be a bad idea if you attempted to create a feasible backstory explaining how he is a descendant."

Austin: "Yea it was about time John's secret would be revealed either sooner or later. Looks like the former won out. Also Yes I do agree with you, Zeus is a massive hypocrite considering all that he's done. As for getting the story to between 10 to 20 chapters depends on what ideas Slim has for the story or if he'll do filler chapters to explain events that happened yet weren't explored or explained. Regardless it all depends on what direction Slim takes the story in. And thank you the next chapter will come out after Slim sends it to me and I finish editing it. As for the being who is Preventing Apollo from looking into John cross' future it could be God or it could be an angel. As for getting the characters to react to the story it all depends on Slim. As for your ideas they aren't half bad, but you would need to explain how the crossover would work since it's two different worlds/universes coming and or existing together considering both would contradict one another and would need to work on a couple of other things. Other than that it's alright. As for your last statement, I do agree that instead of immediately working on a new idea Slim should write it down so he doesn't forget it and work on the other stories but like I say it's Slims choice."

John092: "Slim Appreciates the support from all of you who take the time to check out his stories. Honestly he didn't expect to get this many people to like, follow, and favorite his stories and yet here you guys are, So I'll say this again Slim appreciates all of your support."

Goldfish: "I will let Slim know that they will be in the game."

"Well that's it for the reviews, now onto the story."

* * *

Markus was standing on the edge of forest looking back at his house. He was in his armor with his helmet under his arm and a detonator in the other. Jessica was standing next to him, in her armor as well but her helmet was on.

"I'm going to miss it here." Markus said sorrowfully as his mind dwelled on all the memories he had made here.

He thought of Hestia, his son, all the monsters that came for his son when he was little, good times indeed. In his hands was the thing to end it all. How could he push the button knowing this? Hestia would come, she would think the worst. She would cry, and he there would be nothing he could do to comfort her.

A tear fell from the Lawbringers eye as he thought about what he was about to do. Jessica put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I will too." She said softly referring to his tears that were falling from his eyes. "This was home… but they will come after us and John will never forgive them should we fall to them."

Markus looked back at the detonator in his hands. She was right, he had to do it. For his son.

"Sir Delta 07 has reported in." An orange Lego clone commando said from Markus shoulder. "He says that they have him and there are moving back to the valley at best speed."

"Thank you Boss I will see you back at the valley." Markus told the little commando.

Boss saluted before he jumped off Markus' shoulder and landing in a puddle on the ground. He soon came out and joined the rest of the Lego clones who were getting ready to move out with everyone. Tanks, transport, and other vehicles were getting ready to head off. As soon as Boss joined them all the small vehicles started to move into the forest heading back to the Valley as well.

Markus looked at his house one final time before he pushed the red button.

Markus' house exploded in a ball of fire, part of the house shooting away and landing in the front yard. The building continued to burn as Markus and Jessica turned away starting towards Texas.

Forty minutes past since the house exploded. In a flash of fire Hestia appeared on the edge of the forest beside the road that led to the house. Hestia's eyes widen in horror at what she saw and her hands came to her face covering her mouth.

"No." She said as she looked at the burning house.

Hestia's legs gave out and she fell to her knees and cried out in sadness. Fire exploded all around her burning the trees and scorching the ground as the fire responded to the goddess' sadness. When the firefighters arrived they found a burning house, fifty acres of forest burned away and the temperature abnormally high.

* * *

"So I'm a knight." I said sitting on the circular couch in the living room part of the transport.

Across from me was another knight known as Atol. He said that he was a warden and that I was something called a Lawbringer. Atol looked like he had seen somethings, his arms had a bunch of deep scars and he had a few on his face but they were not as visible. His eyes were an unnatural orange that told of a lot of suffering and hate.

"Yes you are and you are a Demigod as well." He said his face void of any emotions. "Not very many of those running around."

"Why's that?"

"Because we don't tend to get into close contact with other pantheons outside our small circle. But because of your father that is changing." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I narrowed my own eyes at him in response; this guy was not very friendly. "If you got a problem then say it."

"Your father should have broke contact with your godly mother when he found out what she was. Now we have to deal with the Greeks now because he felt like banging a goddess." He said to me as soon as I finished my statement.

I stood up I could feel the anger building in my body. I could feel my body getting heavier like the armor I summoned was starting to come back again.

"Maybe because my father didn't feel like breaking someone's heart."

Atol scoffed. "Girls are a dime a dozen they'll lineup for you if you're good looking and dump you as soon as you loss what they like about you."

"That's not true." I objected. "Sure there are girls like that but there are nice girls too, I had a childhood friend that was a girl and we get along just fine."

"All girls want in a guy is someone who will pay for their crap and someone to complain to when life punches them in the face. And a few just want you so you can shove your dick up their vagina to get some pleasure out of it, after that they throw you to the curb. You'll learn sooner or later" Atol said with disgust, his eyes seaming to light up.

"That can't be true; didn't your mother love your dad?" I argued but I soon wished I could take those words back.

I soon found myself up against the wall with a knife to my throat and Atol's arm pushing against my chest to keep me up against the wall.

"Don't dare talk about that woman like you know her." Atol growled his eyes on fire. "That woman was the death of my father. If you bring her up to me again I will personally remove your tongue."

"Atol let him go." A female voice ordered from behind him.

Standing behind him was the blonde haired girl with a dagger to the back of Atol's neck. Her blue eyes also looked like they had a fire in them but it was dim and a little hard to see. Atol looked back at the blue eyed girl for a moment before he let me go and backed away.

Atol looked at me before he turned and walked away planting the knife in the kitchen counter as he walked by. He soon got to one of the bedroom doors and stepped in the door closing behind him automatically.

I looked at the girl who had saved me; she was still looking at the door Atol went in before she looked at me.

"I would advise not talking about women around Atol he has a dark past that has made him hateful towards women." The blonde girl said to me softly.

"Sure." I said rubbing my neck. "I didn't get your name."

She looked around for a moment before she said. "Sara, Sara Mercy."

"John, John Cross." I said back.

She nodded at walked over the kitchen and removed the dagger from the counter that Atol planted it in. She opened up one of the cupboard, pulled out two bowls, a box of frosted flakes and poured some into the two bowls before sliding one to me.

"Milks in the refrigerator." Sara said walking away with her cereal without putting any milk in it.

I smirked and waved my hand over the bowl. Fire surround it for a moment before it disappeared and in its place was a bowl full of lucky charms with milk and spoon included. I grabbed my bowl and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"One of your powers?" Sara asked looking at me.

"Yea." I respond taking a spoonful of lucky charms. "So how do I have these powers?" I asked referring to my knight powers.

She looked at me for a moment before she went back to eating. "They were passed down from your father and him from his father and so forth."

"How far back?"

"The crusades." She answered. "The seventh to be precise. God called four righteous commanders to return to Europe because their defeat was imminent. The four commanders not wanting to leave their men to die for nothing told their general about their vision from God, but he did not believe them. Nonetheless the commanders still tried to convince their general of their vision. At one point the general had enough and called them cowards using God's name to flee from battle. So he had them stripped of their rank, gear, and forced them to walk back to Europe wearing nothing but rags."

"That's just barbaric." I commented.

"Back then claiming something came from God was a big deal; all things considered they got off easy." Sara said normally like she was just talking about something unimportant.

"On their way back they stumbled onto a Muslim camp, they drew their weapons against them but the Angel Gabriel came in riding in on a white house to protect the commanders."

"Must have been a short fight if Gabriel was fighting." I reasoned he was an angel fighting a bunch of normal humans.

To my surprise Sara shook her head. "No the battle took a total of seven hours. Gabriel did not fight with his powers as an angel. Instead he fought with a superior swordplay style, which so happens to be the wardens."

"What about the four commanders what did they do?"

"During the fight Gabriel called to them and told them to draw their weapons. They hesitated at first but one among them was strong in his faith and he charged the Muslim forces with nothing but rags covering his body. His charge inspired the others to do the same and together they ran to join Gabriel in battle."

"What happened next?" I asked completely forgetting that I had food in my hands.

"Just as they were about to met the Muslims weapons formed in their hands. For one a Longsword, for another a dagger and sword, then a shield and flail for the third, and a pole-axe for the last. Their battle form changed but they wielded their new weapons like true masters. Soon their bodies were clad in metal armor, the steel so well made that the Muslims' weapons were useless against them."

I could almost see the battle taking place in front of me. Two of the metal armored warriors were taking on fifty Muslim soldiers by themselves. Another fighting around the battlefield like it was nothing but a dance to her, dogging blades and jumping over enemy soldiers before cutting their necks. The one with the shield and fail was swinging around his weapon like a wrecking ball knocking off Muslims' heads from the sheer force of the devastating weapon.

But the one who drew my attention the most was the armored giant fighting off forty guys by himself. The Muslim's weapons were useless against his bulky armor but the giant still moved around like he was not wearing any at all. He impaled one with his pole-axe and effortless tossed him over his shoulder before setting his sights on his next victim.

"But" Sara said grimly. "During the fighting one of the commanders was killed, his name was William Irons the first warden."

"Wait if William died then are there no wardens left?" I asked.

"No the wardens are still around. Gabriel, on the other commanders' request, burned William's body letting the wind take his ashes the rest of the way home. After this Gabriel declared that his powers would be passed to his two children, through them the wardens would continue on."

"Gabriel accompanied the three remaining commanders back to Europe, once there he told them that they were chosen by God to be His Elite Vanguard, His Knights, against the dark creatures that were appearing in the world and that their powers would carry on through their children and their children's children until the end times. Gabriel also gave them the ability to knight others that they felt worthy to join them in battle."

"It was there the Three Commanders formed the Iron Legion, in honor of their fallen comrade, and gave themselves the rank of Lord Commander of their respective classes. They would meet once a year to give a report to each other on their activities. At one point they meant two other factions with similar powers to their own as well as a similar charge in life. These other factions were called the Vikings and Samurai. Since they had similar responsibilities the three factions lived in peace."

"Until the Cataclysm happened." Sara said grimly.

"The Cataclysm what's that?" I asked setting aside my bowl of cereal.

"It is not certain who or what started the Cataclysm but it had costly effects on all three factions. The Earth shook and tore up the landscape of Europe destroying castles, villages, and cities killing thousands. This left few Knights, Samurai, and Vikings left and even fewer resources for survival causing the peace between the three factions to shatter like glass."

"Let me guess they started to fight for resources." I conclude.

She nodded. "The Three factions fought one another and even themselves all in the name of self-preservation. The once Noble Iron Legion became corrupt and small legions began to form from the ashes. But something worse was on the horizon."

"And what was that?"

"Apollyon." Sara said darkly like she was speaking the name of the great fallen angel himself.

"What?"

"Not what but who." She corrected me. "Apollyon was a warden who grew up during the Cataclysm. She saw firsthand how bad people could become, even the noble knights chosen by God. After her village was raided by Vikings leaving only a few surviving she came to a dark conclusion… "The world demands of those who would live in it. There are predators, and there are prey. Humans are unique in that they decided which they are"." She said more quoting someone then saying it as a fact.

"Apollyon formed a legion known as the Blackstone Legion; her children took the legion's name as their last name. With Apollyon leading them they united a large majority of warring knight factions under her. Even the children of the original knights submitted to her."

"That doesn't sound that bad." I said unaware of the subject.

"You would think. But no she had a dark plan in mind for all factions."

"And that was?"

"War." She said plainly. "A war to weed out the "Sheep" of all three factions. So she started to kill anyone who she saw as weak so that the "Wolves" among them would rise and take their place as rulers of this world."

"She would have succeeded if it was not for The Warden."

"The Warden?"

"Yes Arthur Irons is one of the most powerful Wardens in existence and the first knight to discover the next level of our knight powers. A power he named The Inferno Level, or as we call people who have reached this level now Inferno Knights."

"So this guy was King Arthur." I reasoned.

She chuckled. "Arthur Pendragon wishes he was as strong as Arthur Irons. No Arthur Irons was recruited into the Blackstone by Holden Cross, one of your more famous ancestors; Arthur would become Holden's second after he beat his old one and he would come to serve in Apollyon's inner circle. But after Apollyon raided a Viking food storage fort and killed their jarl he could no longer follow Apollyon's orders. So he left and went to the last know castle held by the Iron Legion."

"There he defeated the corrupt warden leading them and took the title lord Warden of the Iron Legion. He began to rebuild the Iron Legion turning it back to its once noble status, taking in defecting Blackstones to fight against Apollyon. However Apollyon was not blind to one of her inner circle knight's betrayal and she sent Jack Stone to bring the rising Warlord to her."

"However she did not know that Jack Stone had other ideas. Jack Stone was a commander in the Iron Legion before he joined the Blackstones after Arthur helped him defend his fortress, the two would be seen fighting together often. When Jack Stone arrived at Arthur's castle, he tore off the Blackstone banners on his armor and told anyone that would not do the same would face him in battle right then and there."

"How many did Stone have to fight?"

"None." Sara replied. "As soon as Jack made his ultimatum his entire division threw down their arms and ripped off their Blackstone banners. Arthur named him commander as soon as the two met again."

"I bet Apollyon was angry." I joked however my joke was lost of Sara.

"No she was furious. She started to kill anyone that showed the slightest signs of defection. So she sent her most trusted commander, Holden Cross, to crush the Iron Legion once and for all, while she sent her peacekeeper to assassinate Arthur."

"Bet that was one hell of a fight." I said getting ready to play out the fight in my head.

"No it wasn't, because both Holden Cross and Apollyon's peacekeeper defected to the Iron Legion." Sara said looking off to one of the doors in the living room.

"So what happened after that?" I asked not wanting the story to end. Being kept in the dark for so long nearly got my childhood friend killed I was not going to let that happen again.

"During this time the other Factions started to unite under what remained of their few leaders and started to march on Apollyon's fortress. Three armies marched to the Blackstone's Fortress; the first to arrive was the Samurai then closely followed by the knights, then by the Vikings who started to fight each other once the Blackstone defenders were dead."

"The first to fight Apollyon was a master samurai who gave Apollyon a run for her money but in the end Apollyon was able to get the upper hand. Just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow Arthur's sword stopped Apollyon's just before it made contact with the Samurai's neck. The two wardens fought for two hours but Apollyon managed to trip Arthur, it was said at that moment Arthur awakened his Inferno Knight Powers allowing him to beat Apollyon."

"It was then Apollyon told Arthur why she had done everything she had done, and that further generations would see her as the evil warden that killed thousands. They would be stronger from it; they would always be "Her wolves"."

Sara went silent for a moment before she spoke again. "With those finial words she succumbed to her wounds and fell dead on the ground."

"You said Apollyon had kids." I said breaking the silence that came over the room. "What happened to them after the battle?"

"They fled into the wilderness before the battle had started. We can only guess Apollyon ordered them to leave before the samurai arrived. There aren't very many known descendants of Apollyon but there are two that are confirmed to be descendants of her; them being Dominic Blackstone and Lana Blackstone."

"Where are they now?"

"Lana Blackstone lives at our hidden home, while Dominic lives with his adoptive family in California. The leaders of the Knights decreed that descendents of Apollyon would not be killed or imprisoned based on Apollyon's doings… but they are not trusted and often find themselves alone throughout their live."

"That's kinda sad." I said after hearing it. "Being judged for something you had nothing to do with."

"Yes it is." Sara said quietly. "But the war did not end after Apollyon's death it raged on for centuries even when the knights faded from plain sight the war still raged on."

"When did it end?"

"Around the time the United States was formed and people from around the world started to immigrate here. Small fights were breaking out all over the county. It went on until President Theodore Roosevelt called a meeting for all faction leaders at the time."

"Hold up President Theodore Roosevelt was a knight?!" I said almost yelling.

"Yes he was, if I remember correctly, I believe he was a lawbringer but his kids did not retain his knight powers."

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked going back to the peace talks.

"When the leaders from each faction came they were not the only ones to arrive, Michael and Gabriel appeared to join the meeting."

My eyes went wide. Michael and Gabriel came to the meeting, God must have been very serious about ending the war.

"But they weren't the only supernatural beings to join the meeting." She added. "Form the Vikings Odin and Loki, and for the Samurai Raiden and Oinari arrived to join the meeting."

"You mean to say there are other gods out there?" I said shocked, with all the gods around one would think that just about everyone would be a demigod.

"Yes there are other pantheons running around in our little word. Anyways the leaders and gods/angels came to agreement that with the low number of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai and with the heightened number of monsters running around that it was pointless to fight each other. So they declared peace between the three factions and to help seal the deal President Theodore Roosevelt purchased a large part of land in Texas then erased all records of that area from official document. Gabriel then placed a protective barrier around the area."

"Kinda like Camp Half-blood?" I asked tilting my head.

"Not quite, while Camp Half-Blood's barrier keeps out everything but certain supernatural beings the barrier we have only keeps out monsters. To help Oinari created a ward around the area that would make normal people get turned around and end up were they came in from."

"Oh that's nifty." I said approvingly.

"Yes but we still station guards to make sure nothing slips through." Sara said putting one leg over the other and leaning back in the crouch.

"You said there were monsters that the knights… we were supposed to be fighting." Sara nodded. "Are they like the Greek's monsters?"

Sara looked to the rack of guns off to the side, most likely she was thinking about her answer. "Yes and no. Our monsters are different from the Greeks but some look simpler but act different and not all have a "Monster form"."

"So your say that we have some monsters that look the same but they act defiantly?"

She nodded. "For example Werewolves, or Lycanthropes as the Greeks call them, ours stay, a majority of their time, in their human form and only transform when they need the power. They are actually a very passive class of monster when you're not looking to fight them."

"What about the full moon stuff?"

To my surprise she laughed for a few moments before speaking again. "No they just get stronger during full moons. Also ours aren't affected by silver bullets and you can kill them with normal bullets, hell even the werewolves use guns. They're pretty good shots too."

"So do we actively hunt them or something?" I asked dismissing my bowl of cereal once I noticed it was soggy.

"Things aren't like they were back in the old days." Sara replied returning to her passive facial expression. "In the old days Knights killed them whenever they popped up because they enjoyed killing normal humans, but now, they are more concerned with protecting their packs and finding their _mates_."

"Mates?" I knew what the word meant but the way she said it made it sound like it had more meaning to these types of werewolves.

"Yes these werewolves have a type of bond that only forms with a few people in a werewolf's lifetime. A soul mate if you will. Basically they can come across someone and their body's will react to said person. If that person is not in a relationship they become obsessed with that person to a point where they can't stop thinking about them if they somehow get out of reach."

"Is it permanent?" I asked feeling kinda bad for them.

"No, they can get over the instinct but it takes them a while."

"Oh so what happens if they get away, or they lose them for some reason?"

"They have very good noses so they don't lose people easily but if they did then they will make it priority one to find that person again. Then they will talk them up and they will soon… claim them." She said giving me a look that told me everything.

"Oh, I see." My face heating up a little.

"Some other monsters that we have are witches. And no, they're mostly not ugly and no they aren't all evil." She said answering the questions that were coming up in my mind.

"Ok." The room went silent again.

"What about me? Atol said I was a Lawbringer what is that?" I asked changing the subject.

Sara rolled her eyes. "You have a Lexicon and you have unlocked your armor and weapon, just open the book and summon your powers to your hand the book will do the rest."

I nodded and got up. My stuff was in the room Atol was in so I had a feeling like I was going to have to fight him off again. I walked up and knocked or I would have if the door wouldn't have opened when I brought my fist up to knock.

Atol was sleeping, or looked to be sleeping, on the top bunk to the right of the door. I walked over to where my stuff was at, luckily on the other buck across from the one Atol was sleeping on. I found my stuff in a duffle bag on the lower bunk as the upper bunk was already claimed by the guy driving this mobile base as they called it.

I opened up the zipper and found the lexicon lying on the top. I picked up the book and unlocked it the only thing written in the entire book was my mother's note to me. So I place my hand on the book and tried to summon my powers. To my surprise my hand was engulfed in fire for a moment before it disappeared and in its place was a gauntlet. The lexicon started to light up, well a few of the pages further into the book.

Once the light stopped glowing I dismissed the power from my hand, it disappearing in the same way it appeared, and opened the book to the section that was glowing. Upon reaching the section I was greeted by a drawing of an armored warrior standing watch while the sun set in the distance. Above it in bold was the word _**LAWBRINGER**_.

My eyes drifted down to the words below the drawing.

 _Where order has broken down, where cruelty and lawlessness rule, Lawbringers are justice. They go wherever they are needed, and they come prepared. Their armor has no equal, it is said when a lawbringer is born an angel will forge his armor personally. With the most versatile weapon ever invented in their hands nothing can escape their judgment. Pray that you do not need them. And when they arrive, pray that you have done no wrong._

I turned the page to see more drawings of a Lawbringer bringing his pole-axe down on a man. The drawings were arranged in a way to show a sequence of moments. One was called _The Impaler_ which showed the lawbringer impaling his opponent and hoisting him up into the air before he kicked his weapon out from underneath them causing them to fall straight down to the floor. After a few more pages of executions moves I came to a page detailing the history of the Lawbringers.

Apparently the First Lawbringer was a man going by the name Briceus Cross but he is only remembered as the first lawbringer instead everyone tends to think of Holden Cross as the legendary Lawbringer because of his prowess in battle and for being Apollyon's and Arthur's second in command.

I sat down on my bed as I read through the Lawbringer's section of the Lexicon, Malik said that it would be a week or so until we reached our destination. So I had plenty of time to read. By the time I finished reading the entire Lawbringer section my eyes were starting to get heavy so I slipped in-between the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

I stood in a medium sized dome room. There was a round table in the center of the room a chair on either side of the table. One person in armor sat in front of me, while I was just a few feet behind her, to the side of me was a woman in black armor with her side shoulder plate spiked. Her helmet was under her right arm while she held her sword just above the cross guard.

The woman in front of me was in brighter armor it being more reflective of the light. She had a long blond hair in a braided ponytail. Her helmet was on the table facing her, the helmet itself was a basic design having two somewhat narrow view ports and a cross on either side of the face plate.

The door to the other side of the room opened and in walked in a kid in Greek armor and a short sword sheathed on his hip. He had sea-green eyes and black hair flowing to one side of his head. He walked forward and took a seat at the table. Soon two more people entered the room one had dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was in the same armor as the guy at the table but she had a mace strapped to her back and a familiar looking lighter strapped to her belt. She looked at me with eyes filled with loss, sadness, and, regret.

The one who walked in with her had blond hair and grey intelligent eyes. She was in Greek armor as well and she had a small dagger sheathed to her belt. She was more serious than the other two, probably because she understood how bad things could get if this meeting went south.

"I am Alice Irons, I lead the wardens of the Iron Legion." The woman sitting down in front of me said. "To my left is Lana Blackstone my second. And to my right is John Cross second to Daniel Igneous who leads the lawbringers of the Iron Legion."

"And if all goes well we won't have to kill you all."

* * *

"Man talk about a turn of events. What will happen next? Will John find out who his godly mother is? When John and Aithne meet again, will it be as friends or enemies? Will the revealing of the factions to the Greeks lead to peace or war? Find out next time on " _Son Of Fire"._

God bless and stay safe


	9. Hunt'in The Knight

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out if character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

"HIA guys did you miss me? I had R.O.W. do the last intro and outro because I felt he needed the practice in writing something a lot of people are going to read. Maybe now he will tell me his back story. Now you may be asking me. "Why would you let someone join you when you don't know their back story?". To that I say you did not see the little guy when I found him trying to fight a large wolf in his home dimension. I could have just left him there and let all that potential go to waste… and who can say they have a dragon going over their work?"

 _Hey it's not my fault it's so hard to create a backstory for an OC. It's hard enough trying to come up with original material. Just ask Hollywood._

"Anyways if you guys would like I can have him do more intros and outros. Just let me know. Now question time."

Guest Reviews:

Austin: Yes the Kung Pao Chicken faction R.O.W. told me about them. I will figure something out for them once they are fully released into the game. I could see them being annoyed by that song.

Oh Atol did not just have a bad experience with women they (censored). So that's why he hates women but he is not gay if you're wondering but he would only do the deed with a girl if it was to create a child.

These ideas look good however… I can't do Naruto crosses because I do not have the time nor the patience to get all the lore right or to fight off all the nerd rage sorry. Unlike my parents I am not a Lord of The Rings fan, I respect it though for its good storytelling and I have watched the hobbit but past that I am not into it.

Would you believed me if I told you I have never watched Game of Thrones?

"You know R.O.W. has been bugging me about putting ourselves into the My Hero Academia a lot. So go bug him to record what we do there when I get tired of him bugging me to go there so we go there."

That could happen could end with peace I don't know ;).

Yea the factions don't take shit from no one if Zeus attacked them in anyway then It would end with war.

"Don't worry they will be fun"

I won't spoil anything about that possible timeline. Why I say possible because the factions have no such thing as fate. They are very passionate about their free will especially the Knights.

Yay three way war just give me more work to do. Sigh. (JK)

I will leave you with this, keep a very close eye on Atol he is more then he seems to be.

Guest: yes he is. Shocknawe and I are crossing our base world building but not our plots so there is no DxD in this story.

John092: " _Haaahahaaa, that's funny_." Say's R.O.W. after reading the viewer's message. "I am a dude and I thank you for your kind words we need more people like you on the internet." Slim Prime then looks at R.O.W. "Come here sweetheart."

Guest: I am glad here it is.

Goldfish: Oh there will be victory speeches *wink* *wink*. Yea the Kung Pao Chicken faction will throw me off for a little bit but I will try to get them in.

Indeed.

Thanks for the info.

Guest: Something like this.

Before them was an ocean of white Lego troopers marching towards their forward position. The Greek gods were not prepared to fight a massive army of unkillable toys. Over them was millions of lego star ships and other fighters beginning their bombing runs. There was nowhere to run when the fight was all around them.

NOW on with the story.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep to the sound of an alarm and Atol pulling me out of bed. He threw my arm around his neck and began to drag me out of the room. The living room was a mess, there were fires, food, and other things scattered throughout the room.

I felt so weak I could not bring myself to stand and my vision was fading in and out. There was a thick smoke in the mobile transport but I did not feel hot at all. I started to hear the sound of other voices calling out to one another. I could only assume that the voices were the other three people that Atol came with.

Atol dragged me to the exit and kicked open the door. We made our way down the steps onto the ground outside the mobile base. I think I saw Sara fighting a few girls in silver clothing, while the really muscular looking girl was taking on a whole group of them by herself with a large two handed axe. The other guy, I think his name was Malik but my mind was jelly at the moment, was throwing knife like objects at the silver clad girls who were shooting at him with arrows.

Atol called them before he started for the forest line behind the transport. Malik was the first to disengage and came to help Atol drag me into the forest. While the sounds of battle grew distant as I was dragged into the forest.

Atol was telling something to Malik as I was dragged through bushes and other things. They dragged me for a good ten more minutes before they put me up against a tree. Atol pulled a large banner, with a wooden pole, and planted it in the ground. A green energy field appeared on the ground and my body started to be surrounded by a green aura.

I instantly started to feel better. It was almost like the banner Atol planted in the ground was healing me from whatever type of wound I received while I was sleeping. My vision soon returned to me and so did my hearing.

Atol was standing a few feet away from me looking back at the burning mobile base in the distance. Malik was kneeling beside me offering his hand to help me stand. I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. I was still a little wobbly but I soon regained my footing.

"We need to move the base will explode any second now." Atol said moving deeper into the forest.

"What about the other two?" I asked following after him with Malik beside me.

"They will find their way right now we have a mission to complete, double time it!"

Atol and Malik started to run and I soon joined them. I had no idea where we were heading but Atol seemed to know so I just followed him. The base soon exploded sending a pillar of fire, and other metals, into the air as it was ripped apart from the inside out.

I could only hope and pray to God that Sara and Tola got away in time. The three of us ran for a good twenty minutes before Atol came to a stop.

"I think we are safe for the time being." Atol said turning to face us.

"I wouldn't count on it." Malik interjected. "Those were followers of the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis. If they are after us we need to keep moving no doubt they attacked us because Zeus has caught wind of us and is looking to take us prisoner."

I had skimmed over Artemis' section in the book when I found out she hated men so I did not know much about them. Other then she had immortal maidens who get to hunt with her until their death. Hating men because we like women and all that jazz.

Atol nodded and looked deeper into the woods.

"We are still four days away from our destination by mobile base. We need to find a new means of transportation and lose these hunters."

"Easier said than done." Malik added. "I could lose them no problem but you two… well being sneaky is not your skill set."

"Yes so we are going to need something fast." Atol concluded pulling out a phone. "Malik do you have a driver's license?"

"No but I have a fake one."

"How do you feel about muscle cars?" Atol asked looking up from his phone.

"Are you asking if I can steal a muscle car from a dealership then drive said car all the way back home without getting the cop's attention. Please I've done harder." Malik scoffed.

"Can we get a Camaro?" I asked getting both of the other guys too look at me. "What? I like Camaros. They look cool."

Atol looked back at his phone. "You're in luck they have new black Camaro with a 2.0l turbo 8 cylinder engine in stock."

"Sold." Malik whistled.

"Wait Isn't this stealing?" I said as my morality became a thing again.

"Ah don't worry about it. Technically I'm stealing it and we will pay for it when we get home." Malik said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"The dealer is twenty miles due south, we will try to lose the hunters by then." Atol said starting into a jog.

We followed him, Malik taking point while I hanged in the back. The moon was high in the sky providing us with enough light so we could see where we were stepping but I had a feeling that the moon would not be helping us for long.

Suddenly an arrow landed near my foot causing me to jump into cover on instinct. Atol and Malik came to a stop and jumped into cover as well after they saw I had gotten into cover. I peaked around the tree I was hiding behind only to duck back in when an arrow nearly nailed me in the head.

"Kakugo!" Malik called out as his chained weapon shot out in front of me.

The sound of a girl crying out in pain soon followed. Malik then pulled back on his chain and a girl in silver clothing came tumbling towards him. The girl looked to be no older than eleven but that did not matter to Malik who sent a wave down his chains unhooking them from the girl before he pulled them back to him.

However Malik wasn't done there he started to make quick slashes at her chest cutting deep lashes in her. She cried out in pain from each slashed Malik made with his weapons, which looked like a one handed scythe. Malik then brought his weapon behind her neck and pulled down on it decapitating her.

I felt my stomach turn as I watched the girls head roll a few feet away from her body, all the while spilling out blood onto the ground. The hunters yelled out something but my eyes were glued to the body of the headless girl.

Sure I beat up people before but I never kill them. I had never seen a person get decapitated right in front of me before. This was all so new, so wrong. Atol slammed into my and grabbed me by my collar.

"Now is not the time to be grieving over the enemy!" Atol yelled at me as Milk drew more of those throwing knife things from one of his pouches to throw at the enemy. "They are here to take us prisoner but now they will not show us mercy now that we killed one of their own!"

I looked back to the direction from the arrows were coming from. My eyes had adjusted to the lighting and I could see the hate on our enemies' faces. They would kill us given the chance I could tell.

Atol pulled my head back to face him. "I need you in this fight!"

I could only nod back at him, as I attempted to steel my resolve. Atol nodded and stepped out of cover. arrows flew at him but Atol paid them no heed. He raised his fist up so his arm was at a ninety degree angle. Atol then let out a battle cry as he pointed his hand forward, all of his fingers pointing at the position where the hunters were firing at us from.

A horn sounded before the area Atol pointed at was engulfed in an explosion.

"There that will buy us some time!" Atol announced. "Move!"

We started to run again. Malik threw a few more of those knife things before he fell in behind us. We jumped over down logs and pushed off of trees to help keep our speed but I was still lagging behind the other two.

Suddenly an arrow nailed Malik in the back of his knee. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I moved to help him and Atol stopped and came back to help. We threw both of his arms over our shoulders and proceeded to carry him while he limped with one foot on the ground.

"Wait I smell something." Malik said raising his head to try and get a better smell of whatever he was smelling.

"What is it?" Atol asked coming to a stop.

Malik was silent for a moment before he answered. "Someone is burning incense… smells like… cherry blossom. There is a Samurai house nearby!"

"Where?" Atol asked urgently.

"That way." Malik said pointing a little off to the side of the way we had been running.

We started to walk in the direction that Malik pointed. The sound of girls calling out became louder and louder as we tried to make best speed to this Samurai's house. As we were walking I spared a glance behind me to see a volley of arrows flying towards us. I grinded my teeth as I saw the arrows flying at us I felt a warm sensation flow through my body.

It felt like the time I threw my lighter into the manticore's mouth. Drawing on this feeling I willed it to protect us. Suddenly a wall of fire shot from the ground incinerating the arrows as soon as they made contact with the fire wall.

My two comrades looked back to see what had happened and their eyes went wide. Atol was the first to snap out of it and nudged the two of us to keep moving. We started to move again moving a bit fast this time as the fire wall fell behind us.

We soon came into a clearing with a single Japanese looking house in the center of it all. The house was two stories tall with a light blue tiled roof. There were lanterns hanging from the corners of the roof and they seemed to be fire lit rather than electricity lit. The lights were on in the house, the light going through the rice paper walls.

As we got close the front sliding door opened and out stepped a man who looked to be in his late thirties. He was clearly Asian as his skin looked to be smoother and his eyes were set a little bit farther apart. His nose was also a tad bit smaller than the people you would see around New York. He had blue eyes that looked older than his body and black hair that was pulled back into a knot of hair. He had a full beard but it was well maintained.

"Who goes there?" He demanded in a think Japanese accent.

"Atol my medallion it's in my front pouch." Malik said to Atol.

Atol reach into Malik's pouch and pulled out a medallion. He then held it up to the man to see. The man eye's forced on the medallion before his eyes went wide.

"Anata wa akatsuki no teikokudesu!" He said surprised in Japanese.

"Hai, watashitachiha Girisha no kariudo no megami ni owa rete imasu." Malik replied urgently.

The man walked over to the sliding door and opened it further.

"Get inside." He ordered us in English.

We started toward the door, the sound of the hunters close behind us. Once we were in the man closed the door and stepped out into his yard.

Atol laid Malik down in the center of the room and pulled out the arrow causing him to gasp in pain. More blood started to flow out of his wound. Atol pulled out a bandage from his pocket and began to bind Malik's wound.

I walked over to the door and slid it open enough for me to see what was going on outside. The trees started to shake as the wind picked up. The man was standing in-between the forest's edge and his house with a large katana looking sword resting on his shoulder.

Then it hit me he was going to fight the hunters by himself.

The man waited for a few minutes before the hunters emerged from the forest edge. Some of them pointed their bows at them while others just waited for some signal A girl looking a tad bit older than the rest but only about a year came out. She had long auburn hair that was well maintained and silver eyes that could kill. She was beautiful and she had a perfect figure that would make any guy stop and stare. She was wearing the same clothing as the other hunters but she walked with authority.

However the man in front of her paid no attention to her beauty instead he just stood there waiting for her to get close enough to talk to without yelling.

"Your trespassing leave." The man ordered to which more silver clad girls to point their arrows at him.

The lead girl raised her hand and the other girls lowered their bows, but they still stared murderously at the samurai.

The leader snapped her fingers in front of her. "My friend's sons have moved through here did you see where they went?"

"Your mind tricks don't work on me Artemis of the hunt." The man said putting one foot forward so his shoulder was pointing towards Artemis.

"What are you?" Artemis ordered him her hand moving towards one of her sheathed daggers.

The samurai threw his hand out his top two fingers pointing at the goddess. A powerful gust of wind swept through their ranks knocking everyone, except for Artemis and one other, into the trees behind him.

"Your end should you not leave right now." The samurai ordered.

"Grab some popcorn boys because you're about to see a Wind Sage in action." Malik said cheerfully as Atol tried his best to fix him up.

I looked back to the man to see him now in a battle stance. His feet were apart to lower his center of gravity and he held his weapon kinda like a baseball bat. Small pink leaves seemed to be appearing from nowhere around him before disappearing as soon as they hit the ground.

The Artemis' eyes narrowed before she raised her hand and flicked her fingers. All the girls behind her knocked their arrows and shot them at the samurai but he made no move to dodge them. When the arrows were but a few feet away from him they changed their trajectory, going around his body and went right back to the hunters.

Some of the hunters were stuck by their own arrows while others jumped out of the way. The leader looked shocked by what had happened. Using the silver eyed goddess' shock to his advantage he closed the distance between them and brought his weapon down over his head.

Artemis recovered from her shock just in time to draw two daggers and block the over head attack. The force caused her to stumble back before she regained her footing, but the samurai was not letting up there.

"Jinjyo ni shoubu!" The samurai called as he did a side flip bringing his sword around as he flipped.

But that was not the only thing that happened then. His sword and his arms started to glow a golden/orangey color as be brought his sword down on Artemis. She bought her dagger back up to block his attacked but the force behind the samurai's attack broke through her defense like it wasn't even there.

His blade cut through her clothes and into her skin spilling a gold colored blood on the ground. The samurai's right hand then shot out towards the goddess causing a powerful blast of wind to knock the goddess down and roll all the way to the tree line. The other hunters, who were able to, rushed to their leader.

The goddess slowly got to her feet, rage clearly visible from her face even from here. Her hand shot forward and a blinding white beam shot from her hand. The Samurai blocked the beam with his sword but the force of the attack was pushing him back.

Artemis ran out of energy a few moments later and the beam disappeared into nothing. She was breathing heavily as she tried to stand but more golden blood poured out of her wound causing her to fall to one knee.

The Samurai rose to his full height and let his weapon rest on his shoulder. "You are not prepared to face one such as me goddess. Leave and do not return or I will kill you and your followers without mercy."

"You think me defeated _Boy_?" Artemis said forcing herself to her feet her eyes lighting up.

Suddenly a beam similar to the one Artemis shot from her hand, shot down from the moon right above the samurai. The samurai had just enough time to bring his blade over his head to block the attack but this time he was brought to one knee as the beam pushed him to the ground.

He was physical struggling to keep his hands up as his arms were shaking like a he was trying to hold up a thousand pounds. The other hunters took this time to shoot arrows at him while he was blocking the goddess attack. The samurai took a deep breath then let it all out in one blow creating a powerful wind that knocked the arrows out of the air.

The beam from the moon let up and the samurai's arms fell to his side. He was breathing heavily but despite that he still stood up using his sword to help him to his feet. He pointed his weapon towards the goddess.

"Mada mada." He said probably smirking.

The goddess lightly pushed the hunter holding her up so that she could stand by herself. She started to walk toward the samurai all the while golden blood dripped to the ground. The goddess started to glow a silver color and it was only getting brighter.

The samurai got back into his battle stance and a strong gust of visible wind surrounded him. When it disappeared the samurai who was once in normal clothing was now in full samurai battle armor. His armor looked to be made from wooden planks, over this he had a grey sleeveless coat. He lower legs were also protected and he had wooden boards going around his waist and one hanging from both of his shoulders. His helmet was made from a grey material that I could not identify and it looked like he had a red mask over his face but I could not make out the details of it from where I was watching.

All the while Artemis was only getting brighter. The hunter all kneeled and bowed their heads as Artemis transformed. I had to look away a few moments later as it was getting too bright for me to look at her. A few moments later the light faded and I was able to look back.

Artemis had transformed into a beautiful fully grown lady with flowing white hair and a white dress that seemed to flow like it was in a soft wind. Her eyes were returned to normal but now the silver in them glowed like the moon. On her forehead was a shining symbol, a crescent moon with two arrows going through it.

She held out her hand and a silver aura appeared in her hand before it turned into silver blow. She pulled back the sting and an arrow formed knocked and ready to kill. She let loose her arrow. The samurai barely managed to deflect the arrow as it grazed his helmet before it shot towards the house.

Towards me.

I jumped back but the arrow was already in front of me. I closed my eyes on instinct waiting for the arrow to hit me and the pain to follow. But It never did. I opened my eyes to see Atol holding the arrow mere inches from my face.

Atol threw the arrow aside before he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. Just then the ground shook causing us to run to the window. The samurai was covered in blood, his own blood, but he still looked like he could keep fighting.

"It would appear the goddess has gone into her true form to fight the samurai. He will not last long we need to move." Atol ordered moving over to Malik and helping up.

I looked back to the samurai to see the goddess stab him in the gut his armor ineffective against the goddess' weapon. He pushed her off of him and backed up but then I could hear him laughing. He said something to the goddess before a stronger wind blew through and three small tornadoes touched down beside him.

The house shook and some of it was blown away. Then the sound of battle started outside not long after. Atol pulled me away from the fight and pointed to the back exit. I nodded and we started to run again Malik running like he was never hit by the arrow.

We were back in the woods moments later as the sound of battle raged on behind us. None of us looked back we all just stayed focused on running as fast as we could. While we ran I sent a silent prayer to God for the samurai's safety while be bought time for us to run.

Soon the sounds of battle faded and were replaced with the sounds of our footsteps as we ran through the forest. We did not worry about being stealthy this time as we had to put as much distance between us and the goddess as possible. I was starting to sweat even Malik looked like he was starting to slow down but Atol was still trucking though and surprisingly he was being the quiets of us all even Malik was making more sound them him.

A strange feeling came over me as we ran. It was a warm feeling like I was finally going home after a long day of work. It was at that moment I knew that I was going somewhere I belonged.

* * *

"Well fought." The samurai said before he fell to the ground unmoving.

Artemis did not look it but she was exhausted and low on energy. She noticed that when she entered her true form that the samurai switched from offence to defense, trying anything and everything to stay in the fight as long as possible.

Then I hit her. He was stalling.

The goddess returned to her normal form breathing heavily and falling to her knee. Her hunters came up to her but she held up her hand to stop them.

"Search the house." She ordered calmly.

Four hunters ran over to the house and opened the door having there bows ready to fire on anything that moved. Zoë came up to her lady and helped her to her feet.

"My lady what was that man?" She asked like they had just fought a new kind of monster.

"I do not know Zoë but it was powerful and not a demigod." Artemis replied looking at the body of the man.

Zoë looked shocked for a moment before she hid it. "My lady you don't think-"

"Yes I do." Artemis said cutting of her lieutenant. "That was a warrior made to fight the mythical. We are dealing with another pantheon's warriors and I believe that Hestia's son is of both this pantheon's warriors and a demigod."

"If a warrior from this pantheon was able to fend of one such as you my lady." Zoë said coming to a grim realization.

"Then Hestia's son is more powerful than my father imagined." Artemis finished for her. "We must catch him before he reaches his destination."

"My lady." Another hunter said approaching the goddess "We searched the house and have found nothing that could tell us of our prey. However we found three sets of tracks going into the forest behind the house."

Artemis stood looking like she did not just go ten rounds with a titan. "Then we will follow our prey for we are the hunt and we always catch our prey."

"I wouldn't count on it." A male voice said.

The hunters in the area knocked their bows and pointed them at the voice. The hunters' eyes went wide at what they were seeing. Before them was the samurai but his body was still lying on the ground, but in front of it was a transparent samurai that looked just like the one on the ground.

The samurai then turned and started to walk away his body fading, as he did the body on the ground started to turn to pink tree leaves and started to scatter into the wind.

"My lady." One of the hunters said shocked out of her mind.

"We need to move." Artemis ordered before taking off in the direction of the tracks leaving her hunters in the dust.

* * *

The dealership was now starting to come into view after a very long night of running. The sun was over the mountains in the distance to signify the dawning of a new day, another day for us to run like wanted criminals. To say I was tired was an understatement because as soon as we came to a stop I fell to my hands and knees breathing so heavily I thought my lungs were going to exploded.

"There it is." Atol said breathing heavily but not nearly as bad as me.

"The pay better be worth it." Malik said has he rested against a tree.

"Let's go we don't have time to lose." Atol said jogging to the dealership.

I let out a whine before I forced myself to my feet and started after Atol. Malik soon joined and like that we were on the run again… I haven't even got breakfast.

Atol waited for us at the entrance to the parking lot looking around for the car we going to… take for a test ride… a long test ride. Malik and I started to help in the search but we could not spot the black Camaro that we needed.

"Come on let's look around." Atol said moving into the dealership parking lot.

"I will get my break in finger ready." Malik said jokingly while cracking his fingers.

We started to walk down the parking lot looking around for the right car trying our best not to wave the "I'm up to no good" sign around. We went down almost every lot but we still could not find the Camaro, most of the cars here were just your standard living car.

As we moved to the back of the dealership Atol came to a stop and gestured for us to huddle up. We walked over to him and got into a little three man huddle arms over each other and all.

"Ok we may need to get another car." Atol said seriously looking back in forth between us.

"How about a jeep just in case we need to go off road." Malik suggested.

"If we go off road then that will just slow us down and allow the hunter to catch up and even jump on." Atol replied shooting down Malik's suggestion.

"So we need speed and nothing but speed but not something so fancy that we draw all the attention in the world." I said looking at Atol.

"That would be great but I have a feeling Hermes will know where we are at so we will need to travel with up most speed." Atol said looking up from our huddle before coming back down.

"You kids looking for something." A new male voice said.

We looked up from our huddle to see a black man with a full white greyish beard in a janitor's uniform wiping down a black Camaro, the Camaro we were looking to acquire. Our eyes went wide as we looked at the Camaro, being cleaned by the dealership's car cleaner.

"I was wondering when you boys were going to show up." The black man said as he threw the rag he was using over his shoulder. The man smiled before he gestured for us to come over.

We looked at each other before we approached the man. As we approached him he threw something small to me, I caught it with and looked at. It was a car key. I looked up at the man shock written all over my face.

"Your Father bought this car for you. He said that you would be here around sun rise." He said not losing his smile.

My two teammates looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. I showed the knot that formed in my throat. I pushed in the unlock button and the Camaro's light flickered on and made its unlocking sound. The Camaro had two red stripes with a white outline going up the middle of the car, and it also had red LED lights under it.

"Well are you going to get in?" The man asked humorously.

I walked up to the driver's door and went to open it but when my hand got close the door opened by itself going up instead of out. I was stunned.

'How much money did my dad spend on this.' I thought to myself.

To say the inside was stylish was an understatement. The seats were made out of black leather with red outlines. The seats were a race car style as well as the steering wheel even the gas petals looked nice. The seat belts were not the normal ones they were crossing ones with the release button in the middle rather than on the side of the seat.

I Sat down in the seat and looked around, I could almost feel the power radiating off the car. I slid the key into the ignition and started it. After a few seconds the engine came to life and let out a mighty roar when I gave it a little gas.

Malik was the second to get in, the door behind me opened when he got close. He stared at it for a moment before he got in. Atol walked around to the passenger's door, the door opening on its own again, given the black man an inquisitive eye before getting in himself.

The man walked around the car to my window and knocked on it. I lowered the window and the man rested his arms on the door.

"Drive safely now and stay on the highway." He said smiling before he pushed himself away.

I fastened my seat belt and looked at the driving wheel. I had played enough video games to know the basic rules of the road but I have never driven a car before. Luckily the Camaro was an automatic so I wouldn't have to worry about the gears as the car would take care of that for me.

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to God asking him to make sure I did not kill anyone while driving this car. With that I pushed in the brakes and put the stick in drive. I eased my foot of the brake and the car started to creep forward until it was at a slow speed. I maneuvered out of the parking lot and came to a stop at the exit. My heart was pounding in my chest, mainly because I was so nervous being a twelve year old and having to drive a powerful car.

"Hey if you want you can pull over when we get out of town and we can switch seats if your not comfortable driving." Malik said putting his head in-between mine and Atol's head.

"I think I will give it a go." I said steadying myself. I then pulled into the road giving the car plenty of gas, the engine roared as it started to pick up speed. Luckily there was only one light before we got to the highway.

"This car was made in our secret home." Atol said looking at the steering wheel.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I turned to take the ramp down to the highway luckily it was relatively empty.

Atol pointed at the center of the steering wheel. I looked to where he was pointing to see the same symbol that was on my lighter. The sword that turned into roots with the two towers behind it. I did not look at Atol as I had all my attention on driving.

Just how influential are these guys?

* * *

And CUT. Well now that's out of the way I can start working on other things for about a day before I comeback to this… in other news I have started writing a new story this one will be a Marvel Percy Jackson crossover with the main character being the first son of Artemis but here is the kicker our main character will be a marksman and he will have a symbiote to help him out. So let me know what you think in your review.

Alright guys see you later.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't drive until you're legal.


	10. He's SAFE

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out of character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

"Bla bla bla intro here bla bla bla Guest reviews."

" _What's wrong with you?"_

"I have not had my bread sticks in a while."

Goldfish: First blood goes to the factions but I wouldn't count on God bring that hunter back to life. Yes the samurai did not die but he was gravely wounded. Whether he will come back or not is up for debate. Yes keep reminding me of the work I have to so in the further. "But I have my sith lord card so I get stronger from hate, salt, anger, and being reminded of work."

um i guess i could wight a Merlin For Honor crossover. No promises though you not the only one coming up with ideas for stories.

Austin: technically you are correct the faction warriors are mortal but celestial metal will still hurt them. Oh is see you caught that cameo ;). Don't worry Atol is not going Finn. If you know that I mean.

Glad you understand. How bought this a inheritance Circle and For honor crossover with John Cross and a certain something. Also Knights for live.

Don't worry it's coming just be patient. And let's be honest Morgan freeman style ass rip anyone.

Yes Markus and Hestia will be having an argument however it might not turn out just like that.

You will see what happens when the war with Kronos. I really don't know about the whole masks thing but we will see. Yes camp Jupiter will be in the story but I'm not saying anything after that so bite me… but don't actually bite me I swear to God that I will sic R.O.W. on you.

" _Rawr."_

Um just go to the Naruto for honor crossover tab should be there and if not then the author deleted it. But because I am such a chill person and because it's so easy to do the name of the other Naruto for honor crossover is called The Truth That Lies in the Path of Honor.

John092: thanks for the continued support also go check out a fanfic call Oliver Irons and The Original Fire I highly recommended it. That goes for all of you, show him some love so he starts writing again I have been waiting for the next chapter for two mouths!

Guest: It's on its way don't you worry.

Guest: are you speaking of the Chinese faction or the characters that were added to the three factions? Because if it's the ladder then they are in the story. If it's the former then that my take more time as we don't know much about them in the form of game mechanics.

* * *

Now the story

Night had fallen over the land as the sun fell below the mountains. I switched on the headlights as darkness took over the land. We stopped to sleep at a rest stop after we got our car to rest from the night long run we had two night ago, luckily nothing attacked us while we were sleeping. We only traveled at night to get the least activity on the highway, so that meant sleeping all day and driving all night.

I decided to keep driving as it wasn't that hard once my heart stopped racing and I found out other people knew how to drive too. Since we were going long distance, and since there were hardly any cars on the highway, I could turn on cruise control and only have to worry about keeping the car on the road.

I had the radio turned on the current song being Chosen Ones by Evil Dream. This radio station was kinda odd as when Atol got to the channel he started to hit a few of the numbered buttons then the music started to play and there was no host just music.

Atol had the window down and was looking out into the darkness, while Malik was sleeping in the back. We had entered in Tennessee not too long ago and we were cruising at 75 miles per hour, 5 miles under the speed limit. We were already breaking the law by driving but as long as I didn't cause an accident or get pulled over we should be fine.

"Hey Atol how do you think the others are doing?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"They should be fine." He answered nonchalantly.

"Do you think they could have gotten caught?"

"No they were clearly after us meaning they were after you." He said glancing at me then in the rear view mirror

"How are they going to link up with us again?"

"They're not." Atol said taking out his phone and messing with it.

"Say what?!" I said surprised

"You're the mission." Atol said simply. "They know were going on without them so they will probably get on a plane and fly back home."

"Get off here." He added pointing to an exit.

I turned off cruise control and started to slow down before getting off on the exit Atol pointed out. He proceeded to direct me to a road that went into the woods. The road turning to dirt soon enough and getting a bit bumpy. I came to a stop at a dead end the road ending at a tree line. Atol got out of the car and walked up to the tree line. I lowered the window and called to Atol as he was walking to the tree line.

"Why are we here? It's a dead end."

Atol did not reply instead he kept walking until he came to a tree and tapped it. He pulled out his phone and seemed to hold it up to the tree. A few moments later the tree line disappeared and the road turned to pavement right were the tree line use to be.

The orange eyed kid waved me over. A little shocked I put the car in drive and crept up to Atol before coming to a stop beside him. He opened the door and got back inside and put on his seat belt.

"The Knights have many secret roads that lead all over the country. How do you think we moved around in that mobile base without getting spotted?" Atol said leaning back in his chair back.

"Why didn't we get on this sooner? We went through two states on the normal highway." I asked shocked that the knights were so dug in to the United States.

"Couldn't risk it until we put some distance between us and the hunters." Atol said closing his eyes.

The engine started to roar as I pushed the gas pedal down. I was already doing 60 by the time I spoke again.

"We haven't ran into them for the past two days do you think it's safe to be using these roads? What if they are just following us?" I tried to reason with Atol who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

We just past 90 when Atol replied, however with the sound of the engine it was a little hard to hear him.

"We killed one of them and the samurai gave her a thrashing if she did beat him then she would not be waiting for us to hook up with more people like us. Artemis would probably try and attack us at every opportunity." Atol explained.

We were now going 160 miles an hour the trees flying by us and the engine was still going strong, like it was meant to go this fast. My heart was pounding in my chest as the car only went faster, what if I was coming up on a turn? Would I have enough time to slow down? If I crashed at this speed we'd all be dead.

I started to ease off the gas and the car started to slow down. Atol noticed this and spoke.

"Don't worry about going fast. Our roads don't have sharp turns and the roads go through everything so floor it." Atol encouraged.

"He's right dude the only way to crash on these roads is if you are trying to crash." Malik said from the back, not doubt the sound of the engine woke him up.

"Then you should drive because I am not there yet." I said slowing down until the car came to a stop.

I opened the door and Malik got out of the back. We switched and Malik looked pleased to be in the driver's seat. He looked over the controls before be buckled himself up.

"Hey John do you know what Nitrous is?" Malik asked smugly.

"No." I said hesitantly.

"Hold onto your butts." Malik said as Atol grabbed a hold of the side door.

Needless to say the speedometer did not drop below 170.

* * *

I laid on the ground feeling very weak. My body felt like it weighed a ton and it was raining so that helped. I could have sworn I heard the sound of fighting in the distance cries of pain, metal clashing against metal, and explosions.

It was cold, so very cold.

From the edge of my vision came a firey light and it was getting closer. Then she stepped into my vision, a person I knew for most of my life. She held a blazing two sided axe in her hand as she looked down at me tears freely flowing from her eyes.

She crumbed to her knees dropping the axe as she went down. Her hand moved out to touch me but stopped when a terrible roar thundered throughout the forest I was in. The girl looked up and quickly got to her feet grabbing the axe as she went up. However a powerful gust of wind came through sending her flying back into the forest.

The ground shook as a large creature landed beside me. The rain stopped hitting me as the creature loomed over me. The creature spoke but I could not make out the words but it sounded worried and angry at the same time. It carefully picked me up before I found myself flying through the skies pressed up against the large creature. However its body was warm, a welcoming feeling from that of the cold.

* * *

My eyes shot opened as I started to gasp for air. Atol turned to look at me from the front seat.

"Bad dream?" He asked looking at me.

"Something like that." I said leaning back into my chair.

"You have been asleep for a full day dude you sure your good?" Malik asked looking in the mirror to look at me.

"Yea man I'm good." I reassured them.

"We will be at the exit that will drop us off near our home tomorrow night." Atol said changing the subject.

Atol seemed to know something about the dreams I has having. They seemed so real like I was there living them for myself. But Atol might be right to change the subject as now might not be the time to be sharing dreams.

We were still on the secret road and still going very fast. The moon shined down on us but the road seemed too lit by some unseen source like tons of invisible fireflies were flying around. I took out my lighter and started to flick the hatch open and closed while idly looking out the window.

As I flick open my lighter my hand grazed the igniter, because of the grips on the igniter it caught my hand and it moved. Suddenly fire engulfed the back seats creating a ruckus in the back. Malik and Atol's head shot back which caused Malik to lose control of the car. The car started to drift but Malik was able to pull out of it and bring the car to a stop.

"What the hell did you do?" Malik called while breathing heavily. "For a second there I thought I was going to meet my ancestors."

Atol stared wide eyed at the weapon that appeared in my arms. A large two handed war axe, that was on fire. I quickly opened the door and got out of the car to keep the burning weapon from starting a fire in the car.

The axe was taller than me by a few feet and it felt warm to the touch. Its head was ablaze but it was not like a fire that was out of control. The fire seemed to be directed to the blades of the axe like it was an overcoat. There also was a carving of a tree in the head but it looked like the tree was on fire from the inside.

The other two got out of the car but Atol looked surprised the most. He came around the car and grabbed on to my shirt and pulled me in.

"Where did you get that?!" He demanded urgently.

"One of the staff members at Camp Half-Blood gave it to me." I answered him his hostility lost on me due to my own surprise.

Atol let go of me and slowly backed up. He was in deep thought looking like someone just told him we were about to get attacked and that we were unprepared. He brought his hand to his chin as he started to pace back and forth murmuring to himself.

"Atol what is this thing?" Malik asked looking at the weapon.

"That is a war axe made from roclite, or Black Steel, it's our faction's special metal and it is very powerful. Their are only a few Knights that have soul weapons made from Black Steel."

"Wait, So their weapons we make from black steel from day one?" I asked tilting my head.

"No, they started like any other with a normal soul weapon." Atol said looking back at me. "They had their soul weapon meld with the weapon so it became their soul weapon. But the weapon you are melding your first soul weapon to must be the same type of weapon. Since that weapon is a war axe you can't meld it with the soul weapon you have."

"So it's useless to me?"

"Far from it, you can still use it you just can't lock it to yourself, meaning it can be stolen and used against you." Atol said grimly. "But what I am more worry about is how the Greeks got their hands on enough black steel ore to make a weapon that big."

"It's possible they had no idea what they had." Malik suggested. "If John has it then they probably thought they just found a new type of metal that could be used against their monster types."

"Then we should call ourselves lucky and pray to God that they don't have more." Atol walking back to the passenger's seat.

"So how powerful are weapons made from this black steel?" I asked walking up to the car.

Atol was quite for a moment. "Do you know how powerful an atom bomb is?"

"I know it can turn a city to ruble, well the old ones anyway." I said thinking back to my history classes.

"A weapon made from black iron by a master has the potential to level a continent." Atol said dead serious.

"What?!" I yelled out in surprise.

I was quite literally holding a doomsday weapon in my hand. What if I accidently activated it? I could wipe out the United States. The blood of millions would be on my hands. I could not wield such a weapon with this in mind. The danger was far to great.

"I can't have this!" I declared. "Atol you take it."

Atol looked at me like one would look at an idiotic person. "I said it has the _potential_ to level a continent. Black Iron weapons draw much of its power from its wielder. As of now I doubt you could level a city much less the entire continent."

'Did he just call me weak?'

"Besides knights who wield black iron weapons put strong seals on their weapons to stop something like that from ever happening. So once we get back you just have to show it to Forge so he can inspect it."

"Who's Forge?" I asked.

"Forge is the nickname of the angel who makings everything for the knights." Atol said sliding back into the passenger's seat.

I looked at my weapon and then back at the car. It was going to be a tight fit and this thing was still on fire. I wished that it would turn back into its lighter form. Suddenly the weapon was surrounded by fire for a moment before it disappeared and in my hand sat my lighter.

I stared at the lighter for a moment before I cautiously put it in my pocket. Once I knew the weapon was not going to deploy in my pocket I walked over to the car and opened the door then slid in. Malik started the car and we were off again, the engine roaring while we gained speed.

A thought occurred to me and I was starting to get an odd feeling in my gut so I decided to ask Atol about it.

"Hey Atol how was the mobile base destroyed?"

"Engine got hit from above." Atol replied reading something on his phone. "That started a fire in the main compartment. Since the base wasn't going anywhere we started the self-destruct."

"I assume that the mobile bases have roads similar to this one." I asked looking behind us.

Atol nodded. "Yea why?"

"Well if we were on it and the hunt goddess found us what's to stop her from finding us now?" I then looked back at him with a worried look on my face."And I just got the feeling that we are being watched."

Atol's face drained and then it hit us.

* * *

Hestia searched high and low for her son and Markus. First she searched the wreckage of Markus' home and did not find anything resembling a body. In fact there wasn't much anything left over from Markus' home, except for a photo of her and Markus making food at his pizza store.

She had searched Markus' pizza store but found it under new management and a different name. When she asked the manager what had happened to the previous person that owned this shop, the manager said that he had been running this shop for seventeen years.

She searched the school her son went to only to find none of the teachers ever head of John Cross let alone the Cross family. She even checked the records on file and on the schools server and found nothing.

She checked stores that Markus frequently shopped at but even then the people working there had never heard of Markus before. Even the bartender at the bar that he went to with his friends never heard of him before.

It didn't take a wisdom goddess to know that Markus had some help from the supernormal and Hestia was no fool. This proved that Markus was hiding something from her since day one. A part of her was mad at him for not telling her, it wasn't like she was going to go to her younger brother and tell him. But at the same time she could not truely judge him, her family had a dark past and they did not act their age.

Her young brother was petty and thought the world was out to dethrone him. He would kill anyone just because they had to potential to match him in power even if they were loyal to Olympus. He would always cheat on his wife with mortel women and not once be with his wife.

But Hera was not free from blame either. She took out her anger on her husband's illegitimate children, but not just them even the illegitimate children of the other gods as well. It was not their fault they were born they never asked to be the product of adultery. She even threw her own son off Olympus just because he was ugly.

Speaking of Hephaestus, Hestia found it sad that mortal women were able to look past Hephaestus' looks and see something more. Something his own mother was unable to do. He was always given the short stick in life making him bitter towards it, which made him surround himself with his machines instead of people. While he was one of the tamer gods he too had his limits.

Poseidon could be calm when he wanted too but even he could be angered easily if one said the right words. It was no secret that he wanted the throne which Zeus sat upon which would led them to arguing over everything they could.

Hades held grudges too easily and did not know the meaning of the word forgiveness. He took pleasure in seeing the suffering of others.

Aphrodite did not give her true husband the time of day for a moment and spend all that time with Ares. She was obsessed with the demigods love lives and felt that she needed to control every signal one. And despite being the goddess of love she was so vengeful and would punish anyone who slighted her even if they did not do it on purpose.

Ares… the real question was what wasn't wrong with Ares. Even his Roman side Mars had better morals than his Greek side did.

Apollo was over protective of his sister Artemis and he seemed to have the goal to sleep with every woman on the planet. He could not be bothered to help anyone if it did not help him in anyway.

Artemis despised all men just because some were foul towards women. Sure Hestia did not like these types of men either but she knew now more than ever that not all men were like that. She would kill any man who accidentally stumble upon her hunt. She came close to seeing the truth with men through Orion but Apollo made sure to kill him as soon as Artemis started to have feelings for him.

Hestia stopped herself from listing off the faults of the rest of her family. Sure they mess up often but they were still her family and she still loved them despite their faults. She knew that she was just upset that she could not find any trace of Markus or John.

She wanted to find her son before Artemis did but knowing her she was probably on his trail. If Artemis found Hestia's son before she did then he would be taken straight to Olympus were he would be killed because Zeus would think him too powerful.

Hestia did take some comfort in the fact that whatever was protecting him from sight of Olympus would not let John be taken so easily. At least she hoped that was the case. Still she needed to find her son and what Markus was a part of so she could mouth some kind of a defense for her son. But she did not know how to dig up hidden information she was not… a… Athena.

Athena.

She was Hestia's only option. If anyone could find out about what Markus was hiding it was her but she would not just give her a lead then allow her to follow it alone. In exchange for helping her find out what Markus was hiding she would want to join to uncover the mystery for herself.

But what choice did she have? She did not have enough time do the research herself, she could find a wrong lead and follow it not knowing it was false. Hestia needed to take a risk if she was to find them and find out that Markus was hiding.

Hestia teleported to Olympus and headed for Athena's temple. When Hestia arrived she would the wisdom goddess reading a book on ancient Germany. Athena did notice Hestia coming in and went on reading the book as if no one was around.

"Athena." Hestia said greeting the goddess of wisdom.

Athena looked up from her book a tad bit surprised that Hestia was in her temple, but her face quietly turned to a smile to hide it.

"Hestia, what brings you to my temple today?" Athena going back to reading the book she was reading before the hearth goddess came in.

"I need your help."

This caused Athena to stop and close her book. Hestia never asked anything of anyone, until today.

"And what would that be?" Athena said somewhat smugly.

"My son's father has completely disappeared." Athena's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I need your help to find out where he went or at least some clue on what he was hiding from me."

Athena bought her hand to her chin to think about it. "What do I get out of this?"

"You get to solve a mystery and possibly find out what he is hiding from me." Hestia said knowing Athena's love for exploring the unknown. But to be sure Hestia gave one more push just to make sure she would do it. "You are the smartest person on Olympus."

A smile appeared on the goddess face, she always like getting her ego rubbed.

"Ok I will help you but I will need to know your son's father's name." She said not losing her smile.

Hestia balled her fist. "His name is Markus Cross."

Athena snapped her fingers and a laptop appeared in her lap. She started to type away searching the internet for people under the name Markus Cross.

However she did not get far.

A frown appeared on the grey eyed goddess. Absolutely no results under the name Markus Cross or Cross as a last name in general. The only results that came up were other peoples name not relating to Markus Cross in the slightest.

But the internet was not going to stop the goddess of wisdom in the slightest. So she went to the next best place to find someone. The FBI database. The goddess had no problem getting in as she had access to it when she join the FBI just to see how good the mortal agency was.

After Athena logged in she searched the name she was given in the database, only to to be locked out by another password. The Goddess was now started to get pissed but that was overshadowed by her curiosity.

"Looks like your first mortal lover has connections in high places." Athena said peering at Hestia.

Hestia came around to look at the laptop screen only to have her eyes go wide.

"I recognize that symbol." Hestia said looking at the password screen.

Over the password was the same symbol that was on her son's lighter. She thought that was just from a game that her son played she never thought it had some impotence to Markus' secret. Then another fact just hit Hestia as she thought about the symbol.

Her son played video games, online video games at that. He would have been broadcasting his passion all over the country if not the world, but John only had a run in with a Cyclopes and that was just before he came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Let me see if I can run a search on that symbol." Athena said putting the image into the FBI search engine only to get one result.

The symbol stood for something called the Iron Protocol but the thing was everything was covered in black bars so the document more resembled a barcode then a document. However originally drafted this protocol did not want anyone outside of it to find out what the Iron Protocol was. The only other thing that was not blacked out was the original date in which the protocol was put into effect.

1780 four years after the Declaration of Independence. Athena's eyes narrowed, did George have something to do with this? She remembered when George asked her to keep her influences out of the Declaration of Independence while they were drafting it. At first Athena was mad that her son would tell her to stay out of it, but she decided to stay out of it until her son would come begging for her help. However he never did which served to piss her off even more. She was half tempted to help the British during the War For Independence and she did a few times but even with her help here and there the British still lost.

It was possible during that time he was drafting this Iron Protocol. Clearly it had to do with Hestia's lover's secret but for this document to exist without her knowing worried her to some degree. If George had something to do with this document then that meant that he knew something that she didn't and he decided to keep it from her.

'Clam down Athena you can smite your son later.' Athena thought to herself.

Athena closed the laptop and stood. "It would appear we need to go to the source to find the document."

"And where would that be?" Hestia asked following Athena out of her temple.

"The National Archives of course." Athena said putting her hand on Hestia's shoulder and teleporting to the National Archives in Washington D.C.

The two goddesses appeared on the steps that led up to the National Archives building. None of the mortals around them noticed the two beings that appeared out of nowhere due to the Mist that surrounded the goddesses as they appeared.

Athena was now dressed in jeans, nice looking black shoes, and a grey t-shirt under a black jacket, while Hestia was now wearing a more modest dress.

Athena looked at the white building in front of them, taking in all the details of the Greek inspired architecture. The wisdom goddess smiled then started up the stairs with Hestia in tow. The two Goddesses made it passed security with no problem.

Once the two made it to the vault where the some of the oldest documents were kept they found a single man sitting behind a desk writing on a paper with a rather old looking pen. He did not look up from his paper as the two goddesses approached the vault.

The man looked to be in his late forties, having greyish white hair that was parted on just to the right of his head. He wore a grey sleeveless jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt; his pants were brown that went down to his black boots covering the upper part of them. However the strange thing about this man was that he was wearing a pair of metal arm guards that were faded green.

Just as the two goddesses walked passed him, he spoke.

"Can I help you?" He asked not looking up from his paper.

The man's voice was low and devoid of emotion, like he had not been home for some time. The goddesses stopped when the man spoke to them. Athena was using the Mist to hide their presence the eyes of mortals but sometimes there was a mortal that could see through it.

"We are looking for a document that was created four years after the Declaration of Independence was signed." Hestia said kindly to the man before Athena could.

"Do you know the name of the document?" He asked still writing on the piece of paper in front of him.

While Hestia was fine with the mortal working on his paper while he talked to her Athena was not. Athena suffered from the same problem the majority of the other Greek gods as they did not like being ignored in anyway.

Hestia could feel Athena's power start to rise as the man paid little attention to two powerful beings in front of him. To stop her niece from doing anything rash Hestia used her own power to calm the goddess.

"Yes it is called the Iron Protocol."

As soon as Hestia said that the man stopped writing and looked up from his paper. The man's eyes were brown and full of intelligence. The man seemed to take on a more hostile facial expression, his eyes narrowing and his mouth moving into a slight frown.

"We don't have a document under that title." He said dead serious and his eyes seemed to flash for a split second.

"I am very sure you do." Athena said before Hestia could. "I am with the FBI and I came across a document that was completely censored. I need to look at this document for a case I am working on."

"If such a document was that heavily censored then obviously you don't have the clearance for it." The man replied his tone seaming to get darker.

Athena pulled out a small black folder out of her jacket and plopped it down on the man's Oak wood desk. The man put his pen down and picked up the folder. His eyes skimmed the contents of the folder for a about five minutes before he set it back down and closed it.

"You have access to all our arrives but I assure you we do not have a document under the title The Iron Protocol." The man said standing up opening up one of his desk drawers and pulled out a key ring with over a dozen keys on it.

The man picked up his pen and placed it in his pocket before he started towards one of the vault doors. The two goddesses followed him, Athena having a smirk on her face and Hestia trying not to facepalm. The man came to a vault door and proceeded to open it. A few moments later the door unlocked and slowly opened.

The man stepped aside and let the two goddesses walk into the vault. The inside of the vault was furbished to have an Old American look to it so the books and documents would look more at home. Athena started to search through the shelves looking for the proper date, while Hestia stood on at the entrance watching Athena's progress.

"You seemed distressed." The man spoke but nowhere near as aggressively as he had at his desk.

Hestia looked at the man for a moment before she looked back to Athena. "Yes I am." She finally said. "I lost… two people very close to me and I can't find them""Does this document have something to do with him?"

Hestia became silent again. "No it doesn't."

"It's not here!" Athena said nearly yelling.

"I told you we didn't have anything under the title Iron Protocol." The man said returning to his cold tone.

Athena looked like she was about to blow a fuse so Hestia quickly grabbed Athena's arm and pulled her towards the exit.

"Thank you for your time, we will see ourselves out." Hestia said as she pulled Athena out of the vault.

The two goddesses left leaving the man standing at the entrance of the vault. The man walked into the vault and wen to one of the bookshelves that was marked for 1790 and pushed in one file that was slightly sticking out before leaving and locking the vault once more. The man walked back to his desk and started to write on the paper again.

* * *

A white beam hit the front of the car launching us into the air. I braced myself as the car flipped in the air before we landed upside down. The sudden impact caused me to hit my head against the roof and I started to see black dots in my vision.

Our car came to a grinding halt the front portion of the car was gone, only melted pieces of metal was the evidence that the car had a front. Atol was the first to unbuckle himself, his body falling into the roof of the car. He then spun himself so that his feet were facing the window. Using his feet Atol kicked the window and broke it allowing him to crawl out.

Malik on the other hand just unlocked the doors and opened his and rolled out. I followed Malik's example and opened the door next to me before rolling out. Atol was already in front of the car looking down the road waiting for our attacker to show themselves.

I felt the fire in my soul start to heat up as I prepared myself for battle. Malik's body flashed with a light before he was now in some type of ninja clothing along with those hand scythe weapons in each hand. He started to spin one of his hand scythes behind him as he watched for the first enemy to come into sight.

'I guess were fighting this time.' I thought to myself as I let the fire in my soul flow out of me.

Fire started to surround my body making its way from my feet to my head. When I reached my head I was now in my soul armor and my soul weapon formed in my hand. I no longer felt the weight of my armor, instead I felt right like this was how I was supposed to be.

From the darkness came the goddess that had been hunting us for so long. Her face did not give off any readable emotions but I could feel the killing intent from her. More of her hunters joined her at her side; most of them had their bows around their bodies and their hands on their daggers.

Atol's fists closed and began to shake. Suddenly his body was set ablaze as he called out his armor. My jaw fell when the fire disappeared and I got a good look at Atol's soul armor. His longsword looked to be made from a silver like material that but it had a dark grey cloth warped around the lower part of the sword. The hilt was cross guarded but it was angled towards the blade a little bit and the handle was warped in a dark grey leather that looked similar to the cloth on the blade. In the center of the hilt was a sliver gem but it had a dark mist within it almost like it was sick.

However the jaw dropping thing about Atol's blade was that it was already bloodied even though he just summoned it. Blood dripped of the tip of the blade onto the ground endlessly. But that was not the only thing dripping blood. His gauntlets were also bloodied and dripping blood from his armored knuckles, and from the look on the hunters' faces that was not the only thing that had blood on it.

His armor was made from a more steel looking materiel and he looked he had a type of wolf fur over his shoulders. The wolf fur came down his back just a tad bit and the cloth that hanged off his chest plate was torn and tattered near the bottom.

"I will take on Artemis you guys handle her hunters." Atol said glancing back at us and allowing me to see his helmet.

His helmet had a T shaped visor and there were a few dents on the side of his helmet too. But that was not the only thing that was on his helmet. Blood ran down the face of his helmet from a streak that looked like a handprint.

I shook my head to bring myself back to the fight that was about to happen in front of me. I got in my fighting stance and waited for the hunters to attack. Atol got in his own fighting stance, resting his blade over his left hand while his other hand gripped the handle.

The hunters drew their daggers and waited for their leader signal to attack. Artemis on the other hand stared at Atol with narrowed eyes.

"The samurai could not beat me." Artemis said to us. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"A stronger drive to gut you." Atol growled back.

"How dare you talk to our lady like that you _boy_!" One of the hunters yelled back.

"Then come and show me the error of my ways brat." Atol said pointing his longsword at the hunter. "It will save me the trip over there to relieve your shoulders of your head."

That got the hunter to start toward Atol but Artemis stopped her by putting her hand up. She was about to say something when thunder cracked above us. Everyone looked to the sky to see lightning flashing amongst the dark clouds that were gathering.

Suddenly a large bolt of lightning struck the ground in-between us. The sudden light caused my]e to shield my eyes with my arm, when it faded I dropped my arm to see a man facing us. The man wore a white robes and a blue vest, his face shadowed by a straw hat but I could kinda seed through it. I could kinda make out two blue glowing orbs, which I assumed were his eyes. He looked like he had a skin tight suit over his head that only opened to reveal his face.

Electricity danced all over his body for a moment before it died down, leaving his forearms the only part of his body that was sparking with electricity. He turned to face the hunters and lifted his head so that his straw hat was barely hiding his face.

"Cease your hostiles at once." The man ordered.

"Who are you are you to order a goddess!" Artemis snapped at the man.

"I am Raiden eldar god of thunder and protector of earth realm." The now name Raiden replied his voice full of authority. "You are Artemis Greek goddess of hunting and the moon you have already gravely wounded one of my warriors. I shall let this offence pass but you will proceed no further."

"Holy." Malik said shocked letting his weapon stop spinning. "Dude that's Lord Raiden one of the eldar gods."

"Yea I heard him introduce himself." I said back glancing at him.

"You passion is little importance to me." Artemis said glaring at Raiden. "This county is the home of Olympus meaning you have no business being here."

"You are misinformed goddess your pantheon's presence in this county is only tolerated for the time being." Raiden replied. "This will be your only warning from me. You will end your hunt for these warriors or you will face my wrath."

Before Artemis could replied we were struck by lightning. The word went blue as the lightning struck me. I could feel the tingling sensation running through my whole body but it did not hurt in fact it kinda tickled.

I did not know how much time had passed since the lightning struck me but I soon found myself on the ground like someone just dropped me on the ground. I grunted from the abrupt impact but other than that I was fine.

I looked around me to see Atol just getting back on his feet while Malik was already in his feet. Raiden was looking at us with his arms at his side, most likely waiting for us to get to our feet before he spoke.

"Lord Raiden it is an honor to meet face to face." Malik said giving the eldar god a deep bow. "I must also thank you for rescuing us from those hunters."

"You are welcome Malik son of Jacky." Raiden said giving Malik a slight nod of his head.

The thunder god then looked over to me his eyes scanning over me. Since I was not going to be fighting anymore I dismissed my armor and weapon, Atol and Malik doing the same soon after.

"So you are the son of Markus and Hestia." Raiden said once he was done looking me over.

My eyes went wide. "What do you mean Hestia?" I said my voice shaky.

Raiden's eye brows went up slightly. "You didn't know? I would think that the Greek gods would claim their children."

"No I never knew." I said shocked trying to process this information. "Wait Hestia can't be my mother she took an oath of maidenhood."

"There is more than one way to create a child when a being of great power is involved. If she is still a maiden." Raiden said still level headed. "But I know for certain that you are her offspring your soul is similar to hers, it is why fire bends to your will even when you have not become one of your factions upper leave of knight."

"Upper level?" I asked.

"He's talking about Inferno Knights." Atol corrected.

"Indeed however I have sensed a spike in your power when I told you of your mother." Raiden started again. "Most likely the information of your origin has increased your power making you easier to track. This is probably why you were not told at a young age."

"And now that you know it is even more important that we get you back home." Atol added. "Lord Raiden where did you teleport us?"

"A mile away from you place of safety. Proceeded west and you will come upon it."

"Thank you Lord Raiden we are in your debt." Atol said giving him a slight bow.

The thunder god nodded. "You will arrive there by sun rise, I must go now."

Raiden then turned and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"let's go." Atol said taking off into a jog.

I followed after him and Malik soon joined us once we were going again. Finally after all this running we were going to be at our destination. We started to run once we got neared a forest, it was like a burst of energy washed over all of us as the sun rise over the hill.

"Eiyū ga kaettekita!" Malik yelled out happily.

(Play your victory music here I'm going to play Downstait Fight as One)

We started going uphill soon after we entered the forest. As we ran I spotted a man in light armor with a trident and a small shield in his hands. The man spotted us and raised his weapon up high and let out a trumpet laugh like he was welcoming us back home.

The next person I spot kinda looked like Raiden but he was holding two swords in his hands. Upon spotting us he crossed his weapons over his head and smiled at us. Soon a person in knight armor with a longsword saw us going pass him; he was holding his longsword just above the handle. He rose his longsword up at let out a trumpet roar that Atol took up when he heard it.

As we neared the top of the hill I saw a person in similar armor to me. He had a pole-axe in his hand with the end of the weapon resting on the ground. He was a lawbringer like me. The lawbringer turned his head to look at us, upon seeing us he pulled back his arm, that was holding his pole-axe, before he shot his arm out above is head while he let out his own trumpet roar.

I could not stop myself from sending up a roar so I stopped trying and I let my vocals shootout a trumpet roar of my own. The Knight seemed to get even more excited by my return victory cry and threw out both his arms and slowly spun in a circle like he was surrounded by a crowd cheering his name.

He came over the hill a few moments after that. There Atol and Malik came to a stop. I stopped beside them and looked out into the valley. I could not stop my mouth from dropping.

Atol looked at me. "Welcome home knight."

* * *

And done that a rap. You may a noticed that this chapter is much longer than my others I just thought you guys need a little treat and R.O.W needed a little bit more work.

" _Like I don't have enough trying to help you improve."_

I will see you guys next time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and thanks for reading.


	11. The Valley of The Factions

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out of character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

"All right next chapter is here we had a bit of a mix up over here in the Archives but we got it sorted out and we should be going at normal speed again."

Guest Reviews

Austin: Yea I had a feeling that the guards on duty would greet the returning warriors, and by calling out to them and seeing if they returned they would know if they are the same class of warrior. I thought Raiden would be a good choice since we all know him. Yes our first president knew about the Knights and a few of the founding fathers were knights.

Yup the Greeks are going to be in for a shock when they see the army that has been living underneath their noses. Yes the factions do have a way to perma-kill a god but I won't spoil who and how they do it.

John092: Yea I noticed that a lot of writers seem to glorify Artemis and her ideas. Like a lot of the time I see a MALE character agreeing with her or grazing over the fact that she has no problem killing a guy for accidentally stumbling into her camp. Anyways thanks for reading the story .

Goldfish: (Censored) yea I can imagine Hestia being very protective of her only son and she would try almost anything to stop a war, which can kill her family, from happening.

Sorry man I don't do Naruto crossovers it's not that I don't like Naruto or anything it's just there is so much lore and nerd rage I don't think I could do a good one sorry.

" _That and too many filler arcs to include."_

1st Guest: "He knows too much! R.O.W. deal with him!

" _DARK SUPERNOVA!"_

2nd Guest: you will have to wait and see ;P

3ed Guest: I guess I could do a RWBY For Honor crossover, if you guys really want it.

4th Guest: The Raider (Campaign) was a male in my world yes.

Big Ben: Yes he is.

5th Guest: Yes because normal Raiden looks like a demon.

Only Balgony: Hey thanks man.

Max falcon: Right now

Now on with the story!

* * *

Things have been going by so quickly. When we first arrived we were greeted by a large group of people ranging from audits to a few kids all of them overjoyed to see us. Once the greeting died down Atol took me to the Knight's side of the valley with to no surprise the main building being a ginormous castle. There I was given a room of my own to sleep in before I would be given the grand tour and placed in a more permanent housing.

The Castle itself had everything one would find in a castle. High walls surrounded the main building with guard towers at key locations. There was a drawbridge with a moat around it, in regular castle fashion. The main part of the castle was large and like most other castles was built like a fortress. There were a few towers built into the main building and a lot of places for knights to get out of the building and into the courtyard. Oddly enough there were zip lines all over the place.

Speaking of the court yard, it was very open with walkways and grassy areas for people to spar in or just hang out. There was a stable looking building up against the wall and on the way. I found it kinda odd to have stables on the wall with no apparent way for land animals to get in.

Atol also told me that the castle also had an underground that was built like the underground base in X-com. Apparently the person who drew the plans for the underground part was a big fan of the game and wanted it in real life. Atol also told me that the same person also strongly believed in aliens and that one day they would attack us.

The scary thing is that none of the Archangels said anything to stop him from dumping a lot of military and research time into making fighters to combat UFOs. Hell Atol said that a few gave him suggestions on the fighter designs.

Anyways, the inside of the castle was mostly stone blocks with the more inner rooms having more wood for the walls and floor. There were many paintings on the walls as well, most of them being paintings of famous knights, warriors, or battles. There was an armory as well but instead of swords they had all types of guns ranging from pistols to rocket launchers and machine guns. I was supposed to report to the armory later today to get something. Probably just some type of training for weapon handling even though I did get some of that from my dad.

Lighting came in the form of sunlight that came through the windows and lights bulbs disguised to look like torches that were covered by curved metal plates. There were some lanterns in the bigger rooms and lights coming from the floor in the more fortified rooms like the armory.

Around the castle and on the hill sides were more modern looking housing many of which had solar panels on them. These houses were apparently for the families that lived in the valley and the older knights. The rest of the knights lived in the castle until they moved out of the valley or got their own house in the valley.

There was also a large mountain about a mile away from the castle that was not there when we entered the forest. Atol said I would be visiting that place soon after I got settled in. The Samurai and Vikings had their own parts of the valley but I did not really focus on them so I did not get a good look at them.

Malik went back to the Samurais' part of the valley not long after we made it here. He said that we might meet again but sometimes warriors world be sent to watch over an area for an extended period of time. So it was possible that he might be deployed again before I could see him, but he said I would have a lot to do before things would settle down for me. Sara and Tola have not made it back yet, but one of the other knights said they were going to be back by tomorrow.

I was on my way to see someone called the Operator who was supposed to register me into the Knights' database. The Operator apparently never left the mission deployment building, which was a box building that was connected to the hillside. While the box building was mostly for team meetings before a mission the hillside was also dug out where all the transport planes and mobile bases were kept.

There was a good number of people walking in and out of the mission deployment building, most of them being a little older than me and or straight up adults. I made my way into the box building and looked around for this Operator person but I did not see anybody that screamed "I run the place".

I walked up to the front desk hoping to find someone that could point me in the right direction.

"Observation: I have not seen you before." A robotic voice said from behind the front desk. "Query: Are you new here or are you an intruder? Please let it be the former."

The person, or thing, speaking sat up from his chair coming into my full view. A droid colored in a rusty red and standing about five foot nine feet tall came up to me. The droid had a rife attached to its back chassis. The droid's eyes glowed orange that glared at me almost hatefully.

The droid had a slender frame. He looked like a human or at least the bare bones of a human with armored plates slapped over it to protect them. His face looked something like a skull but again with the armor plates it looked like a helmet. (You might have guessed it's HK-47)

"Uh, no I'm new here." I said a bit nervously.

"Disappointed Answer: That is unfortunate. I have not liquidated a meatbag for over fifty years." The droid said throwing up his hands in frustration. "Apology: I apologies for assuming you an intruder. With the barrier protecting this place and the other meatbags protecting it the odds of you being an intruder are next to zero."

'Did he just call me weak?' I thought to myself.

"Introduction: I am HK-47 a recreation of the HK-47 in the fictional frenzies known as Star Wars. Annoyed Introduction: And to the meatbags that do not know of the original HK I am known as the Operator."

At that moment I went full fanboy.

"You're HK-47!" I yelled causing others in the lobby to stop and look at me.

"Clarification: A recreation of the original but yes I am HK-47. Observation: From the way you yelled out my name I assume you know of me or at least the HK in the Star Wars frenzies."

"Do I!" I said still in full on fanboy mode. "You are one of my favorite characters in the whole Star Wars universe! Right next to Revan that is."

"Statement: I will keep that in my processors. Query: Are you here for an assignment or for something else?" HK said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh right, sorry, I was sent here to get my information to the Knight's data base." I said calming my fanboy mode.

"Statement: Ah yes, that." HK said now clearly annoyed. "Annoyed Statement: I will begin creating your profile. Request: Stay still for a moment as I scan your body."

HK stared at me for a good five minutes before he moved back to his computer. His hands started to fly across the keyboard with inhuman speed.

"Analyses: Name: John Cross. Age: 12. Eye Color: Hazel. Hair Color: Black. Height 4.10 expected to grow over six feet. Faction: Knight. Class: Lawbringer. Companion: None. Rank: Private. Balance: $0…" He paused for a moment. "Amendment: Balance: $100. Home: Cross Residence.

HK backed away from his computer and walked over to face me.

"Statement: You will find your family's home on the hill behind the Knight's Castle. It will be bigger than most others. A representative from the Dragon Keep will seek you out soon. Query: Is there anything else?"

"What's the Dragon Keep?"

"Annoyed Answerer: You will find out when the representative finds you." HK answered me.

"Ok, I guess that's it." I said stepping away as HK clearly wasn't in the mood for chitchat.

I left the box building once I was done with HK and headed to my family's home. Everyone seemed to look at me definitely as I walked back to the castle. Some were in wonder and a bit shock, but others were a little bit negative. Some looked at me like I was another mouth to feed, another competitor to deal with. However I did run into one group that felt like voicing their opinions.

"Hold up new guy, let's get a look at you." A guy in torn blue jeans told me.

The guy in question looked to be about fifteen, his hair looked like it was barely maintained and it looked like a beard was coming in. His shirt was black with a torn biker's jacket over it, kinda screaming I'm no one good but I guess I shouldn't judge people based on what their chose to ware.

There were two mean looking guys with him and one girl looking just as mean. They all wore similar clothes, which led me to believe they were a team or something.

"You don't look like much." The leader said smirking at me.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said normally if this guy was a bully he would soon find that I am more than capable of taking care of myself.

"I heard you were part demigod." The leader said taking a step forward. "What do you make of him Rall?

"I think it was by Odin's pity alone that he made it here." The one call Rall scoffed.

"I beat he's a son of that love goddess the Greeks have." The female in the group jeered. "What was her name?"

"I think her name was afro-something I think." The other guy in the group called.

"Look I don't have time for this." I said as I started to walk around them but they quickly got in my way.

"You better be making time. News around here spreads around quicker than you think, almost everyone here knows you're the son of a Greek god and because of your father we will have to deal with them now." The leader of the group said getting in my face.

"Is there a problem here?" A male voice asked.

I turned to look at the new voice to see eight people standing about four yards away from me. I could tell right away that they were all knights. The guy at the head was wearing a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants. The people behind him were wearing something similar to him, a running group if I had to guess. The guy looked to be in his late early twenties and had blue eyes and black short hair.

The guy in front of me seemed to recognize him as he backed up off me before he spoke.

"Nothing." He all but growled. "Let's go."

The group in front of me left heading back to the Viking looking fortress. The group of knights continued to eye the other group until they were a good always off. The leader then walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"So you're the guy Atol was sent to get, good to put a face to the name." He said offering me his hand.

I looked at it for a moment before I took it. He started to put pressure on my hand and I replied in-kind.

He smiled. "That's a good grip there. My name is Jack Stone."

"John Cross." I replied.

"Cross you say. Well it's good to have another Lawbringer we don't have very many of those guy around anymore." Jack said letting go of my hand.

"How'd you know I was a Lawbringer?" I asked surprised that he knew I was a lawbringer just from my last name.

"Your last name and your gender." He replied. "Male Crosses are always lawbringers. With my family we are always Conquerors no matter the gender."

"Why is that?" I asked.

I mean it was kinda weird if you think about it. Why would my family automatically make me a lawbringer, from the way Jack said it made it sound like it was random what type of knight you would be.

"It's because you are a descendent of the original lawbringer." Jack said like it was obvious. "You soul and your male kid's soul are pre-wired to be lawbringers. It runs in your blood."

"If that's true then why aren't girls from my family lawbringers?"

"It's because girls can't be lawbringers." Jack said casualty. "Same goes for the Centurions and Peacekeepers but for them it's the other way around."

"Why is that? That sounds a little odd."

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." He said shrugging. "Could be anything but it's something we really don't worry about, I mean does it really matter as long as you can pick up a sword and swing it?"

I shook my head. "No I guess it doesn't."

Jack smiled warped his arm around my neck and pulled me along as his group fell in behind us. We started walking towards the knights' castle, people making away for us as we walked towards the Knights' fortress.

"I like you. I could tell if I didn't get those annoyances from the Warborn to leave you alone you would have fought them yourself." Jack said smiling at me. "I will be honest with you some people here blame your father for letting the Greeks get wind of us."

I let my head fall a little. I had no idea that these guys were trying to stay off the Greek's radar. And now that I knew more about the Greek pantheon I knew that Zeus was not the most stand up god out there.

"But it was bound to happen sooner or later." Jack said smiling and giving me a light shake. "In truth I'm glad they know, gives us a new enemy to fight. Fighting the same monster over and over again gets real boring."

"Who says the Greeks will be our enemies-" I said trying to get some hope of peace out there.

"Zeus." Jack answered simply. "We, unlike the Greeks, keep tabs on all other pantheons. We know what kind of milksob he is. There is a 99.999% chance that he will try and fight us and that math is coming from a conqueror mind you."

"Why-"

"Let's just say that the principal's office is basically our class room and leave it at that." Jack said knowing that I was going to ask. The others around us chuckled in agreement.

"But is there really no chance of peace?" I ask with a spark of hope that I would not have to cross blades with the camps back at Camp Half-blood.

Sure I felt like I did not belong there but I didn't hate any of them, and Aithne was there. I almost hurt her once, I did not want to have to fight her for real and run the risk of killing her. If it did come to war then I would have to fight her.

"Ah, I bet the Wardens will try for peace but peace is a hard thing to get when the _leader_ of the other side is a milksob and has a massive hard on for himself." Jack looked at me inquisitively for a moment. "Wait this isn't about fighting the people you have been with for a while, this is about a girl."

"What?!" I said getting flustered. "No its not."

"Oh yea it is." Jack said smugly. "Tell you what, if you tell me what she looks like I will be sure to let the other conquerosr know to take her alive. How does that sound?"

From what HK said when he was making my profile the people had ranks like the military, so from the way Jack was talking he had to be a high rank.

"Her name is Aithne Carter. She has dark brown eyes and black hair. She is a bit shorter than me and she is a bit shy." I said looking away trying to hide my blush. "She normally keeps her hair in a pony tail and she is good at making things."

Jack turned to one of the girls in his group. "Hey Sal tell the others if they come across a girl like that to take her alive."

The girl nodded and pulled out a phone out of her hoody then began to type on it. Moments later notification sounds went off all around, causing the knights around me to check their phones before slipping it back into their packets. It was at the time we got to the castle and Jack said his goodbye and headed into the castle with his group.

While they walked into the castle I went around it to get to the housing outside the fortress. The hill side with the housing was almost a forest but there were concrete paths to walk on. The houses ranged from different sizes the smallest being two stories while the bigger ones being large three story buildings. I asked for directions to the Cross residents from some of the other people that were in the area. They pointed me to the upper part of the valley towards the mountain in the distance.

I followed the path that went out towards the mountain until the path split into two paths, one lead to the mountain while the other went up to a single house that sat on the side of the hill. I took the path that led to the house that sat alone on the hill side. As I got close I noticed the house was around the same size as my house in New York, minus the pool that is.

When I got to the front door I noticed there was no doorknob, instead there was a panel that looked like a thumb scanner. Not having any other way to get in I placed my thumb over the scanner. As soon as my thumb went over the scanner I felt something sharp poke my thumb drawing blood. I let out a yelp and jerked my thumb back to look at it. There was a very small drop of blood on my thumb but it was already scabbing.

 **"DNA match. Please state your name."** The door said causing me to jump back.

After a moment I answered it. "John Cross."

 **"Confirmed. John Cross. Welcome."** The panel said and the door slide open.

I stepped inside and looked around as the door closed behind me when I came through.

The floor was made from a oak looking wood, while the ceiling and walls were made from common white material. There were a few paintings on the walls in a short hallway that lead into the living room. The paintings were all of a lawbringer either standing watching over something or them leading a charge.

When I got to the end of the short hallway I saw an entertainment center to my immediate right. The floor area was rugged and had a large L shaped couch as well as large flat screen TV with a few gaming consoles below it.

To my left were a few doors that were closed and a staircase that went up to the second level. Past an arch in the wall in front of me was the kitchen with an island and a dining table across from the kitchen. Behind that were a set of sliding glass doors that lead to a wooden patio.

'Why did dad move away from here?' I asked myself as I walked into the entertainment center and plopped down on the couch. I let out at slight moan as my body sinked into the couch. I smiled and snapped my fingers, in a flash of fire a bowl of chocolate ice cream appeared in my lap.

As I ate my ice cream I noticed the TV remote next to me. Not having anything better to do I turned on the TV. I was greeted by a news network but it was not your normal news network.

"Welcome back to Castle Today! I'm your anchor Steve Stevens keeping you up-to-date in everything that happens in our little paradise."

The camera angle changed and Steve turned to face it, smiling all the while.

"This morning the two members of the team sent to New York have returned with a new knight to join the ranks of the lawbringers!" Steve said as a image of us being greeted by the knights this morning. "Yes you heard that right people the knights have another lawbringer to add to their arsenal."

"This new addition brings the lawbringers numbers up to one-hundred and seventeen strong! But that's not all, this new lawbringer is a CROSS! That's right folks the new lawbringer is a Cross but not only that we have reports to suggest that he is a demigod as well!" Steven said a toothy grin appearing on his face.

"I bet he is going to shake some things up in the upcoming Blood Games." A new female voice said.

"You better believe it sister!" Steve said happily. After that though Steve took on a more serious look. "I am to remind you, ladies, that starting tomorrow is the new knight's week long safety. That means there will be no filtering of any type, guys no challenges to a duel. I don't think I need to remind you of the punishment."

I made a mental note to ask about this week safety thing was. Steve went on to talk about things that were happening around the world. Then he went to weather which was run by the girl that made the comment about me earlier.

She was a beautiful girl with the same hair and eye color to Steve. I soon found out that they were siblings and that there family ran the news network for the knights. They also had another brother who did all the field work, as in he went all over the place to report on it from the scene.

I had just finished my ice cream when Steve said something that got me going.

"And before we cut to break would the new lawbringer please report to the armory in the castle, as Quartermaster Rath is waiting for you. Since your new I will give you some advice don't make Rath wait for you."

And like that I was out the door and sprinting towards the castle. There was something in Steve's voice that connected with me on a primal level; said connection was telling me that pain would follow should I keep this Rath person waiting.

I made it to the castle not long after that. Since I had no idea where the armory was I quickly asked around for it. Once I got to the armory door I nearly feel on my knees from all the running I was doing, hopefully I did not keep the Quartermaster waiting for long.

I opened the door and stepped in. I took notice that the walls, ceiling, and floor, were all made from stone, one of the few exceptions were the wooden tables. Another was the iron weapon racks that lined the walls. There were tons of different weapons ranging from pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, and so on. On the far left side of the room was a counter with a man standing behind it.

The man was hunched over working on a gun in front of him. The man himself was very muscular and tall but not as tall as my dad. If I had to guess I would say he was around six two. He was bald but he had a goatee to make up for his lack of hair. He had hard green eyes that look older then he appeared to be.

The man looked up from his work and looked over to me.

"Your late kid, luckily for you I had something to do." The man said his voice deep. "So you Markus' kid never thought that kid would get a woman so soon."

"I take it you know my dad?" I replied walking over to him.

"Yeah I knew Markus, I was the one who gave him his first firearm." He said turning around and walking over to the bench behind him. "I'm the quartermaster if you haven't figured it out already."

"Oh, uh I guess I'm supposed to be getting a weapon." I said thinking I was going to get some kind of sword. I guess it was better than taking a weapon handling class again.

The Rath snorted. "What were you expecting to get in an armory? A life lesson?"

The quartermaster turned and walked back over to the counter with an assault rifle in his hand. He placed it on the counter then walked to a door behind the counter and stopped.

"So what kind of weapon am I getting?" I asked trying to make conversion.

"You're looking at it." He called simple form the other room.

I looked to the weapon in front of me. He had to be joking. He was not about to give me an assault rifle, I was only twelve years old for crying out loud. There had to be some kind of mistake. I mean if I was going to get a gun, a pistol I could see but an assault rifle.

The quartermaster came back with a belt over his shoulder with clips attached to it as well as a few ammo pouches. He set them down in front me and picked up the assault rifle and started to do so final checks on it.

"Alright kid this is a factory new M37M2." Rath said opening up the side port. "This ultra-lightweight, magazine-fed 5.56, select-fire weapon is the go to knight firearm when it comes to rifles. Think of it as the love child between an AK and a M16."

I stared at him for a moment. "And what does that mean?"

Rath Sighed. "You can treat this gun like total crap and it will still work, it gets that from its AK side. But that doesn't excuse you from cleaning it." He added sternly. "This weapon is also deadly accurate and has three modes semi-auto, three fire burst, and full-auto. It also has low recoil thanks to the advanced gas-operated short-stroke piston, so you can go empty a whole magazine into a target and almost every bullet will hit its mark. If you keep a firm grip on it."

The quartermaster handed me the gun, after a short moment I took it from him and examined it for myself. The gun resembled a M16A4 but this gun did not have any of the attachments on it. Heck it didn't even a scope.

"Here." Rath said tossing me the belt with the ammo on. "You take care of the weapon, there are many like it but that one is yours."

"So does this come with attachments?" I asked hoping for a scope.

"If you got the money for them." Rath answered me crossing his arms. "That is the only thing you will get for free in my armory. Everything else you need to pay for."

"I see." I said looking at the rifle in my hands. "Um, Quartermaster Rath there is something I have, and I was wondering of you could take a look at it."

The Quartermaster rolled his eyes. "Alright kid let's see it."

I put my new weapon down and grabbed my lighter from my pocket. I flipped open the lid and ignited the lighter. My lighter burst into flames, like it did back in the car, the fire expanded until it was the same length of the war axe it was forming. When the fire dissipated the same war axe that I summoned in the car was now in my hand. The head had a mild heat to it but it wasn't burning like it was in the car.

I looked over to the Quartermaster who was staring at my weapon all wide eyed. He turned around and made a short dash to a phone sitting on the wall behind him. He picked up the phone then hit a few keys before he started to wait for the other person to pick up the phone.

Moments later the other person picked up. "Forge it's me Dillon. Yes I got a new knight here with a weapon made from roclite I need to you come up here and check on it pronto. Ok see you in a bit."

Quartermaster Rath hung up and turned to me. "Stay here for a minute kid we need to have the master forger look at that weapon."

I nodded and went to sit on the wooden tables while I waited. I didn't have to wait long as the door to the armory opened and in stepped a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and a belt. He had an aura of lightness about him like his mere presence was brightening the room.

His gray eyes had a glow to them like there was a dim light bulb in his eyes. His black hair was short and looked to be well groomed. He didn't have muscles like Rath did but they were there, and his hands looked ruff from working with his hands a lot.

He looked at me then to the black war axe that was lying on the table in front of me. He walked over to the table I was sitting at. He didn't say anything, he was just looking at the war axe with his hand holding his chin as he looked over the weapon.

Rath came up to the table from behind the counter and leaned on the table using his arms to support his body.

A few moments of silence went by as the man looked over the weapon. finally after what felt like an hour the man spoke.

"Where did you get this weapon?" The man asked. His voice was deep and hollow but it was not cold or harsh. This was the voice of someone who had seen a lot.

"While I was in Camp Half-Blood one of the staff members gave this to me." I said a bit shaky. "He didn't say exactly who it was from but he reasoned it was from the Greek forge god for saving Ai- his daughter."

The man looked me over for a moment before his eyes went back to the weapon.

"I see."

"What are you thinking Forge?" Rath said looking at the man.

"I'm thinking we have a problem if the Greeks have roclite and a forge good enough to forge a weapon from it." Forge said darkly. "From the size of this weapon he had at least five bars of refined roclite. To get that much he would have to come across a sizable deposit of roclite ore."

"This weapon's existence is evidence enough that the Greek forge god does have a forge capable of heating the bars to their melting point. He has also demonstrated that he can craft roclite into a large weapon without it blowing up in his face. However since our young knight here is in possession of it I doubt the Greek forge god truly knows what he had in his grasp at one point."

Forge leaned forth and put his hand on the weapon then ran his fingers down its length.

"The weapon has great power like most weapons made from roclite. However." Forge said darkly. "This particular weapon is far more powerful then what it should have been."

"What do you mean?" Rath asked seriously.

"The Greek forge god did not know how to properly construct a roclite weapon. He forged this weapon quickly, when a weapon forged from roclite should take a year to complete. If my analysis is correct then the forge god made this weapon in three days."

Rath's eyes went wide, prompting me to think that Rath just realized something very bad.

"Why does it take so long to make?" I ask trying to make sense of the situation.

"It doesn't take long to make a weapon made from roclite, young knight." Forge said plainly. "If I wanted I could forge a weapon from roclite in but a day. But. If I were to do that I would make a doomsday weapon."

My skin paled.

"When roclite is melted down it begins to release its power albeit slowly. During this time the weapon will become less powerful as it remains in this state. I let the metal stay in its liquid state for a year to let the power out so its final form is not so overwhelmingly powerful. But even when the weapon is in its shape it will still lose power until it is completely solid once more. Even then I place a powerful seal on the weapon to keep its full power locked away until the wielder can handle such power."

"So then… that means."

Forge nodded. "The weapon before you can unleash a terrible amount of power."

My skin was almost white now. Forget the gun I now had a flipping, now confirmed, doomsday weapon that could fit in my pocket. Who in their right mind gives kids these things?!

"However it would appear that the Greek forge god knew how powerful it was." Forge said a tad bit more upbeat. "The chain around the head is a very strong seal that I believe it will hold. With the seal I don't think you will be destroying cities with this anytime soon."

Color started to come back into my skin as I heard those words. I let go of a breath of air that I did not realize I was holding.

"So what do I do now?" I asked standing up and turning the weapon on the table back into a lighter.

"I suggest you go home at get some rest so you can explore the valley tomorrow." Forge answered me.

With that I thank the two for looking over my weapon and giving me the rifle. After that I started back towards my new home on the side of the valley. With everything that has happened in this day alone I think I need a good ten hours of sleep.

* * *

And boom that's another one done… ON TO THE NEXT ONE!

OH by the way there is a poll up on my profile go check it out!

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and be sure to check out Oliver Irons and the Original Fire if you didn't get the memo from the last chapter.


	12. The Dragon Keep

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out of character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

Hey guys welcome back. I don't have anything to say to let's get into it.

Goldfish: If a Greek faction gets added then i will be sure to do that. NO no no no no hell to the no no no!

1st Guest: That raider is already in a relationship… sorry to shoot you down.

2nd Guest: I Ares would get a boner form Apollyon but I don't think she would be interested in him as she was already going out with someone at the time. nug nug wink wink.

Sam Hill: It would be, but the current poll leader is Inheritance Cycle.

Big Ben: Yup there is one and John will talk about the other fortress in the future.

Austin: I think Atol kinda fills that roll but I guess I could make something up. If ubisoft does make a Greek faction then something like that might end up happening.

* * *

The sound of my alarm clock going off woke me from my sleep, even though I never set the alarm clock. So having the damned thing go off caused me to growl in annoyance and smash the source of the noise. The alarm clock was crushed under my fist. Now that silence returned to the room I rolled over in my bed and snuggled back into the covers.

'Damn, I didn't know I was that strong.' I thought as I slowly drifted back to sleep land. 'Wait, I'm not that strong.'

I quickly sat up and looked at the clock. It looked like someone dropped a brick on it. I looked at my arms and sure enough I had more muscles then I had before I went to sleep. I could only point this abnormal muscle growth to my knight powers.

I slipped out of my bed and started for the shower grabbing a change of clothes on my way out. The bathroom on the upper level was large. It had one of those multi shower head types so the water could hit you from both sides at once. There was a large tub next to that and then there were two sinks in there as well. All in all I felt like a king in this house.

Once I was in the shower, and the water was hot enough, I started to clean myself. There already were all kinds of soap in the shower with me so I just choose one of them and used it. It didn't take me long to wash myself so I just stood there and let the hot water wash over me.

HK told me yesterday that someone from the Dragon Keep was supposed to take me to see the keep for some reason. I had a feeling that whoever was coming to get me would be showing up today.

'I wondered why they call it the Dragon Keep?' I thought in my head grabbing my chin. 'Maybe that's where they keep the fighters that Atol was talking about.'

I turned off the shower and stepped out. Before I could reach for a towel fire surrounded my body for a split second before it disappeared. The water that was on my body was completely dried as if I never stepped into the shower.

'Nifty.'

I put on my clean clothes and headed down stairs for breakfast. I summoned some pancakes once I sat down and after I said grace I started to dig into my food. It was delicious as always and cleaned up only took a snap from my fingers. I made one more exploration of the house before leaving through the front door. It was a little cold out but the sun was just coming over the hills so I had a feeling it was going to warm up soon.

I started to walk towards the road back to the castle, when I spotted someone leaning up against the mailbox. I recognized the person as Atol as he was the only one I knew that had orange eyes. Atol pushed himself off the mailbox and straightened himself.

"Finally decided to get up?" Atol said dryly while crossing his arms.

"Yup." I responded cheerfully. "Had a nice shower and great breakfast too."

Atol snorted. "Come on we are expected at the Dragon Keep soon."

Atol turned and started down the road. I jogged up to him then matched his pace so I could talk to him. I guess now was the best time to asked about the week protection thing I heard about.

"Hey Atol I saw the news yesterday and the host said something about a week long protection thing that I had."

"It's called the Week of the New Blood." Atol said picking up on what I was asking. "It was set up to give new people, or new bloods, time to get used to the things around here. Basically no one can challenge you to a fight or flirt with you until you have been here for one week."

"I guess that will be nice." I said bringing my hand to my chin.

"Indeed." Atol said plainly.

We turned down the road that led to the mountain in the distance. I could see a few bird like dots flying around but I waved it off as being nothing more than a few birds flying around. The road to the mountains was mostly in the shade of the trees that ran along the road, there were a few lanterns that hang from a metal pole but they were off at the moment.

"Hey Atol I was talking to some Conquerors yesterday and they think we are going to be going to war with the Greeks" Atol glanced at me before he started to look forward again. "Are we really going to fight them?"

"It depends on them." Atol said after a few moments of silence. "I know that the legion will never go to war without a good reason. That being said it doesn't take much to get the legion to declare war on a pantheon."

"That being?"

"If one of their demigods or gods attacked a flagged member of the legion without probable cause then that would trigger a war. It's one of the reasons God keeps our existence a secret from other pantheons, so we are not going to war with every single pantheon just because we can threaten them."

"So does that mean we are at war with them?" I said thinking about our journey here. "Artemis attacked that Samurai, and us on two separate occasions."

"No." Atol replied simply. "The argument for that is that we "Struck" first by taking you from the Greek demigod camp. Though no one has really argued against this point, mainly because the Lord Commanders don't want a war with the Greeks right now."

"What about the other two factions?"

"The Vikings really don't care, if they have to fight them they will but right now there is no voice among their leaders calling for a war. While the Samurai have a reason now Radian said it would slide this time, so if the Greeks try something against them again then it will come to war."

"I guess that's something to be thankful for." I murmured. "Do you think we can win if a war was to break out?"

"Yes." Atol said instantly. "In total there are over five hundred knights on their own, and that's the ones in the country alone. We outnumber them ten to one. Ares and Athena are the only two gods, and their demigod children, who specialize in battle. The rest, while they are good in fights, don't. All knights specialize in battle meaning we will out fight them."

"And that's all leaving out the fact that God can join us in battle whenever He deems it necessary. We could crush them and their little camp in one fell swoop." Atol added crushing a non-existent object in his hand.

"I see." I said looking off into the forest.

The rest of the way there was done in silence. We reached the base of the mountains some twenty minutes later. There was a huge stone door with carvings of a great battle taking up the enter face of the door. There were a dozen dragons carved into the door all of them coming from one side, some were breathing fire at the opposing army. Said opposing army looked like monsters of all kinds, demon goat looking things, over sized bugs with the face of a man, and a few large monsters with wings and large weapons.

The army carved underneath the dragons were all humans in armor. I recognized a few as lawbringers and a few others as wardens. There was also a one man in armor standing atop of one the dragon's his sword drawn and pointing forward.

"The Battle of the Bloodied River." Atol said looking at the carving on the door.

"Why do they call it that?" I asked looking over the carving, and sure enough there was a river running down the center of the carving.

"The army of the Iron Legion met the demonic hordes of Hell in the river in the center. With all the fighting the river soon ran red with blood thus this battle was called The Battle of the Bloodied River." Atol said walking up to the door. "The Iron Legion would have lost that battle had it not been for the dragons."

"Wait dragons exist?!" I said surprised.

Atol glanced back at me. "Did you really just ask that question?"

"Ok so dragons exist but why are we working with them I thought dragons and knights were enemies."

"For a time yes but one knight changed that. His name was Maverick a name that has been passed down from the original to the current." Atol said starting his history lesson.

"Maverick was a warden who stumbled upon a dragons nest at a very young age. The mother was gone at the time and there one of the eggs had yet to hatch. It so happened that when Maverick got close the egg it hatched and the baby dragon took a liking to the young knight."

"Not long after the mother returned and was enraged that a human had entered her nest. She was about to attacked him when the baby dragon got in her way. The mother accidently slashed at her new born baby nearly killing it. While the mother recoiled from the horror of her baby bleeding on the ground Maverick used his one of his feats to try and save the baby dragon."

"However the wound was deep and his feat would not save the dragon in time. So he forced his soul into the healing feat that he deployed. With his soul powering the feat directly the dragons wound began to heal. Soon the baby dragon recovered and got back up weak but alive. Maverick was left very weak from the stunt he just pulled and fell into a deep sleep, during which time the baby dragon begged its mother to let the human live. The mother feeling indebted to the knight for saving its young allowed the knight to live."

"When Maverick woke him he found the same dragon he saved curled up beside him sleeping. Maverick decided it would be best for him to leave but when he tried the mother dragon wrapped her tail around him and placed him back alongside the baby dragon he saved. Having no way to escape stayed in the dragons nest until morning."

"When the morning came the dragoness told Maverick that her hatching had developed a bond with him and that he would not be allowed to leave because her hatching would follow him wherever he went thus putting her young in danger. Maverick tried to convince the dragon to let him go on the grounds that his father would be looking for him, but the dragoness' mind was already made up."

"Maverick was forced to live with the dragons for eighteen years before he managed to sneak away from the nest during the night. He went back to his village where his parents embraced him thinking that he had died. However this happiness was short lived as the village was raided by Vikings. Maverick had learned to control his powers during his time with the dragons and help his mother and father fight the Viking riders."

"Despite the knights best efforts their village was overrun and their homes burned. Maverick lost both his parents to a warlord."

"What about Maverick?" I asked walking up to Atol.

"He fought well but he too was overrun and stabbed through the heart. However his absence from the dragons nest did not go unnoticed and dragons soon descended on the village killing every Viking they could find. The dragon that bonded to Maverick rushed to him eating the Viking who dealt the final blow."

"Let me guess, after that the dragon used some kind of spell to heal Maverick then he took him back to the nest."

Atol nodded before he knocked on the door. Moments later the door the door opened revealing a man in a WWII bomber jacket and black jeans with gray combat boots. He had a plain red shirt underneath his bomber jacket.

He looked to be in his late teens and his hair was blond and it looked like he hadn't had a hair cut in a few months. His eyes were green that had a bit of mischievousness to them, like he was already plotting some kind of scheme.

"Hey Atol and New Blood welcome to The Dragon Keep." The man said turning around and waving his hand at us.

We followed him into the mountain the doors closing behind us by themselves. The walls of the tunnel looked to be smoothed stone and the ground was made with stone blocks similar to the floor in the Castle. The tunnel was lit by torches that were placed along the walls. We soon came to a large elevator, the ones that were in hospitals so they could move a bed around without problems.

There were only a few buttons on the elevator only two of them being floor level buttons. The green eyed man pushed the upper level button causing the doors to close before the elevator started to move up. The doors opened a few moments later and when the doors opened and my eyes went wide.

If I had to guess I would say that most of the mountain was hollowed out with houses both big and small along the mountain walls. The top of the mountain was open like it was a volcano letting in the sunlight into the mountain. The buildings looked amazing with a steampunk look to them, and almost every house had a large room on top that was open on one side.

But even with the amazing looks of the buildings even they were dwarfed in wonder by the dragons that flew around in the mountain.

"Wow." Were the only words I mangled to get out as I looked upon the flying dragons.

There were dragons of all kinds of colors and sizes. There was a little girl running around with a string in one hand, said string was attached to a kite, with a dog sized brown dragon following behind her. The girl was laughing as the dragon followed after her shooting a gust of wind from its mouth at the kite making it go higher. The duo soon turned the corner and disappeared behind the building.

There were a few large dragons, around car size, flying near the opening in the top of the mountain and I think there were people riding them. There were also a few dragons lying on the roofs of the houses, some asleep while others were looking into the house through an open window.

Atol nudged me and gestured with his head to follow him as our guide was already a few blocks into the town in the mountain. The two of us jogged after him, we caught up with him a few moments later staying a few feet behind him.

Our guide led us to a large hole in the wall of the mountain next to the town. And the hole was by no means small, oh no, you could easily fit a large plane through it with no problem. I quickly found out what this area was for, as the large hay stacks with huge dragons sleeping on top of them kinda gave it away.

I was walking into the larger dragons' nests. Each dragon had their own 'bed area' dug out into the side of the nest area, most held only one dragon but a few had a pair sleeping together one under the others wing. I also noticed that the temperature increased significantly. I asked our guide why the Temperature increased, and he said that the floor in this area was heated for the dragons.

As we walked further into the nesting area we came upon a group of people half surrounding one of the dragons' nest. As we got closer I noticed that both dragons were red and were huge dragons. If I had to guess I would say they were a bit smaller than those bigger planes that could carry a butt ton of people.

As I got close to the group of people I noticed a large red egg sitting in the center of the nest. It was at that point I pieced together what was going on.

'That egg must be about to hatch.' I thought as I gazed at the red egg in wonder.

True to my thoughts the egg started to shake and a faint squeak could be heard from the egg. Any and all conversations that were going on stopped as soon as the egg started to shake. The rate of the shaking increased and cracks started to form on the egg as the baby dragon within forced its way out.

The upper part of the egg shell soon broke off and the red dragon's head popped out pushing the shell out of the way. The rest of the egg soon fell apart and the red dragon fell out onto the hay. The dragon started to wipe some of the slime off its body before it started to look around its surroundings. The hatching sat on its haunches and craned its head to get a better view of its surroundings.

The hatching started to sniff the air as if it was trying to trace a smell. However the hatching was unable to find what it was searching for as its mother licked her young. The small red dragon fell over letting out a surprised squeak. The father dragon let out a chuckle at his hatching's clumsiness before he used his snout to push the newborn dragon to its feet.

"Hey Atol not that this is boring or anything but why did we come all this way to just to see a baby dragon hatch?" I asked the warden standing next to me with his arms crossed.

However before he could answer a deeper and more… dragonish voice answered me.

"No you are not here just for this." The new voice said.

I turned to see a man in full armor walking up to us from the direction we came. The dragons that were awake bowed their heads as this knight walked by leading me to assume that this knight was the one they called Maverick.

Maverick's armor was a dark gray and had a dragon theme to it. The plates shaped to resemble a dragon's scales. His shoulder plates were shaped to look like they were on fire with two horns, on each shoulder, while pointing upwards. His helmet resemble a dragon's intimidating face with sharp carvings and horns that started at the sides of his forehead and were folded backwards slightly with his helmet.

Maverick also had a red scarf around his neck that turned into a cape when it went around the back of his neck. His cape was torn and had a few burn holes near the bottom but other than that his cape looked well maintained.

His longsword had a similar theme to his armor. The pommel was pointed instead of round like Atol's. The sword was attached to his back so I could not see anything other than the handle at the moment.

The dragon themed knight walked up to me, he was easily over six foot so he had to look down at me to see me. He extended his hand towards me and spoke in a more welcoming tone.

"It is an honor to have another Original walking my Keep."

"The honors all mine Sir." I responded shaking his hand.

Maverick put a little strength into his hand shake so I responded in kind.

"You have a strong grip, but I should expect nothing less of a lawbringer." Maverick said letting go of my hand. "Tell me what do you think of my Keep?"

"Its breathtaking Sir, words don't do it justice."

Maverick nodded his thanks to me before he looked at Atol.

" _Atol_ good to see you again, you have gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Maverick said sound slightly displeased that Atol had not come to visit.

"I have been busy." Atol responded plainly shifting a little.

"Is that so?" Maverick asked gazing at the orange eyed warden. "You don't think I don't notice when someone misses or passes their turn to come to the Keep? If I didn't know you like I do, I would have taken that as a personal offense"

"Like I said I was busy." Atol said crossing his arms.

Maverick hummed as he looked at Atol eyes most likely narrow.

"You guys know each other?" I asked breaking the stair down.

"Yes, I knew him before he was… this." Maverick said gesturing to Atol like something was wrong with him. Something that was not lost on Atol.

"The only thing wrong with me is my damned soul." Atol shot back with venom.

"You're soul his not Damned _Atol_." Maverick hissed at the warden like he was tired of hearing that sentence.

Maverick also seem to spit out Atol's name like it was an insult. He said it in a way a parent would verbally lash their kid for calling themselves stupid or something of the like. I could only guess as to why Maverick did not like Atol's name, it wasn't like he chose that name for himself. Hell I don't even know what Atol's name means.

"Tell that to the blood that forever falls off my armor." Atol said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Blood that can be washed away if you would only forgive her!"

"If anything I should be thanking her." Atol replied looking back to the knight. "She showed me who those women truly were."

In a flash Maverick drew his longsword and slashed at Atol. Atol's own longsword appeared in a flash of fire to deflect Maverick's attack. The clash of metal drew the attention of the group behind us and many of the sleeping dragons woke up.

Maverick used his handle of his blade to break Atol's guard before he grabbed his shoulder. Atol used his free hand to knock off Maverick hand before he threw his shoulder into him. Maverick dodged Atol's shoulder charge and swiped at Atol's leg.

Atol growled as Maverick's blade cut into Atol's leg as he fell toward. However Atol was back on his feet and back in his stance in a matter of seconds, throwing a hate full glare at Maverick. Maverick on the other hand was in a passive stance but he looked ready to go back into a battle stance at any moment.

I could see Maverick's longsword clearly now. The blade was darkened and it had teeth in it near the base of the blade. The sword looked a bit thicker than an average longsword making it look more like a small greatsword.

"I grow tired of you self-hate _Atol_." Maverick said with disdain.

"Then you best get used to it." Atol shot back.

Maverick growled and got into a battle stance similar to Atol's, however he had his blade to his right rather than Atol have his blade resting on his off hand. The two stood there for a few moments sending hateful glares at each other before they shot into motion.

Maverick opened with a light swipe to Atol's right, but the orange eyed knight deflected the attack before Atol did a quick area attack swinging his sword around in a large arch. Maverick saw the counter attack coming and parried Atol's attack knocking his blade out of the way. Maverick sent an armored fist into Atol's gut causing the knight to fold in on Maverick's fist.

Suddenly Maverick's fist exploded in a ball of fire knocking Atol to the ground. Atol did not have enough time to get up before he found a blade at his throat.

I felt an urge to join the fight, It wasn't like Atol started it and despite our first meeting I considered Atol a friend. I summoned my polearm to my hand and ran to join the fight. Maverick's heard turned to see me almost on top of him. Seeing the new threat he turned to face me but it was a second too late.

I lodged the spear part of my pole-axe into Maverick's chest plate. My weapon did not pierce his armor but I had a managed to lodge my spear in one of his chestplate's corners. Using my momentum I pushed Maverick back about ten feet before I thrusted my poleaxe forward causing Maverick to stumble back.

The dragons around me roared and seem like they were about to attack me. I was about to get ready to fight off the dragons when Maverick yelled at them.

"NO!" Maverick yelled causing all the dragons to back off. The dragon themed knight looked back at me and hummed before he got into a top guard stance. "Let's see what you got Son of Markus Cross."

I got into a battle stance. I had a feeling that Maverick could out fight me with one hand so my chances of winning this was slim but hell when has that stopped me before. I summoned up my armor so I would have the protection of steel rather than cloth.

"What are you doing John?" Atol growled from behind me.

"Thought you could use the help." I said before I got ready to make my first attack. Maverick probably knew how lawbringers fought so it would be hard to land a hit.

Maverick made the first move and shoulder charged me his torso also glowed orange for a moment.

"Miserum!" He yelled out as he shoulder charged me.

I dodged to the left just before he ran into me. I brought my weapon back charging up my attack to hit him with all my strength. However I was knocked down when a wall of fire shot out from Maverick's body. I found Maverick's blade at my throat moments later.

Suddenly Atol's armored figure chased into Maverick's sending the knight stumbling back from the impact. Atol brought his longsword down on Maverick's shoulder while he was still recovering. The resulting hit caused Maverick to grunt before he brought his sword back up.

I got to my feet and joined Atol in the next attack. While Atol swung right I attacked left putting all my strength into this attack. Maverick quickly deflected Atol's attack before he batted away my attack, only to follow up with an area attack.

I was able to catch Maverick's longsword below the blade part of my Poleaxe. With his blade caught in my weapon I shoved his weapon out of the way allowing Atol to deliver another heavy attack over his head. The attack landed and Maverick was once again forced back.

"Enough." Maverick said growling somewhat before he threw out his hand towards us.

A wave of fire knocked us back into the nest walls. We pushed ourselves off the walls and fell to our knees as the impact knocked the wind out of us. When I looked up I saw Maverick nearly on top of us. Suddenly a little figure flew down in front of the two of us and started to hiss at Maverick. Even Maverick came to a stop in front of the little white creature that was standing in-between Maverick and us.

"Well I be damned." Maverick said looking at the white dragon hissing at him.

The white dragon had its wings extended to make itself look bigger, but it still only looked slightly smaller than the red dragon that just hatched. The dragon was completely white side except its gray underbelly and its wings' membrane. Its eyes were a blood red aside for its black reptilian pulp.

I stood up, not have taken any damage from the fire itself, and got back into a combat stance. Maverick glanced at me for a moment before he looked back to the dragon in front of him. A slight chuckle escaped his helmet as he placed his sword on his back.

"Store your weapon John, I will not fight you any longer." Maverick said before looking over to Atol. "Even after you rejected her she still would throw herself in harm's way to protect you."

Atol did not reply as he just stared back hatefully.

"What do you mean rejected?" I asked going to an idle stance but keeping my gear out just in case.

" _Atol_ came to the Keep a few months back to witness an Ice Dragon's hatching." Maverick said crossing his arms. "When the dragon hatched the baby dragoness took a liking to him, but Atol rejected her most likely based on his viewpoints of women."

The dragon in question was no longer trying to ward off the Dragon Master and was now looking up at the silvery knight. The dragon had her wings tucked up against her body and her head low as if it was begging for something.

Atol looked upon the white dragon with his helmet on, I could not see what his face looked like, but I had a feeling it wasn't a positive one. Atol abruptly turned around and walked over leaving the small white dragon behind. The dragon went to chase after him but Maverick got in her way.

"I'm sorry young one, but he is not ready for you yet." Maverick said sadly getting on knee and petting the young dragons head. "I ask that you be patient."

The dragon drooped her head and nodded slightly before slowly starting out of the Dragon Nesting area. Maverick watched the dragon sadly make her way out of sight before he turned to me.

"You aided _Atol_ in fighting me, why?"

"Well, despite our… pointed first meeting, Atol helped me get here alive so I do consider him a friend." I said letting my armor return to my soul. "And maybe on some level he does too."

Maverick nodded. "Then I ask that you stay his friend and try to get him so see the error of his ways. If not for me then for that dragon that has been rejected by him."

I looked off to where Atol left then back to the Dragon Master. "I will do my best Sir."

"Good," Maverick then turned and headed for the exit. "Oh and congratulations I'm sure you will take good care of her."

"What?"

It was at that time I felt something pulling on my shorts. I looked down to see the red dragon that just hatched pulling on my shorts, its eyes looking up at me in interest.

"Why do you look sad?" The dragon questioned me.

* * *

"And done see you guys next time."

"Now R.O.W. about that missing gold in your room. I would like to go on record and say I had nothing to do with it."

" _Then what was the point of giving me the gold in the first place if you were just going to take it back?"_

"I just said I have nothing to do with it! Besides I don't need it. Hey come back!" Slim Prime said running after the half-dragon.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and if you want to get on R.O.W.'s good side then give him some gold.


	13. Bonus: Born by The Blade

Artemis was standing over a table in her own tent. Before her was a picture of a family of three a father, a mother, and a boy who sat in-between his parents. The father was normal looking with jeans and a white shirt but he was tall, around six foot, with blue eyes and black hair. The mother was more rough looking wearing brake jeans and a black tank top, she had brown eyes and blond hair. The son however did not look like he belonged, having auburn hair and silver eyes he looked nothing like his parents.

The father and the son were smiling while the mother only had a slight smile on her face. It was like she didn't want to be in the picture, but she went along with it because the man she loved convinced her other wise. If anything she looked like she would rather be anywhere else then where they were at.

A drop of water fell on to the photo.

Artemis remembered the boy that deployed similar armor to the man in the photo. She remembered how he cut her stomach that his sword... and... what happened after that.

"My lady." Artemis' lieutenant said walking into the her tent. Artemis did not have enough time to hide the photo before her lieutenant saw it. "My lady, who art they?"

Artemis looked away for a moment before she looked at the photo in her hand. "This is... was my son."

Zoë's eyes went wide. "Thy son my lady!? I thought-"

"I still am Zoë." Artemis said knowing what she was going to say. A slight smile appeared. "When I fought the man in this photo he sang thought out the enter fight. Honestly it was quite annoying but after battling him for ten minutes I started to enjoy his singing."

"My lady did you-"

"Oh no I kept fighting him, the battle ended when he grazed my lower torso. His weapons somehow paralyzed me leaving me helpless but he ran off soon after." Artemis turned away from her second. "Not long after I discovered that I was pregnant, I instantly blamed the man I fought and went to track him down. When I caught up with him he claimed that he had no idea how he impregnated me. Once I gave him my identity he made a hypothesis that since his weapon was made from his soul that when he grazed me his and my essence combined in my womb to create the child that I bore."

"I told him then once the child was born that he would take care of it. To my surprise he happily agreed and when I gave birth to my son he raised him." Artemis became silent. "That was until he was killed by a mortal gang. I went to look for my son as soon as I found out but...but."

The hunt goddess fell to her knees sobbing. Zoë rushed to her lady's side trying her best to comfort her mistress.

"I found my son's body in a wherehouse with dozens of dead maidens most of them killed by a bladed weapon." The goddess cried as she relived the painful memory.

"I am sorry my lady." Zoë said trying to comfort her lady but she still cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

In a room filled with darkness in which no light could enter a warrior moved while he slept.

"Mother."


	14. Knights of Iron

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out of character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

"Oh hey guys I bet your wondering why it took so long to get this next chapter. Well that's because one of my other works thought it would be cool to drive the ship though a water planet to see what would happen."

" _The ship needed a wash anyways."_

"Yeah but don't even get me started about the engines. Well let's do these guess reviews."

Goldfish: Not really thought they do outnumber the demigods by a good thousand. Austin kinda replied for me but I already having a paring for Atol… you have not met this character.

1st Guest: Well when you put a faction that is modernised up against a faction that doesn't it's easy to see one as "OP" when they are just being realistic.

2nd Guest: You are now just finding that out about Atol? Oh they are going to be doing more than butting heads. If He is guiding the fight isn't that the same thing as join the fight? No the knights serve under God and his "Officers". Mainly protect the normal humans from the supernatural.

Austin: Oh boy here were go. Yes there are more Knights, Vikings, and Samurai around the world. If I was to do a How to train your dragon For Honor Crossover I would have to do it during the TV series and they come across John because he was killing a few dragons that attacked him. That would start a fight between Hiccup and his crew with John. John would use his powers befalling them then he would call in his dragon just to show them just how out classed they are.

I'm not really good at reaction to another universe stories. I get board too quickly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Well they can just dismiss there weapon, if they throw it, and summon it back to their side. Well Maverick's dragon partner's name is Drago so make of that that you will. The Freeman arrives when he wants too.

The war is still far off so chill out you guys it's not happening anytime soon. I swear you guys must be dragons with all your war hunger.

" _I take offense to that statement."_

* * *

"You know," A big and muscular man sitting in a booth said across from a shorter and thin woman. "This is a tasty burger."

The woman glanced at the man. "You're dripping."

The man looked down and sure enough the sauce in his bugger was dripping onto the table surface. The man groaned before he set his burger down on his plate and reached for a napkin and cleaned up the sauce on the table.

"Are you sure you got everything?" The woman asked as the man cleaned up his mess.

"Yes, I made sure." The man answered somewhat sorrowfully. Something the woman picked up on.

"I know it's hard Markus." Jessica said putting one of her hands over Markus'. "I just want to be sure."

"I hear ya'." Markus replied looking out the window longingly.

"Did you ever think about fucking Hestia?" Jessica asked suddenly. Said question caused Markus to fall out of the booth.

"The hell kind of question is that!" Markus demanded getting back to the booth.

"It's an honest question." Jessica said shrugging a faint smile dancing on her lips.

"Well for your information I haven't-"

"Don't bullshit me Markus. I have been living with you for the past twelve years." The Peacekeeper said giving the Lawbringer a death glare. "You also talk in your sleep you dirty boy."

"Fine I thought about it a bit," Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Fine a lot."

"Do you still love her?"

Markus looked out into the window. "Yea, I guess I do. There is not a moment that goes by that I find myself not thinking of her."

"Normally I would say "She must be good in the sack" but I guess I can't here." Jessica said leaning in. "Markus I hate seeing you like this. You are loving someone that can't fully love you back."

Markus gives Jessica a hard look.

"I'm not saying she doesn't love you back." The peacekeeper said rising her hands defensively. "But no matter how hard you love her she and you-"

"It's there a point to this?" Markus asked still scowling.

Jessica sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you should move on. If Zeus decides to come after us, after the Iron Legion, can you bring yourself to raise your weapon against her family?"

Markus' scowl fell. He knew Hestia loved her family, hell she was the goddess of family, it would break her heart to see him fighting the Greek forces. Markus knew that the leaders of the Iron Legion would declare war as soon as the Greeks moved against them. He would be called to the fight as he was a fully fledged knight and he could hold his own against any demigod or god for that matter.

Sure Markus wasn't an Inferno knight but he has fought against impossible odds before. Besides he had a few tricks up his armor plates that he could use if needed.

Markus looked down at his food. "Perhaps your right. Guess we should get back on the road soon."

"John should be getting to the valley a few days after us."

"Still, I should prep the house and myself for the questions he's going to have."

Markus looked back out into the distance, the smell of marshmallows entering his nose again.

'Wait, they don't serve marshmallow base foods here.'

Hestia and Athena were hot on Markus' trail. Turns out while everything about him was protected by this Iron Protocol his face was another matter. Athena was able to run his face through the FBI face scanner and they got a hit in Mississippi, a dinner near the highway to be more precise.

To make sure this did not go off without a problem, Athena forged a false wanted file so she could get a squad of agents to bring him in. From there she would use the Mist to make the agents forget about him and then she would delete the file.

Three cop cars pulled into the dinner's parking lot before coming to a sudden halt in front of the main entrance. Athena and the other FBI agents quickly got out of their cars and ran for the door, Hestia stayed in the car as she was not the type of goddess to fight so she sat and watched from the car window.

One of the FBI agents drew her pistol and kicked open the door. "FBI NOBODY MOVE!"

This cased a few of the people eating to call out their various cries of distress, luckily some people at their table grabbed them and pulled them back down into the booth while trying to calm them. The other agents drew their guns and started to look for their suspect however no one fitting Markus' description was seated at any one of the tables.

Athena spotted one table that was vacant but had yet to be cleaned. The goddess moved over to the table hand put her hand over the remnants of food that remained.

'Still warm.' She thought and she also spotted a fifty dollar bill sitting on the table.

The goddess looked back to the other agents. "We just missed them search the building!"

The agents nodded and started to search the building a few of them going outside to search around the building. The wisdom goddess let her senses flow out to see if she could pick up Markus. Hestia said that he had an aura similar to hers and that he had a smell of iron and brimstone about him.

Athena defiantly smelled some brimstone in the air, meaning their Markus was here but scampered away in a hurry. It was then Athena noticed that Hestia was no longer in the car. The goddess ran back outside to see where Hestia had gone off to but could not spot the hearth goddess anywhere.

Down the road towards the city Hestia was running after Markus. She knew for a fact that the smell that she was tracking was Markus as she could also sense his fiery aura heading towards the city. However Hestia was also picking up an aura similar to Markus' but this one was something like Hades' dark and mysterious aura.

They were moving in close proximity to one another. If Hestia had to guess who it was she would have to say it was John's stand in mother Jessica. Could she be part of Markus' secret but she would know when she caught them. Markus was family to her and now that she was on his tail there would be no escape now.

As the Hestia neared the city limits the amount of people walking the streets increased making her slow down as she made her way through the crowd of mortals. Hestia reached out her hand and willed the Mist to bend to her will causing the mortals to make a path for her to run down.

Being a goddess Hestia had the stamina to run a marathon and not even break a sweat. She could feel that she was gaining on Markus as she started to feel his warm presence against her skin. A tear started to fall from her eyes as she started to think about being in Markus' arms again. They were strong but gentle firm yet soft.

Of course this was going to be after she smited him for making her worry so much, it was kinda funny actually. Markus was the first person to capture her heart and the first person she ever smited. Markus was one of a kind for sure.

Hestia tracked Markus into a tall hotel where she saw him for a quick glimpse before the door to the elevator closed. Hestia dashed over to the staircase and started to sprint up the stairs. She did not have to worry about missing his stop as she was keeping track of his presence.

Hestia was half way up the building when she felt Markus started to move again, as the elevator was going up faster than Hestia she felt him get off on the top floor. Hestia doubled her pace practically flying up the stairs as she raced to get to Markus.

'What are you doing Markus?' Hestia thought to herself as she run up the stairs.

There was nowhere to go on the roof.

Unless.

When she reached the top floor she almost blew the door off its hinges as she smashed into it. However she was not about to slow down, Hestia dashed down hallway following Markus' path exactly. She soon came to the roof access and opened the door.

The sun blinded her for a moment but her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness. Before her standing just a few feet away from the edge was Markus and Jessica, who just turned to face the goddess.

"Hestia." Markus said recognizing the goddess instantly.

"Markus." Hestia said almost forgetting that she still needed to smite him.

"I-it's good to see you again." Markus said a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes it's good to see you again." Hestia repeated.

Markus took on a more serious complexion. "I assume you're here because our son's disappeared?"

"You disappeared too, without saying anything to me." Hestia said frowning while taking a few steps forward.

"I don't exactly have your phone number, you really don't visit, and the last time I saw you was when you handed off our son to me." Markus said crossing his arms.

"You already know why I couldn't visit you and John." Hestia countered defensively.

Markus only grumbled before Jessica joined the conversation.

"Well goddess you chased us this far, you obviously want something so out with it." Jessica said having no care for the goddess.

Hestia was slightly taken back by Jessica's hostility but she quickly recomposed herself. "I want to know what you are Markus. You've kept something from me even after I told you what I am. And now our son is in trouble because he has powers that make my brother think that he is a threat."

"John is in no trouble whatsoever." Jessica said narrowing her eyes. "In fact he's safer than ever now that he is where he belongs."

"What are you talking about?" Hestia said almost hissing as her motherly instincts were taking over. Her son was in danger if her brother truly believed he was a threat then he would stop at nothing to kill him. He might even issue a quest to find him if he somehow escaped Artemis.

The only way to save him would to find him before Zeus did and try to hide him with some other people Hestia knew.

"John is safe and not even Zeus can reach him now." Thunder cracked in the distance, meaning one thing. Hestia's brother was now watching and most likely the other Olympians as well.

Hestia looked at Markus hoping for an answer. "Markus what are you?"

Markus looked up towards the sky and seemed to mumble something. A sun light shined down on him, Markus closed his eyes and seemed to take in the light. The light faded a few moments later and Markus opened his eyes. His eyes fell on Hestia and In that moment Hestia did not recognize the one she loved.

A brighter light shinned above both Markus and Jessica. Hestia's eyes went wide at what she saw.

The same symbol that was on her son's lighter and the Iron Protocol took shape above their heads. Some deity was clamming Markus and Jessica as their own right before Hestia.

"I am Markus Cross Lawbringer of the Iron Legion." Markus said his voice like that of a judges'.

"I am Jessica Jaeger Peacekeeper of the Iron Legion." Jessica said her voice like a death itself.

Thunder boomed over head. But that was not the only sound approaching.

Suddenly a VTOL came up just behind the two Legionnaires. There was a fifty cal. mounted on the nose and it opened fired on the goddess. On instinct Hestia formed a fire wall in front of her stopping the bullets from hitting her.

The VTOL maneuvered itself so that the side doors were but a few feet away from the buildings. The doors opened and two more Legionnaires appeared from the sighed and open fired with assault rifles forcing Hestia to keep her fire shield up.

Markus and Jessica ran to the edge of the roof and jumped into the ATOL. The air ship started to pull away and the Legionnaires stopped firing. Markus came to the edge of the ATOL just as Hestia dropped her fire shield.

"I'm sorry Hestia, goodbye." Markus said before looking away and walking into the ATOL.

Hestia called for the one she loved but the doors to the ATOL shut before her voice reached him.

The ATOL rose up away from the building before pulling away and starting to speed off, the side propellers turning forward to propel the ATOL faster. Lighting rained down from the sky, all of them directed at the ATOL but the airship dodged them before the whole airship faded from sight.

Hestia fell to her knees as the airship faded from her sight. Tears started to form on her face as she felt Markus' presence fade from her senses. Once again she lost the one she loved but this time she would not find him again unless it was on his terms.

* * *

"Why do you look sad?" The red dragon said looking up at me.

I was shocked. Atol never mentioned that dragons were capable of talking.

"Uh, I'm not sad, I'm just thinking about something." I told the young dragon.

"Oh, you also smell funny too." The red dragon informed me and now that I heard its voice for a second time I notice that the dragon's voice sounded female.

"Well I took a shower this morning and I haven't been sweating." I said slightly put off by the dragon's smell comment.

"You do not smell bad." The hatching quickly added. "You smell sweat, my parents have told me of some of the sweat food that they eat sometimes but I do not know the food's names."

My eyebrow went up inquisitively. She made it sound like her parents have been telling her about the world outside the keep for weeks, but I just saw her hatch not too long ago, unless her parents just started telling everything ever from the get go.

"I guess the smell from the pancakes I had this morning is still on me." I said thinking back to my morning breakfast.

"Pancakes?" The dragon repeated tilting her head. "What are those?"

"Um, there things we eat in the morning." Not really knowing how to describe pancakes to a newborn hatching.

"Is it still morning? I would like to have some if so." The red dragon said her tail wagging slowly to and fro.

"Um," I murmured as I looked over to the dragon's parents.

The two huge dragons were watching me closely, as well as the group of people that watched the dragon hatch. I send a silent prayer to God that I would not mess up whatever they were expecting me to do less I end up as a chew toy.

"I guess I could give you some if it's ok with your parents." I said hastily as I felt a nervous sweat run down the side of my head.

The dragon's parents glanced at each other before giving me ever so slight nod. Now having the go ahead I knelt down and place my hand to the side of the dragon. I willed a plate of pancakes to appear and so they did.

Fire surrounded the area around my hand for a moment before it dispersed and in its place was a short stack of pancakes. I had a feeling that the young drake could eat more than one so I summand up a few to make sure the dragon would be satisfied.

The dragons and people around me looked shocked; hell, even the dragon's parents looked surprised. It was then I remembered that summoning food was not a power that the knights had or even heard about.

The drake on the other hand was more frightened if anything as she let out a surprised squeak before hiding behind me. Her head came out from behind me to look at the food that had just appeared from the fire.

"What are those things?" She asked a bit hostilely towards the food that surprised her.

"Those are pancakes." I asked torso twisting to look at the dragon using me as hiding spot.

"Are you sure?" She asked baring her teeth at the pancakes and making a growling like sound. "They came out of that fire. My parents said that food comes from animals and places called kitchens."

"Uh yea, look." I said taking a bit off the top pancake and putting it into my mouth, all the while the dragon watched me with an inquisitive eye.

I swallowed the piece of pancake and looked at the dragon. "See harmless."

The dragon looked at the plate of pancakes and stalked towards them, ready to jump back in an instant. She sniffed the stack of pancakes before she cautiously opened her mouth and took a small bite out of the pancakes.

She chewed on it for a moment before her eyes shot wide. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

She almost dove into the plat of pancakes, eating them like her life depended on it. I stared at the dragon wide eyes as it gobbled down the pancakes getting bits of pancake on her face. She began to lick the plate, when she finished eating the last pancake, making sure to get every bit that was left behind.

"That was delicious." The red dragon said crawling over to me.

I was about to reply when she crouched down then jumped up on to my shoulder, the hatching barley having enough room to sit down. I felt her tail loosely curl around my neck, not so light that it cut off my oxygen in anyway but I could feel it around me neck.

"My parents named me Layvelth." The red dragon Layvelth said covering her neck to look at me. "What is your name?"

"My name is John Cross." I said forcing a smile to my face despite how awkward I was feeling.

"John Cross." Layvelth said testing the word in her mouth. "I like it, you can keep it."

"Layvelth!" Layvelth's mother snapped causing Layvelth to lower her head. "That was rude thing to say, say you're sorry to the Lawbringer."

"S-sorry." Layvelth meekly mumbled hiding her head with her wing. Her tail also tightened around my neck causing me to choke ever so slightly.

"It's ok." I said petting Layvelth's back, while trying to avoided the sharp horns running down her back. "I like your name too."

Layvelth's head came out from her wing, her yellowish orange eyes peering out from her wing to look at me. Her tail started to loosen as she peered at me so I at least I wasn't going to be choked to death anytime soon.

"So, hum, what happens now?" I asked no one in particular.

Layvelth's father came over to me. "My child, are you calming this knight as your own?"

"Yes!" Layvelth exclaimed almost instantly.

Then her father looked at me his eyes staring into my soul. "My daughter has chosen you to be her partner, will you accept?"

All eyes were on me for my response. I had no idea what being Layvelth's partner entailed or if I could do it. The image of the white dragon came back into my mind, the sadness on her face made my expression fall. I would not do the same to Layvelth.

"I would be honored to be Layvelth's partner." I said looking up meeting the great red dragon's gaze.

The dragon cracked a smile. "Good, your soul burns with a fire that is only matched by a great fire dragon. I couldn't have picked a better partner for my daughter. To think you to meet only moments after she was born."

"Guess life gives you a few brakes here and there." I said trying my hand at humor with the dragon.

"Indeed." The red dragon said seriously.

I could feel more nervous sweats falling from the back of my head.

"Young Knight where do you live so we may drop off Layvelth with you when she is ready to leave the nest." Layvelth's mother asked in a gentle voice.

I told the dragoness where I lived and gave her a short description of my home. She nodded before she told Layvelth to return to the nest. Layvelth was reluctant and her tail tightened around my neck but a glare from her mother got her moving.

I said goodbye to Layvelth before I made my way out of the Keep. I headed back to the Knights' fortress to see if I could meet some more people. If I was going to be living here for a while then I better start finding friends. When I got back to the castle I headed for the mess hall as it was approaching lunch, and a few people were already heading there.

I followed a group of people to the messhall were they went and sat at their own table. I scanned the mess for an open table, most of the table had a group of kids at them all of them talking to one another. I found an empty on the side of the mess and I went to it.

I had a good line of sight on the door so if Atol came in I could wave him down. A few minutes passed and Atol had yet to enter the mess however a group of bigger kids came into the mess and started to scan the room as if they were looking for someone.

One of the kid's eyes fell on me and he nudged his buddies and gestured to me with his head. The group of four walked over to the leader of the group spoke first.

"You the new knight here?" He asked neutrally.

"Yea what's it to you?" I asked thinking that this was another group of bullies.

The kid smiled and offered his hand. "Zachary Hugon I'm a lawbringer like you."

I was surprised for a moment before I reached out and shook his hand.

He then introduced his friends Jenson Hampton, Oscar Fulton, and Robert Bristol they were all lawbringers as well. They asked if they could join me, I gave them the go ahead and they all sat down around the table.

"So news is that your part demigod." Zachary stated. "It's pretty cool we don't have very many demigod knight hybrids around here."

"Yeah I heard." I said remembering my first take with Atol.

"But I'm not judging you, if we have to fight the Greeks then so be it." Zachary said smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Besides." Jenson added. "The Greek gods have a lot of crimes to answer for."

I did not reply not really wanting to think about the Greeks now. I looked off into the mess when I spotted a girl around my age with dark red hair and orange eyes. She was sitting alone at her table with a small black dragon sitting on the table next to her.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl sitting alone.

The other four lawbringers looked to where I was pointing before turning back to look at me.

"That's Lana Blackstone, she is a warden and a descendent of Apollyon." Zachary informed me.

So this was one of the two descendent of Apollyon Sara talked about. Guess it's good to put a face to the name. I mean she was very pretty and she kinda reminded me of Aithne, being all alone and what not.

"Why she sitting alone?" I asked not taking my eyes off her. She was idly poking at her food with her fork and once and a while she tossed some food to the dragon next to her.

"You know about Apollyon?" Zachary asked me to which I nodded. "That's why. All the other factions' heroes tend to avoid them like the plague and don't trust them because of Apollyon. Even after all this time people are still afraid of the descendent of Apollyon."

"That doesn't seem fair." I said shaking my head. "That happened ages ago shouldn't we have moved on by now?"

"I would agree with you but people don't want to take their chances with another war like Apollyon's happening again."

I looked off to the lone warden again, I could almost feel the loneliness radiating off of her. I stood up and started towards her table. As I got close the black dragon started to growl which caused Lana to look up from her food.

"What do you want?" She asked aggressively while giving me a glare.

I put on the best smile I could muster. "I wanted to introduce myself. I'm John Cross I got here two days ago."

Her eyebrows went up ever so slightly when I told her my name. She gently waved to the dragon on the table and it stopped growling at me, but it still gave me the third degree with its eyes.

"So you're the new knight demigod hybrid." She paused to look over my appearance. "You don't look that strong."

'Why do people keep calling me weak?' I asked myself is I tried my best to maintain my smile but it was faltering.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." I managed to get out. "Speaking of you doesn't look like your enjoying your food."

"Its mess food it's cooked to fill not to taste good." She sighed slipping some of her food into her mouth.

I put my hand on the table and in an instant fire surrounded the area around my hand. Then the fire dispersed a plate with a cooked salmon with a side of broccoli. I pushed the plate to her while she was shocked by the ability I just showed.

She stared at the food of a moment before she slowly took a piece of the salmon and slipped it into her mouth. He eyes shot wide while looking at the food in front of her. She started to eat it the rest of the food, and by eat I mean she wolfed it down.

The black dragon was looking at Lana's food with great interest as she wolfed it down. To fix this I summoned a plate of five salmon cooked but still whole. The dragon almost dove into the food, eating it like it was the best thing since pole-axes.

"I take it that you like it." I said smirking at the girl.

She paused her rabid eating fest like a deer spotted by headlights.

"My name is Lana Blackstone." Lana said almost whispering. "You sure you still want to associate yourself with me?"

I pulled out the chair in front of me and sat down. "Does this answer your question?"

She huffed. "Fine but when you start getting pushed away by everyone else, don't come complaining to me." She started eating again this time in more control of herself.

I looked at the dragon who just finished eating the last fish. It liked its chops getting any remains that it might have missed.

"That was very good." The black dragon said, its voice sounding male. "I would like to have more when I am hungry again."

"I would be happy to give you more when you get hungry again." I said smiling at the dragon. Though one dragon might have a problem with that.

"Hey you're a lawbringer right." Lana said pulling my attention to her. I nodded my affirmation. "When your week is up I suggest finding a group to hang with, especially around the samurai."

One of my eyebrows went up. "I don't even want to know but thanks for the heads up."

She hummed her reply before she finished up the last bits of her meal. When she was done I snapped my fingers and the plates disappeared in a flash of fire. A faint smile appeared on her lips before she stood up to leave. As she stood up she held out her arm towards the black dragon who jumped on her arm and crawled up to her shoulder, warping his tail around her neck like Layvelth did to me. Lana then started for the exit putting her hands in her pocket as she walked. Before long she was out of the mess and out of sight.

"So looking to get in her pants?" Zachary asked appearing next to me.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, who knew the guy could be so sneaky.

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to be a friend." I defended myself.

"Hey man whatever lets you sleep at night." The other Lawbringer add. "So since you're not doing anything we should go meet Daniel Igneous he is the Lord Commander for the lawbringers."

"Hu, sure why not." I said standing up from my seat.

The other lawbringers led me to a part of the castle that the lawbringers "chilled" at. Turns out that each class had their own area where members of the same class would gather to chill. The lawbringers gathered in a room that was also used for trials. The room resembled something like a large courtroom, however at the moment it more resembled a bar with plenty of round tables with chairs filling the main floor with the bar coming out of a wall to the right.

Zachary then told me when ever there was a hearing the tables and bar would be stored in the wall/floor and replaced with seats for the trial. Since there weren't any trials going on at the moment the room would remain like this until one was about to get underway.

They were about twenty seven people in the room not including the five of us. Most of them looked to be in their twenties while other in their teens like me. The younger knights in the room were at a table playing a game while the older knights were scattered throughout the room talking to one another. However there was one person who stood out from the rest of them.

Sitting in the judge's chair behind the podium was a large man with brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was easily six foot seven with large muscles that look like he could punch right through a tree with no problem. Everything about him screamed leader, the way he sat, the way he looked over everyone else, and an expression on his face that would make those campers in the red cabin cower.

His eyes fell on me and his expression changed for a moment before he stood.

'Yea easily six-seven.' I thought to myself as he walked over to us.

He stopped in front of me inspecting my appearance, taking in every inch of my body and saving it to memory. It was kind of unsettling to be honest.

"humm, you will make a great warrior and one day you may take my place." The man spoke his voice like iron. He reaches out his hand for a handshake. "I am Daniel Igneous, I lead the Lawbringers."

I took his hand and shook it. However unlike everyone else Sir Igneous did not apply any pressure to his hand shake.

"My name is John Cross, Sir." I said looking up at the Lord Commander.

Sir Igneous hummed before he spoke. "The others claim you to be a demigod."

"Yes Sir I am."

"Then I expect nothing short of greatness from you." The Lord Commander said before he turned away and went back to his seat.

Zachary was about to speak when someone rushed into the room.

"Guys a drop ship just landed in the courtyard, Markus and Jessica are back!"

* * *

And that's that not yeah another slow chapter but the next chapter is the last one. Anyways there is an important poll on my homepage that you guys should check out.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and get back to work!


	15. Missions and Quests

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"Hey guys Slim Prime here. Just got back from a planet named I Cant Believe Its Not Hoth. R.O.W. and I were going down the slopes with some sleds."

"Anyways we are back and we just finished this recording so let's have a look at those guest reviews shall we.

Guest: Are you asking me do put John in Warhammer Fantasy? So a For Honor Warhammer crossover?

Goldfish: I think you are forgetting about one person. Look at centurion commander's last time and put that into google.

Austin: Ah Austin my man good to see you. I thought you might like that part. Yes there are. Hestia and Markus are going to have another encounter very soon. They will come into play but they don't know about the faction yet.

* * *

"You knew didn't you!" Zeus accused Hestia who was cleaning the area around the hearth.

"You need to be specific _brother_." Hestia replied almost spitting out the word brother before going back to cleaning.

"That person you were chasing was claimed by an unknown god." Zeus said angrily. "One you had a son with, one that has powers never before seen."

"And now what do you want to do?" Hestia almost hissed at her brother.

"They are a threat!" Zeus bellowed standing up. "They could be planning to attack us even now, we must find out who they are and destroy them before they destroy us!"

"What have they done to us?!" Hestia said turning around to yell at Zeus. "In my entire time with Markus he never once asked me about us!" She gestured to everyone in the room. "Even when Markus knew who I was he never once asked about any of this!"

"He was just waiting until he had your trust!" Zeus shot back.

"HE ALREADY HAD IT!" Hestia screamed causing the fire behind her to explode. "I have never loved anyone like I did Markus! And now because of this stupid misunderstanding I might never see him or my son again!"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably in her throne. She thought of the man who sired her son, could he have been from the same faction as this Markus? If so then just how many of the other gods ran into one of these Iron Legionnaires without even knowing it?

"Sister." Zeus said shrinking down to Hestia's size and taking on a more gentle tone. "I am looking out for the good of us all, I have been doing so since I rescued you from our father's stomach. If we do not bring this unknown god's son and daughters to heel then they will be the end of us."

"And what will you do with them once you find them? Will you still speak with honeyed words or of war?" Hestia replied harshly. "I for one will not stand aside if you dare raise your hand against Markus or my son!"

The hearth goddess then turned and walked into the hearth leaving the throne room. The room was silent for a few moments before Zeus turned back to his original size and walked back to his throne.

"So what are we going to do." Aphrodite asked.

"I say we find these guys and wipe them out!" Ares bellowed surprising no one. "These guys call themselves the Iron Legion let's see them fight instead of running away."

"We can't just attack them if we don't know anything about them." Athena said voicing her wisdom.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for them to attack." Ares shot back. He then looked at Zeus. "Give my kids a Quest to find these Legionnaires and they will show them how weak these guys are."

"Ares your kids wouldn't know where to start." Apollo jeered. "Let my kids find them I bet they could get a few of their own to come to our side."

"I think my children will have a better time with that than yours." Aphrodite said taking pride in her kids flirting skills. If anyone was going to bring a few of these Legionnaires to their side it would be her children.

"My hunters are already tracking these Legionnaires." Artemis said wanting answers to questions of her own rather than personal glory.

"My daughter Aithne was the closest to John, if anyone is going to find him then it's going to be her." Hephaestus said wanting to heal his daughters broken heart more than anything, she had not come out of her room since John left camp.

The gods started to argue on who should be sent to find the Iron Legion. However all arguments ended when Zeus spoke.

"Give Aithne a Quest." Zeus spoke evenly. "A quest to find these Iron Legionnaires."

* * *

How could things turned out like this? We lost and now we were on the run. Our home for so long and now it was in ruins. Drop ships were taking off while other transports were leaving thought the hidden roads out of the valley.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see my girlfriend looking back at me.

"We will be back." She said dead serious. "And we will have our revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters."

I looked back to our burning home as the drop ship lifted into the air. I saw one person looking back at me. She did not look happy but she was contempt. Once we were friends but now… now her life is forfeit.

My eyes shot open while I gasped for air my heart beating like crazy. I started to calm down once I saw that I was in my room. I have been having more of these dreams as of late and they were getting more and more troubling. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser to replace my pajamas for casual clothes.

My parents returned to the Valley yesterday along with news that God claimed them in front of the Greek gods. The Lord Commanders declared that all Knights, on mission, under the age of 18 were to return to the Valley at once. There was also word going around that the Blood Games were going to be happening sooner rather than later.

Of course I have no idea what the Blood Games were but I guess I will add it to the list of things I needed to ask my dad. Speaking of my dad I could smell the eggs that he was cooking downstairs for my mother and I. Guess he didn't know that I can summon food but I can't fault him for that and his cooking was very good.

Once I got on some casual clothes I started for the kitchen. As I neared the bottom of the stair I was able to make out the sound of two people talking with each other. I could tell that one of them was my dad while the other person I did not recognized, however he was talking like he knew my dad.

I jogged over to the kitchen entrance to see a man look a bit older than my dad but not by much. My dad noticed me as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, good to see you up and about." My dad said happily. He then gestured to the man standing opposite of him. "This is Gabriel, he is an angel."

My eyes widen. I was about to kneel when Gabriel spoke.

"Don't even think about kneeling." Gabriel said humorously. "You will find us angels very relaxed when it comes to formalities."

I nodded as I was a bit nervous to speak.

"Your father and I have been talking about you." Gabriel said smiling.

"Oh." I said nervously.

"It's nothing bad we have been talking about your powers and how they will intersect with one another. For example when Radian told you who your birth mother is-"

My father spit all the water out of his mouth when he heard those worlds. "HE TOLD HIM WHAT!? I was going to tell him when I got back."

"Markus pleases." Gabriel said glancing at my dad before looking back to me. "You birth mother is Hestia the Greek goddess of the hearth and a few other things. You are the first son of the first born of the titan Kronos. That alone would make you powerful but that's not all. You are a descendent of an original knight, a lawbringer at that, one of the knights' strongest warriors. If you were to unlock your powers as a Inferno Knight then your command over fire will become all the stronger."

'Ha let's see those guys call me weak now.' I thought deviously in my head.

"Demigods are also known to have visions of the future from the Fates. However since the factions are not bound by fate this can cause you to have visions of possible futures, most likely you have seen a few. Normally we cut off this connection all together but we always give you a choice in the matter-"

"Yes get rid of it please." I said instantly I was getting tired of all these dreams and I rather have some normal ones. Besides most of the time they didn't make any sense so getting rid of them meant I didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"Very well hold still." Gabriel said placing his hand on my head.

I started to get a tingly sensation thought my entire body. It only lasted a few moments before Gabriel removed his hand.

"There I have cut the connect you had with the Fates. You will no longer have any dreams of possible futures." Gabriel looked over to my dad. "You raised him well, well done. Now John I also came to inform you that you have been given a mission."

My dad's eyes went wide. "But he just got here he wasn't been trained yet."

"Markus you know I believe in learning of the job, though not this kind of job." Gabriel said smirking at him, after whispering the last part. "But you need not worry he will be joined by three others. The warden known as Atol will be one of them as he needs more training as well, a centurion named Joey who will be leading the mission, and a Pathfinder from our ally."

"Pathfinder?" I asked not recognizing the class from any of the factions.

"Yes a Pathfinder is the only warrior class from the Native American faction. He will be joining you in this mission."

"I did not know that there were other people like us." I said my eyes wondering to the floor as I thought about it.

"There are a few others then the Vikings and Samurai. The Native Americans are one such faction but they only have one warrior class as their..." He paused for a moment as if he was searching for the right word. "Supernatural patrons who created their warrior types are only powerful enough to make one class. That being the Pathfinder."

"We would classify them as an assassin type but they are effective shock troopers." My dad added.

"Yes you will meet him along the way to your mission."

"What is the mission?" I asked.

"There is a town that has fallen off the "radar", as they say. The town is still there but the people are acting abnormally and some of the guardian angels assigned to that area have express that a dark presence is in that town. You mission will be to find out what has happened to the people of that town, find the cause, and eliminate it if need be."

"This sounds like a job for a kill-team, not a team of kids." My dad interjected getting a frown on his face. "Maybe I should go instead."

"I agree with the first part, in fact I argued with Michael that I should go there with a few angels to deal with it. But He said that John and the others would be adequate for the mission." The Archangel replied a slight frown on his face.

There was a knock at the door but my mother went to answer it.

"You will be leaving in a few hours. Just go to the mission deployment building and tell the Operator-"

"HK." I corrected the Angel.

Gabriel smiled. "Yes HK, tell him your mission number. Which is 95773, or if you forget just tell him you're here for a mission and he will direct you to the briefing room." Gabriel explained answering every question that popped into my head. "Oh and will you be taking your partner with you?"

My mom walked into the kitchen looking at me a little oddly. "Markus there is someone here to see John."

Everyone's, except my mom's and Gabriel's, eyebrows went up. A moment later a red blur dashed passed my mom and slammed into me.

"JOHN!" Layvelth cried happily clawing all over me before settling down on top of my head. Her tail curled around my neck again.

I looked over to my dad who was looking at me wide eyed. Guess I forgot to mention that I became partners with a dragon on the way home, but ADHD does that to you.

"When did you get a dragon?" My dad finally asked.

"Yesterday when I went I went to the Dragon Keep." I replied to my father while trying to calm down a very happy dragon on my head. "Layvelth came up to me, I gave her some food, her dad asked if I would be her partner, I accepted, and now she is on my head."

"Yes I see that." My dad said looking bewildered at Layvelth.

Layvelth started to hunker down on my head bringing in her wings around the side of my head. It was almost like Layvelth was feeling threatened by my dad.

"Hey Layvelth do you want some more pancakes?" I said breaking the stare down Layvelth was having with my dad. She craned her head to look at me.

"Do you have more!?" Layvelth asked excited.

I walked up to the counter and summoned a plate of pancakes. Layvelth let out, that I could only describe, as a delightful squeal before she jumped from my head to the counter and started to devour the plate. However she made one heck of a mess while she was eating.

"John." My mother said. Her voice sounded like death itself. I could not bring myself to turn around to face her.

A quick look at my dad and Gabriel told me that I did not want to turn around. Layvelth was still eating away like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Yes mom?" I said hesitantly.

"I think you know what I'm going to stay." She said as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey Layvelth." I said petrified. My dragon partner turned to look at me while she chewed on a piece of the pancake.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed. She jumped at me landing on the same shoulder my mother's hand was on. Layvelth swiped at my mom's hand but she retracted it before Layvelth's claw made contact with her. Once she was perched on my shoulder Layvelth growled at my mom while Layvelth extended her wings outward to make herself look bigger.

"John is mine!" Layvelth growled angrily. "You are not allowed to touch him unless I say so!"

My mom narrowed her eyes.

*Later*

"Why was I tied up too?" I asked as I was tied upside down with a rope connected to the ceiling. Next to me was Layvelth tied up similar to how I was, however she had a gag in her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Because you two are partners so you share in the punishment." My mom said arms crossed.

"But I'm going to be late… and my blood is rushing to my head. I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"Well you should have thought of that before you let your dragon make a mess."

"Enough Jessica." Gabriel said sternly. "Release your charge or I will do it for you."

My mom grumbled something before she summoned her sword and cut both ropes with one quick swipe. I landed on my head before I fell on my side, Layvelth landed pretty much the same way. The rope that held us slit open freeing us from them. Layvelth started to claw at her gag but she wasn't getting anywhere.

I helped her get the gag out once as soon as I could.

"Thank you." She said while moving her jaw around to un-stiffen it.

When she was finished she jumped up on my shoulder using her front claws to hold on while her body hung off my back.

Layvelth glared at my mother. "You're not very nice."

My mom shot her a death glare but Gabriel spoke before my mother could do anything with it.

"Enough, John you should go to mission deployment. Jessica I would like to have a word with you."

I quickly followed Gabriel's advice and dashed for the exit. My dad wished me luck as I ran out of the kitchen, I thanked him before the door opened and I ran out. As I ran down the road Layvelth repositioned herself to my head and opened up her wings and lightly beat them as if she was flying.

The sun was starting to come up over the hills by the time I got to the castle. Only a few other knights were walking around in the court yard and a few knights around my age looked like they were sparing. I spotted the conqueror I met when I first got here and he waved once he saw me running by. I waved back before continuing on to box building.

Once I arrived I made my way over to HK and asked for the briefing room I was supposed to be meeting the team at. HK gave me the room number and pointed to the hall that would take me there. I thanked him and walked off towards the hall.

I found the room number HK talked about and opened the door. Turns out I was the first one to the meeting so I sat done at the table to wait for other two people that were support to show up. I pulled out my lighter and started to open and close the hatch, while taking care not to light it. Layvelth jumped down from my head and onto the table before she lied down and closed her eyes.

It was around twenty minutes before the door to the room opened and in walked Atol. He looking around for a moment before he wordlessly walked over to the char opposite of me and took a seat. I noticed that Atol had bags underneath his eyes and he did look a little sleepy.

"I guess we are on a team again." I said trying to make conversation.

Atol simply nodded and sat there in silence.

I was about to say something when the door opened again and in came our leader Joey. Joey looked to be in his mid-teens, while standing at five foot ten. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that shined with deviousness. He looked to me then to Atol before he spoke.

"So you guys are going to be my teammates for this OP?" He asked happily.

"And that Native American we are supposed to meet later." I added.

"Oh right him, I almost forgot about him." Joey said taking a seat. "So I bet you all are wondering what we are going to be doing for this mission. Our mission is classified under search and destroy as well as reconnaissance. Our fist adjective is to link up with our Native American ally in Nebraska. From there he will guide us to the town that has come under suspicions."

"We have been given cover identities and housing to live in. But there is a catch we will be staying in different housing so we need to maintain contact with one another just in case something happens. There is a Warlord living about thirty minutes away so if we need backup he will be the first to respond. After that the valley will send a squad to assist us if we still need it."

"Any questions?" Joey finished smiling and looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Yea what's our equipment deployment look like?" Atol asked.

"Our own firearms really and the equipment to perform our mission."

"Enemies." I asked getting into the mood of the mission.

"The normal and whatever it is that attached itself to this town." Joey answered.

"When are we leaving?" Atol asked crossing his arms.

Joey looks at his watch. "Whenever we are done with this briefing, and as that is pretty much the gist of it so we can go now!"

"I guess I better run home and grabbed my gun." I said as I just remembered that I left it my room.

"Don't worry about it is probably with the dropship we are taking." Joey said happily.

"How? I left it in my room."

"Your sentinels probably bought it."

"My what?"

"Sentinels are the knights' guardians, or familiars if you like, one is assigned to us at birth." Atol stated normally. "Depending on the size of the sentinel you could get a small army of them, but normally they are the size of a larger model. Sentinels will help you with just about anything if they are able. Most of the time they take the form of something you have had with you for a long time, a toy or something of the like. Bringing your weapon to your dropship if you forgot it would be one of the things they would do."

"I have never seen my sentinel." I said trying to think of a time when I might have seen it.

"Has your dad given you something to take with you wherever you left the house for a while, like more than a day?" Joey asked.

I thought about it. The only time I was away from my house longer than a day was when I was at Camp Half-Blood. The only thing I got from my dad was from that Ras guy who gave me-

Realization hit me in the head.

"My Lego commando that I got from Ras. My dad gave it to him to give to me."

"That could be it, though Lego sentinels are rare. But it you do have a Lego sentinel then probably all your Lego mini-figures are sentinels too." Joey said happily.

"But I have over sixty Lego mini-figures and over a dozen vehicles." I said not believing I had that many sentinels looking over me.

"The smaller sentinels are like wolves, they work in teams to bring down larger targets. It would make sense that you would have many sentinels if they are your Legos." Atol said he then pointed to my shoulder. "Besides one is standing right there."

I looked at my shoulder and to my shock there was my red Lego commando standing there with rifle in his hands. He was looking up at me with his blood smeared helmet, it was like all the moment restrictions of a Lego didn't affect him at all.

"Sir you forgot your rifle at home so we took it to your drop ship, please don't make a habit of this Sir." Sev said before he jumped off my shoulder, landing on the ground before he walked off.

I watched him walking over to a Lego speeder, mount it and take off towards the door, which opened when he got close allowing him to leave the room.

"Well that just happened." I said still staring at door.

"Yup," Joey said before standing up. "Well now that you know that your Legos are your sentinels let's get to that dropship."

Both Atol and I followed Joey out of the briefing room, Layvelth got on my shoulder once she saw that we were getting up. My first real mission, I hope I don't mess up.

* * *

Aithne had not left her room since John disappeared from Camp Half-Blood, she stayed in her room in cabin 9 only coming out to use the restroom. Her siblings brought her food whenever the campers ate and a few tried to get her to come out of her room. However the only reply they got was the sound of her mace hitting the door creating a dent in the iron door.

After a while her door had over a dozen dents in it with a new door sitting next to it so they could replace it once she was over John's disappearance.

On the inside Aithne sat on her bed her face stained with her tears. The walls of her room were scorched like a fire had raged inside her room. Aithne's mace was beside her so she could throw it at her door if another one of her sibling tried to get her to come out of her room.

She didn't know if she should be angry at John for leaving her alone or angry at herself for never noticed that he was not happy at the camp. She wanted him to come back, she wanted to know where he was, at least she wanted to know if he was ok.

A knocking came from her door which was soon followed by the voice of the cabin counselor.

"Aithne, Chiron has requested that you meet him at the Big House." Charles said thought the door.

"Tell him I don't want to come out." Aithne replied not even looking at the door.

"It's about John."

In an instant Aithne was at the door and flung it open.

"What did he say?!" Aithne demanded grabbing Charles by his green scarf.

Charles gently took Aithne's hands off his scarf. "He has also called the rest of the counselors too. There has been a development."

Charles then started down the hallway Aithne soon following after him. The pair soon exited their cabin and headed for the Big House arriving a few minutes later. The rest of the counselors were seated around a table with Mr. D and Chiron at the head of the table.

Chiron smiled at the duo when they arrived. "Good everyone is here now we may begin."

Charles and Aithne look their seats before waiting for Chiron to begin.

"Yesterday Lady Hestia and Lady Athena where pursuing John's father and acting mother when they were claimed by an unknown deity." This caused the counselors to murmur things to one another. "A drop ship then appeared and air lifted them out before disappearing from sight."

"Cloaking technology?" Charles said flabbergasted. "But no government has achieved that level of technology. The amount of time-"

"We don't care about the geeky crap." Clarisse said cutting him off. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Before they were airlifted out they claimed to be a part of an organization call the Iron Legion." Mr. D spoke. "We believe this organization to be a threat and to that end Aithne has been given a quest to find John and bring him back to learn more about this Iron Legion."

This did not go over well with the other counselors, Clarisse speaking the loudest among them.

"Her!? she hasn't even been here two weeks and she Is getting a quest to find more about this new organization!" Clarisse yelled standing up. "I should be the one looking for the shit head, not that pushover!"

Aithne was about to stand up to yell back at her but Charles pulled her back into her seat.

"Are you questioning the decision of the gods brat?" Mr. D said dangerously causing Clarisse to back down. "Aithne you will head up stairs to the attic to get your prophecy from the Oracle."

The group looked to Aithne for a moment. Aithne steeling her resolve stood up and headed for the attic.

The attic was in a clutter with random objects. Aithne had heard that this place was the storage space for the camp but that shouldn't have stopped anyone from sorting this all out. It did not take Aithne long to find what she was looking for however.

In the back of the attic sat hunched over was a human body. It looked mummified but for some reason it did not stink up the attic. Aithne approached the mummy not seeing any other human in the room. As Aithne got close the mummy slowly lifted its head, this caused Aithne to jump in surprise but she did not back off.

"I am here for my prophesy." Aithne managed to get out.

The Oracle stared at Aithne for a moment before it took a breath to speak.

"Three shall head west to the Land of Iron."

"Three will stand in opposition of the three sent to the Land of Iron."

Suddenly the Oracle's head fell back down not breathing another word. Aithne waited for a moment to see what would happen, when nothing did she started for the exit. When she came back down every eye was on her.

"Well what did the Oracle say?" Mr. D demanded impatiently.

Aithne repeated to them what the Oracle had said, after she had finished most of them looked surprised.

"Is that all?" Chiron asked puzzled to which Aithne nodded. "That's not normal."

"Are they not supposed to be that short?" Aithne asked causing Chiron to nod.

"Normally they are at least five to seven sentences long, not two." Chiron said thinking about it for a moment. "The only thing I can think is that the Fates have no control over fate past the point of you leaving for this Land of Iron."

"That is absurd, nothing has power over the Fates." Mr. D interjected.

"There is no other explanation to why the Oracle stopped at the second sentence." Chiron replied back his holding his chin.

Aithne thought about John as the two camp leaders argued. John rarely talked about his life at his home, and the few times she did visited his house they either swam in his pool or played with his Legos. Aithne remembered that John's house had a lot of knight, Samurai, and Viking decorations all over his house.

That's when it hit her.

"I think I know the deity that claimed John's parents." Aithne said causing the two camp leaders to stop arguing.

"You do." Mr. D said suspiciously.

"I think it is the God of Protestantism." Aithne said quietly. "John and his family were Protestants if I had to guess I think that He claimed them."

"So there His children." Chiron reasoned.

"I don't think it's like how we do it."

"What makings you think that?" The sub for cabin 11 asked.

"Well I don't know for sure but I just have this feeling that John and his family is something different then what we are, well side for John that is."

"Are you saying that this God created humans with powers?" The same sub-counselor said catching on.

"It's possible, and I remember John's dad talking to his mom about Texas but I really didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Well now you have a place you can start." Chiron stated. "Now who shall join Aithne on this Quest?"

* * *

The ruined house which Markus once called home was still in ruins. Hestia has used the mist to make every firefighter there to forget about the house so she could come back without being bothered. The only thing that was somewhat in one piece was the fire place.

Suddenly a fire ignited and out from it came a young fire in brown robes. Tears filled her eyes as she slowing walked out of the fire. She only made it a few stepped out before she feel to her feet and began to cry.

Why? Why did he have to leave her? Not one week ago she was so happy to have a son she could call her own with a man she loved like no other. How could she lose it all in a few days? What had she done to deserve this horrid fate?

As her tears fell on to the fire places' bricks a shimmer started to appear. As more tears fell the shimmer became more and more apparent.

"Hestia." A familiar voice said causing Hestia's head to shoot up.

Before he stood Markus looking down at her. Hestia shot to her feet and she moved to hug him only to go thought his body.

"I'm sorry Hestia but this is just a recording I left behind just in case something happened to me or… I had to disappear." Markus said sadly. "You see ever since you told me who you were I have been wanting to tell you who I am. However I couldn't, believe me it hurt to keep that secret from you but like you, I have rules I have to follow."

"But. It's time you know the true." Markus said seriously. "If I am still alive then you can find me in Houston Texas at this bar called the Iron Bar, great name I know. I might not be their right away but when I am I will answer every single question you have. If I'm dead then go to the same place and tell the bartender "I wish to know the legend of the Iron Legion" he will tell your everything you need to know. And where to find our son."

A tear fell from Markus' eye. "I love you and I hope to see you soon, or you know."

Markus' image disappeared leaving Hestia alone again. The goddess stood up her tears replaced with fire.

"Oh Markus you should have stayed hidden." Hestia said as an evil smile appeared on her face.

* * *

" _Well's things are starting to get interesting, What will happen on john's mission? What will Hestia do when she see's Markus again? Will Aithne see John again? Tune in next time to the next chapter of Son Of Fire."_

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and at all possible do not give your goddess lover your location when you run away from her. R.O.W knows this first hand.


	16. Mala Ultro Adsunt

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

(Out of character text. "In character text" for intros, outros, and reviews)

"Oh hey reader. I just finished this other holo-vid and I was going to hand it off to our resident dragon editor."

"What? No it's perfectly safe just need to be very quiet."

Slim Prime proceeds to slowly open a sliding door, the sound of a snoring beast became audible upon the door's opening. The light from the hallway gave view to a large black dragon sleeping.

"Ow look over dar." Slim Prime said in an Australian accent while peering in . "That right' there is a dragon. That dragon eats planets and somehow isn't fat. One wrong move and were dead."

A moment passed before Slim Prime spoke again.

"I'm going to sneak in." Slim Prime said stalking into the room with the holo-vid in his hand.

Slim Prime soon made it near the dragon and passed the holo-vid down on a pile of gold near the dragon before he backed off.

However the sound of a coin hitting the floor caused Slim Prime's face to pale The once sleeping dragon's eyes opened its red eyes narrowed into slits before it jumped up and roared.

"HE'S ANGRY!" Slim Prime yelled running out the door.

" _SLIM!, How many times do I have to teach you this lesson!?, DON'T DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Yelled ROW as the shadow Dragon began to chase after Slim._

Guest reviews

Austin: Hey Austin you're the only guest review this chapter. *sees first review 0_0* I see… Do you guys want dinosaurs (and the like) in this story? Oh he is closer than you think ;)

Now the story.

* * *

"Attero Dominatus! Berlin is burning!" The team's leader sang along as Sabaton played over our headphones.

Even Atol was mumbling the lyrics as we waited for our dropship to make it to our drop zone. I on the other hand was not much over a singer but damn did this song get my heart going. I could not stop my foot from sinking up with the drums as the song when on.

We took off from the valley about twenty minutes ago. About thirty seconds ago the pilot's voice came over the our headset asking for a band to play. Before anyone could say anything Joey yelled out Sabaton Attero Dominatus, the only thing keeping him in his seat was his harness.

Each of us had headphones on to protect our ears from the loud engines outside. The ride was pretty smooth side for a few bumps here and there but smooth nonetheless. The pilot said the ride would take around two hours to get to the drop zone so we had plenty of time to listen to music. or at least we did until Atol decided he wanted to talk about the mission.

"The Native American pathfinder we are supposed to link up with like?" Atol asked his voice coming over the headset.

"I don't know." Joey responded carelessly. "But I know you, and he is not a girl."

Atol shifted a little bit in his seat before he asked his next question. "Is the enemy were dealing with demon based or fallen angel?"

"From what I been told neither, the spooks thinks it something new."

"Spooks?" I asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Spooks are the nickname we give to assassin type warriors." Joey said. "They also run the factions' intelligences divisions."

"They are the first people to hear about anything happening." Atol added. "Supernatural or otherwise."

"So they think we are dealing with something new?" I asked bringing the conversation back to the mission.

"From what they told me anyways." Joey said leaning back in his seat. "For some reason the population of the town has increased dramatically. The numbers which they have been recording is not humanly possible. So either they are having a crazy amount of sex over there or someone is making their numbers go up… or both."

"If all of this is true then why are they sending us?" I asked kinda knowing the answer but still wanting another explanation.

"Training." Joey says seriously. "True we have the Blood Games and sparring matches but nothing beats field experience. Sure they could send in a fully fledged Knight, Samurai, or Viking team but they already have field experience. And now a days missions from The Man Upstairs are rare."

"So most missions come from these spooks?"

"Not really." Atol answered "When intelligence gets a word of a possible mission the leaders of the assassins class meet and discuss were or not it should be acted upon. If it is then the mission information is sent to one of the three faction leaders or it is sent to all of them."

"From there warriors are selected to go on the mission." Joey added.

"However all that goes out the window when God, his officers, or the other gods give a mission." Atol said a tab bit grimly. "When a deity gives a mission then that person selected goes on that mission and only a faction leader can stop them. But even then it better be a damn good reason."

"So you guys were selected too?"

"No, most of the time it's just one person who is chosen to go the Lord Commanders to select his or her squad mates." Joey answered me.

I was about to ask another question when the pilot's voice came over the headset. "Hold on to something guys I'm kicking on the afterburners."

Suddenly the whole dropship jerked forward pushing us all to the one side of our seats. The sound of the engines got louder, which only served to make the sound more annoying. Not long after the pilots voice came back on saying that the travel time had been cut down to one hour and twenty minutes.

We went back to the music as I really didn't ask any questions after that. We probably listened to over thirty songs before the lights in the cabin turned red and the shaking stopped. Joey and Atol undid their harnesses and stood up. I followed their example and undid my own harness before getting up. They started to gather their weapons so I did the same.

I took my weapon off the rack and slipped it around my body. Atol pulled a duffle bag off the other rack and slipped on the strap before he joined Joey at the back of the dropship. I joined them after I got my ammo for my assault rifle.

"Red light standby."Joey murmured seriously as the dropship descended.

Moments later the light in the cabin turned green.

"Green light! Knights move out!" Joey called as the back ramp lowered causing the rest of us to run down it.

We landed out into a forest with nothing other than trees surrounding us. Once we were clear the dropship lifted off and flew off in the direction we came. We all checked our surroundings before Joey took out his phone and started to check it for something.

"Alright we need to head north for a few miles we should run into our pathfinder along the way, let's move." Joey commanded after putting his phone away.

We started into a light jog due north hopefully we weren't going to run into anything on the way there.

…

…

Ah, who am I kidding we are probably going to have fight our way there.

* * *

"Markus where are you going?" Jessica asked from the doorway to there room.

Markus paused from packing clothes into a suitcase. "Huston there are some friends I wanted to see." He replied before going back to packing.

Jessica squinted her eyes at the lawbringer. "Oh and who would that be?"

"Just a few other Lawbringers that live in the area." Markus said not bothering to look at her.

"What if I don't believe you?" Jessica said walking into the room while summoning her weapons in there invisible state. "What if you are going to meet Hestia? Something that you should not be doing."

"I would say that you are overreacting." Markus said summing his pole-axe in its invisible state as well.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Jessica jumped at Markus bring her sword forward aimed at Markus' back. The lawbringer spun around and blocked her attack before he shoved her back. Markus did a quick spin bringing his pole-axe around and sending its pommel into her head.

The peacekeeper stumbled back before she wiped the blood from her nose. She glared at Markus before she summoned her armor, it appearing in a flash of light along with her sword and dagger. Markus did the same, his gear appearing in the same fashion.

Jessica's armor was that of a standard peacekeeper except for her helmet. Jessica's helmet had a T shape visor with black outlining the visor while the rest of it was a steel color. Markus' armor on the other hand looked like a standard Lawbringer aside for his shoulder plates which had lions carved into them.

"Shall we dance "Wife"?" Markus asked staring at Jessica.

"We shall "Husband"." Jessica replied getting into her combat stance.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Jessica was the one to strike first jumping at Markus and thrusting her sword forward. Markus saw the attack coming and caught her blade with his pole-axe before pushing it aside and sending his pole-axe's pommel into her head.

The attack dazed Jessica allowing Markus to attack. Markus threw his axe head to Jessica's right, the peacekeeper just barely blocking the attack. Seeing that his attack was blocked Markus spun and sent his spear head into Jessica's other side. The attack connected easily cutting through Jessica's armor and drawing blood.

The peacekeeper grunted in pain as Markus' spear head stabbed her. She did not have enough time to pull out the foreign object before Markus charged forward pushing Jessica back. The lawbringer pushed Jessica out of their room and into the railing. Jessica slammed into the railing the force enough to daze her. Markus removed his weapon from Jessica's body only to send his pommel into her head from under her. Said pommel caught Jessica's chin sending the peacekeeper over the railing and onto the floor below.

Markus kicked the railing breaking the wooden beams easy allowing him to jump down from the roof. Jessica was able to roll out of the way just as Markus' pole-axe hit the ground where she once lay. Using her momentum Jessica rolled to her feet before jumping at Markus and breaking his guard before she stabbed him three times in his side.

Markus pushed himself away from Jessica before she could do anything else to him. The Lawbringer pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it the peacekeeper forcing her to dodge roll out of its blast radius. However while Jessica was dodging Markus' grenade the lawbringer was closing in on her and swinging his pole-axe at her. The attack caught Jessica's stomach cutting into her body and allowing Markus to shove her again before sending his spear head into her side.

As Markus was bringing his pole-axe for another attack Jessica dodge to his side and struck his exposed sides. Both of her blades cut through Markus' under armor causing the lawbringer to start bleeding. However before Markus could retaliate Jessica pulled a gun from her back pouch and shot Markus in-between his leg armor.

The attack forced Markus to one knee but the lawbringer was not out of the fight yet. Powering through the pain Markus got back on his feet and sent his pole-axe flying up breaking Jessica's guard and allowing him to grab her by the throat. Markus threw Jessica into a nearby wall dazing her again and allowing Markus to wind up for a heavy attack.

Markus' pole-axe shot out striking the peacekeeper across her breast causing her to cry out in pain. Jessica fell to the ground breathing heavily as her blood pooled beneath her. She tried to get to her feet but she could not muster the strength to do so.

"Yield." Markus ordered her moving his spear head to her neck.

"Why?" Jessica asked weakly. "Why do you love her so much?"

Markus removed his spear head from her neck shocked. "Jessica-"

"DON'T JESSICA ME!" Jessica yelled looking up at the lawbringer, the temperature in the room increasing steady. "I have a done more for you than she ever had! I helped raised John not that damn goddess! I did not abandon you because of some stupid law! And I am tired of you trying to stay with a "woman" who will not return that love."

"Hestia has returned the love I showed her!" Markus yelled back getting mad that Jessica would accuse Hestia of not loving him back. "If our love was not true then she would never have had John!"

Jessica was now getting to her feet the temperature in the room now getting close to 90 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I'm tired of you chasing after that goddess then you are blind to what's in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Markus asked readying his pole-axe.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jessica yelled out as fire wings exploded from her back.

Jessica had just become a Inferno knight right before his eyes.

Jessica jumped at Markus her fire wings propelling her forward faster than Markus could react. The lawbringer soon found himself flying backwards through the house walls and into the hillside. The impact sent dirt and small rocks into the air creating a thick mist that faded after a few moments.

Markus slowly got to his feet using his pole-axe to keep his balance. However Jessica was not going to let Markus get up. The peacekeeper appeared in front of Markus her swords on fire and bearing down on the lawbringer. Her swords connected with Markus' chest plate doing no damage but the force alone was enough to send Markus down to one knee.

Jessica sent her blades back up catching Markus' helmet sending him back into the hill side. Markus landed on his back with a grunt before he found Jessica standing over him with both her blades pointing at his neck.

"Give up." Jessica ordered Markus.

"You know I can't." Markus replied looking up at her.

Jessica raised her dagger and sent it into Markus' lower neck missing any important organ as her intent wasn't to kill. Suddenly Markus' body locked up leaving him helpless. Markus' knew of this technique as he had used it a few times himself. It was a simple technique that one would apply to their weapon, any contact with other person's body would disable them for a while. While there were a few ways to get out of it with Jessica being right in front of him it would be easy for her to reapply it.

Jessica stood up, leaving her dagger in Markus' body, before pulling out her phone. "I need a squad to the Cross Residence. I caught Markus trying to leave to meet a Greek god."

"I also need transport to Houston," She paused to look at Markus. "There is a loose end that needs to be dealt with."

* * *

"So how long till we get to the rendezvous?" I asked as we moved through the forest.

"Shouldn't be too long now, we are in the area." Joey replied glancing down at his phone.

The forest was pretty quiet. The only sound I could hear was our group footsteps, well side for Atol as he was unusually quiet for a knight who wasn't a spook. However I did notice him stumbling a bit and I could of sworn I saw him close his eyes a few times for a while we were walking. If I had to guess it I would say that he has not been getting very much sleep, still though the guy was sneaky.

As we marched through the forest I took at small look at my weapon just to make sure it would work if I needed it to. On the way here Joey passed me two clips filled with bullets made from holy steel just in case we ran into something that needs special metal to kill it. I had the two clips in my side pockets on my combat pants while the normal clips were everywhere else I could fit them.

Joey put up his fist causing us to stop while he looked around.

"Our pathfinder is nearby… he also has a fire going." Joey then dropped his fist and we started forward again.

We soon came to an opening where a guy looking around Joey's age was sitting at a fire. He definitely was a Native American, I could tell based on his appearance. His hair was jet back and neatly combed backwards, he also had a white feather in-between his upper ear and head. When he turned to look at us I saw that his eyes were a sky blue.

"Greetings to you Warriors of The Great Spirit." The Native American said placing his fist over his heart for a moment.

"Greetings to you Warrior of These Lands." Joey replied doing the same gesture with his own hand.

I saw Atol repeat the same greeting so I opted to follow their example. The Pathfinder gestured for us to join him at the fire and so we did. He introduced himself as Koi and that he would be the one to join them on our mission. His duty would be identifying dark magics and infatuation if need be.

Before we left he asked us to join him in offering up an offering to the spirits of this area for guidance. Normally I would politely declined but once I was told all I had to do was sit near the fire I decided it would be alright to go along with it.

Koi started to chant words in his native tongue while his tossed some kind of dust on the fire causing it to get bigger and flicker for a few moments before going back to normal. He then took some dirt from the ground and tossed it the fire causing the fire to shot upwards before going back to its original state. Koi stopped chating and sat down and stared into the fire.

A few moments later a white colored pixie dust looking dust arose from the fire. The dust began to move amongst us starting with Koi then to it went Joey then Atol then ended with me. As the dust went by me I felt like someone was touching me as if to greet me. The feeling soon passed and the dust returned to the fire before it slowly died out.

Koi arose from seated position, which we soon did as well.

"The Spirits bid us welcome and hope that we have a safe journey thought their home." Koi said looking at us. "Let us begin our journey to this town."

Joey nodded and pointed us in the direction we would be heading. Our group started moving again now with our Native American ally. The town was about an eight hour walk from where we were currently, but he would be stopping for the night as the sun was heading down.

Koi took point as he was used to navigating the forest. Most of the time we spent walking we spent in silence, as we were watching out for anything that might want to claw our faces off. I did notice that Koi did not have a firearm on him so I assumed that his ranged weapon was a bow or something.

Koi told us that he had visited the town we were heading to and that even being near the border he felt an evil residing in the town. He also told us that the population of the town has since then tripled beyond all logic.

He also told us about reports of mass orgies, whatever the heck that was, and that even monsters were staying clear of that area. The few that did go into the town were later found dead in a alleyway or in the middle of the street with kids poking its corpse with a stick.

Now the whole thing about Gabriel wanting to investigate this place himself was starting to make sense. It kind of sounded like we were walking into a modern day Sodom and Gomorrah, so why in God's name were WE sent to deal with it? Far be it from me to question Him but can I get an explanation for why we were chosen to do this.

As the sun started to set in the distance we began to look for a place to make camp. Joey set up the tent he brought which so happen to be stored in a small box he kept in his pocket. All he had to do to set it was place the box in an open area. The box then unfolded itself and turned into a very large tent complete with beds, table, kitchen and TV.

I did not asked for an explanation and just left it at magic.

Atol started a fire not long after and we gathered around it. It always felt nice to be at a fire with people, again it could be my demigod side talking but still it was nice. I summand a bag of marshmallows for us to roast over the fire, prompting Joey to walk off into the woods to find some sticks for us to use.

When he came back we started to roast our marshmallows over the fire. Again Joey was the one to take the initiative and started to talk about a story his father told him. The story was about a centurion who so happened to catch the eye of a water goddess, though Joey did forget her name. The centurion did not share the feelings this water goddess had for him so he ignored her for a time.

This did not go over well with the water goddess so she started to buy his love by washing up pearls and other valuables items for the deeps. When that didn't work she started to enchant her voice and sing whenever he was near. However thanks to the factions ability to resist bewitches to an extent he was not affected by her singing.

This sent the goddess over the edge causing her to kidnap the centurion's brother and take him to an island. When the centurion found his house soaked and his brother missing caused him to go into a rage. He tracked the goddess to the island since he was an Inferno knight he created a dome of fire around himself and walked to the island.

When he got to the island he found the goddess waiting on the beach for him. She gave them a simple choice, return her love or he would never see his brother again. Being a centurion he chose option three.

The centurion fought the goddess and in the end he was able to kill her… permanently.

It was there the story ended.

I inquired on how he was able to kill the goddess permanently but Joey said I would find out in time.

It was Atol's turn to tell the story but he said he had no stories to tell. But I did notice he looked withdrawn from the story telling. Now everyone was looking to me to tell a story but given that I only knew a few stories from Greek Mythology and the origin story of the knights so I really didn't have anything to tell.

So that left Koi who so happened to have a story to tell. He told a story of how two people from different tribes fell in love and ended a very long war. Basically it was a Romeo and Juliet type of story.

Once the story telling was done and we had our fill of roasted marshmallow we retreated to our tent for the night. I would like to say I got a good night's rest now that my connection the Fates was cut but I can't.

I woke to the feeling of something brushing against my face. When my eyes opened I saw the white colored pixie dust cloud again. It was hovering over me moving back and forth as if it was in a panic. I sat up and walked over to Koi, as he seemed to be the only one could understand this spirit, I put my hand of his shoulder and lightly shook him.

His eyes started to watched and a moment later they opened and looked up at me. His eyes then went to the spirit beside me like that he was up. The spirit moved up to him before and stayed in his face for a few moments before it left the tent in a hurry.

I looked back at Koi to see a worried and frightened look on his face.

"What did it say?" I asked starting to get a little sacred myself.

"Wake the others we must move." Koi said urgently.

I decide not to question him and I moved to wake the others. Once they were wake Joey collapsed the tent back into a small box and slipped it back into his pocket. We started to run Atol being the fastest again behind Koi and me being the slowest.

"So what are we running from?" I called out as our team ran through the forest.

"Wendigo." Koi breathed.

"Winda what?" I asked.

"Wendigo." Atol repeated. "Man eating spirit, very deadly."

"So how do we kill it?"

"We don't." Joey answered. "We're not strong enough to take on a Wendigo."

"But there are four of us." I called back. "And Atol is an Inferno knight."

"As team leader I am ordering you to keeping running away from the man eating monster thing." Joey ordered me while picking up speed himself.

But that was just it. This thing was a man eating monster it was our job to kill this thing less it go after civilians. I came to a stop and turned around to face the creature that was coming after us. The rest of the team noticed this and called out to me.

"What are you doing you idiot!? Run!" Joey yelled.

"No! This thing dies here!" I yelled back.

I summoned my armor and weapon to my side, both appearing in a flash of fire. I got into my combat stance and waited for the monster to get to me. I could almost see the two pairs of red eyes moving towards me. I felt a chill run down my spine but I forced the feeling back where ever it came from. I was not going to get stronger by running away from things.

I was a descendant of the original Lawbringer and the first child of Hestia! And it was time I stood my ground and fight.

A foul smell reached my nose as the red eyes got closer and the outline of the creature became clearer. A flickering light came up beside me. It only took a slight turn of my head to see it was Atol armored and sword drawn. His longsword was alight with fire, however blood still dripped from the blade's tip.

Joey was the next one to join me at my side with his own gear deployed. His helmet had a Roman feel to it but I guess it would since he was a centurion. He also had a cape with a cheetah pelt that started from the back of his neck going down his cape a little bit. His chest plate had a carving of a muscular torso.

His left shoulder held an image of a bird of prey but I could not really tell that it was at the moment. His gauntlet was painted orange with a white X, while his right shoulder also had similar colors with a white X on it too. In his right hand was gladius with jagged edges in near the base of the blade.

Joey looked over to me. "When we die I'm going to haunt you."

"Won't we be in Heaven though?"

"That's not going to stop me."

By the time the wendigo came into the clearing in which we stood.

"By God this thing is ugly." I said in disgust.

The wendigo's head was straight up a dog's skull, there was bits of exposited muscular tissue attached to various places as well. The monster also had antlers coming out the side of its head, and they looked real sharp. Most of its body was covered in black fur except for its torso that had some of its ribcage on the wrong side of its body. Its claws were long and sharp while being stained with blood.

I opted to start the fight by creating a fireball in my hand and throwing it at the monster. It quickly jumped out of the way before jumping at us. However Joey jumped in its path before he kicked it square in its face knocking it back. Joey followed up his kick with a quick slash across it's torso before he attempted to grab the creature.

Though the wendigo was not about to let Joey grab it, before Joey's hand could grasp the creature's throat it grabbed his arm. Bring around its other hand down on Joey's helmet, causing the knight to grunt in pain. Before the monster could strike again Atol charged bringing his sword down on the creature's side.

It hissed loudly as Atol's blade cut into the windigo's flesh. Joey took this chance to rip his hand out of the monster's grasp before he send his sword into its side. The creatures roared and grabbed both Atol and Joey by their heads. Seeing my chance I ran in to join the fight sending my Pole-axe's spear into the creature's gut.

I continued to push my spear head into its body but I was unable to muster the strength to push it back. It looked down at me clearly pissed off, however before it could do anything a arrow found its way into the creatures throat. The creature stumbled back dropping both Atol and Joey. I looked behind me to see Koi standing in one of the taller trees with a bow in his hands.

However in the time it took for me to look back the windigo had recovered and ran up to me. I felt the thing grab me then throw me some distance before I slammed back first into a tree. I grunted as I hit the ground, but unlike the last time I was thrown into a tree I did not pass out.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I said to the tree while getting back to my feet.

I looked back to the monster to see Atol clashing with the wendigo, his sword ablaze and fire wings coming out of his back. Atol looked like he was struggling to keep the monster from winning the clash. He was soon fell to one knee as the monster began to overpower him. Joey ran to assist him but the creature saw him coming and kicked him in the head with its hoofed foot.

The kick was strong enough to create a print of its hoof in Joey's helmet. Joey hit the ground hard but to his credit he tried to get back up. However he only managed to slightly pull himself up before his body went limp.

A cry of pain drew my eyes to Koi who was had just hit the ground behind me, he was unmoving. I looked up to the tree to have my eyes widen with horror.

There standing were Koi used to be was a second wendigo but this one with a human skull for a head. The second wendigo let out some kind of laugh before it jumped down landing in front of me. I brought my poleaxe ready to defend against any attack.

However the sound of someone choking on something closed me to glance behind me.

Atol was being impaled by the first wendigo's claws. The monster looked at me then removed Atol from its claws before it started to walk towards me.

'This was all my fault.' I thought franticly as both creatures stalked towards me. 'If I would have kept running we wouldn't be in this mess.'

I looked at my fallen comrades. It was all my fault.

"Why are you standing still?" A new voice said.

I looked towards the wendigo with the human skull to see a blade impaling it. Suddenly the creature burst into flames. Moments later it was nothing but ash. In is place stood a man with a large shield and a sword.

"You are knight." The man said. "Kill these monsters."

* * *

'Why? Why does she hit me for something I haven't done?'

'This person I call mother. Why doesn't she love me like she use to?'

'I didn't steal anything from her. So why does she hit me?

A young child lay in a with small pools of his own blood. A the sound of a yelling woman faded in and out as the child slipped in and out of consciousness. She was demanding the location of something while she tore up the house she was in looking for it.

'I want dad to come back.' The child thought as he tried to crawl back to his room.

However he came to a stop when the screaming woman grabbed him by his leg.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where you hid it." The woman hissed.

* * *

"Good news I escaped that crazy dragon. No don't mind the banging on the door over there."

" _I know you're in there Slim! You can't hide from me!"_

"Hehe. Well you might want to go. No telling what he will do if he gets in here. But before you go there is a poll on my home page that you guys should check out. It may or may not be important."

There was another crash at the door.

"Yeah you guys should get going now."

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't poke things that you shouldn't poke.


	17. Chronic and Sustained Cruelty

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

 _Hey everyone it's ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 also known as R.O.W. from Slim's Intros. Slim asked me to handle this one so that's what I'm going to do. Now let's move onto the reviews._

 _Austin:That does sound like a interesting crossover._

 _Lord Demolitions: Of course They're all good songs, Considering Sabaton is one of my favorite bands._

 _Shocknawe 425: She better pray to whatever god she believes in, considering how overprotective Hestia is over Markus and John._

 _Blaze1992: That's it nope I'm done,*exits the room* nope, nope, nope._

 _Anywho theirs the reviews, I do hope you all been enjoying the story so far and maybe this onto the next chapter of Son of Fire._

* * *

The city of Houston Texas was like any other city; noisy, full of mortals, and everyone was going somewhere. However the city of Houston had a different feeling then the city of New York. However the powerful being that was currently walking through its streets could not quite place it.

Hestia was looking around for a bar with the name she was given from the recounting of her lover. She had set off to Texas as soon as the message had finished and immediately began her search when she arrived. However the bar in question was evading her, and she was starting to wander if he let her on a wild goose chase.

'No.' Hestia told herself. 'He wouldn't do that to me.'

She pressed on looking for the bar however she could not find it in the city. So Hestia went to look in the city limits, it was possible that this bar was out of the way. However as Hestia was looking around she felt someone pulled down on her sleeve. The goddess looked down to see a young boy looking up at her. He was no older than six if Hestia had to guess.

The child had blond hair and blue eyes. For clothes the child was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you looking for something Miss?" The child asked innocently.

The hearth goddess took a quick look around to see if she could spot the boy's mother or father but no one seemed to be looking for a missing child.

"Miss?" The boy asked again.

Hestia looked down at the young boy. It was possible be knew the area. "Y-yes I am looking for a bar called The Iron Bar."

The kid smiled before he pointed into a nearby alleyway. "There is a sign down in that alleyway with the words The Iron Bar."

Hestia walked over to the alleyway and looked down it, sure enough at the end just before the chain link fence. There was a sign hanging by a chain with the word _The Iron Bar_ written in an older style of English. The goddess turned back to thank the child but he was gone, it was like he disappeared into thin air.

Hestia decided to chalk it up to the boy's parents finding him. The goddess turned back towards the alleyway and proceeded down it. When she reached the door she found it had a medieval appearance to it. The door was made from a thick wood with metal hinges and bars holding it all together. Her hand slowly reached for the handle made from iron.

She noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. Was she afraid? It wasn't like these legionaries were her enemies, so they shouldn't attack her. However she was walking into their territory uninvited. Markus would have told them that she was coming right.

Hestia steadied herself as her hand grabbed the handle. She pushed it forward and the door opened. The goddess stepped inside. Hestia had closed her eyes while she entered the bar only opening them again once she closed the door. As her eyes slowly opened she noticed that this bar was lit by real torches on the walls and a chandelier in the center of the bar. There was also a fireplace on the far side for the bar. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made from stone giving the whole bar a castle vibe.

It did not take long for Hestia to find the eyes of every living being in the bar on her. Each of them were making their own judgments, however these were not the same judgments Hestia was use to. Most time people stare at her was because she was considered beautiful. Hestia had grown used to this look… however these people where jugging whether or not she was a threat.

See looked to see if Markus was among the people looking at her but she did not see him. Swallowing the lump in her throat Hestia stepped forward, all the while the eyes of the patrons tracked her movement. Hestia approached the counter were the bartender stood cleaning a glass cup.

The Bartender was a man of African heritage. He was a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also had two silver earrings on his left ear. If Hestia had to guess this man stood at six five. He was wearing a white shirt long sleeve shirt and black slacks.

The man looked up from the class he was cleaning as Hestia neared the bar. His eyes narrowed and a slight frown appeared on his face. This man did not know her and that was a bad thing.

"What do you want?" The man asked his voice cold and dead.

Hestia swallowed. "I am looking for a man named Markus."

"There is no Markus here." The Man replied instantly. "You may have the wrong bar."

"He told me to come to a bar in Houston called The Iron Bar, this bar, and I am not leaving until I meet him." Hestia stated her motherly instincts overriding her fear. "And if he is not going to show himself soon then I wish to know the legend of the Iron Legion!"

As soon as Hestia spoke those words there was a series of flashes behind. When she turned her head she saw that the patrons were now armed and armored.

"And who is Markus to you?" The man said crossing his arms.

Hestia looked back to the man. "He… he is the father of my child."

"Are you married to him?"

It took a moment for Hestia to reply. "N-no."

"Get her out of here." The man ordered.

Hestia found two pairs of armored hands grab her arms.

"Wait I want to see my son!" Hestia cried out as she was pulled towards the door.

"A lawbringer wouldn't have a child out of marriage." The bartender said as he went back to cleaning the class cut.

Hestia felt her anger build as she was being pulled away. Hestia never let her anger rule her she never let it control her like it did for her family… but now. Now she was tired of being the worrying mother, she was tired of being on the side lines.

The temperature in the bar began to rise.

This man knew where she could find her son and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing was going to stand in her way now.

Hestia's eyes ignited and a wave of fire shot out from her body knocking the two knights down. The goddess of the hearth turned back towards the bartender and marched over to him.

"You will tell me where I can find Markus and my son or I will burn down this entire bar until it is but ash!" Hestia threatened for the first time in her life.

"No you won't." A female voice said from behind her.

Hestia turned to face the voice only to have a sharp pain shout thought her body. The goddess slowly looked down to see a dagger in her stomach. Hestia's eyes slowly came up to see the face of the one hold the weapon.

"Hello again _goddess_." Jessica said with disdain before she pushed the goddess off her dagger.

Hestia feel to the ground her golden blood falling to the ground as she feel back. She tried to get up but she found her energy had been zapped from her body. Darkness started to creep into her vision and not before long the goddess of the Hearth knew nothing.

"Was that really necessary Jessica?" A child asked sitting at the bar with a kid sized cup in hand, the same child that directed Hestia to the bar.

Everyone in the bar froze when the child made His presence known. Every one of them knowing the being that sat there. It took Jessica a minute to realize that He was waiting for her response. Thought He already knew it.

"I-I-I am sorry-" Jessica shuddered out but was interrupted.

"I did not ask for an apology Jessica." The child said evenly. "I asked for a reason."

When the peacekeeper did not answered the child sighed and slid off His char. The sound of the child's footsteps echoed thought out the bar before they came to a stop. The child stopped when He reached Jessica, the child only coming up to her knee.

"When I was told that you were coming here I thought you were going to have a heated conversation with Hestia and throw her out… at worse." The child started Jessica did not bother to look down at Him, preferring to keep her eyes straight. "But then I thought "No Jessica is better than that". Now here we stand… over your charge's birth mother while she is bleeding all over the floor."

"I must say Jessica Cassandra Jaeger. I am disappointed in you." Jessica swallowed the lump that was building up in her throat.

The child let His words hang in the air for a little while before he continued.

"Now here is what you're going to do. You are going to pick up Hestia, treat her for her wound, and then you are going to bring her to Markus, AND I IMPLORE YOU, _Pray_ that he does not impale you." The child then let out a loud sigh before turning around and walking back to His seat.

"Jessica I know your upset." The child said looking down at his cup. "I know that Markus means to you, and I know that those felling have only gotten stronger because of what I asked you do. If you feel as though you can't continue on then I will find someone else for you to love."

"But I ask you just hang on a little longer."

Jessica did not move as two wet lines ran down her face. However she managed a slight nod.

The child smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ad profundis!"

I watched in awe as the unknown knight used his large shield to flip the wendigo over his head. At the same time he was bringing his sword around to strike at the monster. His sword struck the monster's chest cutting deep into its flesh as the sword traveled up its body. However the wendigo was not about to let the knight get away with hurting it.

The wendigo quickly got to its feet easily towering over the knight. The creature raised its hands over its head, however the wendigo did not get to throw its attack as the knight drove his sword into its gut. The Wendigo cried out in pain as its body started to shrivel up as if it was being eaten from the inside out.

The monster's head soon caved in on itself followed by the rest of its body, it was like there was a black hole where the knight's sword was. It was then I noticed that the knight's sword was eating the monster as it was slowing being pulled into the blade. It only took a minute for the knight's sword to pull the rest of the monster into itself, the sound of bones snapping present throughout the enter process.

The unknown knight turned to me when his sword finished its "food". "Lawbringer I would suggest saving your teammates before they bleed out."

He then turned and started to walk back into the forest.

"Wait!" He turned his head to look at me. "I don't have any bandages to stop the bleeding."

The Knight stared at me for a moment before he spoke. "Place your hands upon their body and let your power flow into them."

The knight then started on his way again disappearing into the darkness of the night. Not having the time to chase after him for a better answer I ran over to my comrades, Atol first as he was impaled in three places. I kneeled down beside him and put both my hands on his body and tried to do what the knight said.

I felt my powers flow through my body moving to my arms and into Atol. My eyes grew wide as I saw Atol's wounds begin to close, albeit slowly. It took a few seconds before the wounds closed and Atol's eyes shot wide open. The warden quickly taking in a sharp breath of air before returning to his normal breathing.

The knight quickly looked around. "Where's the monster?"

"Dead." I quickly answered. "Another knight came in and killed both of them."

"Both?" Atol asked as he slowly stood up.

By now I had jogged over to Joey and began healing him. "Yeah a second wendigo attacked Koi, speaking of you should probably check on him."

Atol got to his feet and jogged over Koi and started to heal him. By now Joey started to groan as he slowly sat up, his hand holding the side of his helmet.

"Did someone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Joey asked still dazed.

"No but its scrap now." I said helping him to his feet.

However I soon found his fist flying at my face. His fist connected with my helmet causing me to stumble back and fall to the ground. I was about to get back up when I found Joey kneeling over me with his hands grabbing me.

"Next time I gave you a Goddamn order you better follow it!" Joey yelled at me.

I nodded to him. He pulled me back to my feet and started to walk towards Atol and Koi who was just getting up. The Indian looked a little worse for wear but he seemed fine.

"Now that we are back on our feet can you explain what you were thinking John?" Atol inquired.

I was quite for a moment. "When you said that those things ate people I felt a strong desire to kill them. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to fight them, if we had escaped then they could have found more people to kill."

"I'm not surprised I too felt the need to gut those monsters." Atol admitted. "But sometimes we need to ignore our desires and focus on what needs to be done."

No more words were to be had after that so we started on our mission once again. Along the way Koi asked who had stepped in to help us, when I told them it was a knight they just looked at each other. Joey asked what class of knight is was but I did not know myself so I just gave him a description. To my surprise none of the others knew either.

They gave me another wearied looked when I told them that his sword "Ate" the monster. However none of them knew about a knight ability that allowed their weapon to "eat" a monster. I guess God was holding a few class of knights in reserve for whatever reason. Nevertheless this guy was a knight meaning we did not have to worry about him.

Our group pressed on through the night, the sun coming over the horizon a few hours later. We came across a dinner a few hours after sunrise so we decided to stop to eat. Even thought I could summon food they still wanted to stop into the restaurant. When we entered we found that the restaurant was mostly empty side for a few people and a few families.

The restaurant itself had a Wild West theme to it, with trophies on the walls and paintings of cowboys roping cattle or riding on their horses. At the front there was a sign that told us that we were suppose to seat ourselves. Alone the way some guy bumped into Atol but he quickly apologized and Atol waved it off as an accident.

Once we were seated a waiter came to take our orders. I did not order anything as I could just use my powers; on the other hand my comrades decided to order meat side except for Kai who wanted a sandwich. While we waited for our food I summoned a bowl of French Fries to snack on while we waited.

About thirty minutes later the waiter came back with everyone's food, to avoid suspicion I dismissed the French Fries as the waiter neared us. When he left I summoned a pizza seeing as I had not had one in a while. Once we finished we paid and started towards the town again, Joey estimated that we would arrive by noon.

True to Joey's prediction we arrived at the town's edge with the sun height in the sky above our heads. Even from the town's edge I could feel a sense of… evil about this town. It was leaking from the buildings, from the plant life, even from the few people that I could see walking around. Whoever or whatever this dark entity did to this town, it was by no means subtle about its work.

"Alright everyone." Joey said turning to face us and passing out keys with a tag tied to them. "These are the keys to our rooms and or housing. Atol you are staying in a motel on the other side of town, Kai there is a house that the Legion put on the suburbs that you will be staying in, the house number is on that tag, John you will be staying in a large house up on those hill other there, and I will be staying in a hotel near the town center."

"Why am I staying in the large house?" I asked stepping forward.

"We will be joining you in that house when we need to discuss a plan or when we need to meet." Joey answered. "You may not know this but Lawbringers give off an aura of judgment; the guilty tend to flee from you if you know what I mean."

"Really? I never noticed." I said thinking about it.

"You may not know how to project it, but it's there." Atol added.

"Good to know… I guess."

After that we all started towards our own sleeping locations. Along the way I saw a group of kids poking a dead bird with a stick. I guess you could call that normal but that all changed when they all looked at me as one. They were staring at me like I was some kind of creature there were seeing for the first time, all wide eye and unblinking. They followed my movements like hawks they only broke eye contact when I turned the corner.

After that I did not run into anyone else, it was almost like a ghost town. It did not take me long to spot the house I was going to be sleeping at. An older looking house with stone walls and a wooden roof with moss growing on the lower areas of the stone. There was a stone fence around the house with an metal gate at the front. There was no lock on the gate the only thing that was keeping it closed was a metal latch.

I opened the gate and stepped inside before turning around and closing it. I started toward the wooden door before I felt a feeling wash over me, the feeling when you felt like someone was watching you. I turned towards the street looking for anyone but there was no one in the street and the few houses that were around had their curtains closed.

Not seeing anybody I turned back towards the house and walked up the few stone stairs. I took the key to the house out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and started to close the door before I stopped myself. Turning back towards the door I took my finger heated it up and burned a cross into the door frame, just in case.

I noticed that the house was fully furnished with a fully stocked kitchen. The first thing I did was turn on the lights and close the curtains. If someone was watching me I was not going to make it easy for them. Once I made sure that every window was closed I sat down on the couch and began to mess with my pyrokinetic abilities.

I had a feeling that I was going to need them here.

* * *

Atol was walking towards his room while his eyes scanned his surroundings. He felt the eyes of the town's people all the way to the motel. This town was not safe of that Atol was sure. When Atol reached his room he opened the door and slipped in before shutting the door behind him. Atol walked over to the only bed in the room before he plopped down on it.

The knight stared at the ceiling his body still as death itself. He closed his eyes moments later only to have them jerk open.

(*Music* Arsonist's Lullaby)

The Knight was on his feet in a blur of motion before his body was slammed into the wall. Atol clutched his head with both his hands while letting out stressed growls and grunts.

His hair seemed to flicker colors as if a light was being shined on it. The warden threw himself into another wall creating a body sized dent in the wall. Moments later Atol let out a roar and summoned his sword and began to swing it wildly. The burning sword easily cut through anything it came in contact with.

The crazed knight then threw himself to the floor losing his sword on the way down. He stayed face down on the floor for a few moments before he slowly pushed himself up. Atol's armor appeared on his body as he slowly got up. There were two burning orbs inside his helmet head visibility leaving his helmet. The knight slowly started towards the door his sword appearing in his hand in a flash of fire.

The warden left his room and started for the suburbs of the town.

The only sound that echoed thought the street was the sound of moving armor and cracking fire. Once the knight made it to the suburbs he turned towards an alleyway before walking down said alleyway. The sounds of mounting and flesh hitting against flesh became audible as the knight got further down the alleyway.

The warden turned down another alleyway to find a group of women having sex with a younger looking teenager. However their movements were crazed like animals, there was no love in their movements' only crazed lust. Suddenly they all stopped and turned to look at the knight at once.

Their eyes were soulless like they were possessed by some evil spirit. The Knight drew his blade and dashed toward them. Atol's bade cut deep into the back of one of the women casing large amounts of blood to fall the ground. Atol brought his sword back up cutting the same woman's head in half.

The woman's body fell to the ground her brain falling out of his skull and onto the ground. Roaring Atol ran his sword through the dead woman and into the boy underneath her killing him in seconds. Atol then yanked his sword out of their corpses turning and cutting the head off of the woman who came up behind him.

The knight's hand then shot out grabbing another woman's head. Moments later her head ignited causing the woman to scream out in pain, however the scream was short lived as her flesh was burned away. All that was left was the charred skull of a once attractive woman

The two remaining women charged Atol however the knight saw them coming and cleaved one of the women in two before upper cutting the other. The women fell on her back dazed from the punch that she received from the knight. Atol stood over her looking down at the naked women with fire leaking out of his helmet. The knight raised his sword and drove it into the woman's stomach. The knight took his hand off his sword then walked to the woman's head.

He kneeled down beside her looking into the woman's eyes.

*Flashback*

"You may have him for tonight." A cold female voice said to another women.

*Flashback End*

Atol raised his armored fist then sent it into the woman's face drawing blood.

*Flashback*

"Can I do whatever I want?" The other woman asked.

*Flashback End*

Atol's other fist slammed into the woman's head.

*Flashback*

"You may hold him but nothing more."

*Flashback End*

Atol's fist started to hit the woman faster knocking out teeth.

*Flashback*

"Perhaps if you impress me."

*Flashback End*

Atol started too yelled out in rage as his fist flew at the woman's face.

*Flashback*

"I will allow you to do more." The cold voice finished.

*Flashback End*

Atol raised both his hands above his head. With one final cry of rage Russ slammed his fists down on the woman face. The woman's face caved in causing brain matter spill out of the women's skull.

Atol's breaths were stained. Moments later the knight stood and retrieved his sword.

First blood had been drawn.

* * *

*Earlier*

'Wonder that those kids are doing here.' Ralf wondered as he made his way back to his table after bumping into that kid.

Ralf was a tall man standing just below six foot with dark brown hair and steely eyes. He and his family were on their way back home after taking a vacation in Georgia and they had decided to stop to get something to eat.

Basia, his mate, was sitting at their table with his two daughters. His oldest daughter, Janey, was twenty-one years old a more reclusive alpha who took after her mother with her blond hair and blue eyes. Ralf's younger daughter, Luana, was twelve years old. Once Ralf returned he took his spot next to his youngest daughter who took after both her parents having light brown hair and slightly bluish eyes.

Ralf sat beside Luana who was digging into a stake that arrived a few moments ago. However she came to a sudden stop when her father sat down next to her. Luana started to take quick sniffs of the air as if she was smelled something faint but pleasant. She started to trace the smell to her father's shirt.

"Luana what are you doing?" Her Father asked confused.

Luana said did not reply as she was too busy trying to get a good whiff of the scent that was from her father's shirt. Basia was looking at her daughter with a close eye trying to figure out why Luana was acting like this.

"Dear did you run into anyone on your way back from the bathroom?" Basia asked looking at her mate.

"Yeah a young kid." Ralf answered not getting what she was getting at.

"I think Luana is… _reacting_ to the person you bumped into." Basia said urgently.

Ralf's eyes widened. "She is too young to reacting to someone." He replied in a hushed tone.

"But is not impossible your aunt met her mate when she was ten years old."

Luana took one quick whiff before her head shot up and her pupils dilated. She would have jumped out of the booth if her father wouldn't have caught her. She started to struggle trying to break free from her fathers iron grip but with no luck.

Her mate was in the restaurants with her. She had to get to him before he left. She had to claim him before any other female did. Why was her father stopping her from running to him did he not have the same experience with her mom? Whatever the case she was not going to stop until she had him in her arms!

Meanwhile Ralf was trying to calm down his daughter. People were starting to stare as Luana was letting out growing noses as if she was an animal. Having no other option Ralf slid out of the booth and carried his daughter out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. It was at this time Luana's fingers began to sharpen and began to lash out.

However Ralf kept his hold on her until he reached their car. Using one of his hands he opened the door to his charger and forced his rampaging child inside. Basia and Janey soon joined him, Basia getting in the back seat with Luana to try and control her.

The family soon left the restaurant's parking lot taking off down the road, all the while Luana screaming her protests.

"NO!" Luana screamed. "We must go back!"

"Luana listen to me." Luana's mom said in a claiming voice. "You are not old enough to be having these feelings, you're not ready."

"I don't care! I need him!"

Tears started to well up in Luana's eyes as the restaurant started to leave her line of sight. The young pup started to cry when the restaurant left her sight all the while her mother holding on to her trying in a futile attempted to comfort her.

* * *

 _Well it seems things are starting to get interesting. Who is the mysterious knight that saved John and company? Will Atol ever be able to overcome his dark past and his hatred to women? Who or what were the family at the dinner? All this will be revealed and more next time on the next chapter of Son Of Fire._

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and remember the ledge can be your ally.


	18. It Moves In The fog

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"Welcome back guys glad you see you back! As always I am Slim A Lou Prime here with R.O.W"

" _sup."_

"And we are here with the next chapter for Son of Fire. NOW the most popular story I have posted! As Well as the third most followed story in the For Honor crossover section WOOOT! So I thought I take this time to give a BIG THANK YOU to all of the people who have chosen to follow this story!"

Now the guest reviews

Trey Alexander: Yeah He was you can tell because I capitalized all words referring to Him just like I'm doing now.

My Man Austin: He was seeing as God can take on any form he pleases but don't worry you will get your Morgan Freeman when the time is right. I would think that God would like His chosen to talk something out when it is possible not stab them then their back is turned. He probably wouldn't have said anything if Jessica would have had a shouting match with Hestia.

Yeah Apollyon would take a liking to Goblin Slayer seeing as he is a very deadly… warrior… or is he a hunter? But I don't think Mr. Slayer would have any interest in following the knight seeing as he has devoted his live to killing those little green bastards.

I'm glad you like the hitokiri it popped into my head at one point so I decided to write it. I got the idea from watching the hitokiri's trailer and I thought "hey spooky warrior".

Now the story.

* * *

"Do you even know where we are going?" The voice of Drayton, a son of Ares, asked disgruntled.

"Well if you know where the "Land of Iron" is by all means take us there!" Aithne yelled back getting tired of demigod's complaining.

The three demigods were currently traveling west as their only lead was from Mr. D who told them that Artemis had been moving in that direction. Aithne had hoped that going in the same direction as Artemis that they would find some clue on John's location. However things were not going to well.

They had been attacked on four different occasions and only barely made it out alive. If not for Aithne's quick thinking on more than one occasion, that and a well aimed mace throw.

"Let's just not get caught by surprise again." Robin, a daughter of Athena, requested. "I do not want to run into anymore spiders."

Oh yes how could Aithne forget the spider attack? She had to run away while carrying a petrified Robin over her back. It took a bucket of cold water to snap her out of it and even then it took her awhile to get a hold over herself.

"Fine but can we at least-" Drayton's voice started to fade. Moments later his body hit the ground.

Robin turned around and ran over to him, but she only got half way before she fell to the ground too. Aithne quickly drew her mace and started to look for targets. But wait, why wasn't she on the ground too.

"Great question." An amused voice said behind her.

Aithne quickly turned around and raised her weapon to meet the voice. Sitting on the edge of a rock and brandishing a mischievous smile on his face was a man in a type of green robe with golden accents and a few charms. The man's eyes were green, his hair was black and long ending around the base of his neck.

"Why aren't you on the ground like your friends?" The man asked voicing Aithne's question out loud. "It's almost like someone wants you to remain conscious."

Realizing the situation she was in Aithne started to back up. "Who are you?"

The man's smile got wider.

"I am Loki, god of mischief." The now name god said standing up from his rock. "And you my dear demigod are Aithne Carter daughter of Hephaestus."

Aithne was scared stiff; she didn't know to address a Norse god.

"I don't care how you address me right now." Loki said as if he was reading her mind. "However I do expect you to bow when we are in the presence of others." He added grimly which Aithne quickly nodded. "Good. Now I bet you are wondering what I am doing here." Loki said walking past her. "Well the answer is quite clear really."

"I want you to find John."

Aithne turned to look at the god. She was about to ask him why but he dropped another bomb on her before she could open her mouth.

"However, you should know that you good friend John has moved on. He now his eyes set on a certain knight." The god spun around looking Aithne in the eye. "And I must say she is quite the looker. She is a strong warrior that could put any demigod in the ground. Her legacy is on par with the Originals if not more."

Aithne balled her fist as the god spoke about John.

'He wasn't gone for more than a week and he was already after another girl!' Aithne raged in her head.

The demigoddess could feel her pyrokinetic powers surged as the image of him flirting with another girl formed in her mind. She could almost see him talking to the girl, making her laugh, cooking food for her, holding her hand! Aithne had begun to shake with rage at the thought.

"Where is he?" Aithne asked quietly too angry to look at the smirking god.

"Well I can't tell you his current location but I will tell you where he will be." Loki said mischievously knowing that the demigoddess was now ensnared in his web. "Have you ever been to Texas?"

* * *

The night was a quiet one… for me anyways. While I was able to sleep I woke a few times of the soft tapping of someone at my door. I didn't bother checking to see if anyone was there I merely ignored them and go back to sleep. However from the few times I did wake up I could see the lights on in some of the other house, as well as the figures of people bouncing up and down in them.

Around the crack of dawn a very thick almost supernatural mist came in covering the town in darkness for a few hours before it faded away. I noticed that the mist had a gas like moment to it as it tried to get into the house a few times through the vents. However I quickly sealed off said vent to stop any of it from getting in.

Sometime after the mist moved on I heard a knocking on the door. I moved over to the front door and looking through the eye hole to see the rest of my squad outside waiting for me to open the door. I quickly unlocked the door and let them in, they greet me as they came through. I closed and locked the door once more after making sure no one was around. We convened in the kitchen so we could eat and plan our first move in this town.

"The darkness in this town grows thicker with each passing day." Atol stated darkly while not looking too good himself. "We must find the cause of this darkness before it starts to spread."

"Agreed and I think I know a place for us to start looking." Joey said pulling out a map of the town we were in. He pointed to a remote building at good distance away from the town. "This building this an old factory that closed a few years back, but I had one of our satellites do a thermal scan of the area AND look what turn up."

Joey set another photo in front of us said photo was a top down picture of the factory in thermal. Most of the inside of the building was colored orange meaning that heating was coming from the building. Meaning the abandoned factory was operational again.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "I mean sure the factory is up and going again so what?"

"Have you noticed any big business in this town?" Atol asked. "Have you felt the darkness in this place?"

He was right. There weren't any big business around to manage a factory of that size, and the darkness I felt from the town was almost nauseating. But if this factory was online then I did not want to know what they were doing there.

"Alright it's not normal." I said defeated. "So are we going to check this place out today?"

"We are tonight but first I want to check out the market." Joey said taking out his phone. "As you know the population here has been booming. To sustain that level they would have to be getting tons of food shipments just to keep it going as it is."

"So if the market is scarce on food. Then we find out where their getting all of it and if it's not then we know something else is in play." I summarized.

"Pretty much." Joey answered putting his phone away.

With that we all left the house and headed for the market. The streets were devoid of life side from the few dead animals under trees or in the middle of the road. It was then a thought hit me, if the population of this town was so high then why were the streets this empty? Again I got that feeling that I was being watched.

As we neared the Market I was able to spot a few people but they soon disappeared from sight as we got close. To my surprise the parking lot outside the grocery store had plenty of cars in it, however there were tones of carts, many of which still held food, lay scattered throughout the parking lot.

"This place-" Koi murmured as we approached the entrance. "Feels empty, like something sucked the energy out of it. Not even the spirits come near here."

"Keep on your toes." Joey ordered as entered the building.

The interior of the grocery store was much like the outside with shopping carts spread out many of them still holding groceries. The lights were off our only source of light was the sun light coming in through the windows. There were no windows towards the back of the store leaving it in a blood curdling darkness.

"We are not alone here." Atol said summoning his armor and weapon.

The rest of us followed suit our own armors and weapons appearing on our bodies. A feeling of safety came over as I felt the weight of my armor and my pole-axe. I felt something hit the side of my armored shoulder I turned to see Koi pointing down an aisle. At the end of said aisle was a flickering light and a figure standing beneath it. The figure was small almost childlike in outline, it also had long hair leading me to believe that it was a girl.

Suddenly the light went out causing my to pull up my pole-axe in a guard stance readily to block any attack that came my way. The next light towards us started to flicker with the same figure beneath it. It repeated this process before it stopped right on the edge of the sunlight.

"YOu ShOuLd noT be hERe." It said in a shaking voice like it was going in and out.

"What are you?" Atol said in a even voice but I could almost feel the venom in his words.

"YOu aRE noT liKE tHe ResT, nOt aFFecTeD By oUr poWEr." It went on as if Atol had not said a thing. "YoU ARe a DifFerEnt brEEd, thE mASters wOUld lIKe TO saMPle yOU."

I did not like the sound of that.

"SuBMIt yoURseLVes." It ordered pointed raising its hand to point at us.

"We only submit to our Lord and you are not Him." Joey declared tightening his hold on his gladius.

"THEn yOU wILl Be BroUGht to HEel." It said before disappearing.

The light from the sun started to fade as a thick fog rolled in. It did not take long for us to be enveloped in the darkness. However the darkness was only a few moments as I set a few carts full of flammable objects on fire giving us light. As soon as I could see again I saw a large fist flying towards. I bought my pole-axe up to block it but I did not expecting the force behind the hit.

As soon as the large fist struck the shaft of my pole-axe I found myself being pushed back from the sheer force of the attack, but I was unharmed. The fist pulled back likely preparing for another strike but was not about to let it attack me again.

I threw out my right hand before letting loose a large stream of fire in the direction of my attacker. My attack connected against the fist as well as the body it was attached to covering the large creature in fire. A roar went up as the creature burned thrashing about wildly as it was in too much pain to do anything about the fire.

As the monster burned a thought came into my mind, remembering how I killed the manticore. I willed the fire on the burning monster to drill into its body. The fire obeyed my command and started to burn into the monster. Not before long the inside of the creature was burning as I could see fire coming out of its throat.

I let a smile form on my face as I willed the fire to force itself out of the monster's body. The creature exploded in a fiery detonation sending bits of burning flash all over the place. I turned to see how my teammates were doing to see Joey pouncing on a monster similar to mine running his gladius into the monster where it's heart should be. I saw him shove his weapon in deeper for good measure before ripping it out of its body.

Atol had just ran his blade through the monster's torso, his burning sword coming out the other end. The silver knight then pulled his sword out from the monster letting it fall to the ground lifeless.

Koi used his tomahawk to cut the throat of his monster before he buried his weapon in its head. Then he pulled out a pistol and shot the monster in the chest a few times. As the monster went down Koi pulled out his tomahawk and placed it back on his belt.

"ClEARly ThOSe bLAnks aRE no maTCh fOR You." The voice spoke. "leT us SEe hOW yOu HandLE a HorDe."

We all turn towards the window to see a massive horde of humanoid monsters. Most of them had a resemblance to normal humans but their body parts were all mixed up. Some were running on their hands, while others faces were all "fuck up" as my dad would say. Others had blank face with their torso having a face instead.

Guess it was a good thing I could control fire, because those abominations have got to go.

* * *

Hestia's vision started return to her, as she came out of unconsciousness. The goddess found herself in a stone room with a strong looking iron door as the only exit. She looked down to see what she was lying on to find a large bed fit for a king. One of the walls had a bookshelf with a small table and reading chair next to it.

By now Hestia's vision had returned to her allowing her to make out a second wooden door. If she had to guess she would say that the door led to a bathroom and she now found herself in a prison cell. However that struck the goddess as odd because of how nice the room was. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she was in an honored guest's room.

The sound of moving metal drew Hestia's attention to the iron door causing her to quickly get up from her bed. A metal helmet suddenly appeared in the doors view port causing the goddess to jump slightly. The helmet soon disappeared from sight followed by the sound of a lock being opened. The door slowly opened revealing Markus with his arms behind his back

Hestia was about to say something but she stopped herself when the knight stepped into view and undid Markus' cuffs. Once the cuffs were off Markus stepped in and the knight shut the iron door locking it again.

"Hey." Markus greeted her when the sound of moving metal faded.

Markus soon found himself pulled into a hug as Hestia crashed into him moments later. Having nothing else better to do Markus returned the hug. The two pulled away from each other allowing Markus to speak.

"Hestia-"

The distant sound of a slap came from the room as soon as Markus spoke. Markus' head was facing away from Hestia as the power behind the slapped made his neck hurt, along with his cheek. Markus slowly turned his head back to Hestia to see a displeased expression on her face.

"I probably deserved that." Markus commented.

"How could you?!" Hestia demanded trying to hold back tears.

Markus gently grabbed Hestia's still opened hand, her hand flinched at his touch but she did not stop him. Despite the fact that she was angry at him it did feel nice to be touched by him again.

"Hestia." Markus said softly a smile appearing on his face. "I will not try to defend my actions or why I kept the truth from you. But I can explain."

Hestia pushed away from Markus and turned away. "Then you best start for I have little patience to suffer you any longer."

There was a short pause in the room before Markus began.

"When you first told me who you were I was supposed to cut all ties I had with you. The factions have standing orders that all contact with other pantheons remain as limited as possible. I will be honest with you I came very close to leaving you, but you know what stopped me?"

Hestia's head turned ever so slightly towards the Lawbringer.

"You did." Markus finally said after a few tense moments. "When you left that night you told me who you were I started to research your past. I learned that your father ate you when you were born and that one asshole that tried to rape you. I read about the oath you made so you did not have to marry anyone of your siblings."

"So when you chose to give your heart to me I could not bring myself to leave you, and I did fall in love with you. I still love you Hestia-"

"Then why didn't you tell me who you were?" Hestia demanded cutting him off. "You said you researched me! You should have known I would have never reveal your secret to my siblings!"

The goddess turned around to show her tear soaked eyes. "When I need you most you weren't there! When I was fearing for our son's life you were running back to your "base"! Away from me! Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared?! Perhaps I was wrong to trust you with my love."

Markus felt his heart stop when Hestia said those words. Her words cut deeper than any weapon could ever hope to. The woman he loved was telling him that they were a mistake, and by exception John was a mistake. Markus felt his legs start to buckle as he let her words sink in.

"Maybe your right." Markus said his head low hiding his eyes from Hestia's sight. "Maybe I have proven to be a poor lover and I have not returned the love you gave me properly. But there is one thing I do know and that's that John was not a mistake."

Hestia recoiled slightly as her own words started to dawn on her. No John was not a mistake he _is_ a blessing beyond any meaning of the word.

"No John isn't a mistake." Hestia confirmed quietly. "It's just… I don't want to see you or John harmed because of my family's insecurely. When Zeus tried to shoot down your ship you were escaping on I felt too powerless to stop it. If he would have hit you-"

The goddess was cut off of Markus hugged her. "Hestia you don't have to worry about me. But maybe you need to see for yourself."

Markus pushed way from Hestia and took a few steps back. He let out a deep breath before his body started to shine. Before long he was covered in light for a few moments before the light died down revealing Markus' armor.

Markus' armor was that of his ancestors before him, a standard lawbringer with the only difference being his one of a kind lion engraved shoulder plates. His pole-axe similar to John's however instead of the black metal, Markus' was gold and the eyes of the dragon were blue instead of red.

"This is the real me." Markus said to his goddess lover. "The real Markus Cross, son of Garviel. Descendant of the Original Lawbringer."

Hestia approached Markus slowly stopping just before the lawbringer. The goddess slowly reached for his chest plate with one hand. She was surprised to find that his armor was warm to the touch, as she was expecting it to be cold. She ran her hand across Markus' chest plate feeling the many scrapes and small dents.

Hestia looked up at Markus to see his helmet looking back, its faceless features giving no hint of emotion. She slowly reached up to his helmet with both hands and slowly undid his helmet's leather locks. With the locks keeping Markus' helmet in place Hestia began to lift his helmet, the lawbringer offering no resistance as she removed his helmet.

Markus' helmet came off moments later revealing the man underneath the armor. Hestia had seen Markus' over a dozen times but there was something different about this time. It was like the time when she first laid eyes on him, his gentle expression yet his hard exterior.

She couldn't stop herself from going standing up on her the tips of her toes so that her face could reach his. Markus wrapped one of his arms around the goddess' waist and pulled her up to help her to reach as she was not going to reach his face on her toes. The two closed their eyes moments before they locked lips.

The kiss quickly turned into a French kiss as they let their love take over.

Markus' armor started to fade as the two continued their make out session as if was the first they had. Hestia started to wiggle slightly Indicate that she wanted him to let her down but not to break the kiss. Markus slowly let the goddess down forcing him to bend down to maintain the kiss they were sharing.

Hestia started to pull Markus towards the bed the knight following her silent orders with no question. Once they reach the bed Hestia spun Markus around then pushed him back breaking the kiss. Markus fell onto the bed with Hestia close behind him.

The two torched their foreheads against each other for a few moments before Hestia pulled away and sat up.

"Markus you are my first in many different ways." Hestia said while breathing thought her mouth. "You are the first man to have my love, the first man to sire my child, and the first man to make me come so close to breaking my oath."

Markus was going to speak but was stopped when Hestia put a finger to his mouth.

"You are also the first man I smite."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

Two lawbringer were patrolling the hallway outside cell doors; they had just turned the corner to see fire shoot out one of the cell door's view ports followed closely by panicked cries of pain. The two lawbringers glanced at each other before promptly turning around and going back the way they came.

* * *

Artemis and her hunters were moving thought a thick forest. Each of the hunters' heads were on a swivel looking for any sign of their prey, while Artemis herself kept her eyes forward. With the moon high in the sky Artemis' strength was at her fullest. She feel everything that happened in the forest, every movement, every sound, every creature... or so she thought.

A thick fog started to roll in almost from nowhere.

The goddess was on alert in an instant as she could feel something moving in the mist.

 _"Wretched Hunters"_ A wispy female voice hissed _._

The youngest of the hunters jumped in fright when the ghost like voice spoke, while the more seasoned hunters knocked their arrows and searched for the source of the voice. Artemis tried to use her powers to clear the fog but nothing happened.

The sound of a whetstone grinding against medal started echoed through the forest.

 _"nothing more than flesh and bones."_ A male voice soon added his voice just as wispy.

"Show yourselves!" Artemis commanded the voices but none replied.

"Artemis." The goddess eyes shot wide as a familiar voice spoke her name weakly.

The goddess turned towards the voice to see a battered and bleeding Orion limping out of the fog. Artemis was about to rushed towards him when she came to a stop. An arrow, a sliver arrow, was coming out of his chest. Orion looked at the goddess with face riddled with pain and confusion.

"Why?" Orion asked the goddess. "Was I not loyal? Did I not serve you well?"

Not longer being able to bare the pain The First Male Hunter of Artemis fell onto the foggy ground. Artemis ran towards her former hunter only to find his body gone upon arrival. The hunt goddess looked back towards her hunters to find them looking off in different directions with a horrified look upon their face. It was if they were all seeing a ghostly figure from their past.

"Guess you didn't care." Another familiar male voice spoke. Artemis turned to see the man who "gave" her, her son. He was looking away from Artemis into the distance. "Even when your own son was suffering you never cared." The man then turned to face her his face a empty human skull. "After all every man who meets you dies."

His body started to grumble falling into the fog and disappearing from sight.

 _"You no longer need to suffer."_ The same female voice spoke moments after _._

 _"I offer you peace and salvation."_ The male voice join in.

The sound of whetstone became clear as the fog opened up to reveal to figures hunched over a weapon using a whetstone to sharpen it. With a final pass both of the figures stood up and face the goddess. The man having a type of executioner's hood over his head, while the woman had a white mask over her face.

 _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Be not afraid... your soul is now mine"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

 _A number of voices, both male and female, said in unison._

The two beings took a step forward their bodies turning into fog as then went.

In a moment of panic Artemis turned towards her hunters and surrounded them all in a bright silver light. When the light died down the hunters were nowhere to be found.

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""You may run... but we will catch up""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

* * *

In a house some great deal of miles away from the knight a woman had just walked up to a wooden door and greatly knocked at the door.

"Honey, dinners is ready." A motherly voice spoke to her child in the room.

When no reply came the mother sighed and slowly opened the door. The light from the hallway gave the dark room some light but not enough to light the entire room. The mother felt a shiver wash over her as she entered the room to see that the window was open wide letting the cold night air.

The mother saw a human shaped lump in the bed leading her to believe her daughter was still in her bed moping. The mother went to shut the window before she turned towards her daughter's bed.

"Honey you shouldn't leave the window open-" The mother began, walking towards the bed. She put her hand up on the lump in the bed. "you could catch something."

Getting no reply the mother slowly pulled back only to have her passive face turn to horror. Turns out the lump in the bed was a bunch of pillows arranged in a way to give the allusion that someone was in the bed. The mother dashed over to the window, throw it opened and called out her daughter's name into the night.

But like before no answer came.

Some four miles away from the house a girl ran through the forest breathing hard, however she was not breathing hard from exhaustion. No she never felt more alive than she did now. She was breathing heavily because she was going to get her mate, the very thought made her heart pound with anticipation. Thought she had no idea where her mate was, with the goddess as her guide she would find him again and claim him as hers.

"Wait for me my mate." She breathed as she ran, her voice full of lust. "I will find you soon."

* * *

And done was that fun or what? Next chapter we are going to have a boss fight which will lead into the finale. I also but you guys want to know who won the poll well the answer is… It was a tie. Yup I kid you not it was a tie. So as a tiebreaker I will write the first chapter of each plot line and post time side by side then you guys will vote on which I should continue.

Also Hestia and Markus' "talk" is not over just yet.

Anyways I will see you in the next chapter of Son of Fire!

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and watch your backs… never know then a creature might nab you ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴


	19. Knights and Demons

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"HIA GUYS! Slim Prime here coming here to tell you that the first part of the Son of Fire: Codex is up! If you don't know already. So, go take a look and tell me what you think, ALSO if you have a character idea be sure to leave it here and or PM me."

"Be sure to have name, Faction aliment, class, personality, looks, and Bio included or I'm going to be making it up for you!"

"Now how about those Quest… there is only one guest review. How about that. And it's none other than Austin!

Austin: I see what you're saying, but Markus is not really defending himself because its Hestia. Its an argument on why he didn't trust her, and he is admitting he is kinda in the wrong for not trusting her. In short its between Markus and Hestia. NOW if this argument extended over the Greek gods as a how then hell yeah, he would have some choice words to say about them kinda like you did in your review.

It turns out I do have themes for my characters. One of John's is Fire and Forgive by Powerwolf. So, go check that out if you have the time. Also, I don't know much about Rwby other than the basics. I mean if you guys really want a Rwby for Honor cross (Ah get it?) then I would go hit up the wiki page to deliver one. But then again, I can't guarantee it would come out any time soon.

If you want to feel free to send me an OC you thought up just put in the above details about Him/Her.

Now gather around kiddies it's story time.

* * *

"These damn things just keep coming!" I called my teammates as I cut down another of the hoarding monsters.

My team and I formed a circle so we wouldn't get flanked by the monsters. Joey was swinging his sword around in wide powerful arches to hit as many monsters as he could. Atol was also using wide arching attacks to kill his attackers but he was half swording. Koi was using his pistol to kill his attackers while using his tomahawk to parry or block incoming attacks.

Atol and I were shooting out waves of fire from our hands from time to time, but we weren't able to do it as often as the monsters started to prioritize us. The few creatures that were able to land a hit on me did no damage as their clawed hands could not cut though my armor. The monster's corpses where starting to pile up making it hard to swing my poleaxe effectively.

To fix this I shot out a wave of fire to burn away the pile of bodies. While my plan gave me more room to swing my poleaxe it made it easier for the monsters to get to me.

"We can't keep doing this forever!" Atol called cutting down more of these monsters down.

He was right of course. I could already feel myself slowing down as my stamina was beginning to falter. It was then an idea popped into my head, I still had one weapon I had yet to use.

"Atol can you protect the others from a powerful fire wave!" I yelled to my comrade.

"Yes why?!" He soon yelled back.

"I have an idea!"

We started to get closer together allowing Atol to create a fire dome around Joey and Koi. As he did that, I pulled out my lighter and ignited it, fire soon engulfed my hands. Moments later the fire faded, and the weapon Hephaestus made with black iron appeared. Atol said weapons made from black iron was very powerful, so I had a feeling I could use it to wipe out these monsters.

As I did not know how to use it, I tried to will it do what I wanted like I would my own fire. To my own joy it ignited, so I raised up the weapon up before slamming the pommel on the ground. A loud clang sounded as the pommel hits the ground. Moments later a massive wave of fire shot out from the ground around me washing over the monsters in seconds turning anything it met into ash.

However, I did not expect it to keep going. The wave of fire just kept going consuming everything it encountered. The cars still in the parking lot exploded sending pieces of metal every which way, buildings fell over as the fire melted the lower building on contact, soon enough the whole shopping distinct was nothing more than a black spot on the map.

I slowly pulled my weapon out of the ground with the axe still on fire. I looked on in awe as I saw the damage, I had just caused; I guess Atol was right when he said that this thing was powerful.

Speaking of, Atol had just dropped the fire shield around the rest of the team. They took a moment to look around seeing my handy work.

Joey looked at me. "You couldn't have done that sooner?"

I shrugged at the team leader before dismissing the war-axe and putting it back in my pocket.

"John's weapon has not just destroyed the area around us, the darkness in this area was been snuff out." Koi reported feeling the ground with his hand. "Albeit temporarily."

"Well I guess sneaking around town is a no go now." I said summoning my polearm. "I say we check out that factory now, something tells me that they have more of those monsters around."

"I agree with John." Atol spoke looking off into the distance.

"Alright let's go, but first let go back to the house to receive our guns." Joey ordered. "I would rather not have to cleave my way thought another horde when we can just shoot them."

We all nodded and started back towards the house jogging instead of walking this time around. On the way back we didn't run into anything, surprising knowing that… that thing was after us now. Why it was letting us arm ourselves further was a mystery to me, but I chose not to complain and just go along with it.

Once we arrived at our base we quickly armed ourselves with our guns; Joey having a LMG looking weapon, Koi still with his pistol, Atol with his assault rifle which so happen to be the same as mine, thought it looked like he had more attachments them me. I grabbed my own assault rifle and a few extra magazines just in case we ran into another large group of monsters.

Once we were ready, we set off towards the factory. We chose to go through the forest on the outstretches of the town as to gain some sense of secrecy in our movements. We arrived at the factory some thirty minutes later, with no hostile creature in sight we made our way into the building. We approached a side door on the side of the building two on each side of the door.

Atol used his pyrokinesis to melt thought the door handle before gently pushing the door open. The door let out a slight creaking sound as the door slowly opened. Atol peered in pointing his weapon into the factory. The warden gave us the all clear before we moved in last Koi covering our flank.

*Drip*

The lights were off, so like in the market Atol and I used our Pyrokinesis to give out light to the rest of our team. To say this factory was in disrepair was an understatement, even I could tell that most of this stuff should be tossed and replaced. Most of the tools I saw laying around were heavy rusted, many of the machines had oil and rust holes all over them.

*Drip*

The only way this factory was still running is if that thing was using its powers to keep this place from falling apart. Hell, if that thing could keep this place going with its powers while doing whatever it was doing in the town then I was afraid what it could do if it was forcing its powers on us. Could we ever beat it?

*Drip*

If we couldn't beat those wendigos without help from a full-fledged knight, then how the hell where we supposed to beat this thing? Maybe we should call up that warlord just in case we found ourselves out matched, but I guess I could pull out my black iron weapon if I need to.

*Drip*

'Damn where is all this dripping coming from?' I thought as the constant dripping was starting to get on my nerves.

I felt a drop of wetness hit my head causing me to raise my hand to wash it off. When I brought it back down, I saw that the tips of my fingers were red. My eyes started to go wide; this was blood. I quickly to a step back and looked up and my mouth fell open. There were hooks… many hooks all attached to a rail system with most of them dripping blood.

"Guys." I stammered to my teammates.

The rest of my team turned around and looked up.

"The Fuck?" Joey questioned looking up at the hooks.

Atol send the small flame in his hand up higher to we could see the ceiling more clearly. That bad feeling, I was starting to get worse, as my mind started to make a guess at what this factory was being used for. Though, at the same time my mind was refusing to believe that it was coming up with.

"I fear this factory is used for darker purposes then even I could imagine." Koi commented look up at the hooks.

"All the more reason to destroy it as soon as we are done here." Atol replied in anger.

"Let's keep moving." Joey ordered moving on deeper into the factory.

I followed my team holding my weapon closer to my body. A part of my wanted to leave and forget this place ever existed, but at the same time the other part demanded that I see this through to the end. As we went deeper into the factory, we came across what could only be explained as a repurposed assembly line, as they were more than a few machines tossed off to the side.

As we moved into the repurposed assembly line, I took notice of the _Large_ amount of blood staining on and around the machines. As I walked by one of the machines my foot kick something on the ground, looked down to see what I kick provide to be a bad decision. I felt my knees and covered my mouth as I felt my lunch coming back up at the sight on the ground.

The sudden noise caused the rest of my team to rush over to me to see what had happened. Joey was the first to reach me, he whispered a prayer to God in Latin as he saw the sight before him. Koi came to my aid when he saw me on my knees, while Atol moved to inspect the object on the ground.

Atol picked up the severed human limb, however the fact that it was not attached to the rest of its body did not make my nearly loss my lunch. It was the fact that there were bite marks all over limb as if something was snacking on it. Atol let out a growl before he tossed the limb aside.

"Demons." Atol said with disgust. "Only those vappas would do something like this!"

 **"** **Not quite."** A new voice spoke.

We all turned towards the voice who was standing on the catwalk above. The creature that stood there looked like a human in a full body cast with the only openings being two eye holes and a mouth. It was standing next to a control panel that I could only guess that it controlled all the machines below.

"What are you?" Joey demanded pointing his weapon at the creature.

 **"** **What I am is of little concern to you."** It replied its voice had an unnatural deepness to it. **"The masters don't know what you are, but they do know that you are more than the normal cattle. You are of a stronger, different breed."**

I was not enjoying being talk about like I was an animal, so much so that I pointed my assault rifle at the casted man. My rounds hit their mark, but they bounced of the cast or failed to penetrate it. The creature turned its head to look at me.

 **"** **The strongest of the four, yet its power is yet to emerge."** It said before looking to Atol. **"The one of rage and blood, like a mad dog."** It turned to Koi. **"The one that doesn't belong, the weakest of the four."** Its face then looked towards Joey. **"The one to bring order to the rest but can't control them."**

 **"** **Despite your blemishes the master would have you as more than cattle."** The creature then pulled a leaver on the control panel next to it.

The sound of machines powering up began to fill the factory as it was turned on. I looked around to see what was going on for my eyes to go wide in horror. There were human bodies being transported in the hooks on the rail system. The human bodies were soon deposited on the conveyor belts where they were transported into the waiting machines. The sound of flesh being cut echoed throughout the factory.

Rage filled my body as I saw what was being done to these people. With a cry of rage, I willed my fire to destroy everything in the room. It took but a moment for my fire to appear around me and rush out to do my will.

However, they did not get very far as they were smothered by a sudden black smoke.

I looked back up to the creature to see its arm raise pointing at me. It lowered its hand when my fire was extinguished, but that was not about to stop me. I aimed my weapon at the machines and pulled the trigger, but the creature was quick to react. I found myself flying through the air before my body slammed into the concrete wall.

The force in which I was thrown onto the wall dazed me. I was slow to get back up, but I could hear the battle going on in the factory, gun fire and the sound of metal striking metal. I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness, and it helped a little.

Seeing as my gun wouldn't be much help to my I discarded it and summoned my gear. I used my poleaxe to help me to my feet. I wobblily walked back to where I was thrown from to see Joey get punch in the jaw, sending him through the catwalk above and into the roof before falling back down to the ground.

Atol charged at him bringing his sword down on the casted man. In a blur of motion the man turned and caught Atol's blade between his fingers. It then sent a lightning fast punch into Atol's gut causing the knight to cough up blood. Removing its fist, the silvery knight fell to the ground barely moving.

Seeing my downed teammate, I ran to join the fight. I brought my spear head to bare on the casted man, I aimed to impale. However, the man saw me coming and parried my attack throwing me off balance. It threw a punch into my torso causing me to stumble back but my armor protected me from any damage.

I used my poleaxe to shove the creature back before trying to grab him by the throat. Though I manage to grab him, the creature quickly knocked away my hand and shoved me back. I was going to attack again but the creature put one of his hands on the ground, moments later a spike came out of the ground. I found myself pinned against the wall behind me as the spike did not pierced my armor but kept me in place.

Koi took this time to attack as he appeared behind the creature, his attack aimed at its neck. Koi's tomahawk was stopped as soon as it connected with the cast. The creature spun around hitting Koi with the back of his forearm. The Native American slammed into the machine behind him dazing the warrior. The creature walked up to him just as the warrior was getting to his feet. It grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly lifted him into the air.

 **"** **The masters have grown bored with you."** The creature spoke looking into his eyes.

*Crack*

My eyes widened as I saw Koi's body go limp, the life draining from his eyes.

"NNNOOO!" I screamed in honor.

I felt a surge of power flow into me. I grabbed ahold of the spike keeping me pinned and snapped it, allowing me to run at my enemy. I drew back my poleaxe putting all my strength into this next attack. The creature ducked underneath my attack, however using my momentum I spun around and send my axe head into the creature. The attack caught the creature in its head, my axe head cutting into the creature's cast. The force I put into the attack send the creature spinning into the air, before cashing to the floor moments later.

The creature was quick to recover, getting back on its feel in mere milliseconds. The creature felt the cut going across its face, tracing it with its hand. Its fist closed as its hand ran the length of its cut, it then shot its hand out towards me. Some invisible force threw me backwards into the machines, but at the speed I was going I ended up taking the machines with me as I slammed into the concrete wall.

Even the wall did not last as I busted through it landing on my back in the next room. I found all my anger was zapped my body as I could not pull myself back up. I saw the creature walked into the same room as me. When it was close enough it picked me up with one hand and bought my close to its face.

 **"** **Lady Soli will see you now."** It growled at me before my world went dark.

* * *

"Ow." Markus commented as he lay in bed with Hestia tending to his burns.

"I'm sorry, did I press too hard?" Hestia asked slightly applying a burn cream to Markus' skin.

The knight had sustained second degree burns to most of his body when Hestia smited him. However, the goddess was quick to start caring for him as soon as the fire died down. The goddess had to admit there was something that felt so right about having Markus at her mercy. It just felt so… right.

Hestia brushed these feelings aside and forced back on caring for Markus. As she did, Hestia notice that Markus was looking at her and smiling. She didn't know why he was smiling at her, but she smiled back.

"You know by Legion standards we are considered to be married." Markus said smugly.

Hestia's eyes shot wide and her heart started to race. "What?"

The lawbringer started to laugh before he stopped due to the pain.

"What do you mean we're married?" Hestia asked confused as to how they were married Legion standards.

"Well a large majority of knights do not have sex out of wed lock." Markus started to explain. "Those that do, mainly the conquerors, are obligated to marry said person if they become pregnant because of it."

"We never had sex though." Hestia countered.

"True but we did have John meaning that it still applies." Markus then became quiet. "Of course if you so wish, you can end our "marriage"-"

Markus was cut off when he found Hestia's lips crash into his.

"Does that answer your question." Hestia said pulling away from the knight.

"Are you sure you can? If you don't want to end it you would need to help me raise John, as well getting along with his other mom."

Hestia became quiet. "Markus you know that I can't, the law-"

"That prevents you from raising your own child is stupid and should not stop you from doing your duty." Markus cut her off. "You're are the goddess of family I think you have more then enough of a right to say screw that law."

"Markus, I cannot simply "Screw that law" as you put it," Hestia defended. "That law is enforced by the Fates I do not have the authority to overrule them. If I did then I would have a long time ago."

Markus thought it over in his head before he spoke. "Well since you are married to me you do have someone who can override the Fates."

"Markus, I mean no insult to whoever your referring to, but the Fates have absolute power in this regard not even Chaos can override them."

Markus closed his eyes and smiled. "Ask and you shall receive."

Hestia looked at Markus with confusion. She noticed his voice sounded different, like there was a second person talking in line with Markus.

"So, will you ask?" A new voice asked.

* * *

My vision starts to return to me. I found that I was lying in a field of bright green grass with no mountain in sight. The sound of someone humming and softly running their hand through my hair soon followed. I looked up to see who was stroking my head. Needless to say, I was not expecting to see-

"Aithne?" I asked weakly.

Aithne smiled at me and nodded. She looked just like how I saw her last… but her irises they were not the same as I remember.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. "Shouldn't you be at Camp Half-Blood."

"I came to bring you back." Aithne said happily. "Your mom wants to see you."

"My mom? My mom is in The Valley with my dad." I answered back. "Do you mean my demigod mother?"

"Yes of course," She said somewhat hesitantly. "We need to go now. There could be monster following us."

Aithne started to help me to my feet, but something didn't feel right.

"Wait how did you get me out? I was right Infront of a monster who was kicking my ass how did you beat him and carry me off to," I paused and looked around. "This?"

"That doesn't matter right now we need to go." She insisted pulling me along by my hand.

Yeah there was something going on here.

"No." I declared planting me feet in the ground.

I tore away my hand and backed off, this was not my childhood friend. "Aithne" turned to look back at me confused as to why I broke away.

"John?"

"You're not Aithne!" I claimed summoning my armor and weapon.

"John what are you talking about, of course I'm Aithne." The thing claiming to be Aithne said confidently but I could see the worry in its eyes.

"No, you're not!" I yelled back. "For one you don't seem to be fazed by my armor or the fact that there are others like me. The real Aithne would have asked me about that. I also don't believe she would have been sent after me by herself."

"Aithne" turned away from me and looked down. Her body began to shake as a sound began to rise from her throat. As the sound gained volume, I recognized the sound as laughter. She turned to me and her face was no longer Aithne's, her face had become nearly pale and her eyes and ears were pointed like an elf.

Her eyes were now orange like Lana's and her hair became blonde as she flicked it back with her hand. The end of her hair caught fire near their ends. Her clothes began to shift into a black armor with orange crystals in her chest plate, kneecaps, and shoulder plates. A large sword appeared in a blaze of fire like how my own weapon appears.

"Well done you saw through my disguise," The elf thing said smirking at me. "Perhaps that was an error on my part. Maybe one of your mothers would have work, or that Lana girl you are interested in Hmm?"

"How do you know about them?!" I demanded pointing my spear head at her.

She chuckled, then began to walk towards me. As she walked the area around her caught fire, the once green fields turned into a blazing inferno. I held my ground and prepared to fight whatever she was, as she neared me, I took my first swing at her. However, she caught my weapon effortlessly without looking just as my weapon was coming around.

The creature pulled on my poleaxe pulling me in closer allowing her to grab my head. I tried to break out of her iron grasp, but it proved to be useless. She moved her face close to mine and took a deep breath of me.

She let out a pleasurable moaning as let go of a breath. "Oh, that smell, and it's all mine."

I grunted as I tried to pull away. "Unhand me you damn mon- GAAH!"

I cried out in pain as I felt something cut across my torso. However, the attack also sent me flying back some twenty feet. I landed hard, almost like a brick hitting the ground because of my armor. I tried to get up, but that thing appeared over my and put her armored foot on my chest to keep me down.

"Pets should not speak out against their masters." She scolded me like I was a disobedient child.

Seeing no other way to get out from underneath her foot I pointed my hand at her and let loose a stream of fire. My fire shot out from my open hand covering the creature upper body in flames. Though I was doing my best to make my fire as hot as possible; I was unable to get the thing standing over me to me.

I started to feel tired as I quickly used up most of my powers to keep the fire going, soon my fire stream began to grow smaller and smaller before fading altogether. The elf thing looking down at me smirking like a villain.

"Not bad," She commented. "But not very impressive either. Not that it really mattered, as fire cannot harm me."

She removed her foot my chest but quickly grabbed my throat and held me up before I could do anything. She tossed me a few dozen feet back which caused me to start rolling when I hit the ground. However, using my momentum I was able roll to my feet despite the large cut across my chest. Guess God made us more durable than normal humans.

"What the hell are you?" I grunted readying my poleaxe.

She smirked at me. "I guess a pet should know the name of his master. I am Soli, Mistress of Fire, Weapons, and Domination."

"So, you're some kind of goddess?"

Soli laughed. "You may call me a goddess if you like. After all it's not far from the truth, though I was not born from the worship of you humans."

"When how the hell did you come to be and why the hell are you eating humans!" I demanded sending out a pulse of fire.

The so-called Mistress of Fire shook here head. "I do not eat humans, that would be my morainic brother Callus. The rest of use do not eat your kind."

"Even so you and this Callus guy are going to pay for what you have been doing to these people." I declare rushing Soli.

Faster than my eyes could track Soli appeared in front of me and knocked my poleaxe out of my hands with a mere slash of her sword. I threw a punch at her, but she caught it and twisted my arm forcing me to my knees with her behind me.

"It would seem you are in need of more punishment." Soli said darkly.

Suddanly a sharp pain came from my arm followed by the sound of bones breaking. I cried out as loud as I could and fell to the ground, Soli letting go of my arm as I went down. I looked over to my arm to see what damage had been done, as it turns out she had used her elbow to break my own elbow and force my arm to bend in the wrong direction.

Despite the hellish pain coming from my arm I did my best to get back up. However, I was sent back into the ground a Soli planted her sword in the back of my left knee causing my to cry out in pain again.

"I would stay down pet." Koli ordered me sternly leaving her sword in the back of my knee. She walked around me before she squatted in front of my face, she pulled up my head to look at her. "You are be no means on my level of power. Your continued resistance will only bring you more pain."

"I-I wi-will ne-nev-er give… up." I hissed out.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Soli stood up and walked over to my other arm and put her foot on my elbow. She then reached down and grabbed my arm and slowing started to pull it up. I started to cry in pain as my arm was forced to bend in a direction it was not meant to go. My armor was doing little to stop her as it bent like paper.

I tried to struggle but that only served to make my leg wound worse. She stopped just as my arm was about to break.

"This will only get worse if you don't submit to me." Soli warned looking at me.

I could not reply even if I wanted to as the pain force my mouth shut, but I did not make any gesture of submission. I was not about to give up, even with all this pain somehow some way I was going to beat her!

She sighed, then began to pull again.

I screamed as felt my elbow bone began to crack from the pressure it was under.

Just thing a wave of fire so hot it stung washed over. The pain in my arm leveled off as the force bending it in the wrong direction disappeared. My vision started to fade as the pain was sending me into shock, as such my soul armor faded from my body. However, as my vision faded, I could hear someone calling out my name.

Someone pulled out the sword in my knee and turned me over. Thought I could not really make out who was hunched over me, for some reason I knew who it was.

"Mom?" I underfed as my consciousness left me.

* * *

John's head fell back on to Hestia's lap his body unmoving. With shaking hands Hestia cradled her son's head and cried. Her son was in so much pain and she could do nothing to stop it.

However.

As gently as she could, Hestia lowered her son's head onto the ground before standing. Hestia felt something wet on her hands causing her to turn her hand over to see her hands covered in her son's blood.

At that moment something in the Hearth goddess snapped and she screamed.

* * *

"R.O.W HELP ME!" Slim Prime called out as the readers were beating on him.

 _R.O.W. just sits there drinking a cup of coffee while enjoying the view of Slim being pummeled._

 **Slim Prime will remember that.**

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and Stop HITTING ME!


	20. The Battle for Nothing

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

"Alright you guys/gals we are back with another chapter." Slim Prime said happily. "We have an extra-long chapter for you today full of fights and talks all for your reading pleasure. I am also almost fully healed from last times… complaints. Also, one of you stole my wallet, and I would like you to know that I will find you and you will wear a sign saying that you stole my wallet."

" _Unfortunately, he's not joking". Said R.O.W. from a couch, his arms resting on the back rest._

"And we have passed 300 followers so we can start memeing 300! Can a get an AHOO!? To the 301 follower congratulations you are now Samurai Jack."

"Also Also, whoever keeps leaving those "Come check out my profile on (Some dating website)" STOP IT! Seriously I'm getting tired of being reminded of how incredibly lonely I am. And no, I do not need messages from you guys telling me it's going to be ok. I already get it from everybody I know so I don't need you guys to do it too."

" _It just means they care about you Slim". R.O.W._ _added._

"Sigh, now that that is out of the way let's get to guest reviews."

Guest reviews:

Austin: Ah I see, but no there will be no transforming soul weapons in this fic. BUT that gives me an idea who would like to see a fic were June gets trained by a Black Prior? Now I don't have time to wright this fic, but you guys can… I'm serious guys go write that fic cause I want to see how it would turn out too.

You could see some Monty Python jokes in this fic sure, just need the right moment.

Eugene DC Flores: I like to think Chaos created the primordials and then step back and let them do their thing as he/she has not been seen doing anything since then other than being there. (At least that's what I have been getting from the Percy Jackson books and Wiki) The Earth and humanity was already there when he/she was... formed?

Guest: I have my "Fucking Time" it's still in its box last time I checked.

* * *

"So, will you ask?" Hestia heard a new voice ask.

The goddess turned to see a well-dressed back Man sitting in a chair beside the iron door. The Man wore a black business suit with a white collared shirt underneath along with a black tie. The Man had a full beard with small patches of white hair mixed in with his dark gray hair. If the goddess had to guess his age, she would have to say this Man was in his late fifties.

The Man gave her a warm smile and stood from his chair; He then began walking towards Markus.

Hestia felt an urge to get in His way but for some reason her sense of survival told her to do nothing. Who was this Man? Was he even a man? She could not tell if he had any powers or other supernatural qualities about him. It as if she was looking at a mortal.

The Man stopped at the side of the bed Markus was lying in and reach out with one of His hands. Hestia was going to stop him as Markus had yet to heal but stopped when she saw what he was doing. Markus body began to heal at a rate in which put nectar to shame. His burns disappeared in seconds and his skin began to glow with life, as if Markus was neglecting his skin for years.

When Markus' body had fully healed the Man retracted His hand.

"I must say you did a number on my knight." The Man spoke walking back to his chair that was now in front of a table in the center of the room.

The Man took a seat before he gestured to the seat across from him. Hestia hesitated for a moment before she slowly walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"You know when I saw you enter my knight's restaurant; I honestly was very interested in what you were going to do." The Man began. "You were interested in the new place where families began to gather as well as the new hearth that had been constructed. When you saw Markus for the first time in your life you became interested in a man."

Hestia's eyes widened slightly as the Man told her the main reason for her appearance at Markus Pizza Shop. She never told Markus the real reason she first came to him, when she first made her way there she never would have thought that she was drawn to Markus as well.

"When the word spread to my officers, they were insistent that I allow them to appear before Markus and order him away." Hestia started to become worried as the Man went on. "I spent a day considering the implications of such a relationship, as it turned out rather poorly the first time something like this was allowed to happen."

Wait, the first time? What did he mean by that?

"One of my knights was killed, leaving his son to suffer before he too was killed." The Man closed his eyes, sorrow taking over his facial features.

Hestia could tell that this Man's sorrow was true, as she had only seen this level of sorrow when a father had lost a child. But how could that be? He just said that this was the knight's son, not his.

"I was truly worried that something similar would happen again." The Man paused as if He were reliving an event in his life. "My messenger knew what had happened the last time something like this happened and was ready to go to Markus and tell him to leave. However, I like last time chose to let Markus choose his path and I called off my messenger."

A smile appeared on the Man's face. "And he chose to let you into his life and you yours. Because of that you gave birth to a truly unique child." He paused. "John Cross the first child of Hestia and an Original Knight."

"It saddened me to see that you chose to follow the whims of your Fates over your own child." Hestia was going to retort but the Man began again. "But I cannot blame your for you had known no other option, you believed that by staying you would be putting the two most important people in your life at risk."

Seeing that the Man had passed again Hestia took her chance to ask him a question.

"Who are you?" Hestia asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since the Man had appeared.

His smile grew as if he had been asked that question a million times and was all but happy to answering it.

" _I am that I am_."

Confused Hestia asked. "What do you mean?"

"I am the God of Humanity; I am the Creator of the Universe and everything in it. I am the beginning and the end. I. Am. God."

Hestia was flabbergasted, she did not know how to reply to Him. Someone who claimed to the Creator of the Universe, how was she supposed to address Him? Was he telling the truth? She had thought Chaos was the creator of the universe

As if sensing her confusion God spoke. "Test me in this and know that I am God."

Hestia became quiet. What would she ask of Him to find out if He was truly who He claimed to be? Markus' words poured into her mind.

"Free me." Hestia said. "Free me from the Fate so that I can be with my son and Markus."

He smiled as a white portal opened to the side of the table. The Man did not bat an eye at the portal that just opened.

He spoke. "Go to your son. He is in need of you."

Hestia was hesitant. She was expecting something… more. The Man claiming to be THE God of the Universe did not even make a move, no motions, no words, just go to your son. She wanted to question him, she wanted to be sure that he had done as she asked.

But something told her to trust him and go to her son.

Despite her doubt Hestia got up and ran through the portal, consequences be damned.

* * *

"Mom?" John's head fell back on to Hestia's lap his body unmoving. With shaking hands Hestia cradled her son's head and cried. Her son was in so much pain and she could do nothing to stop it.

However.

As gently as she could, Hestia lowered her son's head onto the ground before standing. Hestia felt something wet on her hands causing her to turn her hand over to see her hands covered in her son's blood.

At that moment something in the Hearth goddess snapped and she screamed.

On the other side of the county the hearth in Camp Half-Blood exploded sending balls of fire in every which direction. In a cave far away from the town in which the knight where sent to a mother stood sensing her child's fury, something she had never expected from her loving daughter. Upon the Mountain of Olympus, the gods took notice of one of their sibling's power growing at an alarming rate.

In the valley of the factions every warrior began to sweat as a powerful wave of heat came from the north. Alarms began to sound moments later causing every knight to rise and run to the deployment bay.

In the domain of Soli, the fiery planes were burning with unchecked fury to a point were any who dared enter without an immunity to fire would have been atomized in an instant. Soli herself found herself sweating as she stared down the fiery inferno before her.

Who was this? Who dare interrupt her as she was taming her new pet?! Who dares to think they had a stronger command of fire then her?!

" **I am Hestia."** A burning voice spoke from the inferno before her.

A figure was walking out of the inferno. Soli could tell that the figure walking towards her was female as the shape of the figure. When she emerged from the fire Soli's eyes widened. The woman to have attack her had changed. When she arrived, the very modiste brown dress she had worn had changed to a slightly more revealing fire orange dress. Her eyes were burning with rage and her lower hair burned brightly.

" **I am the first daughter of the titan** **Kronos, goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family."**

A few emotions began to rise in Soli; anger, rage, jealousy… fear. For there were a few things in the world no being wanted to face down.

" **And you will harm my son no longer."** And one of them was facing down an angry mother protecting her child.

The goddess' hand shot out towards Soli and fire followed close behind it. Soli raised her sword to block the incoming attack, but this proved to be a mistake. When Hestia's attack reach Soli she found herself being pushed back at an alarming rate. Her skin felt like it was melting as she struggled to hold back the raging fire, but that was impossible fire could not harm her! Mustering all her strength Soli knocked the fireball away from her sending it flying in a different direction.

Seeing her attack defected, Hestia flicked her hand inward. Obeying a silent command, the fireball immediately turned and raced back towards target of its caster's rage. However, Soli saw the fireball turn back to her so having no other option, then just dogging the fireball, she charged at Hestia. Soli's large sword trailed behind her as she ran at the goddess as fast as she could. Seeing her enemy running at her Hestia sent a strong wave of fire towards her.

Using her sword, Soli cut through the fire wave continuing her mad dash at Hestia. When she got close, she brought her sword down in a chopping motion hoping to cut the goddess in two. However, as her sword was nearing Hestia's head it was suddenly stopped. A fire wall had appeared protecting the goddess from the attack.

Soli gridded her teeth as she tried to push past it, to no avail. She was so focused on her opponent in front of her Soli forgot about the fireball coming at her from behind. Said fireball slammed into Soli's back armor throwing her into the fire shield in front of her, causing her to scream in pain as she was hit from both sides of Hestia's raging fire.

Hestia quickly expanded her shield throwing her opponent away from her. Soli was sent flying landing on her knees and sliding back a few feet a few moments later. She was breathing heavily, and her armor was falling off in places revealing a burned skin color beneath, her head facing down as she regained her energy.

Seeing her chance to attack Hestia launched a volley of fire missiles at her kneeling opponent. Before the attacked could land Soli disappeared in a wave of fire before reappearing to Hestia right. Soli brought her sword down on Hestia again only to have another fire shield appear stopping her attack again. However, this time would prove to be different.

A fire copy of Soli appeared behind Hestia brining its sword down on the Goddess back. Although the fire itself did not hurt Hestia the sharpness of the sword cut a deep wound into her back causing her to stumble and let out a pain filled cry. Hestia turned and dispelled the fire clone before facing the real Soli again anger returning to her face. It was time for this to end.

Sending her hand out again a stream of fire wrapped around Soli, lifting her up into the air. Soli attempted to break free but found her strength was being absorbed by the fire. From the fire wrapped around her another stream of fire came out pointed at her face. After a short stare down the fire shot at her trying to get into her body. Soli attempted to shut her mouth to keep the fire out, but it proved to be of little use as the fire entered her body though her eye, nose, and ears.

Like a larger flame consuming a smaller one the fire began to consume her from the inside out. Soli opened her mouth to scream but soon found it full of Hestia's fire making the process all the faster. Her skin started to turn a dark brown followed by a burnt black soon after. With a clench of her fist Hasina force the fire inside of Soli out of her body causing her body to explode sending blood, guts, and other bodily parts flying.

A drop of blood landed on Hestia's cheek but it soon atomized due to the level of heat coming off her body. With the threat to her son dead, Hestia turned back to her normal self and the roaring flame of the dominion started to die down. Turning around the goddess made her way back to her son.

He was still bleeding but not as bad as he was, she could only guess that his knight side had a strong healing factor. Even so he still needed to be seen by a doctor as soon as possible. Hestia debated whether or not she should bring him to Apollo so that he could heal John, but that would put him at risk from her brother. In truth she could only bring him back to wherever the Iron Legion was based at, but there lay her problem she had no idea where the Iron Legion base was.

Deciding not to waste any more time took hold of her son and exited the realm in which she was sent to. A vortex of fire surrounded the two as Hestia teleported him out of the realm they were in. When the vortex fell Hestia found herself in what could only be described as a battlefield. The sound of gunfire and explosions filled the air. Artillery firing in the distance before hitting the ground moments later, gunships flying over head making strafing runs on the monsters below them, and machine guns sounding off a few seconds before going quite only to start up again.

Around her were armored warriors fighting grotesque looking humanoid monsters of varying sizes. Some of the knights were bleeding heavily but still they fought on as if they were uninjured. Monster blown apart by artillery or suddenly combusting from an unknown sources.

Although Hestia did not know where she was specifically, she knew she was in a town of some sorts as the burning buildings and all the smoke around her gave that away. However, she could not sense the presence of any normal mortal around her, there were only the knights and the monsters in which they fought.

One of the creatures spotted Hestia and the wounded John and chose to charge at her. The goddess saw the monster coming at her and got ready to kill it; however, she was too late as large sword impaled it from behind. An armored hand grabbed the monster's head and pushed it off his blade. In the monster's place stood an imposing knight.

His helm resembled that of a human skull with a broken crown on its head, two dangerous burning orbs from inside the helmet stared at the goddess. The right side of his breast plate looked like a human rib cage with a chain wrapped around each rib. His gauntlets were warped in chains as well however these chains were on fire. The standards that hung from his waist were colored a dark gray and white. On his right shoulder were two horizontal gray stripes while his left bore the image of a screaming skull with a bullet hole in its head.

His sword had a serrated base and engravings on the guard, the gray blade itself dripped bright red blood from its tip. His sword also looked bigger than the swords of other knights who were fighting around them. Yet its size did not appear to bother him in the slightest.

"Goddess," The skull helmet knight spoke, pointing at something behind her. "Take him to our field command post in that direction. There you will find a medic that can treat his wounds."

Before Hestia could reply another monster charged at the knight, however the knight saw the creature coming and easy removed its head from its shoulder with his great sword. The creature crumbled to the ground allowing the knight to look back at the goddess for a moment.

"NOW!" He commanded as another monster, this one much bigger than the last two, came to fight him.

Not wanting to have her son in the middle of a battlefield any longer, the goddess picked up her son and began to make her way in the direction the knight point in. Walking with John in her arms was no problem for Hestia even if strength was not something she was known for she was still a goddess.

As Hestia moved down the street trying her best to avoid the fights breaking out around her as more knights ran into the area to support their comrades. The few monsters that noticed her were quickly killed by a knight running by or a seemingly stray bullet. She chose not to question this as getting her son to the knight's command post was her top priority.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the goddess prompting her to look up. Before her was a monster standing at some forty feet tall, it carried a platform on its back that held a tesla coil that was shooting lightning at the knights around it. Its head was a horrible sight to look at as it was missing a jaw and was replaced with a bunch of tentacles instead. Its right hand had large curled talons that were dripping with blood while its other arm was one long tentacle.

The creature looked down at the goddess lazily like it was trying to figure out if it should attack her or not. It did not take long for the creature to make up its mind and began to wind up its clawed arm for an attack. However, it never got the chance as a barrage of missiles struck the creature from behind sending bits of flesh flying.

It groaned in discomfort as it turned to see what had attacked it. A few blocks down from the monster stood a type of mech suit. Its legs were reversed jointed and heavily armored giving off the appearance of a walking tank. It had no head other than a viewport in its upper chassis, leading Hestia to believe that was where the pilot was. The chassis itself was sloped making ricochets more likely to occur, if Hestia was remembering correctly. In the chassis upper right position were three rows of six holes these were the missile launches, steam was coming out of these holes most likely reloading. Its left arm was attached to a large cannon with a short barrel while its other arm ended in a closed human fist with some kind of small weapon barrel were the thumb should be.

The mech started to march forward firing another barrage of missiles at the monster. All the missiles struck the monster causing it to stumble backwards, again the creature moaning in discomfort as it turned to face its attacker. The monster started to walk towards the mech swaying side to side due to its heavy burden upon its back.

When the mech was close to the monster the cannon on the mechs arm fired making Hestia's ears ring from the power of the blast. There was now a gaping hole were the monster face should have been, it stood upright for a few moments before it fell under its own weight. Once the Creature was dead Hestia started to move forward again, the mech and the knights around it paying no addition to Hestia as they advanced past her.

Hestia only got down a few blocks before a bright light drew her attention from behind her. The goddess turn only to have her eyes widen in horror. The mech that killed that monster was lying on its side with a large fire coming from its chassis, the knights that were with the mech were either lying up against a building unmoving or impaled by a black spear like material.

However what truly caught Hestia eyes was the creature that was slowly walking towards her. The female looking creature had pale green skin with red glowing eyes and dark orange hair. It wore a black clothing that revealed the sides of its breast and belly button. It had two small devil horns pointing on top of her head just below two very large horns that curved upwards before ending in a point that went towards her head. Her fingers were much longer than a human with them being pointed as well. A dark aura surrounded the creature as it walked towards the goddess.

Frighten Hestia started into a sprint down the street trying to put as much distance between her and that thing as possible. As Hestia ran, she spared a glance back at the creature to see that it had moved a whole block towards while she was looking away, yet it was still walking. She began to run faster hope to get away from it or at the very least find some other group of knights to help her.

After getting down another block Hestia spared another looked back to see that the monster got even closer to her, yet it was still walking. The hearth goddess tried to shoot a fireball at the monster, but it seems to dissipate as it neared the monster. As Hestia turned to run again, she spotted two objects leap into the air a dozen blocks away. Moments later the two objects landed behind her with a lough crash.

Two more mechs had just landed behind Hestia to engage the monster that was following her. The mechs themselves looked like drones seeing as they hand no room for any pilot. A metal rectangle box sat on a smaller platform connected to a pair of reversed jointed legs. There was a long barrel sticking out of the side of the rectangle box, with a two machine guns attached to the side of the mechs side.

The pair lowered themselves slightly before they started to fire at the monster with their machine guns while their main gun firing intermittently. Hestia did not stay for long as she broke into a sprint again leaving the drones to distract it while she ran. Another explosion soon followed after Hestia ran leading her to believe that one of the drones was destroyed however the other continued to fire its weapons all the same.

It did not take long for Hestia to spot a crudely constructed barricade in the distance with knights aiming guns toward her from various positions. She saw one of the knights raised his hand and shout something to the other knights causing them to point their weapons towards the sky. One of the knights started to push a slab of metal out of the way to allow the goddess through.

Once the goddess passed the barricade the knight moved the slab of metal back into place. One of the knights walked up to Hestia, a female with light armor and a hood over her head. She said nothing as she placed her hands-on John and closed her eyes. Hestia was going to ask what she was doing when John started to glow green and his wounds began to shut.

"I have healed most of his wounds, but his arm is still broken take him to the medical tent." The woman ordered turning and walking away.

It did not take the goddess long to find the medical tent as the big red cross on the side of the tent was a dead giveaway. Hestia entered the tent and found rows upon rows of hospital beds with wounded knights lying on them. Hestia could only guess there was a spell in place that made the inside of the tent bigger than the outside. A man was standing over one of the beds with his hands on a knight missing an arm. Blood was freely flowing out of this wound, but it soon shut as a green aura surrounded the knight.

The man looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had blond hair and green eyes that looked older than his body did. He was wearing a white lab coat over more formal clothing with a striped tie. He also seemed to have an area of light about him like his face was reflecting the light of the sun.

Once the knight was stable the man turned around to look at Hestia, a slight smile dancing on his face but never coming to the surface. However, it faded when he saw John in Hestia's arms. He quickly told Hestia to put him in one of the empty beds so he could treat him. She did as she was asked and placed John in one of the open beds.

The man came around and examined John's arm and grimaced. He quickly placed John's in a sling placed his hands over it. Unlike the other knight only John's arm glowed green instead of his whole body.

"Will he be ok?" Hestia asked worried.

The man nodded saying. "Yes, but there is a lot more damage done then what can be seen this may take some time. If you are able, could you create a fire above him, please."

Hestia looked at him weirdly. John was not like Poseidon's kids as they could heal themselves with water, John did not have this ability with fire.

Seeing her confusion, the man spoke again. "The weapon used on him damaged his soul as well I need to repair the damage and seeing that his soul has a fire element, I should be able to fix it quicker with fire from another with a fire aligned soul."

She was still confused but Hestia did as she was told and created a strong flame above her son. The man raised one of his hands to the flame before he closed his hands around it. Surprising the fire did not harm the man Hestia didn't intend it to hurt him, but it was still fire. The man brought his closed fist down to John's chest and held it there the light in his hands fading slowing.

"Who are you?" Hestia asked as she knew that the man before her was no normal mortal.

"My name is Raphael I am an angel of God assigned as the chief medical officer for the valley." There was a short pushed before he adds. "I also teach science when school is in session."

Raphael looked up to see Hestia's shocked face causing him to get a faint smile. "Where you perhaps expecting wings?"

Four wings sprouted from Raphael's back as he finished speaking causing Hestia to take a quick step back. A full smile appeared on his face before he retracted his wings back into his body. His focus returned to John as the light coming from his closed fist disappeared, soon after John's broken arm stopped glowing. The angel removed his hands and began to set up a heart monitor to John's body, once he was done, he stepped back.

"I have healed him, but I want to give him time to rest to make sure he recovers." Raphael said stepping back letting Hestia get closer to John.

She could see John's skin began to take his normal color rather than the pale white he had become since he was injured. Hestia reached out with her hand and felt his cheek, he felt warm again. She looked up at the angel, tears of joy building up on her eyes.

"Thank you." Hestia said full heartedly.

"You are very welcome, I'm sure I can leave him in your care." Raphael replied before going back to his other patients.

Hestia turned to look back at her son. She smiled knowing that from now on she could be with him. Even now she knew the Fates no longer had a hold on her. Nothing could stop her from making up for all that lost time. Zeus and the other Olympians would come looking for her, trying to find out why her powers increased like they did. They would tell her to return to Olympus and to bring John with her for some kind of trial.

They could try.

Oh, how they would try.

But now things were different.

Now she was free.

All she was concerned about now was how she was going to convince John's stand in mother to allow her to stay with them… and of course the red bluer that just landed on John.

* * *

"Fire." A lawbringer ordered causing the ground to shake as another volley of artillery rounds was fired.

At the command center for the knights' operation area the Lord commanders were reviewing battle reports.

"The enemy are using mob tactics to try and overwhelm us," Sara Mercy reported. "However, our artillery fire are keeping their numbers down."

"Our walkers and support walkers are dealing with the larger enemies, while our gunships make strafing runs on other targets." Jack Stone added.

"S rank combatants have been reported to join the battle." Alice Irons commented. "We will need to send our stronger knights to deal with them or risk losing too many knights to them."

"Five more squads along with a Lieutenant from the Spector's company have entered the battle," Daniel Igneous stated. "And the last squad for the Eagle's Talons company have arrived. Their captain has begun searching for the first squad that arrived here."

"Sargent Strakus, passed along a message saying that a woman passed through his barricade carrying a knight." Connor Meridius guttered voice reported. "Raphael has confirmed him to be one of the first squad's members and has stabilized his injuries, but he does not believe he will recover in time to join the battle."

"Dragon Master Maverick has arrived along with two wings of dragons." James Spartacus. "Said he would be supporting the main advanced with the heavy weights while the lighter dragons support the shock troopers."

"Send two knight squads to the western flank there are reports of dark energy gathering there." Alice ordered looking down at the holotable.

"We will leave the right flank exposed." Jack observed.

"The dragons will make up for the lack of knights in the right flank." Daniel countered.

"This battle will slow to a crawl if we do not push our advantage." Connor declared. "Stronger and stronger enemy units join their ranks as the battle draws out. We must end this before something we cannot kill appears."

"Then I would suggest contacting the other factions for assistance." Sara recommended. "There is no point in wasting good knights' lives when we have allies to assist us."

"I agree." Connor added.

"As do I." Daniel joined.

"Yeah I can get behind that." James agreed.

"Every well then," Alice started. "We will call the other factions for assistance. Let us hope the battle does not take a turn for the worst."

Just then a knight ran into the command post with news. The knight in question had his armor on but his helmet was not present on his person. He, like those of his lineage, bore orange eyes and black hair. This one like Lana was a descendant of Apollyon.

"My lord commanders Lord Gabriel has arrived!" Dominic declared to the gathered Lord Commanders. "He joins the shock knights in the front lines and is pushing towards the enemy's main base!"

* * *

Near the towns center a bright light engulfed the area, when it faded the unconscious bodies of Joe and Atol lied underneath the archangel's wings. Gabriel himself held a burning sword in his hand and a large shield in the other.

The angel wore full black steel armor with golden accents the sides of his helmet having wings sprouting upwards towards the sky. His torso armor was overlapping the lower pieces allowing him to bend down if he so need, while his chest piece was one solid piece fitting his chest perfectly. The shoulder armor was covered covering sides of his chest armor providing area protection to his upper chest without restricting his movements. His tassets protected the side of his legs all the way down to his ankles, the rims and outer metal were golden while the inner metal was black steel.

He also retained the bright aura that all angels possessed however his was brighter since he was no longer trying to hide it. The angel looked around him observing the monsters that paused from their fights with the knights to look at the new arrival. Behind his helmet the angel narrowed his eyes.

With his sword arm ready he wound up before making a lightning fast strike that created a beam of light. The light shot out towards the monster destroying them as soon as it made contact with them.

"Knights of The Iron Legion stand proud for I have come to join you in battle!" Gabriel declared in a strong voice.

Immediately the present knights raised their weapons and cheered.

"I need two of you to take these knights behind lines for medical treatment, the rest will follow me!" He ordered.

Two conquerors rushed over and heaved the two unconscious knights over their shoulder before beginning in a slow run towards friendly lines. The rest of the knights fell in behind the archangel as he started towards the source of all these monsters.

However, they did not get very far.

Three dark lances flew towards the angel, but they proved to be ineffective against the angel's shield. Before them stood a demonic looking woman with four horns, the same monster that chased Hestia thought the town before being distracted by the support walkers.

Right away Gabriel could sense the power of this creature created from many sacrificed humans. Its very existence was an affront to the archangel. Gripping his holy sword he charged at the monster. It responded by raising its hands shooting more dark lances at the angel from her fingertips.

Once again, the lances bounced harmlessly off Gabriel's shield allowing the angel to continue his advance. Though this creature was powerful it was no true demon. Gabriel jumped into the sky before using his wings to propel himself back to the ground. The monster brought up its hands to block the attack but found that Gabriel's sword cut through its arms allowing the blade to continue. Gabriel's sword cut into the monster's head easily going through the dark energy that held the monster together, the blade traveled down the monster body until it exited through the monster's pelvis. The blade went through the monster so fast that it took a second for the monster's body to split in two.

Gabriel stood as the knights, that stayed behind to watch the fight, joined him at his side. However, two more of those female monsters were already approaching arms raised. The angel looked up as thunder began to sound in the night sky. Moments later two large thunderbolts fell from the sky striking the two monsters turning them into dust in seconds.

A man landed in front of them seconds after the thunderbolts cleared. The man stood and turned to face the angel and knights; a few other figures dropped down next to him all of them having electricity running over their bodies.

The man wore a hooded black cloak and had blue eyes. He had a thick beard and red hair, which seems to be braided. He is exceptionally tall and muscular, roughly equal to Gabriel in terms of body stature and height. He had a blank and serious expression upon his face as he looked over the knights before him. One of his hands rested on a medium sized war hammer that sparked with electricity.

"Thor." Gabriel greeted somewhat hostility.

"Gabriel." Thor replied in much the same tone.

"I do believe I am to thank you for dealing with those things."

"You are welcome angel, but the battle is not over and there are many more."

"Then lets us continue the battle." Gabriel said starting to walk forward passing the Norse god and his chosen in moments.

"Yes lets." Thor said turning to his chosen and signaling them to return to the sky before joining them himself.

As Gabriel and his knights fought their way through the monsters towards the factory the angel's thoughts turn towards the knights he saved. When Michael opened a portal for him to save the two knights, he found them fighting for their lives in some kind of sub-dimension. It was easy for him to save them from the monsters but was just it. It was too easy, to create a sub-dimension would require a being to have reasonably strong abilities.

So why did they let him take the knights so easily?

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

A strings of dark energy appeared around the town and started to make their way towards the factory. The monsters they were fighting began to shrivel up as if their life force was being sucked away. That's when the archangel felt it.

Something he had not felt since The War in Heaven.

The presence of a true evil being.

Thought it was not like the First Fallen himself, not being nearly as powerful, it still had a frighteningly similar feeling to it. Some of the other knights fell to their knees as the air around them became extremely thin. Even Gabriel himself could feel himself become unsteady.

That's when he heard it. The sound of a deep dark laugh, not one of madness but one of dark delights in the dark deeds that were going on around it.

The angel turned towards the factory to see the dark energy gathering around the factory. Within moments the energy began to take shape. Like a body rising out of muddy water a head took shape, followed by its body. The massive creature had hair like protrusions coming out of its head, like the rest of its body they were black as death with the only exception being its red eyes. The color seemed to leak out into its "hair" flowing back as if in the wind. The monster's body did not come out of the black energy that it came from, but clawed arms started to emerge from the side of its torso as if they were hidden under a cloak.

The massive creature looked at is hand as a devilish smile appeared on its face. It turned looking towards the Knight lines now being reinforced by the Vikings.

" **Living sacrifices!"** It bellowed happily as it looked towards the two factions.

A large lightning bot shot down towards the sky striking the massive creature. It cried out in pain but soon stopped as it used its hand to block the attack. Thor was flying in the sky his body having electricity dancing over it as he directed the attack at the monster.

Seeing his chance, Gabriel launched into the sky flying at high speeds towards the monster wanting nothing more than to cut the monster down where it stood. However, before he ever got the chance as something punched him with such force that it sent him hurtling back towards the ground, destroying two blocks worth of housing when he impacted the ground.

Gabriel pulled himself from the crater he created to see a humanoid in a full body cast to be standing on the ridge looking down at him. The angel noticed the cut going across his face courtesy of a certain lawbringer.

Gabriel got to his feet; he could tell this person was powerful. The casted man dropped down into the crater staring down the armored angel before him.

" **You are the being that controls these abnormal humans."** He said more as a statement than a question.

"And you are a being of darkness," Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the casted man. "And once a human."

" **Yes I was, then I became a shepherd for the Four Masters."**

"A shepherd you say, you are no shepherd. All I see when I look at you is a butcher of innocence." The archangel raised this weapon and shield. "You will die this day for the blood you have spilled."

With a quick moment of his wings Gabriel was flying at the casted man. He swung his blade wide only to have it stopped by the man's casted arm. His blade did cut into the cast but only by a few inches. The man punched Gabriel's shied the force of the blow knowing him back a few feet. The angel charged again using his shield to ram the man, the blow knocked him back allowing Gabriel to stab at him.

Once again, his sword only managed a shallow cut into the man's cast. In lightning fast movement, the casted man knocked Gabriel's sword out of the way before shoving his shield aside with his other arm. The following punch into Gabriel's chest plate sent the angel into the side of the crater, kicking up dust. Blood shot out of the angel's mouth from the impact, he fell to one knee using his sword to keep himself upright.

Breathing heavily, Gabriel looked up to see the casted man walking towards him. Calling upon more of his strength the archangel stood then disappeared. The casted man's head lifted in surprise only to be thrown into the sky. Gabriel appeared behind him and swung his sword at him, his sword caught the side of the casted mans torso. Although the blade did not cut him the force of the attack sent the man screaming back down towards the earth destroying many buildings as he skidded across the ground.

The casted man shakily got to his feet his feet only to have Gabriel appeared in front of him hitting him with blinding fast slashes, before hitting him with the side of his shield sending him through another set of houses. Although shallow there were over a dozen cuts on the mans casted body, he looked up to see Gabriel flying above him, he was shooting down look of disgust at the casted man.

Or as knights would call it the stink visor.

" **You cannot kill me,"** It breathed. **"The Masters have made me stronger than ever before. My Masters will devour you human's souls and make slaves of those who survive! Then the whole world will be consumed by their unstoppable might!"**

Gabriel's shield disappeared in a flash of light. He pointed his sword at the man, and to make his attack stronger Gabriel used his free hand and positioned it behind his sword's pommel. The angel shot down at him, his sword grew bright as he flew down at him.

*Shink*

The archangel's sword had cut through that little remained of the cast that protected the man's face. The same spot where John's poleaxe cut.

"This is your judgment." Gabriel said before pushing his sword in deeper.

Darkness started to flow out of the creature's face. The back mist rising into the sky before fading into nothingness. The cast began to break away crumbling into it was too small to see with the naked eye. The angel pulled his sword out of the ground turning back towards the battlefield his shield reappearing in his hand as he took off into the sky.

The battle against the gigantic black monster was going poorly for the Knights and Vikings. The Knights' artillery fire did little to the monster, and the Vikings firebombs and lightning attacks provide to be ineffective against it. Even the dragons provided less than effective against the monster. The only two beings proving to be able to hurt the monster in some capacity where Gabriel and Thor.

However even with the monster's resistance to damage, its lifespan could be counted in seconds.

For another being had entered the battlefield.

From the knights' command post a single "Man" walk towards the battle. He had been watching the battle unfold and found that this had gone on for far to long. As He walked fallen knights began to rise slowly as if awakening from a deep sleep.

As the Man approached the town center, He used His cane to lightly tap the ground. However, despite the lightness of the tap the deep eco sounded through the town drawing all attention to Him. Many dropped to their knees and bowed their heads while others, though distant backed away.

"You have been on My planet, hurting My people for long enough." He spoke evenly.

" **BE GONE."** His voice boomed.

In an instant the monster began to let out pained screeches as its body quickly faded away. The screams faded as the monster's body disintegrated into nothingness. The sun began to rise over the hills bringing light to a decimated town.

"My creations." He spoke softly but all ears heard His voice. "Rise your heads and gather your fellows and return home for the battle is over."

And like that all bowed heads got up and started to gather their things for the return to the valley.

* * *

I blinked then twice. My vision was fuzzy all I could really make out was the green above my head. It took a few minutes, but my vision returned to me allowing me to have a look around. I found myself lying in a hospital bed with many more around me.

Not knowing where I was, I called out to my teammates. "Joey… Atol?"

My voice came out weak, but it drew the attention of whoever was around because I heard footsteps come rushing towards me. In a moment I had a lady in a brown dress come up to me and gently grab one of my hands. I thought I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

"John, are you ok?" She asked worryingly. "Are you in any pain?"

"N-no I'm not," I replied still weak. "Who are you."

She smiled at me, running a hand through my hair. "My name is Hestia I am your birth mother."

Realization made my eyes go wide, followed by a rush of emotions. Anger, betrayal, resentment, confusion, happiness, safety. Wasn't she supposed to be the goddess of family? So, did she leave her family when it mattered most. I wanted to ask her why she left my dad. Why she left me. Why all those times I was in danger and she chose now to show up.

Being a son of a family focused goddess, I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes from welling up.

"Where were you?" I asked looking at my birth mother felling betrayal at the forefront of my emotions I was feeling. "Where have you been all this time?"

Tears started to appear in my birth mother's eyes. "I am sorry my son. I am sorry I could not be there for you. I am sorry I had to leave you to your father. I wanted more than anything to be there for you, but I could not risk something bad befalling you or your father."

"But something did happen." I countered, "I was attacked by monsters and chased by one a goddess and her followers, and you were nowhere to be found."

My birth mother looked down. "I have failed you my son I will admit." She looked back up at me. "But things are different now. I see now that no law should keep me from you and your father. Now I swear to the river- No, I swear to you that I will be there for you!"

I was quiet, I could not find my voice.

"What right do you have to come back into his life?" A dark voice asked disgusted.

I looked over to the speaker to see Atol struggling to sit up in his bed. "After all this time you think you can come back into his life just because you used a few honeyed worlds and some tears?!" He then looked to me. "John you are a Lawbringer, a warrior born to keep order and punish the lawless. She has broken the sacred bonds of a family you can't allow in back into your life."

My birth mother looked like she was going to say something, but I beat her to it.

"You are right Atol." I said looking away. I could feel my birth mother's betrayed eyes on me. "But… we serve a God of second chances. How could I call myself a Lawbringer of His Iron Legion, if I cannot give my birth mother a second chance?" I looked at my mother. "So, I'm giving you a second chance to be a family."

It was then my mother stopped holding herself back and hugged me tight. I groaned in pain as my mother hugged me turns out I was still stiff from my injuries. Once she saw I was in pain she quickly stopped her bone breaking hug and apologized. Not long after that me and the rest of the injured knights were loaded onto a transport and we began our journey back to the valley.

* * *

*Few days later*

Heinrich and his two sisters were apart of the knight squad of five assigned to protect the transports bring back the battle wounded. They were about twenty miles away from the valley, when the driver decided to stop for some food. Once they have gotten their food the group of knights started to walk back to their transport to continue their journey home.

The group was about to get back into the main cab when the soft creaking sound drew the attention of the young conqueror. He handed his food to his sister while he went to check what was making that noise. The sound led him to the back of the transport where his eyes went wide. The door to the back of the transport was knocked off by a blunt weapon. The wind blowing on the slightly opened door was the cause of the creaking.

Heinrich ran to the door and threw it open.

…

…

…

"Fuck. That dragon is going to kill me." He said to himself, remembering that red dragon's threat should he fail to bring home her partner.

But that was not the worst of it. Not only was one knight missing but two.

* * *

"WOOO WE, that took a while. But we did it R.O.W… I'm going to bed." Slim Prime said walking away.

" _Same, good night Slim." R.O.W. said as he walked back to his room._

In other news I bet some of you are wondering why the Hestia vs Soli fight was so short. Well the first draft had the fight take around 2000 words, but after re-reading it over and over, I felt that I was just drawing out the fight and i don't like to draw out fights for no reason. So that's why I shortened it to 1000 words give or take.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless for God's sake people watch out of those werewolves.


	21. Ragnarok Comes

I don't own For Honor or Percy Jackson I only own my OCs

The readers felt the ship shudder as if it were breathing. The halls had the appearance of something arcane and organic. As they walked down the hall approaching a door it slithered opened revealing a massive room. All around them where massive beast that had two regular arms as well as two more bladed ones. There insect-like carapace gleamed as their eyes looked at the readers approaching. As the readers looked farther up they heard a commotion.

"Who's the cutest… you are yes you are the cutest little guy…" As the readers heard this voice they came to the throne. The throne was made out of what appeared to have been the skull of a massive beast and even though it was a skull it seemed quite comfortable. On the throne was what appeared to be a human holding an orange slime. The Readers walked closer to the person who stopped and slowly sat up as he placed the orange slime in his lap which proceed to start to hug and nuzzle him.

"Okay 999 thats enough I need to do my work." The figure said as he stood up from the throne while SCP 999 hugged him. Looking down towards the readers with his obsidian eyes that held a glimpse of white rings around them he smiled. His face was white as well as parts of his long hair but as it traveled down it stopped as what appeared to be his pigments changed to black. His arms were at the sides of the dark blue jeans that he was wearing as well as the black jacket. As he looked at the readers his eyes gleamed a little more.

"HELLLOOO! There I'm Rogue, one of Slims newest crew members." Rogue says as his arms spread open as well as his second pair of bladed back arms. "And welcome to the Hive ship Fluffy 2.0, don't ask about what happened to Fluffy 1.0." Rogue says as his smile fades.

The reader's looked at him then at the Tyranids around them. "Oh don't worry them, they have SCP 999 in there hive mind so the worst they can do is hug you… or tickle you with their bladed hands" Rogue says as his hand opens up and light bends in a sphere around it only for a holo vid to drop.

"Don't worry Slim is off getting a new ship as R.O.W. is busy well 'sleeping'" Rogue says with finger quotes. "Also how do you like the new artwork? I know I do I made it myself. Anyways here you go." Rogue tosses the vid to the readers. "Enjoy I did, but first the reviews."

To Guest. :(I love that guy/gal I don't judge) anyways no they were not dreadnoughts they are mechs from another game if you read the Son of Fire codex you will see.

To Superpierce: Chaos and God are two different entities. But God is way more powerful.

To Blaze1992: Dang that would be awesome and scary mainly because that pizza bill would be extra thicc.

With a flurry of energy Rogue spun around "Now Go enjoy Son Of Fire and please tell me how you like the new art because I love to hear your guy's input. Now it's time to cuddle with 999!" With that the readers were sucked into a portal which dumped into a quite comfortable looking room.

* * *

"Explain this to me again, how did you lose them?" Lord Commander Daniel Igneous demanded looking at the young conqueror in question.

The Lord Commander was hoping to spend a nice night with his wife when he was called in to deal with an issue that arose during the return from the battle. When he found out what had happened to the returning convoy he was less than pleased.

Lord Commander Stone and Irons were present as well as two knights were taken from the transport. Lord Commander Stone was present because the knight in charge of this particle transport was a conqueror.

"It had been a quiet ride, with no real indication of any potential trouble." Harry began still embarrassed from the incident, however he did not show it. "I had arranged for one Knight to remain on guard duty while we were in motion in case of an ambush, but by the time Jamie pulled over, we'd grown... lax. I didn't see the point in putting someone on guard duty, since we'd only be leaving the wounded alone for five minutes max."

"I'd assumed that since we were so close to friendly territory, no one would dare attempt an attack. Even if we were attacked, I was expecting at worst a troll, or something that would raise a ruckus. It never occurred to me that an organized enemy force would go for the subtle approach and slip by us."

Henry was slightly shorter than average with a stocky built. His black hair is shaved into a buzz cut, apart from a small section of his head, which is covered in scar tissue from a nasty injury. He also had a rather plain set of greyish-blue eyes, but those who fought could attest that.

"You should have had at least one person watching the transport!" Stone snapped. "On your watch you lost two knights to unknown parties, which alone lands you in trouble."

"Trouble-" Lord Commander Igneous cut in. "That is easily forgiven should you join the team's being put together to locate. Your sisters have already volunteered to join the team looking for Atol."

Henry wasn't surprised as this incident would hinder their chances of joining the Eagle's Talons company. Despite his disagreement on the matter they were still dead set on joining the company.

"And who will be leading our merry band of knights?" Henry asked crossing his arms. If anything, he too was eager to get rid of this stain on his record.

"I will." Lord Commander Irons said. "It has been sometime since I have led a small squad."

"Commander Irons," Igneous protested. "You are a Lord Commander and as such you are needed here to-"

"I'm going Commander Igneous, my second shall cover for me in my absence." The female warden then looked to Henry. "We leave immediately to join your sisters."

"And who shall be going after John?" Commander Stone asked.

"A specter has chosen to help with the mission, he will lead the second team." Commander Irons replied.

* * *

The sound of a whetstone grinding against a blade echoed through the female quarters in the knights' castle. The sound was coming from a room in which few entered. This was not because of the room itself but for the person who slept in this room.

In the middle of said room sat one of the descendants of Apollyon.

Lana Blackstone.

Her longsword was resting on her lap while she used a whetstone to sharpen the blade. In truth there was no need to sharpen one's soul weapon as it remained sharp as their weapons was a manifestation of one's soul. However, many warriors still practiced the art of sharpening one's weapon even if it didn't really help. Many did it to allow themselves to pass the time or when preparing for a mission.

Lana's longsword was slightly bigger than most warden longswords, making it that much more devastating when she swung it. 1/4th of the cross guard up was serrated on both sides, this helped her sword cut into things better when the base of her blade hit first.

The rest of her sword's blade held the standard longsword look; long, sharp, could split you in two if you were unarmored. Where her sword truly stood out was in the handle and cross guard. Her cross guard was shaped into two wolves, one on each side, with a type of blue crystal coming out of their backs. This gave the illusion that the wolves back fur was a crystal.

The pommel of her blade was also made from a crystal, one that her father gave to her. She did miss him. Maybe if her good for nothing mother was there, he would still be with her. She shook her head to clear the thought from her mind. The subject of her mother was not as important as of this moment.

Lana looked at her longsword's handle, seeing the new engraving she found on it a few days ago. The handle of her blade had engravings of events in her life. The engravings were into order with the older events starting at her pommel, while the newer events were closer to her cross guard. One was of her best friend and her playing together when they were younger, that one was near the bottom. And the newest was that of her and the one called John Cross sitting at a table in the mess hall.

A knock at the door draws her attention away from her weapon. She knew that only a few people came to knock on her door. Those people being knight officers or the occasional angel with a mission.

"Enter." She called out to whoever was at her door.

The door to her room opened and in walked her cousin Caleb. His stoic face looked down at her as he walked forward. A slight tug at his lip showed the little emotions that would come to his face as he looked down at his cousin. Mearing his small smile were his silver eyes ever showing with their ring of orange held a spark of joy and sadness as he looked down at her.

He brought up one of his scarred hands rubbing the back of his neck as his long dark hair was moved out of the way. "Lana I heard what happened." He said his voice was deep and almost commanding, after all he was a Specter Lieutenant practically second in command. "I was tasked with helping to retrieve the knight. From whoever took them." Caleb said glancing towards one of the chairs in Lana's room. "May I have a seat?"

"Go ahead." She replies not looking up from her weapon, before murmuring. "Not like I can stop you."

Caleb winced as he moved to take a seat leaning back in his seat as soon as he sat down. The chair cracked under his weight. Rubbing his scar on his lip. "Look I know we left on not the best of terms."

"We were pointing our weapons at each other if I remember correctly." Lana cuts in sparing the Specter a glance before looking back down to her sword.

"Lana look I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to lead to this. I hope we could at least bury the hatchet for this next op." Caleb says as he looks down at her sword.

Lana looks at her dragon, who was sleeping on her bed. She was surprised that he had not woken up when her cousin entered the room. The descendants of Apollyon tended to make the temperature of rooms drop just from being in them.

"For the sake of the mission I will not let our disagreement affect my performance."

In a flash of motion Lana's sword was now pointing at Caleb's throat. It remained there for a moment before fading back into Lana's soul.

"But don't think that this means you can cozy up to me during the mission."

Caleb's body stays the same in its slightly relaxed position. "I would have it no other way, Lana." Looking over to her dragon he pulls out a bit of meat in his pocket and tosses it to her. "He would probably not eat that if it was from me." Caleb looked with an even sadder look in his eyes. "Lana tell me what you know about the knight."

Lana looks at the meat in her hand. "I can tell you that he won my dragon's stomach to his side. He really doesn't like to eat anything that is not well made anymore after tasting the food he was able to summon."

"Other than that he seems like a nice guy," A fade redness coming to her cheeks. "He seems to brighten up the room just by being there." She pauses for a moment. "In the knight department, he is untrained and could use some practice. Probably the only thing that kept him alive during that last mission was his instinct."

Caleb leaned forward his elbows going down to his dark jean covered knees as he looked at Lana. "He sounds interesting as well as the fact that I have some new competition in the dragon favor department," Caleb said with a slight chuckle. "and if he was able to survive what he was up against I might look into training him… or maybe making an investment towards him..." He looked at his cousin. "Lana his mother is that Greek god Hestia correct."

"I doubt they will let you have him. If what they say is true about him being part demigod, they more than likely they will get another Lawbringer to train him." Lana replies crossing her leg over the other. "I haven't read the reports on who his mother is, if it is this Hestia person, I was fighting on the western lines. I really didn't get a good look at his supposed mother."

Caleb leans back into his chair. "Very well Lana…" Caleb posed for a bit as he looked back at her. "I know what you said about not getting cozy but are you hungry. I would be willing to pay?" he then pulled up the sleeve on his black coat. "We still have a few minutes before being sent out to find John… We should get something to eat."

She huffed. "Unless you're willing to buy the premium food they got stood away in the back. Once you get a taste of John's summoned food it's kinda hard to go back to that shit they call food in the mess."

Caleb stood up. "Between you and me anything can beat the mess hall food. I was thinking of something like an apple or more like a drink." Caleb said as he stretched his back going to his full 6'2" height "I mean we are going to be hunting not only that but I was thinking of stopping by his place and to get an article of clothing so that your dragon or one of the dogs can use to find him."

"Azze is still too young to go on missions." She went quiet for a moment. "Speaking of hunting I read a report somewhere that the hunters of Artemis were in the area. Think we will have to deal with them?"

Caleb looks at her as he walks towards the door. "With how he vanished and the reports of them hunting him. I guarantee it." Caleb opens the door. "Come on, let's go."

Lana stands up and calls to her dragon. Said dragon slowly gets up letting out a wide yawn before jumping over to Lana's shoulder, his tail curling around her neck. With her dragon on her shoulder she followed her cousin out the door.

* * *

"Come on before he wakes up." A female voice said urgently.

"I know, I know, just give me a sec." Another voice called back, this one male.

My vision was going in and out, brightening then fading. A shadow loomed over me for a moment before pulling my mouth open and pouring something sweet down my throat. My vision started to leave again, but this time it did not come back.

* * *

"Ok he's out again." Drayton reported seeing John fall back sleep.

"Good now we just need to get on a bus and get back to Camp Half Blood before this legion catches on." Robin said while on look out.

"Then we best get going." Aithne ordered throwing John over her shoulder.

Since they entered Texas, they really hadn't run into any monsters, truthfully the only supernatural thing they ran into was Loki and a few wood nymphs. It seemed like monsters avoided this state or were simply being killed as they came in. The group could only guess that this Iron Legion killed the monster in the area.

They had been waiting for that transport that Loki told them about. As soon as the drivers got out to go into the restaurant they ran over to the transport, broke the lock and made way with an unconscious John. It had been a day since then and they were going as fast as they could to the nearest bus station to get a ride back to New York.

A task that seems easy enough, all they had to do was make a mad dash for the bus station and they were home free. It wouldn't be hard to avoid the legion as Robin could use the mist to make them forget about them. Well that was the theory anyway.

The group moved towards the bus station, luckily for them it was away from the city. They stuck to the forest as to avoid as much human contact as possible. If someone was coming after them, they were not going to make it easy.

All the while Aithne was thinking about the consequences of her actions today. From what little she knew of this Iron Legion she had a feeling that they were not going to take the kidnapping of one of theirs lying down.

'They kidnapped John first!' One of her voices in her mind yelled. 'He is a demigod first and a knight second! We are just taking him back to where he belongs!'

'But if that's true, why didn't he come back on his own? Why are we keeping him asleep if he belongs at Camp Half-Blood?' Another voice asked. 'What if he wants to stay with the Iron Legion?'

'He made a PROMISE!' One voice screeched. 'He said he would always be there for us! Well he wasn't there for us when we were all alone at camp!'

The sound of a twig snapping brought her out of her in monologue. The rest of the demigods stopped as none of them stepped on a twig. Out from behind a tree in front of them came a woman built like a tank. Her hair was completely white and in a long ponytail, and her eyes were a harsh green. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans, but no shoes.

She looked over the three demigods before her and let out an amused huff.

"Demigods." She said amused. "Drop the lawbringer and you can go."

Rocks began to grow out from her right hand, moving downward taking the shape of a hammer. The rock then broke revealing a bulky looking hammer.

"Or stay and I get skip my warp-up today."

"We're not giving up John!" Aithne declared before any of the other demigods could answer.

The woman smiled. "So be it."

She dashed forward raising her hammer above her head, bring it down as she neared them. The demigods got out of the way of the attack, drawing their weapons as they went. Aithne set John down next to a tree before getting into a combat stance. The woman was already fighting Drayton, her hammer was knocking him around even when he blocked the attack.

Robin came up from behind the woman preparing to stab her with her knife. However, she was stopped short when the woman sent a powerful jab into her gut. The punch caused the demigod to fall to her knees and clutch her stomach. She could feel her lunch coming up only to have it go back down again. Drayton took his opportunity to lash out with his sword.

His sword hit its mark cutting a long deep cut in the women's back. But the wound did not seem to affect her in the slightest. Grabbing her hammer by its end she sent the deadly weapon up into Drayton's chin. The resulting hit caused the demigod to fly back, landing on his head before the rest of his body went down.

To her credit the demigod began to get up but that was when the woman began to follow up with her assault..

"Engin miskunn!" The woman yelled dashing towards the downed demigod while spinning her hammer in her hand.

The woman's hammer hits its mark on the back of Drayton's head sending his face into the ground. The force behind the blow was so strong that the attack created cracks in the ground. To a normal human this would have smashed their head into bits but with Drayton's demigod body the blow only served to knock him into unconsciousness.

Aithne came up from behind the woman bringing her mace down on her head. But the woman seemed to know she was coming and got out of the way just as the mace was coming down. She grabbed Aithne's shoulder roughly while sending her hammer into her gut.

The woman grabbed her weapon with both hands, her weapon taking on an orange color while she yelled out. "Valhöll!"

Aithne tried to bring up her weapon to block the attack but the hammer went right thought her block and into her side. The blow sent her spiraling to the ground in a dazed state.

"Engin miskunn!" She yelled out again repeating the same move she did on Drayton when he was down.

The hammer slammed into her pelvis causing her to scream in pain as she felt her very bones shudder from the impact. She slowly rolled to her side, tears coming down her face as her hands clutched at the area where the pain was coming from.

The woman huffed disapprovingly at her as she walked towards John. Meanwhile Robin was just now starting to get back up. Seeing the demigoddess getting back to her feet the woman swung her hammer at her face. The resulting hit sending her back to the ground unmoving. With her opponents out of the fight the woman dismissed her hammer, it disappearing in the same way it came in.

When she reached John, she kneeled beside him bringer her hand up to grabbed his chin. She inspected his face moving it from side to side. Moments later she pulled up his shirt to get a look at his torso, she spent more time looking at his torso then she did his face. After she finished her bodily inspection she moved on to the next one.

Placing her hand in the middle of his chest she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly the area around John began to heat up and a light started to shine from his chest. The woman seemed to be basking in the heat.

"Oh yes, he will do." She thought out loud smiling. "In a few years he will produce suitable offspring."

With her inspection done the woman picked up John and tossed him over her shoulder. Seeing the woman was now leaving with John she began to push herself back to her feet. She wanted to cry out as the pain in her pelvis increased as she crawled back to her feet. But she was not going to let that stop her, John belonged to her and she be damned before she let this woman take him away from her.

"I'm. Not. Letting. You. Take. John." Aithne declared through gritted teeth.

The grass around Aithne began to wither as her pyrokinetic began to manifest. Some of the trees caught fire as the temperature kept rising. However, the woman didn't seem to mind the heat; she didn't even turn to face the angered demigoddess. Summoning a fireball to her hand Aithne threw it at the woman.

The woman in returned raised her foot before slamming it into the ground. A rock wall rose out of the ground stopping the attack dead in its tracks. The rock wall did fall after the fireball struck it but with this woman's apparent ability meant that she could stop any attack coming her way from long range. So Aithne had to close the distance.

Taking up her mace, Aithne ran at the woman raising her mace in an overhead attack. The woman turned summoning her hammer to her hand. She moved to parry the incoming attack; however, she was not prepared for what Aithne did next.

She let go of her weapon and went into a tackle.

Slammer into her stomach, both Aithne and the woman were sent to the ground with the woman dropping John as she went down. Now in close range and with no way of using the rocks around her, Aithne brought her hand to the woman's face and unleashed a stream of fire. The woman let out a pained cried as the rage fueled fire hit her at point black. Using her free hand, the woman hit the ground hard. A pillar of rock lunched out of the ground striking Aithne in her side and knocking her. The demigod landed next to John her energy snapped from her use of her pyrokinetic abilities. But the pain in both her pelvis and side were starting to get to her.

Aithne was burned out.

The woman on the other hand, was getting back up. Most of her hair was burned with her face now baring third degree burns. She looked like she had a close call with a pit of lava, and she was none too happy about it.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you demigod." The woman commented lifting her hammer to rest on her shoulders. "This injury will make me stronger, but I doubt the same can be said for you when I'm done with you."

She began to walk towards Aithne, knowing full well that she did not have the energy to run let alone run. Knowing that her end was near, the demigoddess grabbed John and held as tightly as she could. She closed her eyes not waiting to see the woman coming for her.

'Grab the lighter and ignite it.' An unknown male voice said to her.

Opening her eyes, Aithne spotted the lighter John carried with him in his pocket.

But she was hesitant, what could a lighter do to help her.

'Grab the lighter and ignite it!' The voice repeated this time urgently.

The woman was now standing over Aithne with her hammer raised her up, ready to bring it down on the defenseless demigoddess. Roaring the woman brought her hammer down on Aithne. Reaching forward Aithne grabbed the lighter, opened the lid and ignited it. Fire surrounded her hand and expanded into a large black war axe.

The women's hammer was stopped dead in its tracks. Aithne felt her energy return, her pain faded, and her resolve to win empowered. The war axe ignited into a blaze of fire forcing the woman to back off from the heat alone. With her newfound strength Aithne got to her feet now holding the war axe with both hands. She looked up at the woman with hate returning to her face.

"You're not going to hurt anymore of my friends." Aithne declared shooting the woman a glare.

The demigoddess charged her enemy, while winding up for a heavy attack. The woman moved to block the attack but the pain from the heat caused her guard to falter allowing the war axe to smash through her block. The war axe easily cut into the women's arm severing it moments later before cutting into her side.

Blood started to collect in the woman's mouth as she fell to her knees. To her credit the woman was only weakened by the normally fatal blow. The woman grabbed her hammer with her remanding arm and got ready to strike.

Nevertheless, Aithne was not going to let that happen. Pull the war axe out of the woman's side she spun in place bringing the war axe around and cutting the women's head clean off. The woman's head fell to the ground, rolling a bit before stopping. Her body soon fell afterwards blood pooling at were her head should have been.

Aithne started to back up, she dropped the war axe as she did. Said war axe's fire extinguish itself as it hit the ground. Exhaustion returned to Aithne as she let go of the war axe. She fell to the ground breathing heavily, unable to move her limbs from the sheer exhaustion she was feeling. She did manage to lift her head to look at the weapon lying on the ground.

'When did John get a weapon like that?' She asked herself letting her head fall back into to the ground.

The sound of shifting bushes drew Aithne's attention. Were more of those people like that woman coming or did the Iron Legion find them? She did not have the strength to reach the war axe lying a few feet from her. She was helpless.

However, her worries were dashed when a girl around her age stepped into her vision. A girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. She really didn't know who this person was but somehow, she had an idea.

"Lady Artemis?" Aithne asked.

The goddess nodded. "Rest now child, you are safe now."

Aithne could only nod and let exhaustion take her way to sleep.

As Artemis saw the young maiden fall asleep, she called her hunters to assist the unconscious demigods. The hunters ran to do their goddess bidding without question and went to assist the demigods. The goddess herself picked Aithne up having no problem carrying the bigger demigoddess.

She had felt the battle taking place a few minutes ago and rushed to see who was fighting. She felt the presence of two maidens fighting for their lives as she got close; she felt the one she now held draw heavily on her power before mysteriously getting a large power boost only to have it fade second later.

A cry of pain drew the attention of the goddess. She turned to see one of her hunters standing by a black war axe holding her. Passing the maiden she held in her arms to her lieutenant she hurried over to her hunter.

"What happened?" Artemis questioned looking at her hunter's hand. It was burned.

"I do not know my lady." A pained expression on her face. "I tried to pick up the weapon but as soon as I did it burned me."

Artemis looked down at the weapon in question, she felt great power coming from the weapon. She knew from just from being in its presence that this weapon could do great amounts of damage if it fell into the wrong hands. So that begged the question, just what was this maiden doing with a weapon this powerful? As there were only a few being who could make such a weapon.

She moved to pick it up, as soon as her hand gripped the weapon the goddess seethed in pain. It was hot, naturally hot, as if she were holding fire in her hands. The goddess let go of the weapon letting it fall back to the ground. She looked at her hands to see them badly burn, but her body was already healing the burns.

She looked back down to the weapon. She had a few theories to why the weapon burned her but she only had one way to confirm it.

"Apollo!" Artemis called looking up at the sky.

Moments later a blinding light descended on the hunters. The hunters averted their eyes as Apollo landed with his chariot, taking the form of a muscle car. Apollo exited his chariot and smiled at his sister.

"Hey sister! What do you need?" He greeted happily approaching the group. He cringed when he saw the body and head of the woman that attack the demigods. "Oh, what happened to her?"

"That's not important right now Apollo." Artemis interjected. "I need you to pick up this weapon and tell me what you feel." She added pointing at the war axe on the ground.

The sun god let out an amused breath. "Uh sis, I don't think you need me to pick up a-"

He stopped talking when Artemis grabbed her hunter hand and showed it to her brother. He winced seeing the burn on the girl's hand.

"Yikes that looks bad." He said examining the burn, he then looked down at the war axe. "Are you saying that did this to her?"

"Yes, it also burned me, I want to see if you can pick it up." Artemis explained letting go of her hunter's hand.

Apollo stared at the weapon for a few moments before he bent down to pick the weapon up. The hunters all watch on, curious to see what would happen. When Apollo's hand gripped the weapon, he did not retract his hand. The god lifted the weapon with no problem moving it around as if waiting for something to happen.

"How do you feel?" Artemis asked eyeing the weapon.

"Fine," Apollo replied while inspecting the weapon. "I mean it's a little warm but other than that I feel fine. Don't get me wrong someone without an immunity to heat damage would be burned if they tried to pick this up. And Chaos this thing is powerful."

"How powerful?" Artemis asked seriously.

"It's nothing like dad's master bolt but still this can do some damage. I wonder who made it."

"That doesn't matter right now." Artemis replied. "I need you to take my hunters and these demigods back to Camp Half-Blood."

"But my lady-" Zoë protested but Artemis was quick to overrule her.

"I have already lost five hunters to those… _Things_ I will not lose any more." Artemis said back spitting out the word thing like she would when saying boy. She then pointed to John. "That is the demigod we sent after, now that we have him our mission is complete."

"But what about you lady Artemis?" Another hunter asked.

"I have questions that are still unanswered, this is something I need to do myself." Artemis said turning away from her followers and started running into the forest.

Zoë moved to go after her but was stopped when Apollo caught her shoulder. "There's no point she's made up her mind."

Hanging her head Zoë wordlessly turned around and walked away with the rest of the hunters, boarding Apollo's chariot, which had turned into a large bus, and waited for the chariot to take off.

Meanwhile Artemis was moving through the forest at an unnatural speed. Many thoughts plagued her mind. Somehow she knew that this Iron Legion had something to do with her dead son, she just knew it. And she was not about to rest until she had the answers she sought.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, the sound of the night was only interrupted by the sound of a body being dragged through the forest.

She had finally found him, and he was all hers.

Her mate.

Her destined one.

She wanted him to be conscious when she claimed him, so that he too could feel what she was feeling for him. It was rather difficult for her to resist the urge to take him, but she held on. Oh, how she wanted to claim him as hers, but it wasn't the right time. But soon, very soon he would be all here.

Coming up to a hill the young girl struggled pulling her mate up, but she managed to do it. However, doing so got her tired so she propped him up against a tree before sitting down across from him. Looking at her soon to be mate, she could feel her resolve slipping.

The moon was shining on him just right, highlighting his auburn hair and that peaceful look on his face was so cute. He also had a good amount of muscle on him not to the point where it was overly apparent, but it was there. She could imagine herself in his arms, holding her close. Oh, the goddess sure did know how to pick them, that was for sure.

She started to crawl towards him, like a wolf about to jump on its prey. When she got close, she took a deep breath of his sent before letting it out pleased with his smell. He smelt like the forest, there was a faint smell of iron and brimstone, but she didn't mind it. She started to nuzzle his shoulder, a smile as clear as day on her face.

Suddenly she was pushed back roughly causing her to fall on her butt. She looked up to see her mate had awaken. Her blush eyes met frightened silver ones as he tried to back away from her but was stopped by the tree behind him.

"Its ok," She said trying to calm him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her words did little to soothe him as he still had a fearful expression on his face. "Stay back, stay back."

She needed to show him that she was not going to hurt him. So quickly crawled back to him, he closed his eyes and tears started to gather in her eyes. She hugged him putting her head on his shoulder. A few moments past and he stopped crying then went dead quiet.

Seeing this as successfully calming him down, she pulled her head out of his shoulder. "See I'm not going to hurt you."

However, something happened that see was not expecting. His hair had turned black as oil and when he opened his eyes to look at her, she saw only hate filled orange eyes.

A closed first found her chin knocking her off him and back onto the ground. She held her jaw as it was throbbing with pain from the strike. A shadow loomed over her blocking out the moon light. She looked up to see a sword now in her mate's hand, it was dripping blood. Her mate raised up the sword his intent clear.

Instincts took hold as she rolled out of the way just as the blooded sword came down kicking up dirt. She got her feet just in time to see him making another attack. A wide swing of his sword intent on cutting her in two. She ducked under this attack, but it was soon followed by another swing of his sword. The attacks were getting faster, but they were becoming wild, like a crazed animal striking out at the thing that had dared to enter its territory.

She was forced to keep backing up as the attacks kept coming. Unfortunately, she ran out of room to back up as she found herself backed into a tree. Her mate's sword came in for another attack but found its upper blade hitting the tree. The sword became lodged inches away from her neck. He tried to pull the sword out but it was proving rather difficult.

Seeing her chance, the young girl jumps at him. She could think of only one thing to stop her mate's rampage. She opened her mouth sinking her teeth into his left upper shoulder, drawing blood. Her mate let out pained growl as she marked him. She felt him starting to push on her head, trying to get her off him. Not wanting to pull out anything important she let go of shoulder but not before she licked his mark taking some of his blood into her mouth.

Her mate backed away clutching the mark on his shoulder. When he looked back up, she saw the hate for her written all over his face. He hated her, this… this was not supposed to happen. This was not how it was how it was supposed to go.

Flicking his right hand, the sword reappeared in his hand in a flash of fire. He then charged at her fully intent on ending her life. Not knowing what to do she held her head and turned away, closing her eyes as to not see the blade coming. It never did.

The sound of a deep feral snarl caused to open her eyes. Infront of her was a large fur covered creature holding the sword with one of its hands. This creature was a werewolf a powerful creature that could hold its own in just about any fight. Using its other hand, the werewolf brought its clawed hand up cutting four deep cuts into the boy's torso. The body was knocked back and sent rolling down the hill.

Seeing the threat to its offspring was gone the werewolf tuned towards her, its face of anger now replaced with one of concern.

"Dad?" She ask the creature to which he nodded.

"Luana are you alright?" The werewolf asked holding her shoulders gently.

"Dad! He was my mate!" She yelled concerned for her mate's wellbeing.

"What?" Her father replied shocked.

Luana shock away her dad's hands and ran to the edge of the hill praying that her mate was alright. She saw her mate getting back up clutching the wound that her father just gave him. Looking up hateful orange eyes met worried blue eyes. Her mate quickly waved his hand in front of him sending a wave of fire up at her.

She found herself unable to move as the wave of fire rushed to meet her. Her father came up from behind her grabbing his daughter and jumping out of the way of the incoming attack. While airborne she looked down to see if she could see her mate, but he had run off.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Why was this happening?

* * *

The video shut off as the readers sat back in the room.

"Dang that was intense." A voice said from over there shoulders. As Rogue's face was right there.

"I mean holy Slim knows how to write them. Anyways leave a like a review or comment. And have fun I'm going to go and kill some cultist also Slim should contact you anytime, and if you want to join the new ship just PM Slim ok see ya!" With a twirl Rogue is sucked into a portal as 999 enters into the room that the readers are in.

Special thanks to my Crew: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 and Rouge-eL

God bless and 999 let go of the readers when they say so!


End file.
